Harry Potter e o Espelho Real
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta?
1. Capitulo I –Férias: como sempre chatas

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo I –Férias: como sempre chatas.**

Em uma rua nobre do subúrbio de Londres, sobre um céu escaldante, encontramos um garoto trabalhando incansavelmente para cuidar do jardim da casa nº 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Essa cena poderia ser considerada normal se não fosse pelo garoto que trabalhava, pois de tudo que se poderia chamar de normal este menino com certeza não era. Nem no mundo trouxa ou mágico, pois Harry Potter não era um garoto normal em nenhum dos dois mundos.

Ele foi o único, até hoje, que escapou do feitiço da morte do pior dos bruxos que já existiu em todos os tempos: Lord Voldemort.

Harry trabalhava fervorosamente para esquecer o passado, mais exatamente, lembranças do ocorrido há poucos dias atrás, mas este pesadelo o seguia até hoje.

Desde que voltara a rua dos Alfeneiros, não se passou uma noite em que ele não teve pesadelos com o "ocorrido" era sempre o mesmo.O local era sempre o cemitério, onde ele via uma pessoa que começava a gostar morrer, Cedrico, e a pessoa que mais odiava ressurgir, Voldemort.

Harry sempre acordava com sua cicatriz ardendo a cada sonho isso acontecia, mas depois de um tempo isso foi lhe dando uma depressão que começou a ter algumas conseqüências sérias: Seus amigos que lhe mandavam cartas por corujas todos os dias começaram a se preocupar, pois elas estavam deixando de ser respondidas.

A depressão de Harry chega a tal ponto que ele não escrevia aos seus amigos, não se alimenta direito e trabalha como um elfo doméstico sem reclamar.

Os tios embora estranhando a mudança do garoto não se entristeceram com isso. Aliás, ficam até satisfeitos.

-Vai ver criou juízo e resolveu que aquilo não tinha futuro – falava tio Válter certa manhã quando sua mulher Petúnia falou sobre o caso.

Há muitos quilômetros dali um jovem alto, ruivo e com algumas sardas no rosto estava preocupado com o amigo, pois Harry Potter e Rony Weasley sempre foram como irmãos desde que entraram para a escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

Rony estava pensando sobre o que ocorrera ao amigo por causa desse silêncio todo, a ultima carta que recebera dele só lhe informava que estava bem e agora a dias não recebia nem um bilhete dizendo "ainda estou aqui" ou "ainda não morri" e isso o estava preocupando.

Rony começou a pensar que os tios do amigo poderiam ter prendido sua coruja novamente, o que foi descartado, pois ele e os seus irmãos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, haviam lhe ensinado a como arrombar fechaduras sem magia, então pensou que ele poderia estar trancafiado, mas em sua última carta dizia que os Dursley estavam lhe deixando em paz por causa de seu padrinho Sírius Black.

Rony estava começando a entrar em depressão também quando uma idéia lhe vem à cabeça.

-É claro porque não pensei nisso antes..."Mione" –Rony corre a sua mesa e pega um pergaminho e uma pena e começa a escrever:

_Querida Hermione._

_Tudo bem? Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com você, o que esta me tirando do sério e esse silêncio do Harry..._

_Faz uma semana que ele não me responde, na última carta ele diz que esta tudo bem, mas agora nem um "oi" ou "tô vivo" ele me manda..._

_Estou lhe mandando esta carta para perguntar se ele te mandou alguma coisa? Pois estou ficando preocupado..._

_Mande-me uma resposta logo, pois se não eu enlouqueço aqui._

_Um abraço do seu amigo_

_Rony Weasley_

_P.S. A Gina esta lhe mandando um abraço também. _

Rony enrolou o pergaminho e despachou "Pichí" na mesma hora.

-Será que ela tem noticias dele? - perguntou-se a si mesmo enquanto descia para jantar, encontrando com todos, menos o Sr Weasley e Percy que estavam no ministério àquela hora.

-O que foi Rony? Você parece triste –Gina pergunta ao ver o irmão que chega meio desanimado para o jantar.

-Não e nada Gi... E que faz uma semana que o Harry não manda resposta e eu estou começando a ficar preocupado -fala Rony para tranqüilizar a irmã.

-Não se preocupe querido, vai ver ele só esta descansado, depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado -disse a Sra Weasley estremecendo ao se lembrar de como o garoto tinha voltado para a escola.

-Mas ele não manda um bilhete dizendo que esta tudo bem ou que esta tudo normal...-disse Rony alterado.

-Vai ver ele só esta planejando a grande aventura em que vocês vão se enfiar desta vez -disse Fred acompanhado de Jorge que completa -quem sabe vocês não enfrentam alguns monstros esse ano...Como aranhas gigantes -ao dizer isso Rony sente cala-frios no corpo inteiro.

-Fred!Jorge! Parem com isso -diz a Sra Weasley aos dois -Como se seu irmão e o coitado do Harry procurassem encrencas -

-Desculpe mamãe –disseram os gêmeos que olhando para Rony dizem -mamãe esta certa, ele só deve estar descansando mesmo -

Um pouco longe dali, uma garota alta de cabelos volumosos e uma inteligência sem igual recebe a carta do amigo que como ela começa a ficar profundamente preocupada com o seu grande amigo Harry Potter.

-É Rony...Parece que ele não quer falar com a gente -ela fala para si mesma indo a sua escrivaninha pegar um pergaminho para responder ao amigo.

_Querido Rony._

_Como você, eu também estou ficando muito preocupada com o Harry._

_Faz também uma semana que ele não responde as minhas cartas._

_Pensei em ir a casa dele, mas creio que os tios dele não me deixariam passar da porta._

_Então estou tentando, ainda, mandar cartas para ver se ele responde._

_Na ultima ele dizia a mesma coisa que estava bem, e que não era para eu me preocupar... Mas nos conhecemos ele... E eu não acho que ele esteja bem..._

_Mas mudando de assunto...Eu vou bem estou começando a estudar e ver as varias matérias boas que estudaremos...Quem sabe lá não encontramos algo que nos ajude a falar com o Harry..._

_Sei que não podemos usar magia fora da escola...Mas vai ser um meio para nos comunicarmos quando estivermos em perigo..._

_Vamos ver se ele não responde depois de mais algumas cartas que eu vou mandar amanhã..._

_Um beijo de sua amiga._

_Hermione Granger._

_P.S. Mande uma abração para a Gina e diz para ela me mandar também algumas cartas._

Hermione foi até a janela e despachou Pichí que estava muito feliz por fazer entregas.

Descendo, Hermione encontra com os pais na sala, conversando ao chegar o Sr Granger nota que a filha estava estranha e pergunta.

-O que foi minha filha?Aconteceu alguma coisa?- disse o Sr Granger à filha que resolve contar o que estava lhe incomodando começa a explicar.

-Não e nada papai... E que faz uma semana que o Harry não escreve e eu estou preocupada... Só isso...-O Sr Granger vendo a tristeza da filha fala.

-Não se preocupe minha filha, pelo que você nos contou o que ocorreu ano passado, ele só deve de estar cansado de tudo e vai ver ele só esta se dando um tempo para organizar seus pensamentos...Você disse que ele sofreu muito não e?-Hermione não muito confiante diz.

-É...Acho que é isso mesmo...Obrigado papai...- e volta ao seu quarto onde tenta tirar essas confusões de sua mente e dormir um pouco.

De volta a rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry que mal tocara na comida pede licença para ir para o seu quarto.

-O que foi moleque?-disse tio Válter -não vai comer e depois cai duro e a culpa vai ser nossa-

-Eu só estou cansado tio Válter -diz Harry já subindo as escadas.

-Cansado?Cansado de que? Você não faz quase nada -disse tio Válter em meio aos risos de Duda e sobre o olhar desconfiado de Petúnia.

-Não sei...De viver eu acho...-disse Harry de cabeça baixa subindo as escadas.

Com certeza aquela resposta pegou a todos de surpresa, pois ao ouvir isso eles se calaram instantaneamente.

-Tem algo errado com ele –disse Duda que começara, pelo menos uma vez na vida, a ficar preocupado com o primo.

Na toca Rony recebeu a resposta de Hermione e fica mais infeliz ao constatar que Harry também cortou as correspondências com Mione.

Gina que observava tudo toma uma decisão que mudaria muito a sua vida.

Ela deixa a timidez de lado e resolve que agora era a vez dela ajudar o irmão e principalmente Harry.

Harry estava deitado olhando para o teto de seu quarto sob o olhar de indignação de Edwiges que estava ficando irritada pelo seu dono não a encarregar de uma entrega a uma semana, ela já não saia mais à noite com esperanças de que fosse encarregada de uma entrega, mas sempre se decepcionava ao ouvir do dono para ir passear que ele não mandaria nada hoje.

Edwiges estava muito irritada com o dono, mas isso mudaria, tudo nessa noite, onde uma coruja velha conhecida como Errol cai no quarto de Harry com uma carta que, com certeza, mudaria sua vida.

**Homenagem:**

**Enfim esta de volta..rs**

**Esta é a primeira fics que criei na minha vida.. por isso desculpem por ser tão estranha... Mas espero que vocês gostem... se não me engano comecei ela em 2004... postava ela no floreios... mas não me senti bem em continuar no site... Por isso resolvi postar aqui... Este primeiro cap vai para pessoas especiais que me incentivaram muito (me ameaçando) para postar esta fics...**

**As três irmãs mais lindas que eu conheço e amo por demais... Angelita, Laurenita e Aurenita...**

**Minha doce e linda amiga Ana..rs**

**Minha doce Sofia que sempre me ajuda...**

**Minha querida Isinha Potter que adoro por demais...**

**E muitas outras pessoas que caso eu continuasse a dizer os nomes ficaria maior que este **

**Espero que vocês apreciem este novo "velho" trabalho...**

**Até a proxima..rs**


	2. Capitulo II – a carta

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo II – a carta**

Harry saiu de seu transe e ao ver a coruja da família Weasley caída no chão do seu quarto, ele vai até a coruja e tira a carta de sua pata com um olhar confuso, pois já havia recebido a carta de Rony aquele dia e que ele sempre mandava por Pichí.

Harry já estava cansado, pois mesmo que ficasse feliz em ver que seus amigos se preocupavam com ele, ele já estava cansado de frases como _"Não se culpe pelo que aconteceu..." _ou _"Você não teve culpa... Você fez o melhor que pode..." _ou outras frases como _"Harry tome cuidado, pois você–sabe–quem voltou e você vai ter que tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante"._

Ele se sentia cansado, pois além de se sentir culpado pela morte de Cedrico ele sentia se culpado pelo ressurgimento de Voldemort que ressurgiu devido a seu sangue.

Embora seus amigos tentassem lhe confortar ele nunca esqueceria quando Cedrico foi morto na sua frente, ao ver seu corpo estendido no chão e os olhos com aquela expressão vazia, toda vez que essas imagens vinham a sua cabeça, ele sentia uma parte dele doer, era como se a culpa estivessem lhe corroendo a alma e ele não poderia fazer nada sobre isso.

Mas ao ver a carta ele estranha a caligrafia, pois não era de Rony, quando viu o nome do remetente e que ele levou um susto. Pois ele nunca pensou que receberia uma carta "dela".

_De: Vírginia M. Weasley_

_Para: Harry J. Potter_

Harry fica impressionado ao ver aquela carta, pois nunca imaginou que justo ela mandaria uma carta para ele. Em sua mente Harry sempre via ela como aquela garotinha que corava furiosamente quando ele estava perto, da garotinha que derrubava tudo a sua volta ou que se afastava rapidamente dele quando percebia que ele estava próximo.

Ele agora olha para a carta e só agora percebe o quanto ela havia mudado, tudo bem que ele não a conhecia direito, mas ele sempre manteve um olho nela desde o incidente da câmara, ele nunca contou para Rony e Hermione sobre isso, ele sempre fez isso discretamente para não deixar a menina constrangida, mas agora ele nota que ela não e mais aquela garotinha que correu atrás do trem para ver seus irmãos e o famoso Harry Potter irem para Hogwarts.

Mas as surpresas de Harry não terminaram apenas com o remetente da carta, a carta em si já o deixa perplexo.

_Harry Potter_

_Como ousa fazer isso conosco?_

_Já faz mais de uma semana que não dá sinal de vida._

_Nem mesmo um bilhete dizendo que esta bem ou mesmo que ainda esta ai._

_Eu sei que você esta triste, mas não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso._

_Eu sei que não podemos mudar as coisas que nos entristece, mas devemos lutar para que possamos ter uma vida melhor._

_Você esta sofrendo? Sei o que e isso, mas você não vê que esta deixando muita gente triste com isso, como meu irmão Rony, a Mione, e todos que se importam com você._

_Eu sei o que e ser usada para o mal... Eu sei o que e ser usada e ainda ver as pessoas que amamos sofrerem e não podermos fazer nada..._

_Você se lembra Harry, pois foi você que me salvou..._

Nesse instante Harry pára de ler um pouco e se lembra do caso da Câmara secreta, ele se lembra o quanto à garota sofreu naquele dia o medo que ele via nos olhos dela, nenhuma criança deveria passar pelo que ela tinha passado.

Ele relê uma parte da frase _"Eu sei o que e ser usada para o mal... Eu sei o que e ser usada e ainda ver as pessoas que amamos sofrerem e não podermos fazer nada..." _ele recomeça a ler a carta de novo.

_...Sempre tentei te agradecer o que você fez aquele dia..._

_E o que você sempre falou?_

_Que faria aquilo por todos que você amava..._

_Que me ajudaria mil vezes se eu precisasse..._

_Pois agora eu lhe digo Harry Potter..._

_Eu teria entrado naquele maldito labirinto se eu soubesse o que iria te acontecer..._

_Faria o mesmo que você fez por mim..._

_Eu morreria tentando te salvar, pois você sempre trouxe esperança... Para mim... Meus irmãos... Todos nós... E sempre trará..._

_Eu te admiro não por ser Harry Potter o garoto com a cicatriz que escapou do feitiço da morte... Não... Esta seria a Gininha de dois anos atrás... Eu te admiro por ser você... O Harry... O garoto que sempre me deu forças pra encarar as coisas de frente... Que sempre me passou coragem para enfrentar as coisas e ainda seguir de cabeça erguida..._

_Eu confesso... Estou com medo sim... Medo do futuro... Do que pode vir a acontecer com o mundo de agora em diante... Mas enquanto você estiver do nosso lado... Lutando para que o bem não deixe o mal vencer... Eu sempre vou ter forças para lutar com você... O Rony... E a Mione..._

_Terei forças e coragem para lutar com vocês para que o mal não vença..._

_Espero que esta carta tenha volta..._

_Um beijo de sua amiga (se eu puder falar isso)_

_Virgínia Weasley_

_P.S. não estranhe a assinatura, pois este e meu nome... Gina e meu apelido..._

_Ass: Gina Weasley_

Harry estava completamente perplexo, não sabia que Gina tinha mudado tanto, tudo bem que ele notou que ela não era mais uma garotinha e estava virando uma moça, mas ele nunca achou que ela seria assim e o que mais deixou Harry surpreso foi que Gina descreveu exatamente o que ele sentia, tudo que o abalava nestes dias.

Harry sentia algo estranho vendo as palavras da garota, ele nunca parou para pensar em Gina de outra forma se não a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, ele sentiu-se um pouco aliviado com aquelas palavras, mas as imagens daquele dia passaram na mente dele e ele sente aquele frio percorrer todo o seu corpo, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, derrepente ele para em frente a escrivaninha e com muita relutância ele pega um pergaminho e começa a escrever.

_Querida Gina._

_Obrigado pelas palavras..._

_Elas me confortaram um pouco..._

_Mas a tristeza que sinto e muito grande... Maior do que eu posso agüentar..._

_Agora eu sei o quanto eu sou fraco perto de tudo que eu vejo que teremos que enfrentar..._

_E não sei se tenho forças e vontade de enfrentar..._

_Acho que não sou forte o bastante como você me chamou...Acho que não sou forte o suficiente para enfrentar tudo isso que esta por vir..._

_Vocês me vêem como a esperança do mundo... Acho que não poderei mais ter este cargo..._

_Mas fiquei muito feliz por saber que posso contar com você como amiga..._

_Quero que você saiba que eu te considero também como minha amiga..._

_Um beijo e com muito carinho_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Mande um abraço para o pessoal e diga que "estou bem"._

No dia seguinte Harry manda a coruja da família Weasley de volta com a resposta para Gina, ainda advertiu a coruja que ela deveria entregar a carta para Gina, pois ele sabia que ela tinha lhe escrito àquela carta escondido da família.

À tarde na toca, Gina estava no jardim descansando quando vê Errol chegar com uma carta.

Isso a deixou feliz, pois significava que Harry estava voltando ao normal, mas ao ler a carta ela fica muito decepcionada e furiosa, pois vê que ela não tinha surtido efeito (embora ela tenha ficado feliz de ele a considerar sua amiga) não foi o que ela esperava, a cada linha que ela lia, uma raiva incontrolável começa a possuí-la.

-Como ele pode falar uma coisa dessas... Como ele ousa falar isso dele mesmo...-Gina brava como um furacão entra em casa ela já estava quase indo para o seu quarto para escrever outra carta para ele quando ela tem uma idéia que com certeza teria um efeito mais forte nele então ela caminha lentamente e pergunta para a sua mãe.

-Mãe? Como se faz um berrador? –Gina fala com uma voz bem inocente de gente desinteressada no assunto, mas a Sra Weasley conhecendo muito bem os filhos que tem, ela olha para Gina com desconfiança e pergunta.

-Por que você quer saber hein? Virgínia Molly Weasley? –

-Curiosidade – disse com um sorriso que não enganou a Sra Weasley.

-Se quer saber e melhor me contar a verdade Gina querida.- disse a Sra Weasley preocupada com o que sua filha caçula poderia estar aprontando.

- Bem... E que... – Gina começou a pensar rapidamente, foi então que lhe veio uma mentira que talvez pudesse enganar a sua mãe -bem... E que tem um garoto que não me deixa em paz... Ele fica me mandando coruja o tempo todo me perturbando... Se declarando pra mim... E eu não agüento mais isso...- Gina usava todo o seu fingimento, mas ao ver o olhar da mãe dela, ela nota que estava conseguindo –então eu resolvi saber como faz um berrador para ver se eu conseguia que este garoto se toca e parasse com isso -Gina logo pensa _"que mentira"._

-Esta bem - disse a Sra Weasley - e só pegar este pergaminho – ela toca o pergaminho com a varinha, o pergaminho estremece e fica vermelho e entregou a filha –e só escrever que sua voz irá sair – ele pronuncia umas palavras e o feitiço passa por Gina e segue ate o papel -pronto... E só escrever que sua voz vai sair... Espero que você não machuque muito o coração deste garoto –ela olha bem para a filha e previne -nada de palavrões... –Ela dá um beijo na testa da filha que sobe as escadas voando quase atropelando Rony que vinha de seu quarto um pouco desanimado.

-O que e isso? Arrastão? –perguntou Rony confuso ao ver a irmã passar por ele correndo.

-Não e nada não Rony... Só vou mandar uma coruja –disse calmamente a Rony que ficou sem entender nada e foi descendo devagar.

Gina ainda olhando para o irmão fala baixinho.

-Você vai gostar muito da coruja que eu vou mandar... Pode apostar nisso Rony... –

Então ela escreve e despacha por Pichí que era mais rápida, Rony deixou, pois disse que demoraria a usá-la, pois tinha resolvido seguir o conselho da mãe e deixar Harry descansar.

Harry estava escrevendo para Sírius e Dumbledore eram os únicos que ele não parou de escrever, pois tinha medo de Sírius descobrir sobre seu estado e invadir a casa dos Dursley, então ele informava aos dois sobre seu dia e tentava não transparecer sua tristeza.

Ele estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não viu uma coruja minúscula passar voando por ele quase o acertando na cabeça.

Logo reconheceu Pichí e tirou a carta de sua pata, a coruja logo sai voando pela janela sem esperar a resposta.

Harry pegou o envelope e achou estranho um envelope vermelho com o brasão dos Weasley, ele tentou recordar de onde já tinha visto aquele envelope ate que se lembrou do segundo ano e lembrou principalmente o que era aquilo, "Um berrador".

Para a sorte de Harry, os Dursley tinham ido fazer compras então ele poderia abrir o berrador que não vinha nenhuma palavra feliz para ele, assim que ele abriu o lacre de cera a doce voz de Gina que estava realmente brava encheu o quarto de Harry.

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Como você pode ousar falar que e fraco? Que não tem força para agüentar o que esta por vir?**_

_**Como pode dizer que não vai conseguir, sendo que já enfrentou várias coisas difíceis na vida.**_

_**Pense Harry, em todos aqueles que você ajudou...**_

_**Quantas vezes você mesmo falou para nunca desistirmos, para sempre sermos fortes... Você sempre me passou força para acreditar em mim mesma...**_

_**Você esqueceu o que Hagrid nos disse? "O que tiver que ser será e teremos que enfrentar de cabeças erguidas".**_

_**Sabe o que eu acho? E que você esta virando um egoísta isso sim...**_

- Egoísta? Eu?- disse Harry surpreso e um tanto inconformado -do que ela esta falando? –

_**Egoísta sim... Você acha que se afastando de nós, você estará nos protegendo?**_

_**Pelo contrário ai e que não teremos chances de conseguir lutar... Ficaremos mais desprotegidos contra as forças de você-sabe-quem...**_

_**Você deve de estar cansando de ouvir isso, mas a culpa não foi sua, o que aconteceu com Cedrico... Foi terrível... Mas você fez o melhor que pode... Eu sei disso... Mas você não pode mudar isso... Só queremos que você saiba que não importa o que aconteceu... O que importa e que amaremos você não importa o que aconteça...**_

_**Espero que depois disso você pare com esta história de se diminuir pelo que aconteceu...**_

_**Você e muito grande e muito amado para isso...**_

_**Espero que quando receber a sua carta você esteja mais animado... Pois ficaria muito decepcionada em saber que meu plano de te mandar um berrador não funcionou... Principalmente depois de ter que enganar a mamãe para poder te mandar ele...(Nesta parte Gina começa a rir)**_

_**Estou esperando a sua carta ansiosa viu...**_

_**Beijos de sua amiga**_

_**Gina.**_

Então algo estranho acontece, o berrador ao invés de se consumir em chamas, como o que Harry viu o de Rony fazer, apenas brilha e se transforma em uma carta normal e cai no chão suavemente.

Harry fica um tempo em choque, mas logo sorri e deixa algumas lágrimas escorrer pela sua face, não era lágrima de tristeza, mas lágrimas de alegria por sabe o quanto era amado pelos seus amigos, ele então logo se levanta e começa a andar pelo quarto pensativo.

-Bem, depois dessa e melhor eu mandar cartas para o pessoal –Harry então vai ate a escrivaninha e pega um pergaminho e começa a escrever animadamente, mas ele pára por um segundo e pensa.

-A Gina merece algo melhor do que só uma carta –Harry então começa a revirar o quarto inteiro foi então que ele achou uma foto onde se encontrava o trio inseparável de Hogwarts, ele coloca a foto sobre a mesa e recomeça a escrever a carta, a primeira seria para ela, seria para Gina.

_Querida Gina._

_Muito obrigado_

_O seu berrador me abriu os olhos...Quase me deixou um pouco surdo... "Brincadeira", mas falando sério obrigado mesmo, acho que acordei para o mundo e acho que não vou me entristecer tão cedo._

_Esta foto que estou te mandando e do trio de Hogwarts... Espero que na próxima você esteja nela..._

_Isso mesmo que você esta pensando... De agora em diante eu gostaria que você andasse com a gente... Vamos te contar tudo o que aconteceu e que pode vir a acontecer... Pode ficar preparada, pois vai ter várias surpresas._

_Um beijo e um enorme abraço do seu amigo_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. mais uma vez obrigado e se você quiser brincar com o Rony de adivinhação, diga-lhe que amanhã ele recebera uma carta minha._

_Sei que você me mandou esta carta escondida por isso estou lhe mandando esta antes escondida._

_Obrigado Harry._

Edwiges ao ver que seu dono iria mandar uma carta ficou com olhos brilhantes, Harry vai até ela e diz:

-Me desculpe por todos estes dias... Você pode levar esta carta para Gina na Toca sem o pessoal ver? –a coruja deu um pio solene que significou para Harry um sim e mostrando toda a sua eficiência e dignidade ela sai voando para a toca.

Edwiges ao chegar próximo a Toca vê que sua missão seria um pouco mais complicada do que parecia, pois toda a família Weasley estava reunida e desfrutando de um ótimo almoço.

A coruja voa entre as árvores e entra por uma das janelas, ao constatar que era um quarto diferente ao que ela costumava ficar (pois o quarto de Rony e totalmente laranja, por causa de seu time de quadribol e o quarto em que se encontrava era todo rosa com detalhes em verde) ela se deita na cama e espera pacientemente pela destinatária da carta que estava em seu poder.

Os Weasley desfrutavam de um excelente almoço e comemoravam também, pois alem dos residentes da casa ali também se encontravam Gui e Carlinhos, que todos os anos tiravam um tempo para ficar com a família, eles estavam discutindo com o Sr weasley e Percy sobre os novos métodos de segurança que eles teriam que ter de agora em diante (embora Percy não parecia acreditar nem na metade do que era dito).

Os outros, como não gostavam do assunto dos mais velhos, discutiam sobre quadribol e após o almoço a Sra Weasley convocou Rony e os gêmeos para lavarem os pratos, à muito contra gosto eles foram, enquanto Gina subia as escadas sob olhares invejosos dos irmãos que tentaram dizer para ela ajudar, mas a Sra Weasley logo aparece e diz.

-Ela me ajudou a semana inteira... Hoje ela descansa e vocês me ajudam –todos abaixaram as cabeças e voltaram aos seus afazeres.

Gina ao chegar no seu quarto leva um susto ao se deparar com Edwiges adormecida em sua cama, ela dá um sorriso enorme, ela corre até a coruja retira a carta e começa a ler, a cada palavra que ela lia ela se sentia mais e mais feliz, quando termina apenas suspira e diz:

-Graças a deus ele voltou ao normal -ela ficou o dia inteiro relendo a carta e a cada vez que lê se sente mais feliz, pois percebia o quanto sua vida iria mudar aquele ano.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para minha linda Isinha Potter... Foi mais um acordo que ela não cumpriu corretamente ne amor? rs**

**Espero que você goste do capitulo e que esteja mais "quentinha" meu anjo..rsrs**

**Te adoro por demais linda..rs**

**Até a próxima..rs**


	3. Capitulo III no beco diagonal um sentim

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo III -no beco diagonal um sentimento e despertado.**

No dia seguinte Harry recebe a segunda carta este ano que o deixa surpreso e alegre ao mesmo tempo, pois o remetente era nada mais nada menos que Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry estava intrigado com a carta, pois nunca imaginou que ele receberia uma carta do diretor, e claro que mandava cartas para o diretor, mas não pensava que ele mandaria para ele, Harry parou para pensar um pouco e fala:

-Parece que este ano vou ter muitas surpresas.- ele volta sua atenção para a carta e tem uma nova surpresa, pois ali se encontrava a lista de material do ano, o que normalmente chegava no dia de seu aniversario ele então pega a carta de Dumbledore e começa a ler.

_Caro Harry._

_Estou preocupado com você, hoje recebi cartas do Sr Weasley e da Srta__ Granger me informando que o você não tem se comunicado com eles há uma semana._

_Sei o que esta tristeza pode fazer conosco, mas não deixe esta tristeza te afastar daqueles que te amam._

_Foi pensando nisso que resolvi mandar-lhe a lista com o material deste ano antecipadamente para que você e seus amigos pudessem se encontrar no beco diagonal._

_Irei mandar Hagrid até sua casa amanhã para te acompanhar até o beco diagonal._

_Ele ainda tem alguns ingredientes para comprar para mim também, sem falar que quando soube de meu plano insistiu muito para lhe fazer companhia._

_Bem Harry, me despeço por aqui e espero que o Sr se anime um pouco com o passeio que terá amanhã com Hagrid._

_Hagrid passara ai por volta das 10:00 da manhã, espero que você se divirta muito._

_Atenciosamente._

_Alvo Dumbledore._

_P.S: Agradeça a Srta Granger, pois a idéia de lhe mandar a lista do material para que vocês pudessem se encontrar foi dela, muito embora eu suspeito que ela estava ansiosa para aprender alguns feitiços do proximo ano._

Harry sentia-se feliz como nunca naquele momento, ele sabia que os amigos se preocupavam com ele, mas ao ponto de escreverem ao diretor para o deixar ir para o Beco Diagonal para se distrair foi algo muito confortante, ele vai até a escrivaninha e começa a escrever a todos, mas primeiro ele tinha que responder para Dumbledore.

_Caro prof Dumbledore._

_Realmente, estive um pouco triste estes dias, mas uma voz me fez perceber o meu erro..._

Nesse ponto Harry parou de escrever e resolveu não incluir Gina nisso, ele suspeitavga que a ruiva não tinha dito para ninguém que ela tinha escrito para ele e Harry não queria que as pessoas começassem a falar dela, isso era o que ele menos queria, alguém para deixar sua nova amiga incomoda.

_Estou muito feliz de rever meus amigos tão cedo, estou mesmo precisando sair um pouco para clarear a cabeça._

_Fico muito agradecido pelo senhor se preocupar tanto comigo assim, fico aliviado em saber que posso contar com o senhor._

_Não precisa se preocupar mais, vou tentar não ficar pensando mais no passado e tentarei ficar mais feliz pelo bem de todos._

_Atenciosamente._

_Harry Potter._

_P.S: Obrigado por mandar Hagrid me buscar, eu não tinha ideia de como iria fazer compras este ano sem incomodar os meus parentes._

Harry coloca a carta na perna da coruja de Dumbledore que sai voando rapidamente, ele se vira para Edwiges e pergunta:

-Esta preparada para voar bastante hoje Edwiges? –Ela olha para seu dono e dá um pio e começa a bater as asas como dizendo que "sim" e ele dá um sorriso pequeno para a sua coruja pelo seu entusiasmo, então Harry começa a escrever, escrever e escrever, no final ele já tinha as cartas para Hermione, Rony, Sírius e Gina prontas para serem mandadas, ele olha para Edwiges e fala.

-Você tem certeza que quer entregar todas? Você pode ficar cansada –A coruja dá um pio de indignação como que dizendo que ela era capaz, ele sorri e fala –Desculpe não queria te insultar, você e a melhor coruja que um bruxo poderia querer –Ela dá umas bicadinhas carinhosa na mão do dono como que dizendo "tudo bem" e parte para entregar a correspondência.

A primeira a receber uma das cartas foi Hermione que ao ver Edwiges pula de alegria e pega a carta que Harry escrevera para ela, ao terminar de ler ela começa a dançar e cantar no quarto o que chamou a atenção dos pais da garota que entram no quarto dela perguntando.

-O que foi minha filha?- Pergunta a mãe ao ver a filha feliz como não a via há muito tempo.

-Ah mãe... E que o Harry finalmente me escreveu e pelo que eu vi da coruja dele, ele resolveu escrever a todos nós... E estou feliz... Acho que ele esta melhorando...- E ela começa a dançar novamente, os pais ao verem o quanto à filha tinha ficado feliz ficam também e aliviados pelo garoto ter se recuperado.

Próxima parada "a Toca", Edwiges ao deixar a carta cair sobre Rony e ele constata que era do amigo grita de felicidade.

-Mãe! Mãe! Ele mandou, ele voltou ao normal –A mãe ao ver o filho fica sem entender do que ele estava falando, então ele completa –O Harry voltou ao normal, ele respondeu... Ele respondeu... –Ele então começa a ler a carta e todos os Weasley ficam felizes e não reparam quando Edwiges deixa uma carta cair discretamente para Gina, que ruboriza ao ver, mas dá um enorme sorriso quando foi ler tranqüilamente em seu quarto.

Edwiges então parte para onde Sírius estava, embora estivesse cansada ela estava feliz pelo seu dono ter voltado ao normal.

Naquela tarde Harry vai até seu tio Válter lhe contar os acontecimentos do dia seguinte sobre sua ida para comprar o material.

-Tio Válter?- Pergunta Harry.

-Huummm.-pigarreia o tio informando que estava ouvindo.

-E que amanhã irei comprar meu material... –mas seu tio logo fala.

-Nem pensar, não vou te levar a lugar nenhum... Muito menos cheia de "aberrações" como você –Harry respira fundo e continua.

-Pode deixar que o diretor da minha escola, mandou alguém vir me buscar aqui amanhã as 10:00 da manhã para eu ir... –

-Como e? Um daqueles anormais vai vir até aqui? Nunca... -disse tio Válter vermelho como se fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir, e fica mais irritado quando Harry continua sem se alterar.

-E o Hagrid... Aquele que veio me buscar no meu primeiro ano –Harry falava calmamente.

-O que? Aquele selvagem que atacou meu filho? Nunca...Nem pensar...- Harry com uma paciência inimaginável vira-se então para o tio e diz.

-Tudo bem se você não deixar que ele venha me buscar, esta tudo bem...Irei agora mesmo escrever para o diretor e informar que o senhor não quer que o Hagrid venha aqui e perguntar se ele poderia entrar em contato com meu "padrinho"...Acho que ele ficaria feliz de vir aqui para me levar às compras e ver como estou... –a cor do tio de Harry desaparece na hora e ele ainda acrescenta –Se você quiser eu mando a carta agora mesmo... –

O tio abaixa a cabeça e começa a respirar profundamente para se acalmar e então fala.

-Tudo bem... Mas você vai esperá-lo na calçada ouviu bem? Não quero ver estes anormais na minha casa... –Harry apenas confirma com a cabeça e sai da sala com uma vontade louca de gargalhar do tio.

-Parece que voltou a ser o anormal de sempre -disse tia Petúnia ao marido que volta aos afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou seja, ler o jornal, ficar espionando os vizinhos e no caso de Duda ficar hipnotizado pela televisão.

No dia seguinte as 10:00 em ponto Harry já estava na calçada esperando a chegada do seu amigo meio-gigante Hagrid, ele estava se perguntando como o seu amigo viria o buscar quando no fim da rua poderia se ouvir o som forte de uma motocicleta.

Harry sentiu um sorriso se formar nos lábios ao ver uma motocicleta imensa que corria pela rua dos Alfeneiros, muitos vizinhos sairam para espiar quem era que estava fazendo tamanho barulho, mas ao verem o homem que mais parecia um gigante parar bem em frente ao "menino Potter" eles rapidamente entravam em casa novamente.

-Bela moto Hagrid -O meio gigante sorri para o menino e fala.

-Realmente um bom meio de transporte para andar com os trouxas -ele aponta para o sidecar ao seu lado ao que Harry apenas pula para dentro.

-Esta moto me parece familiar... -Hagrid começa a moto e sai correndo pelas ruas do suburbio em direção de Londres.

-Claro que você lembraria... Sírius me emprestou esta moto para te trazer aqui... -Hagrid de repente pára de falar ao que Harry compreende.

Ambos ainda se lembravam da tragica noite onde Harry perdeu seus pais, embora o menino tivesse retalhos do que tinha acontecido graças aos dementadores, Hagrid tinha testemunhado o fim da casa e sabia que era um assunto sensivel para ambos e logo eles começam a conversar sobre outros assuntos.

-Eu soube que o senhor andou triste a ponto de não escrever aos seus amigos não? –pergunta o gigante ao menino que abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-É...Foi besteira minha... Eu não deveria ficar me culpando, se não fosse a Gi...- mas ele para de falar pensando que falou demais.

-Então foi a pequena Gina Weasley que te tirou daquela depressão não?- disse piscando para Harry que corou a ponto de ficar da cor dos cabelos de Rony.

-Bem...E que...-Harry respira fundo e fala -ela me escreveu uma carta e depois me mandou um berrador e eles abriram os meus olhos –ele pega as cartas, ao qual ele mesmo não sabe o porque carregava no bolso desde que recebeu, parecia que ele precisava ter elas ao lado dele sempre, ele mostra à Hagrid assim que eles estacionam na frente do caldeirão furado, o meio gigante lê rapidamente a carta e tão fica com um sorriso enorme para Harry e fala.

-Ela gosta mesmo de você não e Harry?- o garoto se sente um pouco incomodado com o que o amigo disse, era como se algo dentro dele tivesse rugindo sobre as palavras do amigo, ele dá um suspiro então ele começa a fala algo que estava lhe incomodando desde que tinha recebido as cartas.

-Sabe Hagrid... Eu me sinto um pouco mal com isso... A Gina sempre esteve ali se preocupando com a gente e a gente nem ligava para ela... Saiamos por ai... Fazendo você sabe o que e sempre a deixamos de lado –ele abaixa a cabeça e fala num sussurro –A gente sempre se divertindo e deixando ela de fora... Eu me sinto um monstro... E ela ainda me ajuda a sair dessa depressão... Mesmo não sermos amigos tão unidos... – Harry e interrompido com a gargalhada que Hagrid solta, o amigo gigante se controla um pouco e fala.

-Me desculpe Harry... Mas você vai ficar cansado de ouvir isso, mas a cada ano você se parece mais com seu pai...-Harry fica surpreso e se pendura a cada palavra que o amigo falava, saber mais sobre os seus pais sempre foi uma das coisas que Harry mais gostava –O seu pai disse a mesma coisa sobre a sua mãe... Sabe... Embora eles estudassem na mesma casa e estivessem no mesmo ano eles quase não se falavam depois do primeiro ano... Seu pai sempre estava se divertindo e sua mãe sempre se esforçando para ser a melhor bruxa de Hogwarts... Mas eles quase não se falavam... Mas no quinto ano deles, houve um baile... Para os alunos se divertirem um pouco e esquecerem de coisas que...Bem...Deixa pra lá... –Hagrid evitou o olhar de Harry e continuou –bom... O caso e que seu pai foi convidado por todas as garotas da escola, mas ele se recusou, pois sabia que todas elas só estavam interessadas em ir com ele por causa do fato de ele ser popular... Os amigos de seu pai já tinham seus pares e tentavam convencer ele a ir... Mas nada o fazia mudar de idéia, até que um dia enquanto ele me ajudava em uma detenção -Hagrid sorri para Harry –ele havia mandado um presente de natal para o Filch... Uma caixa de bomba de bosta que explodiu em toda a sala dele, sem falar na cara dele –Harry e Hagrid riram muito daquelas lembranças, mas ele continua –então na detenção ele me ajudava com as abóboras quando de repente ele olha para o lago e vê sua mãe sentada na beira do lago ela sempre ia para lá... Ficava observando o pôr do sol... Então ele olhou para mim e eu deixei ele escapulir um pouco, ele foi até ela e ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo... Eu via tudo de longe... De repente seu pai volta com um enorme sorriso, o que ele não dava durante muito tempo e me disse que ia à festa com a pessoa que ele demorou muito a perceber o quanto era especial para ele, Tiago sorria muito na detenção... Acho que era a primeira vez que eu via ele trabalhar com tanta alegria numa detenção... Eu notei que foi naquele momento que seu pai se apaixonou pela sua mãe... Logo depois ele voltou para o castelo e sua mãe veio conversar comigo... Os olhos dela brilhavam com uma alegria sem igual... Ela me contou a conversa que os dois tiveram e ela estava de um jeito... Ela já tinha me contado à queda que tinha pelo seu pai... Mas ele não percebia ou não queria perceber... Mas então logo após o baile todos comentavam sobre o namoro dos dois... Fiquei muito feliz quando soube... Sempre soube que os dois formariam um belo casal –Harry prestava muita atenção ao que Hagrid falava e após o relato do amigo Harry fala um tanto envergonhado.

-Mas o meu caso e diferente Hagrid... Eu não estou apaixonado pela Gina... – Harry disse tentando se convencer, mas de alguma forma esta frase o deixou um pouco decepcionado, como se um aperto no coração tivesse se formado, embora não soubesse o porque, ele não tinha visto Gina a semanas, os sentimentos dele não poderiam ter mudado tanto assim? Poderiam?

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza Harry?- Pergunta Hagrid com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Não estou... Quer dizer... Não sei se estou... Quer dizer... Não... –Harry estava corando cada vez mais e estava ficando muito confuso e não conseguia responder a Hagrid.

-Você parece bem confuso para quem não está apaixonado Harry –Hagrid esconde um sorriso do garoto –Como você pode ter certeza que não gosta da garota?-

-Bem... E que... –O garoto cora e fala –Eu só me senti assim... Diferente só com uma garota... –Harry consegue ficar mais vermelho do que já estava e fala o nome dela bem baixo –Pela Cho...-

-A Srta Chang da Corvinal? –

-Sim... Você a conhece? –Pergunta Harry.

-Sim... Ela e muito gentil e às vezes me ajuda a arrumar as coisas com as aulas... Ela me pareceu gostar muito de animais... –Hagrid contava pensativo.

-Bem... Mas daí eu fiquei pensando nestas férias sobre o que eu sentia... Quando eu vi como ela ficou depois que o Cedrico... –ele pára de falar um pouco e continua como se tentasse não pensar no que tinha acontecido –Bem... Eu percebi que só tinha me atraído pela beleza dela... O sorriso dela era bonito... Ela transmitia alegria por onde ela passava... Mas quando eu a vi no final do ano... Percebi que não era assim que eu gostava dela... Senti que poderia trazer o Cedrico de volta só para ver ela sorrir de novo... Percebi que gosto dela como o Rony e a Hermione –Harry dá um sorriso fraco –que coisa não e? Nem falo direito com ela e me preocupo com ela como se fosse uma das minhas melhores amigas... –Hagrid sorri e nota que Harry esquecera de mencionar o nome de Gina, mas ele logo fala.

-Isso mostra o bom coração que você tem Harry... –

-Um coração que não tem dona Hagrid... –Hagrid o olhou como se esperando o porque do comentário quando ele fala –Acho que tenho um pouco de medo de relacionamentos... –

-Por que você diz isso Harry?- pergunta o meio-gigante sem entender.

-Voldemort.- Foi só essa palavra para que Hagrid entendesse tudo e ficasse com a espinha congelada.

-Entendi Harry... Mas por favor, não diga este nome de novo... –

-Tudo bem Hagrid...Desculpe!- Harry diz ao ver a expressão do amigo.

-Não precisa se desculpar Harry... Mas você não pode deixar de ser feliz por causa desse monstro Harry –dizia Hagrid, mas Harry logo o interrompe.

-Tenho medo Hagrid... Medo que chegue um dia que eu diga "eu te amo" para alguém e acontecer de essa pessoa vir a morrer por causa disso... Morrer por ser amada por Harry Potter... Não sei se consigo perder mais ninguém Hagrid... –ao falar isso Harry começa a sentir o seu coração ficar mais pesado, cansado com tudo aquilo, mas Hagrid não deixaria isso acontecer.

-O que você vai fazer Harry e protegê-los e salvá-los como sempre fez e creio que você sempre fará, pois eu sei que você não deixaria nada de mal acontecer aos seus amigos -Harry sente seus olhos lacrimejarem um pouco e alarga um sorriso como nunca tinha feito, ele ainda fala antes de abraçar Hagrid.

-Obrigado Hagrid... Eu precisava ouvir muito isso...- e eles continuam a andar.

Eles esperam um tempo para se recompor e logo entram no caldeirão furado, onde são recepcionados por Tom o dono do bar-hospedaria que logo fala.

-Harry Potter! Que honra ter o senhor por aqui novamente... O senhor deseja algo?- Tom sempre se alegrava ao receber Harry em seu bar e Harry nunca se sentiu como se Tom gostasse dele por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, para falar a verdade, Tom sempre tinha o tratado como um garoto normal.

-Nada hoje Tom muito obrigado por perguntar... Eu vou fazer as compras do meu material escolar mesmo –Tom fica confuso e pergunta.

-Não e um pouco cedo para isso? Que eu saiba os alunos vem aqui lá pelo mês de Agosto –

-É que eu recebi minha lista adiantado e resolvi comprar tudo logo... Assim eu posso ficar mais tranqüilo não e? –Harry então logo se despede de Tom e vai com Hagrid até a passagem para o beco diagonal, ele toca o terceiro tijolo e o portal para o beco diagonal se abre para os dois.

Logo após eles entrarem no beco em poucos passos eles se encontram com os Weasley e os Granger.

Harry olha para todos e sente o seu coração se encher de felicidade, todos também pareciam felizes em vê-lo, mas quando seus olhos se encontram com Gina o observando ele leva um choque.

Gina estava uma moça realmente linda. Ela estava mais alta, mas Harry ainda era maior que ela, seus cabelos com a cor de fogo vivo escorriam ate sua cintura causando-lhe um ar de amadurecimento que Harry nunca tinha notado, o seu lindo sorriso faziam com que as pernas de Harry bambeassem um pouco, o seu sorriso era tão alegre que chegava a iluminar seus olhos cor-de-mel, sinceramente, aquela não era a garotinha que ele vigiava secretamente no ano passado.

Harry sente o coração bater mais forte ao vê-la ele fica hipnotizado pela garota, ele sente que se um dia perdesse aquele sorriso e o brilho daqueles olhos ele não saberia como viver.

Harry embora não quisesse crer naquilo ele logo descobre o que estava acontecendo, ele, Harry James Potter estava apaixonado por Virgínia Molly Weasley.

Ele ainda fica um tempo tentando negar aquilo, mas só de ver o sorriso da garota ele ficou atordoado, Harry se lembra da conversa de Hagrid e confirma o que pensa, então ele fica ali contemplando a sua mais nova descoberta, o seu amor por Gina.

Gina observa o olhar de Harry e se sente um pouco incomodada com aquilo, ela sabia que Harry nunca a olharia como uma mulher, ele sempre a olharia como a irmãzinha mais nova do Rony, a garotinha frágil da câmara, mas ao ver o olhar de Harry ela vê uma coisa nova, um sentimento que ela nunca tinha visto no olhar dele, pois anos observando o garoto à distância ela conseguia saber de todos os olhares que ele dava, até os que ele dava para Cho Chang, Gina sabia como era, às vezes ela rezava para ter apenas um vislumbre daqueles olhares para ela, mas ela sabia que não era possível, mas ao ver o olhar dele agora ela se sente confusa, pois não conseguia saber o que eles estavam transmitindo.

Harry sai de seu transe e é abraçado por todos os amigos animadamente.

Rony e Mione dão um tapa de brincadeira no amigo e se fazem de bravos tentando saber sobre os motivos do rapaz daquele afastamento todo.

Quando Harry responde o que tanto lhe incomodava os outros ficam com um peso no coração, mas Harry não queria que aquele dia fosse triste, não, aquele dia era para ser um diz feliz com os amigos dele.

-Bem... Não quero pensar sobre isso... Já ouvi uma voz muito boa que me trouxe de volta e não quero me entristecer de novo... Vamos as compras... –todos sorriem para o garoto que sai andando com os amigos, nenhum deles nota a rápida piscadela que ele manda para Gina que cora.

Harry notava um clima estranho entre Rony e Hermione, ele se lembra do ano passado e sorri ao ver que os dois não se encaravam diretamente, eles conversavam normalmente, mas quando seus olhares se encontravam eles se viravam para disfarçar, Harry sentia que logo estes dois se entenderiam, mas como eles eram dois cabeças-duras isso talvez demorasse um pouco.

Ele ainda fica mandando olhares para Gina que cora loucamente e fica mais confusa que nunca, mas ainda dá um sorriso para ele que fica atordoado.

Enquanto andavam Harry propõe a Rony e Hermione se Gina poderia andar com eles, Rony no começo fica um pouco indeciso, mas ele logo chega a conclusão que seria mais seguro à irmã andar com eles, pois assim ficaria mais fácil protegê-la (o que se Gina descobrisse os pensamentos do irmão, teria o estuporado ali mesmo) e Hermione adorou a idéia, pois teria alguém para conversar certas coisas que não poderia com Rony e Harry.

Harry ficou visivelmente mais feliz com isso, pois poderia passar mais tempo com ela, mas disfarçou para que a garota e nem Rony e Hermione desconfiassem, embora Hermione sentisse algo diferente no amigo, mas apenas ela entendia o que era aquilo e ela sorriu para aquilo.

E logo ficou formado o quarteto de Hogwarts. Que logo teriam novas surpresas e novas aventuras.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma menina que eu amo por demais... alguém que tem um lugar no meu coração...**

**minha doce Lady Nath Black...**

**Embora você goste de me maltratar.. eu devo de ser masoquista, pois amo vc cada vez mais..rsrs**

**Sei que você gosta de ver o Harry sofrendo.. então aguarde para o que esta por vir.. huhauhauhuaa**

**Certo.. to pirando..**

**Te amo muito linda...**

**Aproveite o capitulo..rs**


	4. Capitulo IV Você sempre será da família

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo IV -Você sempre será da família.**

Harry estava muito feliz, ele conversava com seus amigos com uma alegria que ele não sentia há muito tempo.

Os outros evitavam tudo que lembrasse Voldemort ou a última prova do torneio tri-bruxo ao que Harry ficava muito grato por isso, eles conversavam sobre muitas coisas diferentes, até que Harry nota que logo eles estariam indo para o Gringotes e Harry não gostava de ir lá com os Weasley, não pela companhia, ele amava aquela família como se fosse dele, mas e que ele se sentia constrangido, enquanto ele, Harry, tinha uma fortuna que tinha herdado de seus pais, a família Weasley, uma das melhores famílias que Harry poderia conhecer, eram extremamente pobres.

Ele se sente um pouco mal com isso, mas ele tem uma idéia de como resolver isso agora ele só tinha que resolver um problema, como iria ao banco sem eles verem e ainda mais como iria fazê-lo, pois ele não tinha a chave do cofre dos Weasley, mas ao ver Gina ele dá um sorriso e vê a solução de seus problemas.

-Gina... Posso falar com você um pouco... –ele fala num sussurro para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

-Claro Harry... –ela disse um pouco corada, mas logo se recupera –O que e?- ela pergunta inocentemente, mas já sabendo que ele ia aprontar alguma coisa, ela poderia ver nos olhos dele.

-Eu queria te pedir um favor... –ele fala meio constrangido ao que a ruiva eleva uma sobrancelha.

-Qual? –O tom de voz dela parecia fazer Harry sorrir ainda mais, talvez ele conseguisse completar o plano dele.

-Você poderia pegar a chave e o número do cofre da sua família? –ele dá uma olhada no pessoal para ver se eles estivessem atentos da conversa.

-Por que?- disse a garota começando a se preocupar com Harry, ela conhecia bem o garoto, mas aquele dia ele estava muito estranho.

-Eu vou fazer uma coisa... Você consegue? –

-O que você pensa em fazer Harry Potter? –perguntou Gina com um pouco de severidade na voz o que não combinava nada com ela, pelo menos este foi o pensamento de Harry.

-Vai ser uma surpresa –ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-Mas... –Ela tenta argumentar, mas ele a corta.

-Por favor –Harry faz uma cara de coitadinho ao qual Gina não resiste, ela se repreendendo fala.

-Tudo bem Harry –E num ato, que até Harry achou muito ousado para ele mesmo, ele dá um beijo na bochecha de Gina.

A garota sente um enorme arrepio ao sentir o toque dos lábios de Harry sobre sua bochecha, ela ainda fecha os olhos tentando guardar aquela sensação de ser beijada por ele, aquele seria umas de suas melhores lembranças que teria de Harry, ela então abre os olhos e encara Harry que a observava ela notando aquilo corou furiosamente.

Harry observava a reação de Gina, ele não sabia o que pensar, ele viu quando Gina fechou os olhos depois que ele a beijou, ele começou a pensar que a garota tinha ficado brava com ele por aquilo, mas ficou muito aliviado ao ver que garota não estava brava.

A garota se recompõe a tempo para falar a Harry.

-Eu só quero ver o que você vai aprontar Harry Potter... –a garota então, com um pouco de dificuldade, consegue pegar a chave e entrega a Harry, o garoto dá um enorme sorriso para Gina que fica um pouco mais confusa com aquele novo jeito que Harry a estava tratando, ela disse o número do cofre e ele logo fala.

-Agora eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de distraí-los –ele fica um pouco pensativo, mas ele logo encara a ruiva e pergunta –Você consegue distrair eles um pouco para que eu prepare a surpresa? –Harry usa a carinha de coitado novamente, uma coisa que ele reparou que Gina não resistia e ela revira os olhos e fala baixinho.

-O senhor vai estar me devendo uma Harry Potter... –Gina então finge uma tontura e cai no chão, fingindo um desmaio, os outros, preocupados com a garota ficam em volta dela tentando reanimá-la.

Harry sorri e se afasta deles rapidamente, ele sabia que não teria muito tempo, ele entra no banco escondido e vai diretamente até um duende que estava desocupado ele nota os olhares desconfiados, então resolve se endireitar, ele se aproxima do duende e fala com uma voz clara.

-Boa tarde! Meu nome e Harry Potter, e queria saber o saldo de meu cofre.- Harry falou de um jeito tão maduro que quem visse, não diria que era um garoto de apenas quatorze anos, o duende examina o garoto por uma breve instante e então lhe pergunta.

-O Senhor tem a chave, Sr potter? –Harry lhe estendeu a chave, o duende examinou a chave atentamente e ao constatar que não havia irregularidade ele conduz Harry a uma sala ao qual havia um feitiço que impedia que se ouvisse qualquer coisa que eles falasse lá dentro, o duende pega um pesado livro e coloca sobre a mesa, Harry olha incrédulo para o livro, era quase do tamanho do duende, ele folheia o livro até que ele pára e se vira para Harry.

-Bem Sr Potter, o senhor tem a quantia de G$ 550.000 galeões em seu cofre usual, já nos outros ficara difícil de se somar, mas creio que demora apenas uns quatro dias para se somar tudo... –O duende ainda folheava o livro em muitas páginas e nem repara no estado do garoto a sua frente.

Harry ficou em choque com aquilo tanto pelo valor que ele tinha em seu cofre com descobrir que ele ainda tinha mais cofres em seu nome, mas ele volta de seu transe e resolveu investigar isso mais tarde, ele imagina que os amigos já sentiram falta dele e começa a pensar, logo ele olha para o duende e pergunta.

-Vocês fazem transferência de dinheiro de um cofre para outro? –o duende o encara por um instante e fala.

-Fazemos sim Sr Potter... –

-E o que e preciso para fazer? –Harry pergunta cauteloso, o duende começa a estranhar as perguntas do garoto, mas responde.

-O senhor deve ter a sua chave e a chave e o número da conta que o senhor deseja que receba o dinheiro... –O duende ainda encarava o menino com desconfiança, não era normal tal tipo de transação.

-Quanto tempo demora a transferência?- pergunta Harry notando que estava ficando sem tempo, conhecendo a Sra Weasley, era capaz dela ir ao caldeirão furado e chamar os aurores para achar ele.

-Dependendo da quantia uns 5 minutos.- o duende começa a analisar o garoto e de todas as coisas que ele achou que o garoto falaria, aquela foi à última coisa que ele achou que ouviria.

-Bem... Então eu quero transferir G$ 100.000 galeões para este cofre aqui.- ele mostra a chave e fala o número do cofre.

O duende quase cai da cadeira de susto ao ouvir o que o garoto pretendia.

- O... O se... Senhor deseja transferir tudo isso? –disse o duende tremendo.

-Sim para este cofre e, por favor, seja o mais breve possível –Harry fala ao ver o relógio e notar que o pessoal já deve estar revirando o beco inteiro a procura dele.

-Isso acontece raramente aqui... Em se tratando do valor creio que o senhor e o primeiro a fazer uma transferência dessas Sr Potter... -Harry logo interrompe o duende e diz.

-Não me importo com isso senhor... Só por favor, seja o mais rápido possível... Por favor –ao notar a carranca do duende, ele suspira e fala –Me desculpe a minha rudeza, senhor.. Mas e que tenho alguns amigos no Beco que podem estar preocupados com a minha ausência –o duende desfaz a carranca, ele faz uma pequena reverência e sai da sala, depois de uns 10 minutos ele volta com a chave e entrega a Harry, o duende pareceu gostar da educação do garoto e logo pergunta.

-A transferência foi completa Sr Potter, posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa? –Harry se levanta da cadeira e fala.

-Sim... Irei sacar um pouco de dinheiro para comprar meu material escolar –

-Siga-me, por favor –o duende o conduziu ao seu cofre ao qual ficou surpreso que ele ainda estivesse como da outra vez que esteve lá, e ao perguntar isso ao duende ele responde –O seu pai e a sua mãe assinaram um contrato mágico para que este cofre se mantivesse sempre cheio Sr Potter...- Harry não entendeu muito bem o porque daquilo, mas deixou esta questão para mais tarde, o duende ainda levou Harry para o cofre dos Weasley para ele conferir se estava tudo OK.

Harry ao constatar que estava tudo como ele queria e o cofre tinha recebido a quantia exata que pediu, ele se vira e agradece ao duende e sai do banco muito feliz, ele caminha uns poucos metros quando encontra todos alvoroçados, a Sra Weasley ao ver Harry vindo em direção a eles corre em direção ao garoto e o abraça com muita força e fala.

-Querido... Onde você esteve? Estávamos preocupados com você... Você sumiu enquanto tentávamos acordar Gina daquele desmaio estranho... –ela ainda manda um olhar preocupado para Gina, mas logo se volta para o garoto -você sumiu tão de repente que começamos a achar que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com você... –A Sra Weasley abraça Harry um pouco mais forte como uma mãe querendo proteger o filho, Harry gostava disso, embora ele soubesse que ninguém poderia substituir a mãe dele, ele se sentia bem ao receber um carinho assim, Harry sorri para ela e fala.  
>-Me desculpe se fiz vocês se preocuparem à toa... E que eu estava tão distraído que nem percebi o que aconteceu com a Gina...- Ele lança um olhar como se desculpando para Gina que entende e sorri um pouco e continua -eu nem percebi e já estava no Gringotes retirando o dinheiro para comprar o material... Desculpe... –Harry se aproxima de Gina e pergunta para que os outros não percebessem nada –você esta melhor agora Gina? –Embora os dois soubessem que era uma farsa, Gina não pode deixar de ver nos olhos dele alguma preocupação, só pelo jeito que ele falou seu nome e o quanto ele demonstrava a preocupação deixaram Gina nas nuvens, quando ela notou que estava demorando um pouco para responder e que tinha deixado a família dela preocupada com a sua saúde, ela logo fala.<br>-Estou melhor sim Harry... Acho que só foi uma pequena tontura mesmo... –Harry se aproxima mais um pouco dela e sorrindo fala.  
>-Que bom! –ele então cochicha para ela –muito obrigado –ele entrega a chave a ela discretamente.<br>Gina se apoiando na mãe, fingindo um pouco de fraqueza, coloca a chave de volta na bolsa da mãe sem ela perceber.  
>-Meu Deus, já ia me esquecendo... Temos que ir ao cofre retirar o dinheiro para comprar os materiais dos meninos... –a Sra Weasley fala em alvoroço e logo eles partem apressados para o banco.<br>Enquanto todos iam em direção ao banco, Hagrid ia em direção as lojas comprar os materiais que Dumbledore solicitou.  
>Ao entrarem eles se separam, os Granger vão trocar o dinheiro trouxa por bruxo, enquanto os Weasleys se aproximavam do duende que Harry tinha conversado, Harry lança um olhar á Hermione e sussurra com um sorriso.<br>-Você e a próxima Mione –Ele então vai com os Weasley ao cofre para eles poderem retirar o dinheiro, ele observava a Sra Weasley entregando a chave para o duende sorrindo timidamente, quando o duende abriu o cofre e os Weasley se viram diante daquele dinheiro todo, todos no vagão ficaram em choque, a Sra Weasley não acreditava no que via e teve que se apoiar em Fred e Jorge pelo choque, Fred e Jorge estavam estáticos não crendo na pilha de galeões que estava ali, Rony estava tão chocado que não conseguia expressar qualquer reação, apenas Gina tinha alguma reação, ela olhava para Harry com uma raiva imensa, como qualquer Weasley ela também era orgulhosa.  
>Ela sabia que sua família não aceitaria dinheiro de Harry caso ele oferecesse, ela lançava um olhar inquisidor a ele, embora ela já soubesse que ele iria aprontar uma coisa dessas não esperava aquilo, mas o próprio Harry se segurava para não rir, ele estava muito feliz pelos Weasley.<br>A Sra Weasley após sair do choque inicial, ela fala para o duende com uma voz incerta.  
>-Desculpe-me, mas acho que estamos no cofre errado... Este não pode ser o nosso cofre... –a Sra Weasley ainda não acreditava que aquele era o cofre da sua família, mas o duende fala.<br>-Desculpe Senhora, mas este e o número que a Senhora me deu –o duende apontou com o longo dedo para uma pequena placa que estava postada em cima do cofre.  
>A Sra Weasley vendo que o número conferia com o seu fica intrigada, ela tentava achar uma solução para aquilo quando ela vê uma cena no mínimo diferente no vagonete.<br>Ela vê a reação de Harry e Gina e fica intrigada, pois ela via o olhar que Gina mandava para Harry, era um olhar no mínimo gelado, a Sra weasley nunca viu a sua filha com aquela reação principalmente com Harry, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi à reação do garoto, ele não parecia surpreso e para falar a verdade estava até quase rindo da situação, foi então que a Sra Weasley compreende o que aconteceu, ela retira uma boa quantia de dinheiro o necessário para comprar o material de seus filhos e um pouco mais para algumas despesas.  
>Eles logo se encontram com os Granger e saem para as compras, logo que todos se separam a Sra Weasley puxa Harry para um canto e fala.<br>-Por que querido? –A Sra Weasley fala diretamente e lhe lança um olhar um pouco severo, ela sabia que o garoto tinha dinheiro, mas ela queria descobrir os motivos do garoto.  
>-Então a senhora descobriu que fui eu?- Harry pergunta conformado, ele não poderia negar para ela, ele só se perguntava o que ele teria feito de errado para que fosse descoberto tão depressa, mas logo as faces dos gêmeos aparecem na mente dele, se a mulher poderia descobrir o que os gêmeos aprontavam, seria muito fácil descobrir o que ele tinha feito, perto dos gêmeos, Harry se sentia um amador.<br>-E claro... O jeito que a Gininha estava te olhando e você parecia que não estava surpreso com o que aconteceu me mostraram isso... Mas agora eu quero saber... Por que? –A Sra Weasley estava começando a ficar brava com o garoto, claro que ela não estava realmente brava, mas ela nunca foi uma mulher sem receber uma resposta para aquele tipo de coisa, ainda mais envolvendo aquela quantia de dinheiro.  
>-Sra Weasley... Eu... –Harry respira fundo e fala -A Sra se lembra do que vive me dizendo que eu sou parte da família? Então como parte da família eu resolvi ajudar... –Ao ver que a Sra Weasley ia protestar Harry logo fala –Sabe Sra Weasley eu vou te contar a mesma coisa que eu disse para o Rony quando eu o conheci... –Ela parou para ouvir –Eu nunca tive nada para compartilhar com os meus amigos... Não tinha doces, dinheiro, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse dar a algum amigo, mas também mesmo que eu tivesse, eu não tinha amigo para compartilhar eu sempre vivi sozinho antes de Hogwarts... Se eu tive dois amigos antes de Hogwarts foi muito...- A Sra Weasley ouvia atentamente, embora ela tinha ouvido as reclamações dos filhos sobre o tratamento que Harry recebia dos parentes, ela nunca soube da vida do garoto direito, fosse curiosidade ou não, ela ficou escutando o que ele falaria, ele respira fundo e continua a falar –Mas depois que Hagrid foi me buscar e me revelou este mundo, eu tive as melhores sensações que eu poderia ter desejado, amizade, companhia, e principalmente uma família... Ter o amor de uma família... E vocês me recolheram... Mesmo eu não sendo da família... Mesmo eu tendo um louco atrás de mim vocês sempre me ajudam... Sempre me confortam com um pouco de carinho... –Ele se lembra das várias vezes que tinha ficado no armário debaixo da escada, das inúmeras vezes que ele desejou alguém que o amasse, mas ele espanta aqueles pensamentos, eles não precisavam saber sobre isso, ele força um sorriso fraco e continuou –Sem falar que e nesta família que estão os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter desejado... E por isso que eu fiz isso Sra Weasley... Por gostar muito de vocês... –A Sra Weasley abraça o garoto e fala:<br>-Querido... Eu sei que você gosta da gente, mas isso que você fez foi uma loucura... Dar tanto dinheiro assim... –Harry logo a interrompe e fala.  
>-Sra Weasley, Hagrid me disse que meus pais me deixaram esse dinheiro para que eu usasse bem... E creio que ajudar a família que me acolheu e uma das melhores coisas que eu poderia fazer... –Molly não tendo mais argumentos abraça o garoto um pouco mais forte e diz.<br>-Obrigada... Muito obrigada querido...-  
>-Só me faça um favor... Continue a fazer os meus amigos felizes... Use este dinheiro para isso... Eles merecem muito... –Ao dizer isso a Sra Weasley deu um enorme sorriso e fala:<br>- Tudo bem querido... Mas lembre-se...- Ela se soltou do abraço e fala –Dinheiro não e tão importante, você sempre fez e sempre fará parte dessa família... Não importa o seu dinheiro... A única coisa que importa e você continuar esta pessoa maravilhosa que você é –logo depois eles vão até os outros e logo foram as compras.  
>O primeiro lugar que passaram foi a Madame Malkim vestes para todas as ocasiões, lá eles compraram os uniformes e enquanto as meninas ficavam admirando os vestidos, Fred e Jorge carregam Rony até um lado da loja que tinha vestes a rigor, eles mandam o irmão escolher uma, Rony fica um pouco desconfiado, mas faz o que os seus irmãos pediram, ele escolhe uma veste azul celeste com detalhes em preto, os gêmeos nem esperam e colocam Rony em um vestiário para que ele pudesse experimentar, Rony fica sem entender, mas faz o que eles mandaram, ele se veste e depois sai para que os irmãos o vejam, logo Fred fala.<br>-Gostou dela Rony? –  
>-E... Pelo menos e bem melhor que a outra... – ele faz uma careta ao se lembrar do baile, logo Jorge fala.<br>-Então tá... Pode embrulhar Madame Malkim... Nós vamos levar... –os dois dão enormes sorrisos ao ver a cara incrédula de Rony que se vira e fala.  
>-O QUE? Vocês estão brincando comigo né? –Fred e Jorge fazem cara de total ofensa e falam.<br>-Vocês vêem como ele nos trata? A gente querendo dar um presente e ele desconfiando da gente... –  
>-E por que eu não sou mais otário pra cair em mais uma brincadeira de vocês... –ele encara os dois com suspeita.<br>-Pois fazemos um trato Roniquinho... Se estivermos mentindo, e a roupa estiver com qualquer coisa, você poderá nos lançar qualquer feitiço na escola... –Rony ficou em duvida, mas viu um raro olhar de seriedade nos irmãos e aceita o trato.  
>-Agora vai lá se trocar para que a Madame Malkim embrulhe a veste...- Enquanto Rony entra no vestiário os gêmeos seguem até Harry que estava sentado em um banquinho e observava tudo sorrindo.<br>- Missão cumprida senhor... –eles bateram continência o que garantiu muitas risadas de Harry.  
>- Bom trabalho soldados... Vocês fizeram muito bem... –Os dois fazem uma reverência um pouco exagerada e falam.<br>-Tudo que o nosso ilustríssimo patrocinador exigir – disseram os gêmeos.  
>-Obrigado... Eu sei o quanto o Rony vai gostar disso... –Logo eles saem e vão para a Floreios e Borrões onde compram os livros, mas um em particular chama a atenção de Harry "profecias milenares", ele não sabia o porque daquele livro o interessar tanto, mas ele o coloca junto dos outros livros e mais alguns que não tinham na lista, Hermione o encara e fala.<br>-Por que você esta comprando estes livros? Eles não estão la lista... –Harry a encara e fala.  
>-Eu quero ter algumas coisas para ler enquanto estiver nos Dursleys –ela nota o olhar de Harry e confirma.<p>

Logo depois de saírem da livraria eles vão ate a farmácia onde mais itens estranhos aparecem, ali estava pedindo um conjunto para alquimia, mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi um item no final da lista.

_Uma espada para treinamento sem corte._

-O que e isso? Uma espada para treinamento? –Harry nota que isto constava em todas as listas, ele olha para Hagrid e pergunta –Por que estão pedindo isso Hagrid? –O meio-gigante olha para o garoto e fala com a voz muito séria.

-Vocês terão algumas matérias novas Harry... Este item e para as aulas de duelos... Os outros itens que você achar de estranho serão para as novas matérias... Vai ser um bom treinamento para vocês se defenderem em caso de... Você-sabe-o-que... –Harry vê o meio-gigante desviar o olhar e então Harry compreende o que ele fala.

Harry se lembra que até agora eles não haviam tocado naquele assunto, ele agora repara em como o beco diagonal estava, embora ele nunca tivesse ido lá naquela época, bem antes da escola, ele vê o como ele estava vazia e triste alguma lojas tinham fechado, Harry se sentia extremamente culpado com aquilo, mas seu pensamento e cortado quando eles chegam à loja onde se vendiam espadas e materiais para duelos, se poderia ver várias espadas, escudos, machados e todas as armas que você veria em um filme medieval, o que mais surpreendeu, foi ver uma espada sendo feita enquanto o gerente atendia os clientes, o jeito que o martelo batia no metal e em pouco tempo se formando a espada era impressionante, Hermione tinha começado a falar sobre a história da magia onde os bruxos usavam aqueles feitiços para fabricar as armas para a guerra.

-... Os duendes têm uma forma diferente de magia para criar estes artefatos, a magia que e envolvida e muito poderosa... Armas feitas por duendes custam uma fortuna... Pois a magia neles e poderosa... –ela ia continuar a falar se Rony não tivesse falado.

-Por Merlin, Mione... Estamos de férias... E ninguém guarda o que aquele fantasma sonífero ensina... –em pouco tempo se começou uma discussão que no começo foi encarada com medo pelos pais de Hermione e a Sra Weasley, mas ao verem os outros rodarem os olhos e falarem que aquilo era normal, eles relaxam e começam a se divertir ao ver os dois brigando.

O gerente da loja ao ver Harry Potter entrando na sua loja se espanta, quase fazendo o martelo voar direto no teto, ele se recupera rapidamente e vai até o garoto, e depois de fazer uma reverência bem extravagante ele fala.

-Sr Potter... E uma honra ter o senhor em minha loja –o gerente se afasta e vai para um local e fala –a sua encomenda já esta pronta Sr Potter –Harry que estava encarando as espadas se vira rapidamente para o gerente.

-Minha o que? Desculpe-me, mas eu não encomendei nada... –Harry estava confuso, mas o homem logo fala.

-O Professor Dumbledore mandou a encomenda por um cão negro muito grande –disse o balconista, ele olha para Hagrid –creio que era o mesmo que veio com o senhor da outra vez não é? –Harry olha para o amigo e pergunta.

-Você sabe sobre... –ele olha um pouco para o amigo e continua –Snufless? –Ele não acreditava que Sírius tivesse dito sobre a forma animaga dele, ele tinha pedido segredo para todos.

-Sim... Dumbledore me explicou tudo Harry... Ele passou um tempo lá em casa... Mas ele partiu para uma das missões que Dumbledore o mandou... Mas não precisa se preocupar... –Hagrid solta uma risada e fala -Ele ficou realmente surpreso quando viu que eu ainda guardava a moto dele em uma das salas da escola... Ele me deixou ficar com ela para te trazer aqui hoje... -O menino apenas encarou o amigo gigante com confusão.

-Tudo bem... –falou Harry tentando absorver todas aquelas informações que estava tendo aquele dia.

- Aqui esta... –o gerente deu a Harry uma caixa comprida, quando ele abriu sentiu uma alegria inexplicável era uma espada idêntica ao de Godric Gryffindor, só que ao invés do nome do fundador da casa da Grifinória estava o nome de Harry, o garoto ficou tão feliz que ele prometeu a si mesmo que agradeceria ao Professor Dumbledore.

Ele se vira para mostrar para os amigos, mas foi a reação de Gina que o deixou intrigado, ela tinha ficado pálida e batia os pés rapidamente, foi então que ele se lembrou, ela tinha o visto com a espada de Gryffindor na câmara, ele se aproxima dela e fala.

-Não precisa ficar assim... Ele não pode mais ferir você –ela o encara surpresa, mas ela vê nos olhos dele a sinceridade, ela sorri para ele e volta a olhar para as espadas.

Logo depois que todos escolheram os modelos, o que foi todas parecidas com a de Harry, apenas mudando alguns detalhes, eles saem da loja deixando as espadas para que sejam identificadas.

Logo depois que o pessoal saiu da loja eles se separam Hagrid sai com os garotos e o Sr Granger para o artigos de qualidade para quadribol a Sra Weasley, Sra Granger e as garotas vão para a sorveteria.

Chegando a artigos para quadribol, os garotos ficam hipnotizados pela nova atração da loja, a nova versão da Firebolt, a Firebolt Thunder X, que segundo as pessoas e mais rápida que a antiga, chegando a 380KM/H em 10s.

Eles ficaram maravilhados por ela, depois de admirá-la Harry compra alguns itens que haviam acabados do seu kit de manutenção e logo depois, eles vão a sorveteria encontrar com as garotas lá.

O Sr Florean ao ver Harry fica feliz e faz questão de que a conta ficasse por conta da casa, embora Harry tentasse convencê-lo do contrario o Sr Florean não deixou que Harry pagasse.

Estavam todos descontraídos em uma boa conversa, quando Gina se lembra que esqueceu de comprar alguns pergaminhos e tintas.

Harry se levanta junto da garota e fala.

-Eu a acompanho Sra Weasley, não tem problema –Harry usa uma expressão que falava que ele queria se desculpar com a garota e vai com Gina sob os olhares divertidos dos que ficaram.

Já na rua onde eles ficaram fora do campo de audição dos outros Gina se vira e começa a falar seriamente com Harry que caminhava calmamente.

- Harry... Por que você fez aquilo? É loucura... Minha família vai ficar furiosa com você... Minha mãe vai ficar furiosa com você... Você sabe como nós somos orgulhosos... –ela ainda estava delirando sobre o que poderia acontecer se a família dela descobrisse, Harry ainda andava calmamente ele se vira para ela e fala.

-Já conversei com a sua mãe Gina... Expliquei tudo para ela... Já resolvi tudo com ela... Os motivos pelo qual eu dei o dinheiro eu já disse a sua mãe... –Harry explicava tudo calmamente sorrindo para Gina o que deixava ela mais furiosa, não pelo fato de ele estar zombando dela, mas pelo fato dela não conseguir ficar brava com ele.

-Mas... E se acontecer algo? E se você precisar deste dinheiro no futuro Harry? –Harry pára um pouco e se vira, ele olha diretamente para Gina que se assusta com o olhar de Harry.

-Gina... – Harry respira fundo e fala –eu não sei o que ira acontecer no futuro... Mas no futuro eu resolvo isso... Como falei a sua mãe... Meus pais deixaram este dinheiro para que eu faça bom uso dele... E fiz... E não quero ficar dependendo da herança que ele deixaram para mim... Quero trabalhar como qualquer pessoa normal Gina –ele encara uma parede e fala quietamente –mesmo que eu nunca vá ser normal –ele estremece ao pensar em tudo o que aconteceu na vida dele –Eu quero poder trabalhar... Resolver os meus problemas com as minhas próprias mãos e o meu próprio dinheiro –Harry termina de explicar com um tom mais calmo e sereno, o que deixou Gina meio envergonhada, a garota abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Você tem razão Harry... Me desculpe... E... Obrigado... –Gina se sente como se tivesse decepcionado Harry de alguma forma, a garota deixa uma pequena lágrima escorrer sobre seu rosto.

Harry ao ver a garota daquele jeito sentiu como se seu coração tivesse chorando também, ele se sentiu o maior cafajeste por ter falado daquele jeito com ela, ele se aproxima dela e tenta limpar o rosto da garota com delicadeza, mas com este simples toque o garoto se sente corar.

O coração do garoto pareceu querer sair pela boca, ele sentia algo diferente do que sentia quando olhava para Cho, ele não sentia aquele frio que revoltava seu estômago, ele sentia como se estivesse com o corpo em chamas, ao simples toque de sua mão no rosto da garota fizeram que um calor inexplicável percorresse o seu corpo inteiro, ele olhava fixamente para os olhos de Gina, aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ora ele via surpresa, ora ele via ansiedade, medo, expectativa, tristeza, alegria, eram tantos sentimentos diferentes que Harry não conseguia decifrá-los, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar e não notou que estava se aproximando o rosto ao dela.

Gina sentia nos olhos de Harry aquele sentimento que ela não conseguia decifrar aumentando cada vez mais, ela também não havia notado o quanto estavam próximos, a garota sempre quis que Harry a olhasse mais do que a simples irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo mais vendo o olhar dele agora ela fica confusa, mas quando ela sente as mãos de Harry sobre seu rosto ela parece despertar e ao perceber o quanto estavam próximos sente um calor subir pela sua face e sente o rosto corar imediatamente, mas ela não queria que aquela sensação de ter ele tão perto acabasse.

Então muito lentamente Harry vai aproximando o rosto do de Gina, a garota fecha os olhos com esperanças, ela sempre sonhou com aquele momento, mas também sempre achou que nunca iria acontecer.

Harry sentia o seu coração bater muito rápido agora, o garoto não conseguia mais agüentar ele sentia uma imensa vontade de beijar aqueles lindos lábios de Gina, embora a mente dele gritasse que ele estava para beijar a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele, o coração dele falava que era o que ele queria fazer, ele então jogou a mente dele no ar e seguiu o coração dele.

Os dois então se uniram em um beijo que no começo foi delicado e gentil, mas logo ele começou a se intensificar se tornando forte e ardente, eles começaram a sentir um imenso calor sendo transferindo dos corpos de cada um, era como se um grande poder estivesse sendo transferindo entre os dois, era uma sensação nova para Harry e Gina, Gina sempre sonhara com aquele momento enquanto Harry nunca imaginou que beijaria Gina, mas aquela sensação foi uma das melhores que ele poderia ter sentido em toda a sua vida, eles se entregaram inteiramente a aquele beijo, mas como tudo o beijo chegou ao fim e os dois se encaram Harry sente como se tivesse cometido um erro, a mente dele tinha voltado e estava gritando a ele por aquele erro, ele sabia que Gina tinha uma queda por ele, mas ao passar do tempo ele começou a achar que ela o esqueceu, então ele não queria dar falsas esperanças a ela e a ele próprio, então ele logo fala:

- Er... Me... Me desculpe... Eu não... Quer dizer não deveria ter feito... Quer dizer... –Harry parou de falar ao ver a garota começar a chorar –me desculpe Gina... Não queria te fazer sofrer... –derrepente a garota falou

-Você se arrependeu do que fez não e? –Harry fica confuso, tudo bem que na mente dele o que ele fez era errado, mas a última coisa que ele se sentiria era arrependido.

-Arrependido? Do que você... –mas ela o interrompe e fala:

-Você não queria ter feito isso não e? Eu sei que você gosta de outra garota Harry... –a garota abaixa a cabeça tristemente, mas Harry se aproxima dela e ergue o rosto dela e fala suavemente.

-Gina... Você gostou deste beijo? –

-Não imagina... –ela fala sarcasticamente, mas logo abaixa a cabeça -Só venho sonhando com ele durante cinco anos... Desde que eu te vi na plataforma... –ela sussurrou achando que ele não escutaria, mas ele escutou perfeitamente e fala:

-Me desculpe Gina... –ela o interrompeu falando.

-Eu sabia... Você se arrependeu do que fez... –ele não prestou a atenção ao que ela falou e continua.

-Por não ter percebido antes –a garota não entende o que ele falou –sobre eu ter gostado de outra garota... Eu, como a maioria dos garotos de Hogwarts, fiquei sim atraído pela beleza da Cho... Mas foi apenas isso... Uma atração Gina... –ela o encara brava e fala.

-Comigo foi assim também Harry? Uma atração? –Harry a encara com os olhos demonstrando ainda aquele sentimento que ela não compreendia e fala.

-Você acha que eu te beijei por isso Gina? –O tom que ele tinha usado não era bravo, mas ainda fez um frio percorrer a espinha dela.

-Eu... Eu não... –ela não conseguia falar sobre o olhar de Harry e então se desesperando fala –pára com isso Harry... Isso dói... Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você... O quanto eu te amo... –Harry sorri, ele tinha conseguido o que queria saber, se Gina ainda o amava ele teria uma chance de tentar e agora ele tem certeza de que ela nunca deixou de amá-lo e ainda escuta –como você acha que eu fiquei ano passado quando o Rony mandou você ir comigo e eu já tinha par, se eu pudesse teria dito não ao Neville... Mas eu sabia que não tinha chances de ir com você... –Harry então coloca o dedo sobre os lábios de Gina e fala.

-Gina... O motivo de eu ter te beijado foi porque hoje eu senti uma coisa que nunca imaginei que poderia sentir... Uma coisa maravilhosa... –Mas ela não parecia acreditar, ela tremia a cabeça como se negando e logo fala.

-Pára Harry... Não quero que você faça isso por gratidão... Ou pena de mim... –ela tinha um tom de voz derrotado, mas Harry se sentia um pouco nervoso, tudo bem que ele nunca tinha se declarado a nenhuma garota, mas ele não tinha achado que seria tão difícil, ele encara bem ela e fala.

-Eu te beijei Gina, foi porque "EU TE AMO..." Foi porque eu demorei tanto pra descobrir que agora você não acredita em mim... –Gina se assusta um pouco no começo, mas olha incrédula para ele e fala.

-Como você sabe que me ama Harry? Como você sabe? Ate o ano passado você nem me olhava direito... Sentimentos não são assim Harry... Não se pode falar que ama uma pessoa só por causa de um beijo... –Harry a olhou com um olhar tão penetrante que Gina deixa de falar e fica com um pouco de medo e então ele fala calmamente.

-Eu não sei explicar isso Gina... Mas desde que eu recebi as suas cartas tenho sentido algo diferente, tenho te visto não como uma garotinha ou como a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo, comecei a te ver de outro jeito, comecei a sentir uma coisa que eu nunca senti por ninguém –ela fez menção de falar, mas ele logo respondeu – nem mesmo pela Cho... –a garota fica surpresa com aquilo, mas ela não estava acreditando ainda –se eu falei para você me desculpar e porque eu não sabia se você ainda me amava... Eu achei que estaria te machucando... –ele levantou o rosto dela com delicadeza e fala –me desculpe não ter percebido antes o quanto eu te amo Virginia Weasley... –a garota agora entende o que era aquele sentimento que ela viu nos olhos de Harry e da um enorme sorriso para o garoto.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com este momento Harry... –Harry então se ajoelha e fala.

-Eu não sei como as pessoas fazem isso, mas acho que e assim... Eu tenho que fazer isso certo não e? –a garota sorri e ele fala –Virginia Weasley você aceita ser a minha namorada? –os olhos da garota brilham tão intensamente que Harry sente a garota emanar a pura felicidade que ela estava sentindo e fala.

-Nada me deixaria mais feliz Harry Potter –e sem aviso a garota pula no pescoço de Harry e o beija intensamente, que visse os dois veria uma luz intensa que rodeava os dois e o doce perfume de rosas que vinha dos dois, assim que os dois se separaram eles sorriem e continuam o seu caminho para a papelaria, mas Gina olha para trás diretamente para a sorveteria e fala.

-Você não acha melhor a gente não falar nada para eles por enquanto? –ele olha para onde Gina estava olhando e fala.

-Você tem certeza disso Gina? –a garota confirma e então ele fala –tudo bem então meu amor... –a garota sorri e ele continua –agora vem aqui que eu tenho que te dar o teu presente –Harry puxa ela até o empório das corujas e fala –escolha uma –a garota olha para ele e fala.

-Ah não Harry... Não, não, não e não... Por que isso agora de você me dar uma coruja? –

-Para você falar comigo quando Edwiges estiver fora... Eu quero saber sempre como você esta... –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Mas agora eu posso comprar uma –ele também sorri e fala.

-Mas este e o meu presente de namoro pra você... O primeiro dos vários que você merece Gina... –a garota ruboriza, e fica nas nuvens quando o garoto fala aquilo para ela, então ela escolhe uma coruja branca igual a Edwiges de Harry, mas a única diferença e que era um macho, Harry sorri para Gina e ela fala que depois iria escolher um nome.

Depois de comprarem os pergaminhos e as penas eles voltavam para a sorveteria Gina se depara com um problema, como ela explicaria a coruja que ela ganhou de Harry, mas o próprio Harry falou que já sabia o que falar e quando chegaram lá todos os presentes ficaram surpresos com a garota trazendo uma coruja, e logo Rony pergunta.

-O que e isso Gina? Você sai para comprar pergaminho e volta com uma coruja? –Gina fica corada, mas Harry logo responde.

-Pra você ver Rony... E que eu apostei com ela sobre quem sabia mais sobre quadribol... E pelo que você viu... Ela ganhou né? –Harry finge uma cara de derrotado, ele sabia que a garota gostava de quadribol desde que começou a corresponder com ela, Rony e os gêmeos então falam.

-E claro que ela ganhou Harry... Ela e mais fanática sobre Quadribol do que todos os Weasleys juntos –a garota fica muito corada com as respostas dos irmãos, Harry percebendo isso fala.

-Bem... Nós apostamos que se ela ganhasse eu lhe daria esta coruja e se eu ganhasse, ela teria que acertar uma bomba de bosta na cabeça do Malfoy... –Harry novamente fez uma cara de desapontado enquanto todos na mesa riam menos a Sra Weasley e Hermione, embora ela tenha escondido um sorriso, mas eles começam a gargalhar quando Fred e Jorge falam.

-Você deveria ter perdido Gina... –todos riam muito até a Sra Weasley deixou uma risadinha escapar então Harry vendo que o centro das atenções mudou ele fala para Rony.

-Eu não sabia que a Gina gostava tanto assim de quadribol Rony –Rony estufa o peito e fala.

-Ela e uma das melhores artilheiras lá de casa Harry... Quando uma goles esta na mão dela e difícil de alguém tirar dela... –Rony falava isso com muito orgulho.

Enquanto os garotos discutiam sobre quadribol, Gina vai conversar com Hermione, Hermione como já desconfiava de alguma coisa entre os dois fala diretamente.

-Isso e mentira não e Gina? –

- O que? –Gina tenta se fazer de desentendida, mas ela sabia que a amiga já estava a meio caminho da resposta.

-Essa aposta? Se uma coisa que eu aprendi andando com esses dois e saber quando um esta mentindo ou falando a verdade... Esta aposta e mentira não e? –Gina olha para Hermione seriamente, ela sabia que poderia confiar nela então fala:

-Você promete que não conta pra eles? –ela gesticula com o pescoço para os irmãos e os adultos.

-Prometo sim Gina... O que e? –

-Estamos namorando... –

-O QUE? –ela diz isso um pouco alto atraindo a atenção de todos na mesa, Gina olha preocupada pra ela então Hermione improvisa –E que... A Gina me falou que o Rony e um ótimo goleiro Harry... Quem sabe ele não possa entrar no time não e? Agora que o Olívio saiu... Ele poderia entrar no time não e? –Hermione ficou corada, e agora sim evita olhar para Rony, com Rony não era diferente ele sente o rosto queimar pelo elogio de Hermione, mas ele reúne forças e fala meio que gaguejando.

-Bom... E que... Sei lá... Acho que não sou tão bom assim... –Os gêmeos o encaram incrédulos.

-Como assim? –disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo –dá ultima vez que jogamos você só perdeu duas goles de 20 que a gente jogou –

-É verdade isso Rony?- perguntou Harry interessado e porque ele sabia que o motivo de Hermione ter gritado foi porque Gina falou sobre o namoro dos dois.

-Bem... E sim... –Rony fica com as orelhas bem vermelhas o que significava que estava bem envergonhado.

Enquanto a conversa se volta sobre as chances de Rony entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória, Hermione e Gina voltam ao assunto principal.

-Me desculpe Gina... Mas... Você me pegou de surpresa... –falou Hermione envergonhada pelo grito, mas Gina logo fala.

-Tudo bem Mione... Eu também fiquei surpresa quando ele me pediu em namoro... Eu quase não acreditei nele... Eu só não conto agora porque estou com medo... Imagina se meus irmãos ficam bravos com ele? Não... Só vou contar lá na escola onde com certeza eu sei que ele vai estar mais seguro –Gina e Hermione dão risadinhas, então Hermione sussurra para Gina.

-Você não sabe os truques que o Harry tem para se esconder naquela escola –Gina olha intrigada para Hermione que ria muito.

Gina então começa a contar para Hermione sobre as cartas que ela e Harry trocaram, e sobre como conseguiu fazer ele parar com a depressão, ate como eles começaram a namorar.

Hermione, agora entendendo tudo, agradece a garota por ter trazido o seu amigo de volta.

-Muito obrigado Gina... Você não sabe o como eu estava preocupada com ele em casa... Me senti tão triste que a casa toda estava triste... –

-Nem me fale... Lá em casa estava pior... –falou Gina ao se lembrar de como o irmão tinha ficado, mas ela também sabia que o irmão estava preocupado com outras coisas.

-Como assim? –perguntou Hermione aflita.

-Nada não Hermione... Besteiras minha... –Gina tenta fugir do assunto, mas Hermione não iria desistir tão fácil.

-Gina... Pode me contar tudo direitinho... –Hermione fala com aquele jeito que ela conseguia tirar as coisas dos dois amigos, Gina começa a bater o pé em sinal de nervosismo, até que ela se dá por vencida e fala.

-Tá bom... Ele estava muito preocupado com você... –ela falou e apontou Rony com a cabeça, Hermione não entendeu o que a garota falou e pergunta:

-Como assim? Por que ele estaria preocupado comigo? –Gina continuava a bater o pé, demonstrando que estava muito nervosa –Fala logo Gina... –

-Ai... Tá bom Mione... Ele estava preocupado que você fosse passar as férias com o Vitor Krum... Que você fosse para a Bulgária passar as férias lá... –

-Mas eu já tinha falado pra ele que não ia pra lá... E nas poucas cartas que ele me mandou ele não me perguntou nada sobre isso... Queria saber o porque dele não gostar do Vitor... Ele admirava tanto ele... –Gina olhava incrédula para Hermione, será que ela não via o que estava na sua frente? Então Gina resolve mostrar o que estava bem debaixo dos olhos de Hermione.

-Ele não te falou nada, pois ele estava com medo de brigar com você de novo... E depois não conseguir falar o que ele... Quer dizer... –Gina sente que esta falando demais, não queria falar sobre os sentimentos do irmão, mas Hermione não iria desistir tão fácil assim.

-Ele não conseguiria falar o que Gina? –então Gina resolve falar logo.

-Tá bom Mione... Você não desiste né? O Rony... Ele... –

-Fala Gina... –falou Hermione nervosa, a curiosidade dela era muita.

-O Rony gosta de você... Pronto... Falei... –Hermione não compreende e fala.

-Eu também gosto do Rony, Gina... Ele e um ótimo amigo... –mas Gina faz um gesto e continua.

-Não e deste gostar Hermione... Não e gostar como amiga... E gostar... Você sabe... Daquele jeito... –subitamente Hermione entende o que Gina fala e fica muito corada, ele sente uma enorme felicidade se apoderar de seu coração, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Rony, mas nunca conseguiu decifrar o que sentia, ela sentia uma raiva enorme dele quando ele estava perto de Fleur e ficava daquele jeito bobo, e sempre tentava saber o porque eles brigavam tanto, agora que Gina falou ficou tudo mais óbvio, então ela sussurra no ouvido da amiga.

-Eu... Eu também... –Gina tem uma crise de riso enquanto Hermione fica vermelha de tão corada, mas ela também começa a rir.

Então depois de se divertirem muito todos resolvem sair da sorveteria, mas uma surpresa desagradável os esperava fora dela: um Lúcios Malfoy sorrindo maleficamente e seu filho Draco, que tinha um olhar um tanto diferente.

**Homenagem:  
>Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga que adoro por demais...<strong>

**Uma pequena que conheci pouco tempo... Mas se tornou uma amiga muito especial..**

**Gina e Harry Potter (também conhecida como Viic..rs)**

**Espero que vc goste do capitulo **


	5. Capitulo V – O feitiço do dementador

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.

**Nota do autor: **MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."

**Capitulo V – O feitiço do dementador.**

Todos saíram muito felizes da sorveteria quando ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles, que eles logo identificam como a de Draco Malfoy.

- Ora, Ora... O que temos aqui? O cicatriz nojenta do Potter... Os pobretões dos Weasleys... E a grande sangue-ruim da Granger que acha que sabe de tudo – todos ficavam revoltados com as ofensas de Malfoy, Rony sentia o sangue ferver, Harry tentava segurá-lo para que ele não fizesse besteira, os dois olharam para Hermione que estava com os olhos marejados, mas a primeira a reagir foi Gina.

- Cala essa boca suja Malfoy... – ela falou com os olhos semicerrados. – Ela é muito melhor que você.

- O que temos aqui... A assoladora de cobras assassinas pobretona dos Weasleys – disse Draco aos risos – Você daria uma ótima sonserina se não ficasse tão perto do lixo... – ele falou com desgosto olhando para os outros enquanto Gina começava a tremer, as lembranças daquele ano sempre a atormentavam, então Hermione tenta defender a amiga, ela sabia o quanto as lembranças daquele ano a assombravam.

- Cala boca Malfoy... Ninguém pediu as suas opiniões racistas... Nenhum de nós iria querer se unir a uma coisa tão nojenta como você... – Hermione demonstrava uma raiva descomunal, que seus pais nunca tinham presenciado. Embora ela contasse sobre o que acontecia em Hogwarts, algumas coisas ela evitava contar para o bem deles.

-Você é que tem que se calar sua sangue-ruim... Ainda não entendeu que este não é seu mundo? Que você sempre vai ser uma sangue-ruim inferior a nós? – Rony já estava pronto para voar em Malfoy, aquele garoto tinha passado dos limites, ele não deixaria aquele loiro azedo sair depois de falar aquilo da Mione dele, mas Harry o segura e fala.

-Vai atrás da Mione que eu cuido do Malfoy - Rony ia protestar, mas ao ver o olhar sério do amigo, ele segue a direção que viu Hermione correr enquanto Harry se vira para Draco e fala: – Quem é você para falar sobre alguma coisa sobre nós? Pois se você quer falar sobre poder ou sabedoria você não chegaria nem aos pés de qualquer uma das pessoas que estão aqui - a voz de Harry era carregada de ódio, todos os adultos encararam o garoto em assombro, não era normal ver tanto ódio assim em um garoto de quatorze anos.

-Pois você ainda não viu meu poder, Potter... Como eu te falei... Você escolheu o lado perdedor e vai ter o mesmo destino do seu amiguinho Cedrico. – aquelas palavras foram como um punhal no coração de Harry, mas o que ele sentiu foi muito diferente, o sangue dele começa a ferver, ele estava concentrado a não se descontrolar e avançar em Malfoy, mas o sonserino fala: – Potter... Potter... Sempre protegendo os pobres e os sangue-ruins... – de repente Draco para por um instante e encara Harry e fala lentamente algo que faz Harry realmente se enfurecer – Ah... Me esqueci... A sua mamãe também era não é? Uma sangue-ruim patética? – foi neste momento que as coisas começaram a acontecer, os adultos poderiam sentir algo estranho, até mesmo os Grangers.

Os olhos de Harry tomaram uma tonalidade de verde tão profunda que não tinha mais o brilho neles, era como se uma coisa forte tivesse acordado e quisesse sangue, Gina ao ver o namorado daquele jeito se afasta e vai para perto da mãe tremendo, então algo estranho começou a acontecer, Draco começou a levitar, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo então começa a gritar desesperado.

-O que é isso? O que esta acontecendo? – ele então nota os olhos de Harry e percebe o erro que cometeu e fala tremendo – O... O que... Você está... O que você esta fazendo Potter? – Harry não respondia.

- Harry, não faça isso... Por favor. – Hagrid tenta chegar perto do garoto para tentar evitar que ele faça algo ruim, mas algo o impede como uma barreira invisível – O que é isso? – Hagrid pergunta temeroso, ele começa a bater com as mãos grandes para chegar perto do menino, mas o que quer que fosse era muito forte.

Draco então começa a se contorcer como se fosse espancado por várias pessoas invisíveis, não era como a maldição cruciatus, pois mesmo que Harry estivesse com a varinha na mão ele não saberia como executar, aquela era a vontade de ferir Draco, uma vontade que ultrapassava todo o ser de Harry e atingia o Malfoy a sua frente. Se podia ver alguns hematomas e cortes pelo seu corpo inteiro.

Então a situação piora quando Lúcio Malfoy aparece, ele olha a cena e puxa a varinha, apontando diretamente para Harry, lança um feitiço.

- Dementarius – um jorro de luz negra atinge Harry, ele é jogado longe, mas Hagrid consegue pegar o garoto a tempo, pois esperava por algo assim.

Hagrid segura Harry para ele não começar com aquilo de novo, embora ele começasse a achar isso difícil, pois a raiva de Harry ainda era muito forte.

Lúcio após mandar o filho levantar, pois este foi jogado longe com o rompimento do contato visual de Harry, vai até Harry e fala.

- Nunca mais tente fazer isso com um membro da minha família, ouviu Potter? – mirando Harry com um olhar insano, mas Harry não abaixaria a guarda, ele desafiaria aquele comensal nojento.

- Como se você ligasse para alguém... Se você quer que eu não faça nada contra ele, então você deveria educar melhor seu filho. – Harry estreitou os olhos e fala – Se ele voltar a falar algo contra quem eu goste eu farei algo pior com ele. – Lúcio olha para o grupo que estava chocado com o que Harry tinha feito e fala.

- Pois você deveria escolher melhor as pessoas com quem anda Potter. – ele dá um sorriso malicioso – Eles vão ser as primeiras vitimas do que esta por vir – Harry força um sorriso e fala.

- Eles são bem melhores do que aquele grupinho ridículo seu que foi lamber a barra do manto daquele nojento... – os olhos de Harry se fixam nele e ele fala baixo – Pode ter certeza Malfoy, vou caçar todos daquele cemitério e vocês vão pagar. – Lúcio fica realmente furioso e sussurra só para Harry ouvir:

- Pois pelo que me lembro, você não estava em condições de falar nada... E como te preveni antes... Tome cuidado com o que fala Potter, senão você terá o mesmo fim que seus pais... E não será pelas minhas mãos... – mas Harry dá um sorriso sarcástico e fala:

- Faça-me um favor – Lúcio olha para Harry que completa – a próxima vez que estiver com seu mestre... Dê um tchauzinho por mim e diga que o que farei com ele será pior do que eu fiz com o idiota do seu filho, ele vai sofrer Malfoy, e todos que eu encontrar com ele irão sofrer também – Lúcios crispa os dentes e fala:

-Tenha boas férias Potter... Pois elas não serão... – ele sai rindo puxando Draco que ainda olha assustado para Harry e com nojo para os outros.

Harry mais calmo se volta para os outros, ele nota o olhar de todos e fica um pouco envergonhado, ele olha para o chão e fala.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria assustar vocês... Eu não deveria ter perdido o controle... –

- Você não precisa se preocupar querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley que foi completada pela Sra. Granger.

-Você só quis nos proteger Harry... Não precisa se explicar... – depois do susto a Sra. Granger sorria para o garoto, Hermione já tinha contado sobre as brigas que os amigos tinham com o garoto Malfoy, mas uma coisa é ouvir histórias, outra e ver a lealdade do garoto e o poder que ele emanava. Harry ficou mais calmo e alegre com aquelas palavras e depois de um certo tempo ele fala com um certo medo.

- Lá vou eu receber outra carta do ministério dizendo para não fazer magia fora da escola. – ele treme a cabeça, mas logo o Sr. Weasley fala.

-Não necessariamente Harry... – o Sr. Weasley pensa um pouco e fala – pois você não estava usando a varinha... E também não estávamos em território trouxa... Então e considerado como acidente... E difícil o ministério localizar este tipo de acidente... Mas o estranho... E você ter feito isso sem varinha... – o Sr. Weasley ficou pensativo então Harry fala.

-Mas isso já aconteceu antes Sr. Weasley... Há dois anos... Quando eu inflei a minha tia... – mas o Sr. Weasley logo fala.

- Bem... Não deve ser nada Harry... – o Sr. Weasley evitou o olhar de Harry que sentiu como se estivessem lhe escondendo algo, mas logo as suspeitas são esquecidas quando ele fala – Onde estão o Rony e Hermione? – só agora Harry se lembra dos amigos então eles resolvem procurar. Harry e Gina foram para um lado e os gêmeos foram para o outro, enquanto os pais deles ficavam para ver se eles apareciam por ali.

Harry e Gina os procuravam por uma parte do beco cheio das coisas mais estranhas que Harry já tinha visto na vida, quando eles estavam perto de uma loja de livros eles viram os dois sentados num banco, Gina estava prestes a chamar os dois quando Harry a puxa para a loja.

- Harry... – exclamou Gina surpresa – O que você esta fazendo?

- Apenas ouça Gina... Acho que é agora que estes dois se acertam – Gina olha para Harry intrigada e ele sorri para ela. – Você já notou não é? –Gina também sorri e fala.

- É... Só estes dois cabeças-duras que não veem o que esta na frente deles – ela o encara – Achei que você não sabia sobre isso. – Harry sorri para ela e fala.

- Só porque eu não demonstro saber algumas coisas, não quer dizer que eu não saiba –ela o encara sem entender e ele fala no ouvido dela. – Eu gosto quando você usa aquele vestido verde quando vai para Hogsmeade... Você parece mais solta – ela encara ele incrédula, mas sorri, os dois então ficam ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos.

-Mione... Acalme-se... Não vale a pena escutar o que aquele monte de... (Rony fala uma sequência de palavrões que deixaria a mãe dele realmente furiosa) fala... Você sempre será melhor que ele sem fazer esforço algum... Ele só faz isso porque nunca vai ser como você... –Rony não sabia o que falar, ele via a garota que ele amava chorar e queria fazer algo para ajudá-la.

- Eu sei Rony... Mas dói... E sempre vai doer... Pois sempre haverá alguém que vai usar isso contra mim... Que sempre vai jogar na minha cara que eu sou uma sangue-ruim... –ela abaixa a cabeça e fala num sussurro – Às vezes eu penso que eu deveria desistir mesmo... Que eu deveria ser uma trouxa... Que eu nunca vou deixar de ser só uma sangue-ruim... –Rony o encara incrédulo, ele se levanta do banco.

-CALA BOCA! – gritou Rony impressionando a todos, Hermione ergueu seus olhos que estavam inchados de chorar e fala.

-O que? – Rony andava de um lado para o outro e murmurava para si mesmo.

-Pare com isso... Cala a boca... Eu não vou te deixar falar isso... Não sobre você mesma... – ele olhou diretamente para Hermione – depois de tudo o que passamos... Depois de tudo que eu vi você fazer... Você me vem com este papo de que não é digna de ser uma das melhores bruxas que eu já vi na minha vida? Essa não é a Hermione que eu conheço... A Hermione que sempre lutou pelo que acreditava... Que sempre lutou para defender os amigos... Que sempre me ajudou... Aquela garota que mesmo com todas as possibilidades contra, sempre acha uma resposta para tudo... – ele abaixa a cabeça e fala num sussurro – Não é esta a Hermione que eu amo... Que eu quero proteger desde que o segundo ano quando Malfoy falou aquela... – ele respirou fundo e falou o que estava guardado há muito tempo – Não é esta que eu queria pedir em namoro... Mas que eu estava com medo... A garota que eu gosto de provocar só para ver brava... Esta não é a MIONE QUE EU AMO! – Rony de repente para de falar e nota que tinha falado demais, então se vira para sair quando Hermione o abraça fortemente e fala.

-Obrigada Rony... Obrigada por tudo... Principalmente por me amar tanto assim... –Hermione fica corada ao falar isso, mas Rony pergunta:

-Mas... E o Krum? Você não estava com ele? –Hermione o olha interrogativa e fala.

-Você achou mesmo que eu e o Vitor... –Hermione sorri docilmente e fala – Vitor e eu nunca tivemos nada Rony... – ela ainda vendo a cara de descrença dele completa – Ele bem que tentou... Mas eu falei pra ele que eu só gostava dele como amigo... E também que meu coração já era de outro. – Rony sorri como nunca, então logo fala num tom de brincadeira.

- Por acaso este seria eu não é?

- É claro que é você seu bobo... – então Rony faz o mesmo gesto que Harry, ele se ajoelha e fala:

- Hermione Granger... Você me aceitaria como o seu namorado? – os olhos de Hermione demonstravam um brilho de alegria tão forte que nem mesmo quando ela recebia um elogio de um professor aparecia.

- Eu aceito Ronald Weasley... Nada me deixaria mais feliz neste mundo – os dois então se uniram num beijo, que demonstrou todo o amor que eles haviam guardado durante todo aquele tempo.

Harry não se aguentava de tanta alegria, ele poderia ver o amor dos dois amigos, ele então olha para Gina, lhe da um rápido beijo e fala.

- Vamos deixá-los um pouco a sós... Eles merecem depois do que aconteceu... – eles então estavam saindo quando Gina esbarra em alguns livros e se revela.

Rony e Hermione ao se soltarem, se deparam com os dois, coram loucamente e tentam se explicar, mas a gagueira deles era tanta que estava deixando a cena muito cômica, então Harry e Gina começaram a cair na gargalhada. Rony fica com as orelhas vermelhas o que demonstrava que estava ficando irritado.

- Não precisa dizer nada Rony... Nos já sabíamos de tudo. – Rony fez cara de incrédulo então Harry completa – Estava escrito na testa de vocês dois... Só vocês mesmos que não viam isso – os dois se entreolham e ele pergunta.

-Estava tanto assim? – o casal bufa e Harry fala.

-Bem... Digamos que só perde pro letreiro do estádio da copa mundial de Quadribol – os dois coram muito, um tanto envergonhados.

Decidiram voltar, então Gina começa a contar aos dois o que aconteceu depois que sairam, como Harry havia feito Malfoy levitar e ser espancado pelo nada e sobre o feitiço que Lúcios Malfoy lançou em Harry.

- O estranho e que eu não sinto nada... Acho que ele só quis me distanciar mesmo... –Harry falava despreocupadamente, mas Hermione e Rony sabiam que isso não poderia ser, conhecendo Malfoy, sabiam que ele não aceitaria uma humilhação assim tão fácil, foi então que Hermione pergunta.

- Como era mesmo o feitiço que ele usou?

- Um tal de demen... Tar... Não me lembro direito... Eu estava tão concentrado em machucar o Malfoy que nem ouvi...

- Foi Dementarius, Mione... – respondeu Gina.

– Por que? – ela encara a amiga preocupada, mas Hermione logo fala.

- Nada não Gina... Só estava pensando... – Hermione desviou os olhos do casal, pois sabia que eles desconfiariam, embora Harry já soubesse que não ia acontecer algo de bom, mas como ele não sentia nada de diferente continuou normalmente. Hermione puxa Rony para um canto e fala um pouco corada.

– Será que vocês podem ir na frente? E que eu tenho umas coisinhas pra falar com o Rony... – Gina sorri para Hermione e ela e Harry vão indo, quando Hermione vê que eles estão fora do campo de audição, ela se vira para Rony e fala – Rony... Isto é sério... Eu me lembro de ter lido algo sobre este feitiço... Sei que acontecia algo ruim... Mas eu não lembro o que... – Rony vendo a aflição de Hermione fala.

- Não se preocupe Mione... Eu vou perguntar aos meus pais, tentar saber tudo sobre este feitiço... Tente descobrir algo nos seus livros que eu vejo o que eu faço... – ele dá um leve beijo em Hermione e depois de um tempo eles se juntam ao grupo. Conversam mais um pouco e depois cada um resolve seguir o seu caminho. Os Weasleys vão ao Caldeirão Furado usar a lareira para voltar pra à Toca e os Grangers saem junto com Harry e Hagrid para Londres. Os pais de Hermione seguem de carro para casa, embora Hermione tivesse insistido para que os dois fossem com eles no carro, Hagrid recusou (dificilmente ele conseguiria entrar no carro deles). Então eles voltaram para a Rua dos Alfeneiros do mesmo jeito que saíram, ou seja, de metrô.

Voltavam alegremente, Harry tinha gostado tanto do dia que nem se lembrava das coisas ruins que aconteciam no mundo mágico. Só conseguia se lembrar do beijo que ele e Gina tinham compartilhado, do amor que aquela garota tinha por ele... Mas algo começou a incomodá-lo, ele não sabia o que era muito bem... Era como se algo estivesse errado, mas ele não conseguia saber o que.

Mal sabia ele que em algum lugar havia uma pessoa rindo – sim, rindo! - pois ele conseguira realizar sua missão para seu mestre, Lúcio Malfoy estava feliz com a futura desgraça de Harry Potter.

**Nota do autor.**

**Este capitulo vai para minha doce Julia que betou este capitulo.. sério.. tava cheio de erros de português... e por isso que não ando postando fics por enquanto.. além de outros projetos... eu estava querendo que o espelho real fosse betado... foi a primeira fics que eu escrevi.. e percebi que esta cheio de erros de portugues.. por isso que eu não postei ainda... por isso vou postando quando der...**

**Sobre uma menina que começou a postar ele no nyah... Se você quiser me encontrar, meu msn ta no meu profile.. assim vc pode entrar em contato e podemos falar sobre a história..**

**bem.. ate qualquer dia pessoal... Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap Julia... te adoro piquena..rs**


	6. Capítulo VI – O presente inesperado

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo VI – O presente inesperado.**

Harry estava voltando com Hagrid para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, embora eles atraíssem vários olhares, os dois nem ligavam, quando eles estavam chegando próximos ao bairro onde ficava a Rua dos Alfeneiros Hagrid tenta puxar a conversa.

-Então Harry... Aconteceu? –Harry olha confuso para Hagrid e fala.

-O que Hagrid?

-Você e a pequena Gina oras? Você achou que eu não ia perceber? – Harry cora loucamente não queria trair a confiança da namorada e tenta desconversar.

-Não sei do que você esta falando Hagrid... Somos apenas amigos... – Hagrid dá um largo sorriso sobre a grande barba, os olhos de besouro pareciam brilhar e ele fala.

-Para alguém que se mete em muitas encrencas você não consegue mentir muito bem Harry... Isso você puxou a Lílian... – Harry fica surpreso com o comentário, sua mãe? Aprontando? E mentindo? Hagrid nota o olhar do garoto e sorri, foi então que ele continua – sabe Harry... Seu pai e os amigos dele aprontavam muitos das suas em Hogwarts... A maioria nós nem descobrimos se foram eles... Eles sempre conseguiam enganar a todos... Exceto... Dumbledore é claro... Mas a Lílian coitada... –Hagrid deixou uma gostosa gargalhada sair e continua – Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela foi naquela sala de troféus para limpá-los ou me ajudar a fazer alguma coisa... Ela aprontava... Não tanto quanto seu pai, mas ela fazia das suas também... Mas o problema da Lílian é que a pobre coitada não conseguia mentir direito... Era só um professor pressionar ela um pouco que ela já contava a verdade... E geralmente ela assumia a culpa sozinha... Então como ela você não sabe mentir muito bem Harry... – Harry ainda estava absorvendo as informações sobre sua mãe, era bom saber algumas coisas sobre seus pais, ele então sorri para Hagrid e fala.

-Hoje você descobriu mais uma coisa em que eu sou parecido com a minha mãe Hagrid –Harry dá um enorme sorriso que ilumina seus olhos de alegria e continua –É verdade sim... Eu e a Gina estamos namorando sim... –

Hagrid fica super feliz com o garoto e lhe dá um dos seus famosos abraços de quebra-costelas logo depois ele fala.

-Parabéns Harry, meu garoto, você encontrou uma garota muito especial Harry... A pequena Gina te ama de verdade... Mas... Por que você não contou pra gente? Ficamos muito desconfiados quando vocês voltaram com aquela coruja... Bem... Aquela mentira lá... Até eu cai... Mas por quê? –

-Obrigado Hagrid... Mas... Sei lá... Acho que a Gina não estava pronta pra contar para os pais dela... Sei lá... Pode ser também pelo Rony... Ele é meio... –foi então que Harry tem um estalo, ele olha para Hagrid e fala –Hagrid... Será que ela não falou por causa da reação dos irmãos dela? Será ela estava com medo do que eles poderiam fazer comigo? –Hagrid começou a rir então fala.

-Acho que foi por isso sim Harry... Pois ela é a única irmãzinha e ainda é a caçulinha deles... Creio eu que eles iriam querer tirar satisfações com você –Harry empalidece ao pensar e depois fala.

-É... Agora que eu reparei... Se eu magoar ela vou ter seis irmãos realmente furiosos atrás de mim... –Hagrid ri mais ainda e fala.

-Então e melhor você não magoar ela Harry... –Harry encara Hagrid por um longo tempo e fala.

-Nem que cem comensais me lançassem o Imperius ao mesmo tempo eu faria algo que magoasse ela Hagrid... Não sei explicar... Mas eu vi uma coisa nos olhos dela... Uma coisa que... Deu-me um sentimento diferente... Algo que eu nunca senti antes... Eu não faria nada pra mudar isso... Ela está me completando... Entende Hagrid? –Hagrid dá um sorriso e sussurra.

-Tal pai tal filho... –

-Meu pai também falou isso? –Hagrid tira um lenço do bolso e enxuga algumas lágrimas ao se lembrar dos amigos e fala.

-Não foi exatamente com cada palavra... Mas os sentimentos são os mesmos... A diferença e que os dois foram na minha cabana me contar... Eles estavam tão felizes... –Harry embora estivesse curioso sobre os pais ele muda de assunto, pois sabia que o amigo ficava triste quando relembrava sobre Lílian e Tiago, então ele se lembra da sua lista e sobre as vestes de gala e resolve perguntar.

-Ah... Hagrid... Por que mandaram comprar mais vestes a rigor? Não vai me dizer que vai ter outro baile? –Harry repara que Hagrid se animou um pouco então o meio gigante fala.

-Esqueci de comentar não é? É que depois do ano passado Dumbledore recebeu várias corujas dos pais elogiando o baile... Vários alunos perguntaram a ele se o baile não poderia ser anual... Dumbledore então aceitou a proposta, e o baile vai ser todos os anos –

-Ah não! –Harry dá um tapa na testa ao se lembrar do baile do ano passado –Bem... Pelo menos não terei dificuldade em arranjar um par este ano não é? –ele sorri ao se lembrar da ruiva.

-É mesmo... Soube que você teve várias propostas, mas quando foi chamar alguém não deu muito certo não é? –

-Não deu muito certo? Foi uma catástrofe... –ele estremece ao se lembrar do sentimento de ser rejeitado, realmente era um sentimento ruim - Mas... Bem... Pelo menos este ano vou com quem eu realmente gosto... O difícil agora é aprender a dançar... –Harry resmunga, ele se lembra de como Parvati tinha ficado brava com ele por não dançar, Hagrid então deixa escapar um sussurro.

-Agora já sei qual vai ser o outro presente... –Harry se vira para ele.

-O que você falou Hagrid? –Harry olhou desconfiado para Hagrid.

-Nada não Harry... Vai ser uma surpresa –Hagrid lhe dá um sorriso enigmático, mas o garoto resolve deixar isso quieto.

Eles conversavam bastante durante o caminho de volta, Hagrid falava sobre todos os tipos de coisas para distrair o garoto, até mesmo sobre os animais que ele poderia trazer para as aulas, Harry ficava grato por isso, logo eles chegam a Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry se vira para Hagrid e diz.

-Bem... Deixe-me voltar para a minha vida maravilhosa –Harry falava com muito sarcasmo o que fez Hagrid gargalhar, mas o garoto pode notar o olhar preocupado do amigo.

-Não se preocupe Harry, vou falar com o professor Dumbledore... E talvez mais para o fim do mês ele deixe você ir para a casa dos Weasley... –ele sorri para o garoto e fala –agora que você tem um motivo muito bom para ir lá não é? –Harry fica vermelho e gagueja.

-Obrigado... Hagrid... Mas poderia evitar dizer para ele que nós estamos... Você sabe...Namorando? Só por enquanto... Até a Gina querer falar? –Hagrid dá um enorme sorriso e fala.

-Ah... Mas isso não vou poder prometer não... –Hagrid ri e continua –O professor Dumbledore vai ficar muito feliz de saber, imagine a cara do velho Snuffles então? –Harry arregala os olhos, falar para o seu padrinho? Tudo bem que ele imaginou o amigo falando para o diretor, mas por essa Harry não esperava, então ele fala a Hagrid desesperado.

-Ah não Hagrid... O Sirius não, por favor... Para o professor Dumbledore você pode até contar, mas para o Sirius não, por favor –O meio gigante encara o garoto com um sorriso e fala.

-Por que não? Ele é seu padrinho... Vai ficar muito feliz de saber que você está feliz Harry, e que não esta pensando em coisas deprimentes –Harry se dá por vencido, até que seria bom ver o que o padrinho achava dele namorando, ele se vira para Hagrid e fala.

-Está bem Hagrid, já vi que não adianta discutir com você... Mas só para eles tá bom? A Gi quer tempo para falar com os irmãos dela... Se eles soubessem por alguém talvez fiquem bravos com ela... –

-Está bem Harry... Mas só estas pessoas já vão ficar muito felizes por você... Bom... Agora vou indo –Harry dá um abraço forte em Hagrid e os dois se despedem.

Harry então entra na casa dos Dursley e logo dá de cara com o seu tio.

-Já voltou moleque –disse Válter no seu cumprimento habitual –Bem... Leve estas porcarias para cima que eu não quero este lixo espalhado pela minha casa –Harry já ia subindo as escadas com as compras, ele ia com dificuldade, pois eram muitas coisas, então de repente ele tropeça em uma parte do tapete dos degraus e deixa a caixa na qual estava a espada para treinamento cair ela se abre com um estrondo, o tio de Harry olha para a espada e depois se vira para o garoto e fala com raiva –O que você pensa que esta fazendo com esta arma em minha casa moleque? –Harry recolhe a espada rapidamente e fala.

-Este é um dos itens para a nova matéria –se fosse possível tio Válter tinha ficado ainda mais vermelho.

-Nem pense em usar esta coisa aqui escutou bem? Eu não vou tolerar as suas anormalidades... –Harry apenas olha para o tio e fala calmamente.

-Não precisa se preocupar tio Válter... Não tocarei nela enquanto estiver aqui, e fique tranquilo... Ela não tem corte –tio Válter ainda o encarava desconfiado, mas ele logo fala.

-Assim espero moleque... Não vou admitir que você faça suas esquisitices na minha casa –então ele vai para sala deixando Harry na escada subindo com as suas coisas quando estava perto do seu quarto ele se depara com os olhos invejosos do primo que não saia da caixa onde estava a espada, Harry dá um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Duda? –Duda olha com raiva para Harry e desce as escadas depressa, Harry entra em seu quarto e se tranca, era melhor evitar os Dursley por enquanto, ele fica lá pensando no dia maravilhoso que teve, de repente ele ouve uma discussão no andar debaixo onde Duda exigia uma espada como a do primo.

Harry apenas ficou deitado rindo do primo, ele temia tanto magia e agora exigia um objeto mágico.

Após algum tempo Harry cai no sono e uma sombra vem a lhe assombrar: sua ligação com Voldemort tinha voltado.

Voldemort estava sentado em uma poltrona verde musgo com detalhes de cobras do lado, ele parecia eufórico com algo então ele começa a ouvir.

-Então você usou? Você conseguiu lançar o feitiço sobre ele? –um vulto se aproxima de Voldemort, ele se ajoelha e fala.

-Sim Milorde... Os efeitos devem começar em breve –Harry olhava para os dois em assombro e com um pouco de raiva, será que aquele monstro não poderia deixá-lo em paz?

-Bom trabalho Lúcios – "tinha que ser o Malfoy" pensou Harry –você logo será muito bem recompensado... Agora vá... Tenho assuntos a resolver –Malfoy faz uma reverência e se retira, Voldemort começa a falar com sua confidente Nagini.

-Meu plano esta correndo perfeitamente bem, Nagini –ele falava sibilando e a cobra se vira e fala.

-O que vai acontecer com ele mestre? –Voldemort dá uma risada fria sem vida e fala.

-Tudo que ele mais ama vai morrer com ele... E aquela maldita profecia não vai se realizar –a risada ecoava pela cabeça de Harry que acorda imediatamente, ele coloca a mão na testa onde a cicatriz ardia como se fosse em ferro em brasa.

Harry senta na cama pega seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e com dificuldade vai até a escrivaninha ele ainda tremia com a dor na cicatriz, mas com esforço ele pega um pergaminho e tenta escrever o sonho que estava começando a desaparecer como água entre os dedos, ele consegue escrever tudo que pode se lembrar, depois tenta ver o que se lembrou.

O que era tudo aquilo? Que feitiço era aquele? E profecia? Harry jurava que tinha ouvido Voldemort falar de uma Profecia, mas ele estava cansado disso, ele vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto um pouco a cicatriz tinha parado de arder, ele vai até o quarto e ao constatar que já era 7:00 da manhã ele resolve começar a fazer o café da manhã, como ele era sempre obrigado a fazer resolveu começar logo.

Os Dursley não demoraram a descer e ficam surpresos ao ver Harry já acordado e fazendo café (os tios de Harry haviam desistido do regime de Duda e formulavam um método de mandá-lo a um SPA nas próximas férias) tia Petúnia encara o garoto trabalhando e logo pergunta.

-O que aconteceu moleque? Geralmente eu tenho que te tirar da cama pra fazer o café? –

-Eu só acordei cedo hoje. Só isso... –

-Sei –falou tio Válter com descrença, mas se senta e começa e se servir, ele olha para o sobrinho e fala –então vá pegar o meu jornal moleque folgado –

Harry realmente pensava como uma família conseguia deixar uma pessoa de mau humor tão rápido, ele então vai até a porta pega o jornal entrega ao tio e toma seu café, logo depois ele começa a fazer os seus afazeres diários. A tarde subiu para escrever para Dumbledore sobre seu sonho, ele tinha prometido a Dumbledore que escreveria caso isso acontecesse de novo, mas ao entrar em seu quarto Harry vê uma cena que o deixa confuso.

-Será que eu estou vendo dobrado? –Harry estava vendo duas corujas brancas a sua Edwiges e mais uma, demorou um pouco para Harry se lembrar do dia anterior, só então que Harry se lembra da coruja que tinha dado a Gina –Nossa... Como fui me esquecer? –

Ele vai até a coruja que ao ser aliviada de sua carga estufa o peito e com muita dignidade sai voando de volta para a Toca, Harry olha para Edwiges e fala.

-Ao que parece não e só na aparência que ele e igual a você não e Edwiges? –a coruja da um pio baixinho como se dizendo sim, Harry sorri, pois ela sempre se incomodava com as outras corujas, exceto Errol que ela sabia que já era uma coruja bem idosa, ele então volta sua atenção para a carta de Gina, ele estranhou, pois junto com a carta vinha um embrulho, faltavam muito para seu aniversario, ele então resolve ler a carta que tinha um leve perfume de jasmim, o perfume de Gina.

_Meu amor (como gosto de escrever isso)_

_Estou bem, muito feliz, embora estivesse mais se você estivesse aqui..._

_Fui com papai pegar as encomendas das espadas e aproveitei e comprei um presente para você (papai fiscalizou antes de eu comprar e por isso e seguro)_

_Sei o quanto você se sente sozinho ai... Então eu estou lhe mandando este espelho..._

Harry abre o pacote e vê um espelho, parecia comum então ele volta a ler.

_Este espelho se chama Espelho Real..._

_Depois que você ficar olhando pra ele por algum tempo... Um minuto... Ele começa a conversar com você._

_E como ter um amigo que se pode levar para todos os lugares, ele com certeza e bem simpático ficamos conversando por horas ontem, pois eu estava explicando para ele... Ou ela... Não sei... Que eu te mandaria._

_Ele e muito divertido, faz você rir muito e vai te ajudar em várias coisas, mas principalmente não vai deixar você ficar pensando em coisas tristes._

_Bom, eu aconselho que você não o deixe irritado, pois Fred tentou encantar ele e o espelho o deixou com o nariz do tamanho de um melão._

_Embora ele seja um espelho, ele pode fazer alguns truquezinhos, mas geralmente ele só faz isso quando esta muito bravo._

_Ah... Já ia me esquecendo... Não contei ao papai que era pra você, pois ele poderia desconfiar então falei que era pra um amigo que se sentia sozinho nas férias... Tive que inventar um monte pra que ele não percebesse..._

_Quase me esqueci... O nome da minha coruja e Spin... E que como eu dei o nome da coruja do Rony, ele resolveu colocar o nome do apanhador dos Chudley Cannons, o Spinkers... Eu tentei colocar outro, mas não deu então ficou Spin mesmo._

_Estou com muitas saudades de você, queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, perto de mim... Eu estava pensando em como contar aos meus irmãos sobre nós... Mas eu resolvi que só contarei lá na escola mesmo, pois a Mione me garantiu que você tem uns jeitos de se esconder lá... Vou querer saber direitinho que modos são estes viu Sr Potter?_

_Bom meu amor vou parando por aqui se não o coitadinho do Spin não vai conseguir te levar o meu presente de namoro pra você._

_Cuide bem dele, pois eu sei que ele vai gostar e muito de você._

_Todos os beijos do mundo meu amor_

_Gina_

_P.S. você tinha que ver a cara do Rony quando os gêmeos descobriram que ele esta namorando a Mione... Eles estão deixando o coitado doido de tantas piadinhas... Por isso e melhor você ir se preparando meu amor._

_Beijos da sua eterna Gina_

_Te amo muito meu amor_

Harry dá um enorme sorriso para a carta, ele sente um enorme espaço no peito sendo preenchido e logo pensa.

-"Como e bom ter alguém que te ame deste jeito" –Ele estava tão distraído que leva um enorme susto quando ouve uma voz falar.

-Esta garota te ama muito mesmo –Harry dá um salto para trás e cai em cima da cama, ele olha para os lados procurando o dono da voz que agora ria muito- acaba de ler sobre mim e fica procurando onde estou –Harry então olha para o espelho e nota que sua figura ao invés de estar confuso ou assustado estava rindo muito, Harry dá um sorriso meio envergonhado e fala.

-Me desculpe... Eu me esqueci de você... –a figura no espelho faz um gesto com a mão e fala.

-Que isso... Você nunca tinha me visto antes... E claro que ia estar confuso... Eu estaria... –ele disse aos risos, Harry mais aliviado fala.

-Você me deu um susto enorme –o espelho abafa uma risada e fala.

-Eu sei... Você ficou com uma cara engraçada... Quer ver? –e o espelho reproduz a cara de Harry e os dois caem na gargalhada, Harry então fala.

-Bom... Meu nome e Harry Potter...E você? –a figura no espelho pareceu ficar meio tristonha e fala.

-Eu não tenho nome... As pessoas só me chamam de Espelho Real –Harry então logo fala.

-Então vamos arrumar um nome para você –o espelho o olha e fala.

-Mas eu sou seu, você e que deveria escolher... –Harry dá de ombros e fala.

-Você vai ser meu amigo... E justo que você escolha um nome pra você, faremos o seguinte... Falarei os nomes das pessoas mais importantes pra mim... Daí você poderá escolher –o espelho dá um enorme sorriso e eles começam a conversar ate que Harry fala sobre Sirius –ele e o meu padrinho, o melhor que meus pais poderiam ter escolhido pra mim –

-Ei! Eu gostei deste nome... Sirius... –

-Então esta bem... De hoje em diante você será Sirius, o Espelho Real –então eles começam a conversar Harry contava tudo para Sirius sobre suas aventuras, o espelho ficava surpreso por tudo que aquele garoto havia passado.

-Nossa... Bem que a Gina me falou que você era interessante... Ela me pareceu que não sabia nem metade do que você me falou... –Harry dá um sorriso fraco e fala.

-Mas e que ela não sabe mesmo –o espelho o olha intrigado então ele completa –e que antes deste começo de ano nós não éramos tão chegados... –

-Mas vocês vão contar a ela não e? –

-Claro! Eu acho que não conseguiria esconder nada dela, nada daqueles olhos... –ele fica com um olhar sonhador e o espelho começa a rir.

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? –Harry fica sem graça e fala.

-Começamos a namorar ontem... –Harry conta pelo que passou no começo do ano e das cartas e do berrador de Gina e sobre o encontro no Beco que despertou este sentimento nele.

-Já vi uns destes berradores em ação já... Foi terrível... –a figura no espelho estremece ao se lembrar.

-Como assim Sirius? –Harry pergunta curioso.

-E que eu já fui de um garoto que podemos dizer que era agitado –ele ri e completa –ele recebia muitos destes da mãe dele... Uma vez ela gritou tão forte que eu quase virei caquinho –os dois caem na gargalhada e ficam a tarde inteira conversando, quando já era noite e o tio de Harry passa perto do quarto de Harry, ele ouve Harry falando com ele mesmo (o espelho copiava a voz de Harry), Válter Dursley dá um suspiro de irritação e fala.

-Agora enlouqueceu mesmo... Deu pra falar com ele mesmo –ele vai para o seu quarto enquanto Harry conversava com seu mais novo amigo Sirius, o Espelho Real.

**Homenagem: Eu sei.. capitulos atrasados... eu estava focando em outro projeto e não postei mais... Mas eu tentarei postar como posso... Este capitulo vai para uma amiga que fez niver meses atrás... prometi este capitulo pra ela... espero que ela goste...**

**Minha linda amiga Nita...**

**te adoro linda...**

**ate qualquer dia..**


	7. Capitulo VII –O feitiço começa a agir

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo VII –O feitiço começa a agir.**

Após alguns dias Harry estava de volta ao normal, ele se correspondia com seus amigos, conversava com Sírius o espelho, ao qual sempre arrancava muitas risadas de Harry ao se lembrar de seus antigos donos e fazia os seus deveres normalmente.

Harry havia mandado o sonho para Dumbledore que ficou intrigado e lhe recomendou que caso tivesse outro destes sonhos, ele deveria avisá- lo imediatamente, mas as coisas pareciam calmas demais.

Foi então que em uma noite algo começou a acontecer, Harry acorda com a sua cicatriz ardendo em fogo, foi mais um pesadelo, mas não era igual aos outros, era muito pior, Sirius ao notar pergunta.

- O que houve Harry?

- Nada não... Só um pesadelo, não foi nada –diz Harry tentando se controlar.

- Foi com Voldemort? –O espelho pergunta preocupado.

- Não, mas foi terrível... Eu estava vendo todos que eu amo no chão... Mortos... É só ouvi uma risada... A dele... – Harry falou com a voz carregada de ódio, será que aquele monstro nunca o deixaria em paz?

- Você não deveria escrever para o Professor Dumbledore? Ele te pediu... – Harry logo o corta.

- Não... Eu não vou incomodar ele por isso e além do mais foi só um pesadelo... Só isso... – a figura no espelho encara o garoto e fala.

- Mas ele te mandou... – mas Harry sustenta uma mão e fala.

- Olha... Se o Sirius – o espelho olhou para ele – meu padrinho... Ficar sabendo disso, ele vai invadir a minha casa e com certeza em menos de dois minutos isto aqui ficaria cheio de bruxos do ministério... E eu não quero que ele seja preso de novo – o espelho dá de ombros e fala.

- Bem... Se você acha que não foi nada, mas pelo menos conte pra outra pessoa... Que tal a Gina? –Harry arregala os olhos e fala com uma voz hesitante.

- Nem pensar... Ela ficaria mais nervosa que o Sirius... Deixa quieto, eu não vou incomodá- los com isso - Sirius bufa e fala cansado.

- Está bem! Está bem! Então é melhor você descansar mais um pouco, eu sei que os seus tios com certeza vão te entupir de tarefas, então é melhor descansar.

- Tá bom! Boa noite Sirius!

- Boa noite - diz Sirius o espelho, mas ele fica encarando o amigo. Ele estava ficando preocupado com o garoto, pois embora fosse um espelho, ele poderia sentir que algo estava errado.

Nos dias que se passaram os pesadelos estavam começando a ficar cada vez pior.

Harry via cada um de seus amigos sendo mortos pelos comensais da morte e isso o estava deixando maluco. Ele não sabia mais se os seus sonhos eram reais ou apenas pesadelos mesmo.

Ele mandava cartas diariamente para os amigos, não contando os pesadelos, mas perguntando se estava bem e tudo o mais, ele evitava passar para eles a sua preocupação.

Quando recebia as respostas ficava aliviado e a noite acontecia de novo, começava a ver os amigos morrerem um a um sem poder fazer nada e sempre acordava com a cicatriz explodindo em dor. Sirius tentou persuadi- lo a escrever para Dumbledore e lhe contar os sonhos, mas Harry se recusava.

O espelho uma vez falou bem irritado.

- Quem me dera se eu soubesse esta maldição Imperius... Quem sabe ai você escreveria para ele –

- Por que você quer deixar Dumbledore tão nervoso? Você não vê que ele tem problemas demais pra resolver, para ficar preocupado com os pesadelos de uma criança? Ele ainda tem que se preocupar com problemas que "eu" criei.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é sua culpa Harry... –Sirius fala em um sussurro.

Harry apenas se vira e fala.

- Se não fosse por mim Cedrico não teria morrido. Se não fosse por mim Voldemort não teria voltado e não poderia tentar machucar aqueles que eu amo... Agora eu sei o que devo fazer - Harry fala com uma voz determinada, mas Sirius poderia ver nos olhos dele a tristeza, ele olha uma última vez para Harry com uma tristeza enorme e fala.

- Se você ira fazer isso... Então adeus Harry... – a imagem some deixando o espelho normal, Harry se sente triste, mas ele estava firme na sua decisão ele continua a fazer seus afazeres e nem nota que o quarto tinha ficado um pouco mais frio.

Harry agora sim estava decidido que não ia mais voltar para o mundo dos bruxos, ele iria cortar a ligação com todos os seus amigos, o último sonho tinha sido demais para ele, aquele foi o "sonho" que o destruiu psicologicamente.

Ele estava em Hogwarts onde via os corpos de todos os seus amigos mortos. O coração dele pesava em cada rosto que ele reconhecia, cada amigo que ele tinha. Ele então começa a correr em direção de onde ele tinha ouvido um choro. Quanto mais ele passava pelos corredores, mais lágrimas caiam sobre sua face. Os piores tinham sido Rony e Hermione, a imagem deles abraçados no chão enquanto sangravam era muita, mas ele desejava no fundo do coração que ela ainda estivesse viva, mas quando ele chega lá à cena o deixa paralisado. Voldemort segurava Gina pelo pescoço. A garota chorava muito, implorava algo para ele. Harry sentia os pés presos no chão, queria ir ajuda- la, mas não consegui. Foi então que em um movimento, Voldemort crava a espada de Harry no coração de Gina. Voldemort se vira para Harry e joga o corpo da garota aos pés dele e fala.

- Potter? Veio se juntar a nossa festinha? – Harry ainda não tinha tirado os olhos dela, da Gina dele, como aquele monstro poderia fazer aquilo.

- Por quê? Por que você teve que matá- los? –Voldemort solta um riso frio e fala.

- Não é óbvio? Eu os matei por sua causa, por eles te amarem tanto, por se importarem tanto com você. – Harry se ajoelha e passava a mão sobre os cabelos de Gina, ele não poderia acreditar que tinha perdido ela.

- Por que você não matou só a mim então? –ele fala em um sussurro.

- Porque você sempre escaparia – ele falou com desgosto, mas logo depois dá um sorriso frio – agora estamos quites, Potter... Não vou te matar... Quero que viva sabendo que você matou seus próprios amigos - Harry abraça o corpo de Gina ainda ouvindo o que Voldemort falou "viva sabendo que você matou seus amigos", foi então que o pesadelo começa a ficar pior, ele começa a ouvir vozes distintas, vozes que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Se não fosse por você eu teria me entendido com a Hermione mais cedo... – a voz de Rony soava em seus ouvidos embora seu corpo estivesse longe – Minha família sempre falando que você era importante... Você tirou tudo de mim... -

- Se não fosse por você eu seria uma bruxa exemplar... – a voz de Hermione também o assombrava – Eu não seria lembrada como a amiguinha sabe tudo do Potter... Eu seria reconhecida...

- Se você tivesse me visto antes eu teria morrido feliz... Mas você nunca me viu... – a voz de Gina era o que mais machucava, ele poderia sentir o ódio dela – Você matou a todos nós... Todos que amavam você...

Várias vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo Cedrico, Hagrid, Sirius, Remo, Cho, o Sr e a Sra Weasley, os gêmeos e muitos outros a cada acusação era como se uma faca penetrava cada vez mais no peito dele.

Por fim ele vê a espada no chão, ela reluzia e parecia mostrar para ele que aquele era o modo mais fácil que ele não sentiria mais dor, ele a pega firmemente e crava em seu peito, desejando morrer logo.

Então Harry acorda suado e tentando evitar um grito. Era como se ele sentisse que uma espada tinha realmente perfurado seu peito e o pior, como se a cabeça dele estivesse sendo dividida pela cicatriz, Sirius ainda o observava, mas nada falava nada, ele ainda tentava saber o que estava acontecendo com o garoto. Harry agora decidido começa a juntar todos os seus pertences mágicos, coloca dentro de seus malão e o tranca no armário. O quarto realmente ficou triste. Ele se vira para a coruja fiel dele, aquilo seria o mais difícil. Ele se aproxima de Edwiges e fala.

- Edwiges, eu quero que você vá embora – a coruja arregala os olhos e pia indignamente, Harry escreve uma carta, se volta para ela e diz –você agora será da Hermione... Leve esta carta que ela entenderá tudo e não volte mais aqui - a coruja o encara raivosa e não se mexe, ela não entendia o que o dono estava fazendo e não o deixaria tão fácil, foi então que Harry grita - SOME DAQUI SEU ANIMAL IDIOTA, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ... SAIA DAQUI... SUMA... – ele fez menção de jogar algo contra ela, ela o olha triste e voa para longe.

Harry se ajoelha e começa a chorar - Adeus minha amiga... Sei que você será muito mais feliz longe de mim –Sirius observava tudo de longe e sente seu coração pesar com aquela cena, e ele, infelizmente, não podia fazer nada.

Edwiges logo chega à casa de Hermione, a garota ao ver a coruja nota que ela estava estranha, a coruja mostra a carta para Hermione e depois se empoleira na cadeira com um ar de tristeza.

Hermione estranha a reação da coruja, geralmente ela estufaria o peito de orgulho por fazer uma entrega para Harry, foi então que ela pega a carta e começa a ler. A cada palavra que ela lia ela sentia uma pontada forte no peito, não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo.

_Querida Mione._

_Espero que você esteja bem, pois esta vai ser a minha última carta para você, vou direto ao ponto... Desisti._

_Não voltarei para Hogwarts, não quero mais saber de pessoas que amo sofrendo por minha causa, por isso me esqueçam._

_Estou lhe mandando Edwiges, pois de agora em diante ela e sua, cuide bem dela... Sei que ela vai estar um pouco brava quando chegar ai, mas ela sempre gostou de você, eu sei que você ira tratar ela bem._

_Mione... Eu sei que você já percebeu que eu e Gina estamos juntos, por isso quero te pedir para falar para ela me esquecer, não quero ver vocês morrerem por minha causa..._

_Diga a ela para seguir o caminho dela, pois eu não vou estar nele._

_Obrigado por ser esta maravilhosa amiga que você sempre foi... Nunca vou te esquecer..._

_Ass: Harry Potter_

_P.S. se você quiser me mande seu endereço que eu mando os meus livros e outras coisas... Pois eu não vou mais precisar deles._

_Harry_

Hermione começa a chorar aquele não poderia ser o Harry. Ele sempre lutou, sempre foi forte. Por que ele estava assim? Várias perguntas rodeavam a cabeça dela, mas então algo veio a sua mente. O feitiço que Malfoy lançou nele. Agora as peças começaram a se encaixar, algo estava acontecendo ao amigo e foi por causa daquele feitiço.

Ela procurou em todos os livros de defesa contra as artes das trevas que ela tinha e vários que ela tinha comprado no beco diagonal, mas ela não achou nada referente ao feitiço Dementarius.

Ela então resolve escrever para Rony e pede que, por favor, que Edwiges levasse a carta, pois ela estava com o coração aos pedaços ao ver a tristeza da coruja do melhor amigo.

Edwiges chega à toca sob recomendações de Hermione para entregar a carta diretamente para Rony, sem o resto dos Weasley saber, principalmente Gina que ficaria desesperada.

Rony recebe a carta e fica confuso. Por que a coruja do seu melhor amigo tinha trazido uma carta de sua namorada?

Ele pega o envelope e lê o remetente e fica surpreso.

_Rony._

_Não leia perto dos seus irmãos, principalmente da Gina._

_E algo sério._

_Com amor Hermione_

Rony então fecha a porta do quarto e leva um pouco de comida para Edwiges. Mas ele ficou intrigado com ela, pois a coruja não comeu nada e ficou empoleirada na cadeira. Ela nem ligava para os pios chatos de Pichí, ele se vira para a carta da namora e começa a ler rapidamente, ele sentia que algo estava errado.

_Querido Rony._

_Aconteceu o que eu temia... O Harry enlouqueceu..._

_Sabe o que ele fez? Mandou Edwiges para mim e disse que de agora em diante ela era minha... Que iria me mandar os livros depois... E... Eu tenho até medo de falar isso... Mas ele esta falando em abandonar Hogwarts..._

- O QUÊ? –Rony grita espantado o que chama a atenção de sua mãe que estava no quarto de Gina ao lado e vem ver o que aconteceu ao seu filho.

- O que aconteceu Rony meu filho? –Rony não sabia o que fazer, então inventou algo rapidamente.

- Não é nada mamãe, só o dever chato que aquele Seboso do Snape nós deu – a mãe o olha com repreensão, tudo bem que quase todos os seus filhos tinham reclamado do Professor Snape, mas ela não achava descente ficar xingando, mas ela logo deixa sai do quarto de Rony que ao ouvir a mãe descendo as escadas, continuar a ler a carta.

_Rony... Acho que foi aquele feitiço que o Malfoy lançou nele, só pode ser isso... Pois... Sabe o que ele me escreveu? Que nós não merecíamos morrer por causa dele... Que ele preferia sumir ao invés de nos ver morto por causa dele... O pior é que eu não achei o feitiço em nenhum livro aqui e estou ficando desesperada._

_Estou quase indo à Travessa do Tranco e revirar aquele lugar a procura de qualquer livro de feitiços negros mesmo que fale o que este feitiço faz._

_Eu sei que e perigoso... Mas é que... Eu não consigo ficar aqui parada o vendo sofrer._

_Veja se você consegue qualquer informação com o seu pai, eu acho que ele pode saber qualquer coisa sobre isso._

_Bem meu amor... Vou continuar a procurar nos livros que eu tenho aqui... Me avise caso você descubra algo._

_Te amo._

_Mione._

_P.S.: Por favor... Não fale isso para a Gina... Ela pode ficar triste, fale com o seu pai a sós._

Rony desce as escadas e encontra seu pai conversando com a sua mãe. O que foi uma sorte. Pois desde que Voldemort voltou, ele não tem parado muito em casa. Mas aquele era o seu dia de folga. Ele se aproxima do pai e fala com uma voz calma.

- Pai? Posso conversar com você? – o Sr Weasley encara o filho e fala.

- Claro Rony... Sobre o que você quer falar? – Rony olha para ele e fala.

- E meio... Particular - O Sr Weasley achando que é sobre garotas dá um largo sorriso e vai com o filho para o jardim onde não havia ninguém - Pai... Mione e eu estamos preocupados com uma coisa - O Sr Weasley arregala os olhos e fala gaguejando.

- Vocês dois não... Quer dizer? -

- NÃO... NÃO É SOBRE ISSO – Rony ficou vermelho até o último fio de cabelo – e sobre o Harry, pai... – ele conta tudo o que aconteceu. o Sr Weasley ficou intrigado, ele estava lá, mas ele não prestou muita atenção ao que aconteceu - É achamos que foi por causa do feitiço que ele esta assim... Ele até falou em abandonar Hogwarts pai - Rony falou desesperado.

- Entendo Rony! Qual foi o feitiço mesmo? E que com toda aquela confusão eu não prestei atenção direito... – ele tenta se lembrar da briga tinha sido uma confusão só.

- Dementarius - Rony fala ao se lembrar de Gina, o Sr Weasley arregala os olhos e fala.

- Não... Ele não pode ter... Não... Não pode ser... – o Sr Weasley fica pálido e Rony começa a se preocupar.

- Pai... O que foi? – Pergunta Rony totalmente nervoso, para o seu pai ter ficado assim a coisa era séria.

- Rony... Vou te contar o efeito deste feitiço, mas eu gostaria que você ficasse calmo - O Sr Weasley falou.

- Está bem, pai - Rony começa a se preparar para o pior, tudo o que ele fosse ouvir ali, ele não iria gostar.

- Bem... Você sabe como é ficar perto de um Dementador, não é? – Rony confirma e estremece ao se lembrar dos efeitos que aquele monstro causava. O Sr Weasley encara o filho e continua - Esse feitiço tem o mesmo efeito, só que aos poucos... Ele vai tirando a felicidade... A esperança... Tudo... É como ter um dementador preso a você - Rony estremece ao imaginar o que o amigo está sofrendo - Na época da primeira guerra ela foi considerada a quarta maldição imperdoável, pois em alguns casos... Os bruxos chegaram a se matar... Não aguentavam os pesadelos... As alucinações que este feitiço provoca... Temos que avisar Dumbledore imediatamente, ele saberá o que fazer - Rony olha para o pai com uma ponta de esperança de trazer Harry de volta ao normal, eles estavam voltando para a casa quando Rony fala.

- Obrigado papai, mas eu acho que devíamos manter isso para nós. - o Sr Weasley o olha sem entender - Se falarmos para eles –ele aponta para a casa – eles ficariam muito preocupados... Acho que só nós, Dumbledore e a Mione e que devemos saber por enquanto - o Sr Weasley fica pensativo e confirma.

- Concordo, se eles souberem com certeza ficariam nervosos e fariam uma loucura como invadir a casa dos tios dele; - Rony confirma e eles voltam para casa. Ao entrarem, os gêmeos começam a fazer piadas.

- Já resolveu o "assunto particular" com o papai?

- Esperamos que agora você esteja prevenido sobre certas coisas Roniquinho - Falou Fred sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Se não o Sr já sabe, não é? – os dois começam a cantarolar uma música de casamento, enquanto outro fazia barulhos de um bebê chorando.

O Sr Weasley vai até a mulher e fala.

- Molly querida... Rony e eu iremos à casa de Dumbledore amanhã. - todos pararam com as conversas para escutar, principalmente Gina.

- O que vocês vão falar com ele, Arthur? – O Sr Weasley não encarou a esposa, sabia que se fizesse ela saberia a verdade, ele logo fala.

- Eu terei que ir discutir os novos meios de proteção com ele... E como o Rony sempre anda com o Harry... é melhor ele ir comigo - O Sr Weasley estava rezando para que a esposa acreditasse, ela olha para ambos e depois fala.

- Tudo bem... Se é para ajudar o Harry, é melhor você ir Rony, querido! –Gina de repente se levanta e fala.

- Ei... Eu também vou - Ela falou aborrecida, mas logo o Sr Weasley fala.

- Infelizmente você não pode ir minha filha, só levarei o Rony para ele saber como deve andar com o Harry lá na escola, os perigos, a segurança, e tudo o mais... Você sabe como eles não se desgrudam - então Gina fala sem se conter.

- Por isso mesmo eu devo ir... - O Sr Weasley olha para a filha sem entender, ela ainda não tinha contado a ninguém que estava namorando Harry, ela então fala – E que ele me convidou para andar junto com o grupo... E se for para a segurança dele... Eu quero ir - Ela abaixa a cabeça para se acalmar.

O Sr Weasley encara bem a filha, ele a conhecia bem, tanto que ela evitava os olhos dele, da mesma forma que ele tinha feito com a esposa, ele então fala.

- Sinto muito querida, mas só poderei levar o Rony desta vez - Rony se aproxima da irmã e fala.

- Não se preocupe, quando eu souber de tudo... Eu lhe conto, está bem? – Rony não entendia a irmã dele. Tudo bem que Harry estava em perigo, mas ela não sabia, então por que aquela preocupação?

Gina olha para o irmão e dá um muxoxo.

- Tá bom, né... Mas eu vou querer saber de tudo, hein? –

- Tá bom Gi.

Rony então sobe para o seu quarto e começa a escrever para Hermione dizendo que a apanharia ao meio dia. Falou que lhe contaria tudo que descobriu no dia seguinte.

Ele foi até Edwiges, que estava escondida em um canto, e lhe fala antes de colocar a carta.

- Coma um pouco Edwiges - a coruja olha para a comida com tristeza, não conseguia comer. Rony acaricia suas penas e fala calmamente - Você tem que estar forte, nós iremos curar ele. E ele com certeza vai querer te ver em boa saúde... Vamos - a coruja come um pouco, então Rony pede.

- Leve isso para Mione, que eu lhe garanto que em breve o Harry estará de volta - os olhos da coruja pareciam brilhar e ela pia de alegria, ela sai voando rapidamente direto para a casa de Hermione.

Rony observa a coruja sumir no horizonte e pensa.

- E... Amanhã será um dia cheio... Muito cheio - ele vai até a cama e dorme pesadamente, ele faria de tudo para ajudar o amigo.

**HOMENAGEM: Capitulo em homenagem ao Mago Merlin... Se ele não tivesse betado estes capitulos a fics ainda estaria no esquecimento... valeu cara... aproveitem pra ler as fics dele... um dos melhores autores do fanfiction (confirmado por uma pesquisadora de fics..rs)**

**até qualquer dia..rs**


	8. Capitulo VIII – Sirius Black na casa dos

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo VIII – Sirius Black na casa dos Dursleys. **

No dia seguinte o Sr Weasley acorda bem cedo e vai até o quarto do filho para combinar certas coisas, mas a surpresa dele era que Rony já estava acordado.

- Não conseguiu dormir filho? – Rony apenas balança a cabeça. O Sr Weasley começa a falar sobre o que eles iriam fazer, Rony já estava atento que ele teria que ficar um pouco afastado dos irmãos e da mãe aquele dia, algo poderia deslizar sem ele saber.

O Sr Weasley então aparata para o ministério, pois ele teria que ir para justificar sua falta e cobrar um favor de um de seus amigos, ao qual iria lhe emprestar seu carro para ele poder levar Rony e Mione a casa de Dumbledore, embora ele e Rony pudessem ir via flú, eles ainda teriam que buscar Hermione. Foi então decidido que Arthur iria resolver algumas coisas no ministério e logo voltaria para pegar o filho e a garota para irem a casa do diretor.

Enquanto o Sr Weasley resolvia tudo no ministério, Rony esperava impaciente na toca. Ele olhava para o relógio de minuto em minuto e ficando cada vez mais impaciente. Afinal era a saúde do amigo dele que estava em jogo.

- Por que será que esta demorando tanto? – ele fala cansado e se levanta e começa a andar pela sala. Isso atraiu a atenção da mãe dele que fala.

- Acalme-se Rony - Sra Weasley fica um tempo encarando o filho. Tudo bem que não era uma situação normal visitar um diretor nas férias de verão, mas ela não estava entendendo a reação dele - Sei que você vai falar com o Diretor, mas não precisa ficar nervoso - Rony de repente nota que sua mãe estava começando a desconfiar de algo. Ele suspira em derrota, estava fazendo tanto esforço para que eles não ficassem desconfiados e a mãe dele estava lhe mandando aquele olhar agora. Rony começa a pensar rapidamente daquela situação, foi então que ele fala.

- Eu sei mamãe, e que estamos todos preocupados com a segurança do Harry. Eu sei que a Sra sempre vai nos falar para não arrumarmos encrenca, mas infelizmente isso parece não funcionar com a gente... Mas eu estou curioso com o que o diretor vai propor para a segurança da escola... – ele suspira calmamente ao que ele vê a mãe ficar com aquele olhar de orgulho, ele volta a olhar para o relógio novamente, parecia que não andava. A Sra Weasley começou a falar sobre como ele deveria se comportar na casa do diretor e tudo o mais. Mas para ser sincero, ele tinha ouvido apenas as primeiras palavras dela.

Depois de meia hora, ele olha para o relógio dos Weasley e vê o ponteiro do Sr Weasley indicando viagem e ele respira fundo. Logo o pai dele estaria lá e eles ajudariam o amigo. Mas ele vê algo que o assusta mais que aranhas, o ponteiro de Harry (desde que Harry e Hermione começaram a frequentar a casa o Sr Weasley colocou dois ponteiros para cada um) estava negro e quase indicando Perigo Mortal. Rony olha para a mãe que estava distraída e tenta pensar em algo que poderia ajudar, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça. Ele treme a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos negativos e então ele murmura para ele mesmo.

- Nós vamos te ajudar amigão... Você vai sair dessa - Finalmente o Sr Weasley chega e eles vão para a casa de Hermione. Rony agradecia por ser um carro mágico, ele não poderia imaginar o quanto demoraria para eles chegarem na casa de Hermione, quando eles sobrevoaram uma das pontes onde se via vários carros presos em um engarrafamento. Eles chegam na casa dela meia hora adiantados, então os Granger convidam os Weasley para entrarem. As duas famílias vinham se conhecendo nos últimos três anos e parecia que tinham uma boa amizade. Hermione estava se arrumando ainda. Embora ela nunca tivesse sido uma garota vaidosa, ela estaria indo na casa do diretor de Hogwarts e ainda estaria com Rony, ela queria estar perfeita para ele.

Mas neste meio tempo o Sr Granger resolve conhecer melhor o futuro genro, embora ele conhecesse os Weasley bem, e ele e o pai do garoto quase sempre trocarem ideias sobre o mundo de cada um, o Sr Granger nunca teve tempo para conhecer o garoto que parecia ter conquistado o coração da filhinha dele.

- Então você é o Rony que a minha filha tanto fala? – ele fala com uma voz um tanto autoritária, fazendo a mulher dele ter que esconder um sorriso, ao ver Rony ficar muito pálido. Ele não queria assustar o garoto, apenas queria conhecer ele melhor. Mas por que não se poderia brincar um pouco? Rony fica um tempo tentando se firmar, não imaginava que teria que responder ao pai da namorada dele. Mas ele iria encarar, mesmo que ele tenha se amaldiçoado depois pela voz dele ter saído meio gaguejada.

- S...Sim... Sou eu sim... – O Sr Granger resolve deixar a brincadeira de lado, dá um sorriso calmo para o garoto e fala.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, sei o quanto você gosta da minha Hermione... Só quero te aconselhar a não magoar a minha filha - ele tinha falado com uma voz casual, mas se poderia sentir uma tensão pequena quando ele falou sobre magoar a filhinha dele. Rony sente o sangue ferver ao ouvir aquilo, ele se encorajando fala com uma voz dura.

- Eu nunca a magoaria Sr Granger... Eu estragaria a minha vida se eu fizesse isso - O pai de Hermione encara o garoto durante um tempo, mas logo sorri e fala.

- Eu sei disso Rony - Rony o olha sem entender o Sr Granger, não esperava que o homem fosse falar aquilo. Esperava que ele o ameaçasse de morte, que iria colocá-lo naquela cadeira onde Hermione falou que eles faziam tratamento odontológico, embora ele não entendesse metade do que as profissões dos pais da namorada era. Ele tinha ouvido Dino amaldiçoar dentistas e suas brocas terríveis, ele falava sobre as dores que aquelas coisas no dente faziam e tudo o mais. Depois disso Hermione tinha explicado o que os trouxas faziam para cuidar dos dentes, embora não parecesse tudo o que Dino falou, ele não queria imaginar que tipo de torturas aqueles trouxas eram capazes de fazer. O Sr Granger, vendo a confusão do garoto, completa – Hermione vive nos falando sobre você e o outro garoto... – Ele puxa pela memória, embora tenha visto o garoto há poucos dias, geralmente um doutor quase não guarda nomes das pessoas - ... Harry não é? – Rony confirma e ele começa a falar novamente – ela nos fala o tempo todo de como vocês sempre protegem ela, de como sempre ajudam ela no que ela precisa. Minha esposa e eu conhecemos a nossa filha muito bem e sabemos o quanto ela era sozinha antes de ir para Hogwarts. Desde que ela voltou do primeiro ano dela, ela nos conta sobre os melhores amigos que ela teve no mundo naquela escola, ouvimos várias historias em que vocês se meteram e como resolveram as coisas, mas vemos também o quanto ela te ama, pelo que eu pude ver aqui... –ele abre os braços indicando a sala –Você também a ama –ele estende o braço e fala – bem vindo a família – Rony sorri e aperta a mão dele.

- Obrigado Sr Granger.

Minutos depois Hermione desce as escadas. O queixo de Rony literalmente cai ao ver à namorada. Tudo bem que ele já tinha notado que ela era linda, mas ele fica impressionado com a beleza dela agora. Com os uniformes da escola ele não poderia ver o quanto Hermione tinha mudado, ela usava uma camisa que mostrava seu umbigo e uma calça que definia bem suas belas curvas. Quando a viu ele pensou que aquela não poderia ser a sua namorada, ele quase perguntou para o Sr Granger se Hermione tinha uma irmã. Mas só de ver o sorriso de Hermione, ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, ele poderia se perder no mundo, mas nunca poderia esquecer aquele sorriso dela.

Logo após ela se despedir dos pais, que deram várias recomendações de como se portar diante do diretor, Rony e Hermione se sentam na parte de trás do carro para conversar. O Sr Weasley fica se despedindo dos pais da garota e perguntando uma coisa ou outra. Rony ainda estava meio bobo com a visão da namorada, mas ele finalmente consegue sair do transe e fala.

- Você esta linda... – ele a encarava com os olhos brilhantes – realmente linda... – Hermione sente o rosto corar, mas de repente ela fica com um sorriso triste, a realidade se cai entre eles e ela pergunta.

- Obrigada Rony... Então Rony... O que você descobriu sobre o feitiço? – esta pergunta trouxe Rony de volta a realidade, ele explica tudo o que seu pai lhe contou. A cada palavra que Hermione ouvia, ela ficava mais horrorizada e as coisas só pioraram quando ela ficou sabendo que muitos bruxos haviam se matado por causa do feitiço. No desespero ela começa a perguntar.

- Mas... Existe uma cura, não é? Nós vamos conseguir ajudá-lo, não é? – Hermione começa a sentir os olhos marejarem, Rony respira fundo, a puxa para seus braços e fala calmamente.

- E por isso que estamos indo ver o Prof Dumbledore, ele deve de saber o que devemos fazer, Mione. – Rony olha para as ruas abaixo deles e fica pensando no amigo, o que estaria acontecendo com ele agora?

Enquanto isso na Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry cuidava da casa silenciosamente. Ele parecia fazer tudo mecanicamente, parecia manter um ritmo da arrumação da casa, e fazia isso sem protestar. E isso estava deixando seus tios intrigados, pois nunca mais ele era visto escrevendo cartas para os amigos e mandava por "aqueles animais nojentos" como dizia tio Válter.

Ele estava mais quieto do que o normal e nem comia direito. Começou a emagrecer mais e já estava a ponto de poder ver as suas costelas. Qualquer pessoa que visse o garoto notaria que ele estava com algum problema sério, mas os tios dele não sabiam como resolver isso.

Uma noite, tia Petúnia havia colocado mais comida no prato de Harry para ver se ele comia um pouco mais. Embora ela não gostasse muito do sobrinho, estava ficando preocupada, mas ele apenas comeu um pouco e pediu licença. Ela olha para o ele e depois para o prato, parecia intocado. Mas tio Válter estava ficando irritado com aquele comportamento, o garoto tinha recebido mais comida que ele e Duda até mesmo, ele logo fala com uma voz autoritária.

- Coma moleque ingrato, se não você ainda desmaia por ai e vão falar que não o alimentamos direito. – Harry encara o prato a sua frente e depois os parentes.

- Eu não estou com fome, tio Válter –Respondeu Harry desanimado – Eu posso ir para o meu quarto?

- Já sei, você vai escrever para os anormais dos seus amigos e usar aquele bicho asqueroso não é? – O tio tentou provocá-lo, talvez em um ataque de fúria o garoto falaria algo. Ele estava fazendo de tudo estes últimos dias para ver se arrancava alguma informação do que poderia estar acontecendo com ele, sem que Harry falasse sobre o mundo dele, é claro, mas tio Válter já estava cogitando perguntar o que raios acontecia no mundo do sobrinho para ele estar assim.

Harry respira fundo e fala.

- Não irei mandar cartas aos meus amigos, e quanto a minha coruja... Não precisa se preocupar mais... Eu a dei. –Todos os Dursley arregalam os olhos e ficam incrédulos com aquele anúncio. Eles sabiam o quanto àquela coruja era importante para ele, mas as surpresas ainda não acabaram. – Eu decidi largar a escola, não vou voltar para lá... Nunca mais... – Harry fecha os olhos por um instante, mas logo os abre e começa a subir as escadas. Ele queria sumir logo para o quarto dele e lamentar, mas o seu tio ainda fala.

- O que aconteceu? Cansou de fazer besteiras e andar com anormais? – Harry para no meio das escadas, aquela observação teria o feito gritar ao topo dos pulmões dele contra tio Válter, mas ele apenas se vira e fala.

- Eu estou cansado de ser perseguido como um cachorro enquanto as pessoas que eu tanto amo são mortas por minha causa... Por minha culpa... – de repente ele para de falar, os Dursley não tinham nada a ver com a vida dele. Ele sobe as escadas e entra em seu quarto em silêncio, enquanto os Dursley ficavam na sala de jantar tentando saber o que tinha acontecido. Harry nunca tinha falado o que acontecia na escola e nem os Dursley tinham vontade de saber, mas vendo o estado do garoto agora era preocupante, foi então que Duda fala.

- Pai... Ele está estranho... O que foi aquilo de perseguirem ele? Ele falou que matam os amigos dele? –Tia Petúnia se senta e começa a torcer um pano de prato, pensando sobre o que tinha ouvido. Embora ela não admitisse, ela estava muito preocupada com o sobrinho.

- Não sei filho... Mas eu acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde algum daqueles anormais vai vir aqui e talvez saberemos a verdade –Válter Dursley fala com desgosto, ele não estava preocupado necessariamente com a segurança do sobrinho. Se o garoto sumisse, ele nem notaria, mas se algo acontecesse com o garoto, os anormais poderiam tentar algo contra ele.

Harry estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, pensando em tudo o que passou na vida. Dumbledore uma vez lhe falou que ele era um bruxo poderoso, mas que bruxo poderoso deixaria as pessoas que mais ama morrerem? Deixar um monstro usar seu sangue para voltar à vida? Enquanto ele estava em seu transe, ele nem ouvia Sirius o espelho tentando falar com ele.

- Harry! Harry pare com isso... Você só esta se ferindo e aos seus amigos fazendo isso. –Harry ainda encarava o teto, parecia que tudo que ele queria era sumir, morrer, ele não sabia, fugir para um lugar sem dor, ele nem olha para o espelho e fala.

- Eles não precisam sofrer por minha causa... E melhor eu sofrer do que eles morrerem por minha causa. – a voz dele parecia assombrada, não tinha mais nenhuma emoção nela.

- Você acha que isso fará seus amigos ficarem mais protegidos? Que eles não vão continuar a correr riscos? Acorda garoto, eles precisam de você mais do que você imagina... – Harry se levanta e grita.

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CALA A BOCA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ? ELES ESTARÃO MUITO MELHOR SEM MIM... QUEM SABE PODERAM VIVER – a figura no espelho lhe manda um olhar bravo e fala.

- Se você quer ficar ai se matando aos poucos, ótimo... Então me guarde no seu malão de preferência perto de algum álbum de retratos, assim eu posso ver fotos de bons momentos e de pessoas, que mesmo com a sua teimosia, ainda amam você –

- Se é isso que você quer – Harry coloca o espelho no malão e tranca, ele pega e leva escada a baixo e fala para tio Válter – Tio Válter... Eu poderia colocar o meu malão no armário? Logo eu mandarei para uma amiga de qualquer forma... Mas não quero ele no meu quarto – ele encara o malão com um olhar meio estranho – prefiro que ele fique aqui por enquanto... – e sem falar mais nada, ele deixa o malão e sobe novamente as escadas, não dando a chance para o tio dele falar alguma coisa. Assim que ele entra no quarto, as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto - Pelo menos agora eu posso esperar morrer em paz – ele fala num sussurro, o desejo da morte estava começando a penetrar em seu peito rapidamente.

Longe dali, Rony, Hermione e o Sr Weasley chegam a um pequeno povoado bruxo onde mora o Professor Dumbledore. Era um lugar simples, com várias casas, uma praça onde tinha uma fonte de vários animais mágicos que andavam de um lado para o outro, algumas lojas que vendiam objetos estranhos que Rony já tinha visto na sala do diretor. Eles passam por montes de casas estranhas, parecia que cada dono tinha decorado a seu gosto. Hermione sorri ao ver uma casa em formato de maçã e logo pensa na branca de neve. Eles seguem até a casa do Diretor. Era uma casa de aparência simples, não era tão extravagante quando eles acharam que seria. Era um pouco pequena, mas bela. Os três seguem ate lá e veem uma cena que consideram pelo menos cômica. O professor Dumbledore estava descansando na varanda com uma calça trouxa larga e uma camisa que quase chegava ao seu joelho, sua barba parecia estar amarrada com um nó. Ele brincava com um par de óculos de sol e ao seu lado se encontrava o poleiro de Fawkes. A fênix estava em um de seus melhores dias e começa a cantar jovialmente assim que avista os visitantes. Hermione como nunca tinha visto Fawkes antes, fica maravilhada com a ave. Já Rony fica se divertindo com o figurino de Dumbledore. Quando o velho diretor vê os visitantes ele fala com um sorriso.

- Srs Weasley e Srta Granger, a que devo a honra da visita dos senhores em minha residência? –ele sorri para cada um e completa – são raras às vezes que eu encontro com um aluno nas férias, principalmente quando eles vêm a minha casa –Dumbledore sorria de uma forma alegre e seus olhos centelhavam bastante, mas logo Rony fala.

- Nós temos um assunto para conversar com você Professor... – Ele ainda encarava a roupa de Dumbledore com um sorriso, o diretor nota o olhar do garoto e fala.

- A roupa que estou usando, Sr Weasley, e para me deixar mais à vontade – Rony sentiu as orelhas ficarem vermelhas, de repente ele se lembra que estava de frente a um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo. Mas o diretor continua como se não fosse nada – assim como o Sr eu quase não os reconheci –ele olha para Rony, depois para o Sr Weasley e por fim Hermione. Esta fica corada ao ver que não estava com uma roupa adequada ao se apresentar ao Diretor, embora ela tenha ficado um bom tempo escolhendo a roupa para usar, estava pensando mais na reação de Rony do que a visita ao diretor. Este vendo seu constrangimento fala – Não se preocupe Srta Granger, a Srta continua bela como sempre – Hermione cora loucamente, mas o diretor continua –Creio que os senhores não vieram até aqui para ver a roupa deste velho amalucado ou admirar a beleza de minha fênix, não? –os três voltam à realidade e ficam sérios.

- Professor... Aconteceu algo ao Harry –O Professor Dumbledore parecia perder as centelhas de seus olhos de repente, ele encara cada um e vendo as expressões deles, ele respira fundo e fala pesadamente.

- O que aconteceu ao Sr Potter, Sr Weasley? – o diretor fica triste por um garoto tão novo sofrer tanto assim na vida.

Rony conta toda a história para ele, sobre o descontrole de Harry, a briga contra Malfoy e o feitiço que o Sr Malfoy lançou em Harry. Quando chegou nesta parte o Professor Dumbledore realmente fica sério, ele encara cada um com aquele olhar e fala.

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza que foi este feitiço que o Sr Malfoy lançou no Harry? Pois esta é uma acusação muito grave – o diretor não estava duvidando dos garotos, mas se uma acusação dessas fosse divulgada os Malfoy poderiam processar os garotos por calunia. Hermione então retira a carta que recebeu de Harry e mostra ao Professor.

- Esta foi a última carta que recebi do Harry. Professor Dumbledore eu duvidaria que ele escrevesse uma carta assim se não fosse por causa deste feitiço. –Dumbledore pega a carta e começa a ler a cada linha que lia ele sentia uma tristeza o abater, ele coloca a mão sobre a testa e fala cansado.

- Realmente, eu não acredito que Harry escreveria isso em sã consciência... Vocês têm razão... Somente um feitiço Dementarius causaria isso nele. Ele nunca desistiria assim tão fácil. Creio que agora mesmo ele esta sofrendo e muito. – ele encara um espelho dourado por um tempo, começa franzir a sobrancelha. Todos ficam apavorados com a declaração do Professor, mas logo o susto e maior quando um cão do tamanho de um urso aparece correndo até eles.

- Vejo que você encontrou o que procurava não, Snuffles? – ele abre a porta e faz o cão entrar em sua casa e olha para os outros – creio que nossa conversa devera ser aqui dentro e com mais um amigo – Hermione e Rony concordam prontamente, só o Sr Weasley que não entende nada. Dumbledore se vira para o cão e fala – Você realmente achou? – o cão latiu, parecia uma comunicação bem estranha entre um velho homem e um cão, mas o diretor parecia entender bem o que ele falava. Porém o cão olha para o Sr Weasley, o diretor nota o olhar dele e fala – pode voltar ao normal Sirius, ele poderá te ajudar também – quando Sirius volta ao normal, o Sr Weasley quase cai de costas, aponta a varinha diretamente para Sirius, mas Rony se coloca no caminho e fala.

- NÃO PAI – ele olha bem para o pai dele – Sirius é inocente – o Sr Weasley olha incrédulo para o filho e fala.

- Saia da frente Ronald... Este é Sirius Black... Ele é perigoso... – Rony ainda se mantinha firme entre os dois homens e Hermione começa a falar rapidamente.

- Nós sabemos de toda a verdade... Que ele é inocente, que ele foi pra Hogwarts para proteger o Harry e que ele é padrinho dele – O Sr Weasley ainda não acreditava direito – Sr Weasley... Acredite em nós... O Sirius não é um assassino – ela encara Sirius com um olhar que lhe falava claramente "não fale nada", mas Dumbledore fala calmamente para o Sr Weasley.

- Além de ser um dos mais fieis agentes da Ordem da Fênix – o Sr Weasley encara o diretor com assombro, ele se vira para Sirius que tinha um sorriso enorme para os dois adolescentes e fica um pouco mais convencido. Rony e Hermione então começam a contar todo o ocorrido no terceiro ano, desde a troca de fieis dos Potter, ao genocídio dos trouxas naquele dia em que Sirius foi preso e sobre o rato de Rony, Perebas, ser Pedro Pettigrew.

No final o Sr Weasley ainda não estava totalmente confiante, foi então que Sirius lhe dá uma carta.

- O que e isso Sirius? - perguntou Hermione curiosa, o lado sabe tudo dela estava coçando para saber as novidades.

- Isso Hermione é minha inocência – ele dá um sorriso que o rejuvenesce uns 10 anos e continua – esta é uma carta que Lílian, a mãe de Harry, mandou para o Remo. Ela era a única que não acreditava que ele poderia ser o espião. Nós também tínhamos dúvida, mas achávamos que o lado lupino do Remo pudesse ter sido controlado por Voldemort. – ele abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo –Nesta carta ela conta a troca de fieis, que usaram o traidor do Pedro no meu lugar. Ela confiava muito no Remo... Só que a carta chegou um dia depois da lua cheia e quando ele ficou sabendo que o Tiago e a Lílian tinham morrido, que eu tinha matado o Pedro e sido preso... Ele não pensou em mais nada e guardou a carta em um álbum de fotografias, eu e o Aluado estávamos procurando algo pra me inocentar. Foi então que ele se lembrou da carta, vocês podem imaginar a minha alegria ao saber que logo poderei estar livre, não? – ele sorria muito foi então que ele notou que Harry não estava lá – Onde esta o Harry? Não me diga que vocês vão se separar só por causa de namoros? – os dois coram e o Professor Dumbledore fala com um sorriso fraco.

- Acho que nem mesmo Voldemort – os Weasley e Hermione tremem, mas o diretor nem nota –conseguiria separar este grupo – ele olha para o grupo que estava triste, depois para Sirius e fala pesadamente – mas a visita deles não e sobre algo agradável Sirius.

Sirius olha para todos foi então que ele notou algo.

- Aconteceu algo com o Harry, não é? O que aconteceu com ele? –ele se levanta da cadeira e começa a andar em direção dos garotos.

- E melhor você se acalmar Sirius... Ficar nervoso não vai resolver nada, e você não poderá ajudar o Harry –Sirius agora tinha certeza que o afilhado não estava bem e praticamente grita.

- NÃO ME TRATE COMO UM ALUNINHO DUMBLEDORE... EU VIVI OS ÚLTIMOS ANOS NO INFERNO NA TERRA E NÃO PUDE CUIDAR DELE... O QUE ACONTECEU AO MEU AFILHADO? - Dumbledore se levanta e assume um olhar bem diferente ao que os alunos estavam acostumados e foi à primeira vez que todos ali viram ele gritar.

- POIS EU SÓ CONTAREI QUALQUER COISA SE VOCÊ SE ACALMAR – Sirius encara o diretor e respirando fundo fala:

- Me desculpe Professor... – ele se senta em uma poltrona e coloca as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Tudo bem Sirius, mas você tem o direito mesmo de saber –Dumbledore começa a explicar para Sirius tudo o que aconteceu, quando ele fica sabendo que Harry estava sobre o Dementarius o sangue de Sirius parecia gelar. Ele conhecia bem aquela maldição, foi então que ele começou a falar.

- Tenho que ir lá... Tenho que ajudar o Harry... – Sirius se levanta e começa a andar em direção a porta.

- Sirius... Você ainda nem sabe como ajudá-lo – ele estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas se vira e Dumbledore fala – Existem apenas duas formas para curarmos Harry, infelizmente os dois processos são difíceis e perigosos – Sirius abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo "será que Harry nunca teria paz" era o pensamento do padrinho, ele, então, pergunta.

- Quais são? –ele tentaria ajudar o afilhado de qualquer forma.

- O primeiro é mais rápido, mas também é o mais perigoso, com um certo ritual iremos tirar a alma de Harry e usaremos um feitiço antigo e muito poderoso para, como posso dizer, "limpar" a alma de Harry. Mas um pequeno erro no ritual e a alma de Harry se perderá e talvez a pessoa que conjurou o feitiço também venha a falecer –Sirius estremece ao pensar sobre aquele ritual, ele tinha ouvido falar de algumas pessoas que tinham tentado algo semelhante, mas a alma da pessoa nunca pode voltar e a pessoa que conjurou o feitiço tinha ou virado um trouxa ou morrido de desgaste mágico, ele encara o diretor e pergunta.

- Qual é o outro jeito?

- O outro método é um pouco mais lento, mas é mais seguro. Com um certo objeto, Harry será mandado para uma dimensão paralela a nossa, onde ele verá um mundo diferente do nosso, o que poderia acontecer se ele não existisse, ele verá o quanto a existência dele é importante e neste meio tempo ele vai ser curado dessa maldição, porém ele sumira do nosso mundo durante 12 dias, mas quando voltar estará completamente curado.

- Que objeto é este Prof Dumbledore? – perguntou o Sr Weasley preocupado. Dependendo do que fosse, ele poderia revirar o ministério ou tentar algumas fontes para achar o tal objeto.

- É um objeto muito raro Arthur, ele se chama Espelho Real – o diretor treme a cabeça – Muitos já foram usados como brinquedos de criança, mas há muito tempo e que eles não são usados mais... – O Sr Weasley arregala os olhos e fala.

- A Gina comprou este espelho e mandou para um amigo... Ela me falou que ele ficava muito sozinho no verão, mas que não poderia ir lá em casa – ele treme a cabeça exasperado, o objeto que poderia salvar o garoto esteve nas mãos dele o tempo todo.

- Ela deu para o Harry. – Hermione fala pensativa e nem nota que tinha deixando o Sr Weasley e Rony confusos.

- Como assim ela deu para o Harry, Mione? –Rony olhava desconfiado para a namorada que coloca a mão sobre a boca. Hermione então começa a pensar em uma desculpa, embora ela amasse aquele ruivo, ela não iria quebrar uma promessa para Gina.

- Olha Rony... Qual amigo da Gina fica sozinho no verão e que não pode ir à sua casa? – Rony começa a considerar o que ela tinha falado, mas o Sr Weasley parecia ter um sorriso escondido.

- Bom... Isso é verdade, mas por que ela não nos contou que era pra ele? – Hermione fica desconcertada, achava que Rony teria caído e não precisaria mentir.

- Por que... Por que... – ela não sabia o que fazer, ela estava encurralada e pela primeira vez, Hermione Granger não tinha como escapar foi então que Sirius fala.

- Eles não sabem? – ela olha incrédula pra ele, não imaginava que Harry teria contado para ele, foi então que ela pergunta.

- Você sabe? –Sirius fica com um sorriso enorme e fala.

- Hagrid nos contou quando ele levou Harry no beco – Hermione fica mais aliviada, Sirius então fala – eu conto pra eles – ele se vira para Rony e fala – Olha Rony, o que eu vou contar era para ser segredo, então eu gostaria que você se acalmasse... –mas Rony fala impaciente.

- O QUE É? –Sirius sorri ainda mais e fala.

- Pelo visto você não vai se acalmar mesmo, então aqui vai. Harry e Gina estão namorando – Rony ficou em choque durante um tempo. Sr Weasley sorri, ele já estava desconfiado, sabia que a filha gostava de Harry, mas não sabia que a relação deles estava assim. Logo Rony sai de seu choque e fala.

- TRAIDOR SAFADO DE UMA FIGA – ele olha para os dois – Como o Harry pode fazer isso? Ele sabe que eu não quero que a minha irmãzinha namore assim tão cedo – ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e começa a andar de um lado para o outro da sala do diretor –AAAAAAAHHHHH, MAS ELE ME PAGA – subitamente Hermione se coloca em frente a ele e fala.

- E por isso que a Gina pediu para o Harry não contar nada pra vocês – Rony para de andar e encara a namorada confuso.

- Como assim? A Gina o mandou não falar nada? – Hermione suspira e fala.

- Honestamente Ronald... Ela tinha medo das reações de vocês, pelo que eu a vejo tinha razão – ela respira fundo – Se dependesse do Harry, ele teria colocado na primeira pagina do Profeta diário "EU AMO GINA WEASLEY" – Rony se acalma e começa a pensar, realmente o amigo não teria guardado um segredo assim, ele teria contado na mesma hora e aguentado os riscos, era assim que ele era. Mas ele também conhecia a irmã, sabia que ela poderia ser esquiva, ele respira fundo então fala.

- Pois quando ele melhorar, ele vai ter que ir lá em casa e pedir a mão dela para todos cada um de nós – ela sorri marotamente para ele.

- Você não fez isso quando pediu a minha mão? – Sirius sorri para os dois e fala.

- Vocês dois finalmente se entenderam? Achei que deixariam o Harry maluco mais algum tempo – Os dois ficam corados, mas logo o Sr Weasley fala, eles estavam se desviando do assunto novamente.

- Se ele esta com o espelho por que ele ainda não foi? –Dumbledore volta a encarar aquele estranho espelho e fala.

- E que o espelho deve estar em algum lugar próximo a ele quando a maldição chegar ao seu limite, e quando chegar, o portal irá se abrir e mandar Harry para aquele mundo, mas eu acho que o espelho não deve de estar perto o suficiente de Harry – todos ficam pensativos, então Sirius fala.

- Então um de nós terá que ir à casa dos Dursley e colocar o espelho no lugar – Dumbledore tira os óculos e coça os olhos e fala.

- Creio que é isso sim, Sirius – ele volta a olhar para o espelho – em algum lugar onde ele possa ver... –

- Eu irei –Sirius falou decidido, Dumbledore sorri, já tinha previsto isso e fala.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, você, Rony e Hermione irão para a casa de Harry enquanto eu e o Arthur iremos cuidar de sua inocência. –todos confirmam, mas Sirius fala.

- Eu acho que só a carta não vai me ajudar professor, acho que devemos achar Rabicho antes – ele fala cabisbaixo, aquele rato estava conseguindo escapar dele facilmente estes tempos.

- Não necessariamente Sirius –falou o velho diretor – alguns aurores identificaram Pedro em um dos ataques de comensais, mas como o julgam morto não acreditaram no que viram, mas com esta carta poderemos ter uma vantagem muito boa para você. – Sirius sorri, ele se vira para os dois adolescentes e fala.

- Mas como irei levá-los comigo, Professor? Que eu saiba eles ainda não podem aparatar – os dois encaram Sirius com olhares que diziam claramente "Não ouse deixar a gente para trás".

Dumbledore sorri e fala.

- Sabe Sirius, eu guardei uma coisa para Harry. Uma coisa que você emprestou para Hagrid há alguns anos, sei que também foi de Tiago, foi por isso que não deixei Hagrid destruí-la –Sirius pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

- A PATS está com o Sr esse tempo todo? – os olhos do diretor pareciam centelhar ainda mais e ele fala.

- Sim, descobri que Tiago tinha comprado junto com você. Então depois de toda aquela confusão, eu a aguardei para um dia devolver ela para Harry, mas como você voltou creio que você gostaria de revê-la não? – Sirius dá um sorriso maroto.

- Obrigado – ele se vira para Rony e Hermione que não entendiam nada e fala –Vamos! Estou louco para ver a PATS de novo. –Rony ergue uma sobrancelha e pergunta.

- O que é PATS? –eles caminham para a parte de trás da casa do diretor onde se encontrava uma garagem estranha.

- E a minha moto voadora –Sirius falou sonhador – Vocês já ouviram falar sobre ela não?

- Hagrid nos contou sobre como ele voou com o Harry para a casa dos Dursley quando aconteceu... – ela viu os olhos do homem ficarem um tanto escuros e ela pergunta rapidamente – mas por que ela se chama PATS? – Sirius parecia esquecer do passado e fala entusiasmado.

- É que Tiago e eu compramos ela junto, embora ele pudesse comprar uma só pra ele. Nós resolvemos comprar algo juntos, sempre que um quisesse sair com ela era só pegar – de repente ele começa a rir – me lembro quando ele levava a Lílian para dar uma volta, ela nunca gostou muito de voar e sempre que o Tiago voava nela... Ele fingia que ela quebrava em pleno ar e caia – ele começou a rir mais ainda – quando a Lily acordava do desmaio ela batia tanto no Tiago, que ele não jogava quadribol durante um mês – os dois estavam rindo também, mas Hermione volta a perguntar, ela não gostava de não ter as respostas para as perguntas dela.

- Mas por que PATS?

- E a mistura dos nossos nomes e apelidos "Pontas" "Almofadinhas" "Tiago" "Sirius" – Sirius dá de ombro – Não dava para ficar de outra forma... Então ficou PATS –

- Mas... Como vamos nela? Não seria prudente sair voando nela e chegar a um bairro trouxa assim sem ninguém nos ver – ela encara a moto – e como vamos caber todos nela? – Sirius sorri mais ainda.

- Simples, quando Tiago e eu compramos esta belezinha, enfeitiçamos ela. Nós colocamos um feitiço de invisibilidade nela e uma variável de um feitiço de expansão que o Pontas achou - ele se senta e de repente a moto parecia se expandir para o casal que encarava a moto incrédulos. Um pouco mais aliviado os dois sobem na garupa e rumam para a casa dos Dursley.

Logo eles pousam perto da casa numero quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, eles escondem a moto com o feitiço de invisibilidade perto da casa de Harry. Sirius se transforma e eles vão até a casa.

Hermione toca a campainha e Válter Dursley encara os dois adolescentes e o cão preto enorme que eles traziam. Ele ainda estava bravo com os segredos do sobrinho e realmente não estava feliz em ver aqueles garotos na sua porta. Mas ele se força para ser cortes, ele examina bem cada um e fala com grosseria.

- Sim? O que desejam? – Hermione encara aquele homem gordo com um olhar avaliando que Rony e Harry entendiam bem. Harry sempre tinha reclamado dos parentes, mas não tinha imaginado o tipo de hostilidade que aqueles Dursley poderiam fazer. Ela tenta forçar um sorriso e pergunta.

- Sr Dursley? – O homem confirma e Hermione continua – Sou Hermione Granger e este é Ronald Weasley, somos amigos do Harry. Sabemos que ele não está bem por isso viemos... – o homem perde a paciência e fala.

- Então vocês são amigos do anormal do meu sobrinho? Pois bem entrem, talvez vocês expliquem o que esta acontecendo de errado com aquele moleque insolente. – Hermione teve que segurar Rony e Sirius, mas ela mesma estava fazendo força para não gritar com aquele homem. De repente Sirius começa a rosnar para o Tio de Harry, neste momento Petúnia aparece junto com Duda. Duda assim que vê Hermione na porta da casa não tira os olhos dela, parecia avaliar a menina da cabeça aos pés, e isso estava deixando Rony mais bravo do que as observações maliciosas de Válter Dursley para o amigo dele.

- Podemos entrar? Assim poderemos explicar tudo melhor – Hermione olha para eles de forma meio que suplicante, ela imaginava o tempo que eles estavam perdendo com aquela conversa toda ali na porta. Tia Petúnia encara eles e depois o cachorro e logo fala.

- Deixem este cão ai fora – Hermione suspira, aquela família era realmente difícil, mas dessa vez que reage é Rony.

- É que... Este cão pode explicar melhor o assunto para vocês –Disse Rony, vendo o olhar de descrença deles completa –Podemos fechar a porta?

- Feche logo isso então, nós queremos respostas –Válter fala alterado.

Assim que a porta se fecha Sirius volta a sua forma normal e encara os Dursley com uma fúria guardada há tempos. Ele tinha convivido com Lílian desde que entrou em Hogwarts, sabia como a irmã dela era. Ele tinha até mesmo ido ao jantar de casamento de Petúnia com aquela coisa que ela chamava de marido. Ele e Tiago tiveram que animar Lilian após a irmã lhe falar que não queria ela no jantar. Mas ele guarda toda esta raiva, era hora de ajudar Harry. Ele estende a mão para o Sr Dursley e fala com sarcasmos.

- Muito prazer Sr Dursley, sou o assassino, perigoso e procurando Sirius Black, e com muita honra o padrinho de Harry – ele deu um sorriso maquiavélico que deixou os Dursley morrendo de medo, pois eles finalmente conheceriam o temido padrinho de Harry e ele não parecia nada feliz.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma leitora que comentou estes dias...**

**Shaene...**

**Desculpe pela falta de atualizações.. estou preso em outro projeto e o mago merlin esta betando o espelho real pra mim... tentarei não demorar tanto.. mas já aviso que o espelho real pode demorar um tempo para ser finalizado.. mas espero que vcs aproveitem a fics...**

**até em breve..rs**


	9. Capitulo IX – Esclarecendo certos

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo IX – Esclarecendo certos assuntos.**

Os Dursley sempre foram aquele tipo de família que não acreditava em coisas impossíveis, um desses fatos era que eles achavam que jamais um assassino condenado poderia entrar na casa deles, ou que seria padrinho do sobrinho deles. Mas agora eles estavam apavorados com o padrinho de Harry que os encarava com um olhar raivoso. Embora estivesse diferente do que na foto em que apareceu há dois anos. Ele ainda tinha aquele olhar que gelava as pessoas. Válter Dursley, criando coragem, resolve se manifesta.

-Então... Você é o padrinho perigoso do anormal do meu sobrinho? – mal estas palavras saíram de sua boca e ele sentiu uma varinha encostar-se à sua testa. Sírius encarava aquele homem com um ódio acima do normal. Ele se aproxima de Válter e fala num sussurro mortal.

-Se eu fosse você, Dursley, eu teria mais cuidado com as palavras e respeito por Harry. Se você sabe um pouco da minha história, você saberia que é muito ruim chamar o meu afilhado assim na minha frente, digamos que não é nada saudável. - os Dursley começam a ficar pálidos com a cara de mal que Sírius fazia. Embora ele tivesse prometido para o professor Dumbledore que ele não faria nada com os tios de Harry, ele não prometeu que não poderia deixar aquele bando de animais com medo depois de tudo que eles tinham feito com Harry. Mas Sirius se esforça para ficar calmo e continua a falar - O Harry é tão são quanto eu e você... –Tio Válter dá um bufo e fala.

-Se você acha que fazer todas as tarefas da casa, não comendo direito e ficar falando em morrer e uma coisa normal, então você é tão maluco quanto ele - Sirius respira fundo. Sabia que Harry estava mal, mas não sabia que estava chegando a este ponto. Ele encara Rony e Mione que pareciam segurar o choro. Quantas vezes ele viu Lílian e Tiago assim por causa de Remo, ou por ele mesmo quando ele se metia em encrencas acima do normal? Ele tenta mandar um sorriso para os dois e se vira para os Dursley.

-Se vocês soubessem por tudo que o Harry passou nestes quatro anos na escola, vocês saberiam que ele não tem tido uma vida fácil. Acho que vocês até chegariam a ter orgulho dele - falou Hermione brava. Não toleraria alguém depreciar os feitos do amigo, até mesmo bruxos adultos não teriam feito o que o amigo dela tinha feito.

-Orgulho? –Tio Valter dá um sorriso mal - Você acha que eu teria orgulho do garoto fazer estas coisas anormais, menininha insolente? De conseguir mexer algo com um pedaço de madeira inútil? Se tivermos sorte ele vai se explodir como os pais deles fizeram. - o queixo de Hermione cai, não acreditava no que aquele homem horrível falava do próprio sobrinho. Ela tentava segurar Rony que parecia querer pegar a varinha no bolso. O ruivo estava quase mandando as favas a restrição para menores azarando aquele homem. Sirius se levanta da cadeira onde estava e vai até Válter. Ele estava começando a perder o controle e fala raivoso.

-Escute aqui, Dursley, o Harry é uma pessoa muito especial. Se não fosse por ele, você não teria esta vidinha patética que você leva. - Tio Válter parece se encher de indignação e fala.

-Tudo que aquele garoto trouxe para esta casa foi abominação, anormalidade. Se você vier me falar que ele é uma espécie de herói no seu mundo, você é mesmo um louco. - Sirius estava a ponto de enfeitiçar o homem, mas se segura. Promessa ou não para Dumbledore, talvez ele não saísse daquela casa sem transformar aquele homem a sua frente em um animal nojento.

-O Harry tem protegido o mundo desde que ficou órfão com um ano de idade. Vendo como vocês o trataram todos estes anos, eu fico me imaginando porque ele não deixa Voldemort pegar vocês - Os Dursley ficam intrigados, eles nunca tinham ouvido falar de Voldemort. Mas eles notaram que Rony e Hermione tremeram por causa do nome. Logo Tia Petúnia fala.

-Se o senhor veio aqui na minha casa falar que aquele moleque - ela aponta para o andar de cima - está protegendo o mundo de alguma forma anormal dele, com licença, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer - ela se virou para ir para a cozinha. Quando ela estava chegando perto da porta, Sirius fala bravo.

-Você nunca se perguntou como a sua irmã morreu? Como Harry ganhou aquela cicatriz? Você nunca quis saber o que aconteceu com o resto da sua família Petúnia? – no começo Petúnia ficou quieta. Ela sempre falava que não queria saber dessas coisas anormais. Nos últimos quatro anos em que viu o sobrinho virar uma cópia perfeita de tudo o que Lílian tinha sido quando foi para Hogwarts. Ela tentou não transparecer a sua curiosidade, mas ela sempre quis saber o que tinha acontecido com a sua irmã. Não importava muito se ela era diferente, ela ainda era a sua irmã. Mas o preconceito dela sempre a fazia fechar os olhos.

-Eu sei que ela morreu por andar com gente da sua laia, e que o moleque ganhou a cicatriz por causa de um feitiço idiota - ela fala venenosamente. Ao ouvir aquilo Sirius fica mais irritado ainda, eles nunca souberam a verdade e julgavam a todos assim? O afilhado dele era um herói, tinha salvado pessoas como eles e era assim que ele era tratado? Pior do que um elfo doméstico? Ele a encara e resolve esclarecer tudo.

-Lílian e Tiago foram assassinados, por um louco que queria exterminar trouxas. Escravizar, matar, torturar eram coisas assim que ele faz - ele olha diretamente para ela que ainda não parecia entender e mandava aquele olhar bravo para ele - ou seja, pessoas normais como vocês. – os Dursley começam a ficam com medo. Petúnia se senta novamente pálida como um papel e Sirius continua – Voldemort achava que Lílian, Tiago e Harry eram obstáculos para ele, invadiu a casa deles... Ele matou o Tiago. - Sirius fica com os olhos marejados. Aquelas lembranças ele tinha revivido por doze anos em Azkaban, mas ele aguenta e continua - Voldemort subiu as escadas e foi até o berçário onde Harry estava... Se não fosse por Lílian... Acho que Harry não estaria aqui. - Petúnia o olha intrigado e fala.

-O que ela fez? –Sirius levanta os olhos marejados e fala para ela.

-Ela deu a vida por Harry, ela se sacrificou por ele – Petúnia olha com horror para aquelas palavras –Voldemort queria todos os Potter mortos, mas quando Lílian deu sua vida para Harry. Ela o protegeu com todo amor que ela sentia por ele. Voldemort nunca sentiu amor, então quando ele lançou a maldição da morte em Harry. o feitiço repercutiu na testa e voltou para Voldemort, destruindo seu corpo, mas não o matando. Desde este dia Harry foi conhecido pelo mundo todo por causa daquela cicatriz, mas agora aquele bastardo do Voldemort voltou. E matou um amigo de Harry bem a sua frente, isso está o deixando depressivo - Duda olha para Sirius com medo, mas fala de trás da mãe.

-Mas quando ele foi comprar material com aqueles - ele aponta para Hermione e Rony - ele estava feliz, só depois quando ele voltou e que ele ficou estranho de novo. - Sirius respira fundo, ele tinha que ser rápido para ajudar Harry se não ele poderia se deteriorar mais.

-Houve uma confusão no dia. Um garoto da escola, de quem Harry não gosta, tentou arrumar briga com ele. Digamos que ele não respeitou os amigos do Harry e ele retaliou. Mas Harry foi acertado por um feitiço negro, nós não sabíamos disso até esta manhã. Este feitiço suga toda sua felicidade, ele o faz reviver todas as coisas ruins que você viveu, toda tristeza, desespero e pesadelos que vocês nunca imaginaram que o sobrinho de vocês poderiam ter. A maldição vai fazendo isso até que uma hora a pessoa se mate de desespero. – os Dursley ficam chocados com a respostas. E Sirius resolve ser rápido – Onde as coisas dele estão? Ainda estão no quarto dele? – ele começa a se levantar. Rony como já tinha estado na casa antes já estava indo para a escada, mas Válter fala.

-As coisas dele estão todas no armário debaixo da escada – todos olham para tio Válter que fala – ele falou que algo o estava incomodando e mandou colocar lá. Falou que logo ele mandaria tudo para uma amiga. Acredito que seria você. – ele olha para Hermione que afirma com a cabeça.

Sirius vai até o armário e o abre com um aceno de varinha. Ele começa a procurar em tudo, mas logo uma pergunta aparece em sua cabeça. Desde que eles tinham chego à casa, não havia nem sinal do garoto.

-Onde o Harry está? –Petúnia logo responde.

-Desde que ele faz questão de trabalhar aqui em casa, ele foi descansar, ou olhar para teto, pois desde que ele deu aquela coruja dele, ele não tem dormido direito – Sirius começa a revirar o malão rapidamente. Logo ele encontra o espelho perto dos álbuns de Harry. Assim que ele reflete Sirius, o espelho fala, o que deixa os Dursley assustados. Agora eles entendiam o porquê do garoto falar com ele mesmo.

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Sirius Black, sou o padrinho do Harry. – a figura no espelho o encara e logo pergunta.

-Eu sei quem é você, o que quer comigo? –Sirius começa a examinar o espelho e sorri – Do que você esta rindo? – o espelho o olha desconfiado.

-Não se lembra de mim? – o espelho fica curioso – Sou o Almofadinhas – A figura no espelho arregala os olhos e fala.

-Almofadinhas? Aquele garoto que recebia um monte de berradores? Por Merlin, você cresceu – ele encarava Sirius da cabeça aos pés.

-Faz muito tempo mesmo, Pontas – Sirius fala com um jeito melancólico.

-Eu tinha me esquecido que eu tinha este nome. – o espelho fala com um sorriso.

-Qual é o seu nome agora? –Sirius pergunta curioso.

-Harry me deu seu nome, me chamo Sirius, o Espelho Real – ao ouvir o nome de Harry o mundo volta ao normal e ele fala cansado.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu ao Harry? – Sirius pergunta para o espelho. Se ele era o objeto que poderia curar o afilhado, por que não tinha agido ainda?

-Não, só sei que uma noite ele teve um pesadelo muito forte. Pude sentir uma aura ruim o rodeando. Tentei convencê-lo a se comunicar com alguém para ajudá-lo, mas ele se recusava. Uma noite... Pude sentir algo realmente ruim... No dia seguinte, ele me falou que tinha decidido... Ele desistiria de tudo... O que houve com ele? – o espelho parecia desesperado para saber a verdade, embora Harry tivesse falado muitas coisas ofensivas, ele pode ver o desespero nos olhos do garoto.

-Ele esta sobre a maldição Dementarius, e por isso que ele esta deste jeito. Você sabe como curá-lo, não? – o espelho fica surpreso e fala.

-Fazia séculos que eu não ouvia falar desta maldição. Agora que você me lembrou, estes são os sintomas mesmo, bem... Mas por ele ser tão... Forte... Eu não achei que poderia ter sido esta maldição... –ele fica com um olhar determinado e fala - Vamos trabalhar, me coloque no quarto dele e eu farei o resto –

-Ele corre algum risco? –Sirius pergunta apreensivo, não queria que o afilhado sofresse mais.

-Pelas histórias que eu ouvi dele, ele vai se sair bem. Ele vai enfrentar o destino que ele desejar, mas eu tenho fé que ele vai sobreviver. – o espelho fala determinado, Sirius estava o puxando para levar para o quarto de Harry, quando o espelho lembra-se de algo – Quando você me colocar no quarto dele, coloque o feitiço mais forte que você sabe de proteção de som. –Sirius eleva a sobrancelha.

-Por que isso? –

-As coisas vão ficar barulhentas e só isso que eu posso dizer. –o espelho fala misterioso, mas com um ar sério.

Sirius sobe as escadas silenciosamente e entra no quarto de Harry. Ele examina bem aonde seu afilhado dormia. Ele encara o afilhado com tristeza, mas ele prometeu que faria Harry feliz de qualquer forma. Ele deixa o espelho na escrivaninha e afaga um pouco os cabelos rebeldes do afilhado. Ele passa a mão pela testa dele e fala.

-Boa sorte, Harry, meu garoto – Sirius sai rápido e silenciosamente. Na porta ele executa um feitiço complexo que não deixaria nenhum som sair daquela porta. Ele desejava que Harry pudesse ter ouvido ele, mas o que ele não notou era que Harry deixou uma fina lágrima cair, enquanto dormia.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente pra uma grande amiga que conheci estes tempos e esta se tornando uma amiga especial pra mim...**

**minha querida amiga Luiza Arce...**

**adorei te conhecer linda.. e espero que vc goste dos ..**

**até breve..rs**


	10. Capítulo X – O portal se abre

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo X – O portal se abre.**

Após alguns minutos depois de Sirius sair do quarto deixando o espelho na escrivaninha de Harry, ele é despertado por um pio de coruja. Ele sonhava que o padrinho dele estava ali em seu quarto, que falava que tudo ficaria bem, antes do pesadelo começar, logo ele era pego pelo ministério e o davam para um monte de dementadores em meio ao Beco Diagonal. Harry acorda assustado, mas logo ele nota que ainda estava em seu quarto e fica um pouco mais aliviado. Ele se levanta, no começo ele acha que é Edwiges, mas logo percebe que era Spin. Ele encara a coruja da namorada com uma dor no coração do que estava prestes a fazer, mas ele logo fala.

-O que você faz aqui? – a coruja mostra a carta – Não quero recebê-la... Vá embora – a coruja o olha indignado e não sai do lugar, então Harry grita – SAIA DAQUI SEU ANIMAL IMBECIL... EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO QUERO RECEBER CARTA NENHUMA – mas a coruja não se mexia, ele encarava Harry como se o desafiando, mas quando Harry faz menção de jogar algo nele, ele voa, mas deixa a carta cair aos pés de Harry. Spin volta furioso para a Toca, enquanto Harry se ajoelhava no chão.

-Suma daqui... Eu... Eu não quero mais... – ele deixa algumas lágrimas cair.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso, a Gina vai ficar triste quando souber. – Harry ouve uma voz falar, ele se vira em direção da escrivaninha. Furioso ele pergunta.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – as pessoas no andar debaixo podiam sentir a tensão mágica que vinha do quarto de Harry. Nenhum deles teria coragem de subir para mandá-lo ficar quieto, o que estava para acontecer seria algo realmente poderoso.

Na Toca, Spin chega realmente bravo. Ele se empoleira em um canto e manda olhares de poucos amigos para quem chegasse perto, mas logo Gina chega e vai até ele.

-O que foi Spin? Por que você está tão bravo? – ela olha para ele, vendo que ele entregou a carta que ela tinha mandado para Harry pergunta suavemente – Você não trouxe nenhuma resposta do Harry pra mim, Spin? – A coruja começa a piar de indignação pelo tratamento de Harry, mas Gina não entendia o comportamento dele. Logo a Sra Weasley aparece e lhe responde.

-A pessoa para quem você mandou a carta deve ter ofendido muito ou tentado ataca-lo querida – Gina se vira para a mãe e fala incrédula.

-Ah não mãe, o Harry nunca faria iss... – Mas ela para ao perceber que falara demais.

-Então é com o Harry que você tem trocado tantas cartas? – a Sra Weasley eleva uma sobrancelha em diversão. Ela suspeitava que algo tivesse acontecido no beco diagonal, embora os filhos fizessem esforço de esconder algo dela, no final ela conhecia bem os filhos que tinha. Gina cora e gagueja.

-Bem... E que... –

-Vocês dois estão namorando, Gina querida? – Gina arregala os olhos de surpresa e fala.

-Como você descobriu? – tudo bem que todos na Toca sabiam que ela tinha tido uma quedinha por Harry, mas daí a saberem que ela estava namorando ele. Ela não compreendia como alguém tinha descoberto, ela estava fingindo tão bem.

-Eu sou a sua mãe Virgínia, você achou que eu não percebi o jeito que o Harry estava te tratando no Beco Diagonal? Os olhares que vocês dois trocavam? – ela deu um sorriso carinhoso para a filha – Mas, por que Gina? Por que você não contou para nós? – Gina abaixa a cabeça e sem encarar a mãe fala.

-Eu tinha medo mãe – a Sra Weasley eleva uma sobrancelha e ela continua – medo do que aqueles lá – ela aponta para os quartos no andar de cima – faria com ele se descobrisse... Você sabe como eles podem ser ciumentos – a Sra Weasley sorri muito, ela também tinha sido a menina mais nova na casa dela. Os irmãos gêmeos dela quase fizeram Arthur careca por causa das brincadeiras sobre ele ter roubado a irmãzinha deles. Ela encara a filha e fala.

-Bem... Meus parabéns querida, o Harry é um garoto muito gentil e vocês dois merecem muitas felicidades. Agora entendo o porquê de você querer tanto ir com seu pai e Rony ver Dumbledore, mas pode ficar tranquila meu anjo, eu não contarei para os seus irmãos sobre isso. – Gina abraça forte a mãe, quando elas se soltam Gina pergunta.

-Mas, por que o Spin esta assim então? Alguma coisa deve de ter acontecido. – a Sra Weasley fica preocupada, embora ela estivesse tentando acreditar nas palavras do marido e do filho, ela sabia que aqueles dois mentiam. Ela conhecia Arthur há anos e sabia que ele ficava inquieto quando era algo sério, e ontem ele quase não dormiu direito. Ela olha para a filha e fala calmamente.

-Acho que eles foram conversar algo a mais do que a segurança de Harry com Dumbledore – Gina começa a pensar sobre o que estaria acontecendo quando se lembra de algo. O feitiço de Lúcios Malfoy. Ela se lembra da cara de preocupação que seu irmão e Hermione estavam tentando esconder e chega à conclusão que algo estava acontecendo a Harry, pois desde que eles começaram a namorar uma ligação mágica poderosa se formou, e Gina poderia sentir algumas coisas quando pensava em Harry, ela sentia uma tristeza a dominar que a deixava confusa. Ela não poderia explicar o porquê de estar tão triste, ela chegava a chorar e não poderia explicar. Agora ela entendia. Algo aconteceu a Harry e ela sentia também, ela olha para a mãe e fala decidida.

-Eu tenho que ir à casa do Harry, mãe. – a Sra Weasley encara a filha em choque ao ver o olhar determinado da filha, algo realmente estava estranho.

Na Rua dos Alfeneiros, os Dursleys estavam sentados conversando com Hermione e Rony, o que era incrível é que eles falavam calmamente, sem insultos, nem nada, apenas falavam sobre a vida de Harry na escola, Hermione relatava sobre tudo o que o amigo tinha passado e sobre suas notas. O que os Dursley não estavam interessados, pelo menos não todos. Petúnia parecia tentar esconder um brilho de orgulho nos olhos dos demais. O garoto lembrava muito a sua irmã. Sirius olha para aquela cena, impressionado, ele não achava que os Dursleys aceitariam tudo aquilo de bom grado. Embora Sirius tenha notado que Duda estava olhando muito para Hermione, e Rony parecia não gostar daquilo. Mas mesmo assim os dois contaram tudo o que aconteceu a Harry, desde o salvamento da pedra filosofal ao ocorrido no torneio tri-bruxo no ano passado. O Sr Dursley nota Sirius e fala.

-O que estas crianças contaram é verdade? – Sirius afirma e ele continua – Como você escapou daquela prisão? Quer dizer... Eles contaram que tinham monstros que guardavam a prisão... Como era o nome? Dementadores? – Sirius sorri e fala tranquilamente, embora as lembranças daquele lugar sempre o afetassem um pouco.

-Eu consegui fugir por dois motivos. Eu sabia que era inocente, eles não poderia tirar isso de mim. Consegui fugir quando descobri que Pedro estava na escola de Harry, eu não poderia deixar ele perto de Harry, ele poderia o matar a qualquer hora. Então fiquei determinado em achá-lo e matá-lo. –ele treme a cabeça pelas lembranças – esta obsessão me deu a força que eu precisava para fugir. Quando estava mais forte, me transformei e fugi. – Duda encara Hermione e fala.

-É sério esta história que o Harry matou uma cobra de mais de sessenta metros? Uma cobra que pode matar com olhar? – ele perguntava descrente, não acreditava que o primo tivesse feito metade do que eles falavam.

-Se você quer saber Dudley – Rony fala desgostoso, aquele moleque desconfiava do que o amigo dele tinha feito e ainda ficava olhando para a namorada dele daquele jeito? Ele queria enfia uma boa azaração naquela massa de gordura – O Harry matou aquela besta sem magia, apenas com a espada do fundador da nossa casa... O que é quase impossível já que o basilísco está entre os animais mais mortais do mundo – ele sorri ao ver a expressão de choque dos Dursley – o Harry pode se virar muito bem sem a varinha dele – Hermione sorri para o namorado e fala depois.

-Ele pode fazer coisas incríveis sem a varinha... Mas o que ele faz com ela chega a ser impressionante... Não se tem registro de um adolescente de treze anos que tenha espantado mais de cem dementadores com um patrono... Eles nem ensinam este feitiço para nós ainda.

Enquanto algumas explicações estavam correndo no andar de baixo, no quarto de Harry, as coisas estavam saindo do controle. Parecia que o ar estava carregado com magia, vários objetos voavam pelo quarto como se estivessem em meio a um furacão.

-VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE SÓ ESTÁ MACHUCANDO AS PESSOAS ASSIM? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE QUE ELES NÃO QUEREM O SEU MAL? QUE ELES QUEREM TE VER FELIZ? QUE QUEREM TE AMAR? – gritava o espelho o que Harry revida.

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ? EU JÁ FALEI LOGO VOLDEMORT ME ACHA E ME MATA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS, QUEM SABE ASSIM MEUS AMIGOS POSSAM VIVER, NÃO TENDO QUE FUGIR SÓ POR QUE ELES SÃO OS AMIGOS DE HARRY POTTER?

-EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA NISSO HARRY. EU SEI QUE VOCÊ QUER VIVER, QUE VOCÊ QUER SER AMADO, QUE QUER SER FELIZ, QUE NÃO QUER VER SEUS AMIGOS SOFREREM.

-O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE ISSO? VOCÊ É UM ESPELHO, NÃO TEM SENTIMENTO ALGUM – uma das cadeiras parecia voar direto para a parede, mesmo com o feitiço acústico pode se ouvir a parede rachar diante do impacto.

-Eu sei que você não quis falar isso Harry – o espelho fala baixo – eu sei que você não deseja que tudo isso aconteça, mas acontece. E eu sei que você é forte e vai vencer isso – Harry o olha enfurecido e grita.

-VOCÊ SABE O QUE EU DESEJO? QUE EU NÃO TIVESSE SOBREVIVIDO NAQUELE MALDITO DIA. QUE EU TIVESSE MORRIDO COM MEUS PAIS. NÃO SER O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU. ESTAR NUMA COVA COM OS DIZERES AQUI ESTA HARRY JAMES POTTER. DEIXAR DE COLOCAR OS MEUS AMIGOS EM PERIGO PORQUE ACHO QUE O MUNDO ESTA NAS MINHAS COSTAS... EU MACHUQUEI OS MEUS AMIGOS NESSAS AVENTURAS IDIOTAS E CEDRICO PAGOU COM A VIDA AQUELE TORNEIO MALDITO... EU PREFERIA TER MORRIDO A VE-LOS SOFRENDO ASSIM... QUEM SABE ASSIM VOLDEMORT NÃO MATARIA MAIS NINGUEM E DEIXARIA A TODOS EM PAZ? –Harry olha para o espelho que apenas o encara. A figura no espelho parecia irradiar um puro poder, logo ele fala com uma voz imponente.

-Se é isso que você deseja tanto, que o seu desejo seja realizado. – um brilho intenso cobre todo o quarto. Harry teve que fechar os olhos por um tempo diante de tanto poder, de repente o som de uma racha, como um forte trovão tivesse batido o chão e a luz ser torna um buraco que parecia sugar as coisas. Harry estava sendo puxado para dentro dele, e num redemoinho de vento, Harry encara o espelho e tenta resistir, mas logo ele não resiste e entra direto no buraco que não se fecha. Parecia ficar mais poderoso a cada momento e fica puxando mais coisas, apenas coisas que ajudariam Harry em sua jornada.

No andar debaixo as pessoas notaram que algo estranho estava acontecendo. De repente a porta do quarto de Harry se abre com ferocidade e eles veem o malão de Harry se abrir e coisas começam a flutuar para o quarto dele, a varinha, a Firebolt e a espada.

Quando Sirius vê a espada voar para o quarto de Harry, ele corre as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando ele chega, ele vê o portal se fechando.

Sirius vai até o espelho e pergunta, preocupado.

-Ele já foi? – ele nota o estado do quarto, não queria nem imaginar o que acontecesse se visse o afilhado bravo.

-Sim – o espelho falou cansado, embora ele seja um objeto abrir um portal dimensional e mandar um adolescente com tanto poder como Harry, era muito difícil.

-Por que aquelas coisas foram com ele, Pontas? –Sirius pergunta aflito, tudo bem que a varinha e a vassoura eram compreensivas irem com Harry, afinal ele era um bruxo, ter a varinha e a vassoura em sua mão era normal, mas uma espada?

-O portal sempre manda algo, que ela determina que ajudara a pessoa na outra realidade. O portal achou as coisas que ajudariam Harry a se defender naquela realidade e mandou-os junto com ele – Sirius arregala os olhos e fala.

-Se defender? Como assim se defender? Ele vai lutar naquela realidade? –O espelho confirma relutante e Sirius arregala os olhos, e logo sai falando – Então abra o portal que eu vou ajudá-lo – ele olha para Rony e Hermione que confirmam também, eles iriam junto para ajudarem Harry, não importa onde fosse.

-Isso não é possível Sirius – o espelho fala desanimado, todos olham para ele.

-Por quê? –Hermione pergunta curiosamente, mas ela não pode esconder o fato que estava muito preocupada com o amigo.

-O portal só se abre uma vez por ano. O tempo entre as duas realidades corre diferente, enquanto aqui irá passar 12 dias aqui no outro mundo se passará um ano, o Harry voltará igual estava quando saiu, ele não irá envelhecer, mas os ensinamentos dele serão maiores assim como os poderes – Sirius ainda olhava com medo.

-Nós temos que ir lá Pontas, por favor, abra o portal.

-Não – disse o espelho firme – eu não posso Sirius. O poder foi dado aos espelhos reais para curarmos as pessoas que foram afetadas com a maldição Dementarius. Se eu tentar abrir o portal novamente e tentar te mandar atrás do Harry, coisas terríveis podem acontecer. Você poderia ser mandado para outra realidade, ou até pior, eu poderia perder o controle sobre vocês dois e vocês nunca poderiam voltar. – a figura no espelho abaixa a cabeça – vocês poderiam sumir, dos dois mundos – Sirius senta no chão pesadamente, mas logo Rony fala.

-Com a varinha e a espada você pode ficar tranquilo Sirius, a varinha ainda não passou pela inspeção final, então não tem o poder total liberado e a espada não tem corte – o espelho fica um pouco intranquilo com aquilo e fala incerto.

-Er... Não necessariamente.

-Como assim? – Hermione se vira e pergunta temerosa.

-Quando o portal se abre, os poderes de cada objeto são ampliados acima do normal, a vassoura dele ficara muito mais rápida que qualquer vassoura já inventada. A espada dele terá um corte tão afiado e será saturado de tanta energia mágica que se ele quisesse ele poderia cortar Hogwarts inteira, mas o que me preocupa é a varinha... – os três ficam apreensivos e perguntam.

-O que tem a varinha?

-E que a varinha do Harry já tinha passado por uma inspeção. O poder dela estava liberado já. Mas como a função do portal e ampliar os objetos que são para ajudar a pessoa. O poder dele deve estar um pouco acima de uma pessoa normal...

-O quanto mais poderoso? – perguntou Rony assustado, se ele fosse brigar com o amigo por estar namorando a irmãzinha escondido ele teria que saber onde estaria entrando.

-A varinha está dez vezes mais forte que antes – os três arregalam os olhos – o poder dele vai se acostumar com a varinha, ele ficara mais forte a medida que ele usar a varinha no outro mundo – o espelho sorri e fala – quando ele voltar ele vai estar curado e vai saber o quanto ele e importante para nós.

Sirius, Rony e Hermione apenas confirmam sorrindo.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai pra um grande amigo que tenho e que esta betando esta fics...**

**Um grande autor que vocês podem encontrar aqui no fanfiction...**

**Mago Merlin...**

**Cara... Valeu mesmo por betar esta coisa...rs**

**Te desejo um feliz natal e um bom ano novo...**

**LEIAM A FICS DELE QUE ELE É UM DOS MELHORES AUTORES DESSE SITE...RS**


	11. Capítulo XI – Onde Estou?

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo XI – Onde Estou?**

Na toca Gina tentava convencer sua mãe a deixa-la ir à casa de Harry, quando subitamente ela se sente tonta e desmaia sem motivos.

A Sra Weasley fica com medo ao ver a filha desmaiada, ela a leva até o sofá e usa o feitiço enervante nela. Gina ao acordar, começa a chorar e falar coisas sem sentido.

- Aconteceu algo... Ele sumiu... Eu não o sinto mais... Ele não pode ter morrido... – e se abraça as pernas e chora a Sra Weasley olha para o relógio da família Weasley e vê que o ponteiro do marido indicava "trabalho" e quando ela nota o ponteiro de Harry, ela fica horrorizada. O ponteiro de Harry estava sumindo e a colher quase apontava para perigo mortal. Ela se vira para Gina e fala.

-Olhe Querida, eu vou até o ministério falar com o seu pai e nós te levaremos lá na casa dele. Não sei o que o seu pai foi fazer no ministério, mas eu voltarei logo, querida. – Gina olha para a mãe que lhe dá um beijo na testa e aparata. Nesse instante os gêmeos chegam rindo muito, mas quando veem sua irmã chorando os sorrisos dos dois somem e eles vão ver o que aconteceu.

-O que foi Gi? Por que você esta chorando?

-Não foi nada Fred. – Ela tenta forçar um sorriso, mas logo Jorge fala.

-Não é nada? Está bem, então. – ele olha para o irmão. – Você quer ver como eu faço com que ela diga a verdade caro Fred? – Fred confirma sorrindo e Jorge coloca sua cara de mais serio – O que o Harry te fez Virginia? – Gina arregala os olhos.

-O Har... O Harry? Na... Não sei do que você esta falando – Os gêmeos riem e falam.

-Ginny, você não precisa esconder da gente. – ela encara os dois. – Nós sabemos que vocês estão namorando. – O queixo de Gina cai.

-Como vocês? – Mas os irmãos resolvem falar logo.

-Sabe Gi, em uma das nossas competições de descer mais rápido pelas escadas, o Jorge caiu "acidentalmente". – Fred deu enfatiza o acidentalmente e continua. – No seu quarto quando a Edwiges deixava uma carta para você e no envelope estava escrito. – Ele faz uma voz pomposa. – "Para Gina com todo o meu amor, Harry" – Os dois riem da cara da irmã. – Então deduzimos que vocês estavam namorando, mas... Por que você não nos contou? – Gina respira profundamente e fala.

-Medo. – Ao ver que eles não compreenderam ela completa. – De vocês fizessem algo com ele. – Os dois começam a rir muito e falam.

-No começo pensamos mesmo em mandar alguns de nossos inventos no seu nome para testar nele por sair com a nossa irmãzinha. – ao ver a cara da garota eles completam. – Brincadeira Gi, nós ficamos felizes por ser ele, se vamos ter, num futuro bem futuro, um cunhado, e bom que seja ele. Uma pessoa quem a gente confie e que nos ajudou muito com um projeto. – Mas a conversa deles volta a ficar serio ao verem que a garota estava aflita.

-O que aconteceu Gi? – Ela explica para os gêmeos sobre a estranha ligação que ela estava sentindo desde que ela e Harry começaram a namorar, de poder sentir o que ele sentia, então no final ela completa.

-Eu estava conversando com a mamãe e de repente eu desmaiei, e quando voltei. – ela começa a chorar – Eu não consigo mais sentir ele... E como se ele... E como se ele tivesse... Morrido... – ela fala num sussurro os dois irmãos a abraçam tentando conforta-la.

-Gi... Se acalme, ele deve de estar bem... Não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas nós sabemos que o Harry e forte e vai voltar. Estamos falando de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sai-de-cada-confusão. –Eles falam para aliviar a irmã – Achamos que ele vai ficar triste se voltar e te encontrar assim, chorando. – Ela sorri e murmura um obrigado para eles.

Naquele instante os pais de Gina chegam ao carro que o Sr Weasley tinha emprestado do amigo de manhã. Eles notam que Rony não estava com eles. A Sra Weasley parecia um pouco nervosa. O Sr Weasley tinha lhe contado o que estava acontecendo, Gina vai até a mãe e pergunta.

-O que aconteceu mamãe? – ela olha para o marido e fala.

-Conte a eles a verdade Arthur. – O Sr Weasley começa a contar tudo o que estava acontecendo, Gina ficava cada vez mais pálida ao ouvir o que o feitiço que Malfoy lançou fazia. O Sr Weasley conta sobre o espelho e o Processo de Cura que Harry estava passando.

-Ele ficará nesse mundo por 12 dias e quando voltar estará melhor. – Gina olha para o pai com determinação e fala.

-Pai... Me leva lá... Na casa dele...

-Mas Gina... Ele não vai estar lá... O que você quer fazer lá? – ela olha triste para ele e fala.

-Eu tenho que estar lá...Tenho que estar lá quando ele voltar – ela respira fundo – não vou conseguir ficar aqui sem saber sobre ele. – o Sr Weasley compreende e fala.

-Tudo bem Gina, eu te levo na casa dele – Eles sobem no carro e em poucos minutos eles chegam à Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Os Dursley recebem os Weasley com um pouco de medo, já que eles não se esqueceram do episódio do caramelo-incha-língua que eles tinha deixado para Duda. Depois de todas as explicações Gina se aproxima do Sr Dursley e lhe pergunta.

-Sr Dursley... Será que eu poderia me hospedar aqui até ele voltar? – todos olham para ela, mas ela continua firme. Sr Dursley olha desconfiado para ela.

-E quem e a senhorita? –De repente Sirius se aproxima para ajudar a garota.

-Ela é a namorada do Harry. – ele pisca para Gina que ruboriza. – Ela é a que mais está sofrendo com isso tudo, será que ela pode ficar até ele voltar? – ele dá um sorriso como se falasse "Diga que não que você verá" e o Sr Dursley fala.

-Tudo bem... Mas só até ele voltar... – ele fala com medo do olhar que Sirius mandava para ele. Gina sorri timidamente e agradece.

Ela estava sendo conduzida para o quarto de hospedes, mas ela segue até o quarto de Harry, ela fazia questão de ficar lá, onde ela poderia sentir ele.

Enquanto isso Harry começa a acordar, ele estava com uma dor de cabeça forte. Ele tinha desmaiado no meio da viagem. Olha para todos os lados tentando saber o que tinha sido aquela luz forte que o tinha puxado. Então percebe que não estava mais na casa dos Dursley. Ele olha para o chão e vê algumas de suas coisas espalhadas no chão, mas elas estavam diferentes. Ele nota a espada, estava com um corte afiado, sua vassoura levitava alguns centímetros do chão com um brilho diferente. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi sua varinha, ela brilhava com uma estranha luz avermelhada, e quando Harry a toca sente uma onda de energia passar por ele, de repente ela volta ao normal. Harry não compreende o que era aquilo tudo, ele se levanta e começa a andar por uma rua estranha. Ele vê uma placa negra toda suja na parede dizendo "Beco Diagonal".

-Não... Não pode ser – Harry começa a se afastar, aquele não era o Beco que ele tinha visitado a alguns dias, de repente ele vê um cartaz que o deixa assustado.

Nele um Homem, com cara viperina, olhos vermelhos e um sorriso frio, olhava para Harry e embaixo estava escrito.

**Salvem Lord Voldemort.**

**O mais poderoso bruxo do mundo e o melhor ministro universal que existe.**

Harry fica extático, como assim Voldemort ministro? Aquele Beco estranho? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

De repente Harry se lembra da briga com o espelho, do seu pedido, do buraco, ele então chega a conclusão, não estava mais no seu mundo. Ele estava sozinho, sem amigos, sem Dumbledore, ninguém para ajuda-lo. Ele fica em choque e cai desmaiado no chão novamente.

Depois de algum tempo Harry desperta, notando que não estava mais no beco. Ele reza que tudo tivesse sido um sonho ruim, mas ele nota que aquele não era o seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, ele tenta ver, mas percebe que estava sem óculos.

Ele tenta se levantar, mas uma voz familiar lhe fala.

-Não se levante, você ainda esta fraco. Teve uma queda e tanto. – Harry reconhece aquela voz imediatamente e fala.

-Hermione? É você? Onde estou? –Harry estava confuso, mas a garota ao seu lado estava mais. Ela lhe entrega seus óculos e pergunta.

-Você me conhece?

-Como assim se eu te conheço? Mione sou eu... O Harry... Seu amigo. – Ela olha sem entender para ele.

-Desculpe, mas eu não te conheço. Eu e meu amigo encontramos você. Estávamos andando no Beco quando notamos você. Quando vimos que desmaiou, te trouxemos aqui.

-Isso não é possível... Mione sou eu o Harry. Somos amigos há quase cinco anos, desde que entramos em Hogwarts. – Ela olha estranhamente para ele e pergunta.

-Hogwarts? A Escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts? – Harry estranha ela falar assim e fala.

-Esta mesma... Por quê? –

-E que esta escola foi destruída há 10 anos. – ela fala com pesar. – Eu nunca fui para lá. – Harry fica chocado, Hogwarts destruída? Ele não sabia o que pensar e começa a falar.

-Onde estou? Que mundo é este? – ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar. Hermione mesmo confusa se aproxima do garoto tentando consola-lo. Mesmo não o conhecendo ela sentia que ele era confiável, nesse instante outra pessoa que Harry confiava com a sua vida entra no quarto. Um Ronald Weasley olha para Harry e fala.

-Você acordou finalmente?

-Rony? E mesmo você? Você se lembra de mim? – O garoto olha para Harry desconfiado e fala.

-Quem é você? Como sabe o meu nome? – Harry nota que aquele não era o Rony que ele conhecia. Ele sabia que os amigos não fariam aquilo com ele.

Harry então começa a se sentir realmente sozinho.

-Como você se chama? – pergunta Hermione docemente tentando acalmar o garoto que estava ao seu lado.

-Eu me chamo Harry. – ele encara os dois e completa. – Harry Potter. – os dois olham perplexos para ele e Rony fala.

-Isso é impossível você não pode ser um Potter. – Harry olha sem entender para Rony e pergunta.

-Por que é impossível eu ser um Potter? – Hermione responde com pesar.

-Os últimos Potter foram mortos por Voldemort, ele garantiu que tinha acabado com todos eles pessoalmente. – Rony completa.

-Aquele desgraçado caçou todos que tinha relação com os Potter, todos que se opuseram a Voldemort, eles o matou. – Rony soca a parede. – MALDITO SEJA VOLDEMORT. – Hermione vai até o garoto e o abraça forte.

Harry começa a entender, o espelho tinha o mandado para aquele mundo onde ele não tinha se salvado da maldição. Mas a pergunta era "Por quê?" Será que era por que ele pediu?

Ele se vira para os dois e fala.

-Eu já entendi o que aconteceu. – ele fala baixo.

-Qual é o seu nome então? – Harry olha para eles e fala.

-Sou um Potter sim, mas de onde eu vim e que vocês podem não acreditar. – Rony sorri e fala.

-Tente, já estivemos em cada lugar também. – Harry dá um sorriso e fala.

-Se eu lhe falar que venho de outra dimensão você acreditaria? – Rony arregala os olhos e fala.

-Bem... Com isso você ganha. – Harry começa a explicar tudo sobre a sua vida e sobre a sua fama.

-Eu sou famoso por ter sobrevivido ao Avada Kedrava do Voldemort, ele sumiu durante anos e eu fiquei com esta cicatriz. – Ele afasta a franja e mostra a cicatriz em forma de raio. – Pelo que falam, eu sou o único que sobreviveu a maldição da morte. –Rony sorri e fala.

-Bem, por aqui você vai ser normal. Porque nós sabemos um feitiço de proteção que reflete todos os feitiços e maldições, incluindo o Avada Kedrava. – Harry arregala os olhos e fala.

-Vocês podem se proteger dele?

-É claro. – Rony sorri – Você quer ver? – Harry confirma e Rony olha para Hermione – Mi, você me lança um feitiço? – Hermione roda os olhos e fala.

-Ah Rony... Por Merlin, você gosta de se mostrar. – Ele faz uma cara de filhote de cachorro que ela não resiste e fala. – Tá bom, qual feitiço você quer que eu mande?

-Qualquer um. – ele falou sorrindo.

-Locomotor Mortis. – Hermione usa o feitiço de pernas presas, quando estava para acertar Rony, ele posiciona a varinha e exclama.

-PROTECTUS BARREIRUM – uma pessoa envolta de uma luz dourada aparece e de repente se transforma em um dragão dourado que reflete o feitiço que volta para Hermione. Ele vai até ela e faz o contra feitiço, e o Guardião de Rony some.

-Ele se chama de Barreira Protetora, legal né? –Harry estava impressionado e fala.

-Ele se parece com o Patrono – Rony deixa o queixo cair e fala.

-Você sabe o feitiço Patrono? Nossa... – Harry estranha e fala.

-Vocês não sabem? – Hermione responde por Rony.

-Nós sabemos a teoria, pelo que falam devemos nos lembrar de uma lembrança feliz e usar o feitiço, não é? –Harry confirma e ela continua. – E que desde que Voldemort assumiu o poder, não temos mais recordações felizes, e existem vários dementadores por ai. Por isso são raros os bruxos que conseguem, só conhecemos o Prof Lupin. – Harry ao ouvir o nome do amigo dos pais dele fala.

-Vocês conhecem o professor Lupin?

-Sim. – falou Rony – ele é um dos poucos, como nós, que luta contra Voldemort, por quê? Você o conhece no seu mundo? –Harry confirma e ele continua. – Coitado, ele sempre some uma vez por mês, quando volta ele está sempre pálido e fraco. Ele nos contou que é uma doença rara que não tem cura, e que ocorre uma vez ao mês. – Harry abaixa a cabeça, então eles não sabiam que Remo era um Lobisomem? Ele não queria fazer mal ao amigo, então puxa outro assunto.

-Vocês querem ver o meu Patrono? – os dois ficam impressionados com a proposta do menino que se levanta. Hermione lhe entrega a varinha e pergunta receosa.

-Isso não vai te deixar fraco? – Harry sorri e fala.

-Não se preocupe, eu aguento – ele se concentra em lembranças felizes, e logo Gina vem em sua mente. O dia que ele pediu ela em namoro, o beijo, ele pode sentir a felicidade passar por todo o seu corpo, então ele fala. –Expectro Patronum – um cervo sai da varinha de Harry, mas estava diferente. Estava com um brilho bem mais forte, chegava a ofuscar a todos que estavam no quarto. Eles também sentiam que ele era mais sólido, eles ouviram o som de cascos no velho assoalho do quarto. De repente o cervo começa a sumir. Rony estava pasmado e fala.

-Cara... O seu Patrono é o mais forte que eu já vi. Nem mesmo o patrono do Professor Lupin é assim tão forte, acho que você derrotaria uns cem dementadores de uma vez. – Harry também estranha.

Ele nota que todas as coisas dele estavam mais fortes, mas ele não entendia o como, então ele resolve pesquisar depois.

-Você quer ir conosco ver o Prof Lupin? Assim você pode nos ensinar alguns feitiços e ensinamos alguns que sabemos? – Harry sorri.

-E claro! Vou adorar aprender a barreira protetora e os outros feitiços que vocês usam.

- Amanhã então iremos para a casa dele – Hermione falou animada, Harry pensa em algo e fala.

-Será que podemos evitar falar que sou um Potter? E que... O professor Lupin conhecia os meus pais e acho que ele ficaria um pouco triste... – Rony concorda e fala.

-Tudo bem, eu digo que você e um primo distante, Harry Weasley? Que tal? – Harry ri interiormente.

-Melhor impossível. – ele fala se lembrando de Gina, ele seria um Weasley algum dia mesmo, eles ficam conversando animadamente até que eles caem no sono.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Está é uma homenagem tripla...**

**Pra três irmãs que eu adoro por demais... minhas amigas especiais que eu sempre irei adorar pra sempre...**

**Angelita, Aurenita e Laurenita...**

**Vocês são amigas importantes para mim... Adoro vocês por demais...**

**Tenham um feliz Natal e um ano novo maravilhoso meus anjos...**

**Tudo de bom pra vocês...**


	12. Capítulo XII – Reencontrando com um novo

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo XII – Reencontrando com um novo Aluado.**

No dia seguinte Harry acorda e precisa de um tempo para saber onde estava, mas no final ele percebe que estava na Toca. Esta Toca estava diferente, parecia mais triste. Harry se veste e desce as escadas, ele nota que só estavam ele Rony e Hermione na casa. Ele se aproxima da cozinha onde Rony ajudava Hermione. Harry tenta achar os outros Weasleys, quando ninguém apareceu ele pergunta.

-Rony? – o garoto olha para Harry. – Onde esta o resto da sua família? Seus pais? Seus irmãos? – O sorriso de Rony some, olha para ele com tristeza e fala.

-Como você, Harry, Voldemort destruiu minha família. – Harry olha horrorizado e Rony continua. – Minha mãe faleceu quando dava a luz a minha irmã mais nova. Os comensais atacaram o hospital, eles levaram minha irmã para alguma prisão de Voldemort. Meu pai tentou lutar, mas foi capturado e não sabemos dele há muito tempo. Meus irmãos mais velhos, Guilherme e Carlos, se uniram a uma força secreta contra Voldemort e quase não o vemos mais. Meus irmãos gêmeos sumiram um pouco antes de acharmos você. – ele deu um sorriso triste – não nos preocupamos com eles pois eles sempre fazem isso – Harry fica confuso sobre algo e pergunta.

-Você não tem um irmão chamado Percy? – Rony fecha a cara e fala.

-Aquele lá não é mais da minha família. – ele respira fundo e explica – depois que papai foi preso, ele começou a trabalhar no ministério para Voldemort. Nós acreditávamos que ele estava espionando para nós, até que um dia, a mando de Voldemort ele torturou o Gui com o Cruciatus. Ele ainda falou que só não o matava, pois ele era da família. – A voz de Rony fica distante e ele deixa algumas lágrimas caírem. Harry estava em choque, a família que ele tanto amava estava separada e com as esperanças destruídas? Harry olha para o amigo e fala.

-Rony... Eu prometo que vou reunir toda a sua família de novo e vou acabar com Voldemort. – Rony olha desanimado para o amigo e fala.

-Não se preocupe com isso Harry... Já estamos acostumados a viver assim. – Harry nota que ele não acreditava na sua palavra e sorri.

-Você não acredita muito que eu possa fazer isso não é? – Rony fica um tanto envergonhado e fala.

-Muitos já prometeram a mesma coisa, Harry...

-Mas nenhum deles era Harry Potter. – Harry falou superior o que faz os dois rirem. – Uma das coisas que eu faço bem e cumprir as minhas promessas. – logo Harry começa a contar sobre a sua vida no outro mundo, de como sempre escapava de Voldemort, o que o deixava irritado. Harry também começa a contar as suas suspeitas sobre como foi parar lá. – Eu estava entrando em depressão, eu não escrevia mais para vocês. – eles olham para ele. – quer dizer eles... Quer dizer... Vocês do meu mundo... Ah meu deus, isso é complicado. – eles começam a rir.

-Nós entendemos o que você falou... Continue.

-Bom... Eu comecei a ter sonhos, eu via vocês morrendo... Todos ao meu lado morrendo... A última pessoa que Voldemort matava era minha namorada com esta espada. – ele mostra a espada com o nome dele – Eu não aguentava mais, então me afastei de vocês, e estava discutindo com o espelho que a minha namorada tinha me dado... Eu gritei que não queria ter sobrevivido... Acho que foi por isso que ele me mandou aqui... – eles resolvem deixar o assunto para depois e começam a falar de assuntos mais alegres, Harry conta sobre a família Weasley e da felicidade que eles tinham. Rony começou a desejar ter a felicidade que a família dele tinha no outro mundo, logo Rony pergunta.

-Qual é o nome da sua namorada Harry? Ela é bonita? – Hermione o fuzila com os olhos, mas Rony não nota. Harry sufoca uma risada e fica um pouco nervoso. Ele não tinha contado ao outro Rony sobre o namoro dele com Gina e não sabia como este Rony reagiria.

-Bom... O nome dela é Virginia, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Gina... E ela... Bem... – Harry fica um tanto apreensivo e Rony pergunta curioso.

-O que Harry? – Harry fica levantado para caso ele precise correr e fala.

-E que... Ela é a sua irmã naquela realidade. – ele falou logo e fecha os olhos esperando o soco que não veio. Ao invés ele ouviu uma risada, Harry abre um olho e pergunta confuso. – Não vai me bater? Por que você esta rindo?

-Estou rindo porque você já é da família e eu nem sabia, bem, isso você vai ter que resolver com o meu outro do seu mundo. – ele começa a rir incontrolavelmente e Harry não aguenta e ri também. Hermione se levanta e vai arrumar umas coisas na cozinha. Harry a observa saindo e de repente pergunta.

-Rony... Se Hogwarts foi destruída, onde você conheceu a Hermione? –Rony fica sério e fala.

-Neste mundo... Voldemort cansou de matar os trouxas e os bruxos que nasceram trouxas, então ele os prende em prisões com dementadores. Uma forma de tortura por eles não serem puros. – ele fica com um olhar de fúria. – mas encontramos túneis em algumas e em um dia, meus irmãos invadiram esse lugar e soltaram tanto quanto eles puderam. A Hermione estava entre eles. Cada pessoa seguiu o seu caminho, mas a coitada não tinha para onde ir. Ficamos sabendo que os pais dela tinham sido mortos por comensais, que tentaram tirar ela de lá. Então convenci meus irmãos que ela poderia ficar aqui... – ele olha para onde ela tinha ido. – Faz cinco anos que ela mora aqui. – De repente ele fica com um ar de abobado e Harry se segura para não rir. – ela não é linda? –Harry não aguenta e ri. – Do que você esta rindo? – Rony pergunta confuso.

-Você já perguntou a ela? – Rony fica sem entender. – Em namoro? – Rony fica mais vermelho que o cabelo dele e gagueja.

-Não... Não sei do que você... Esta falando Harry... – Harry revira os olhos e fala.

-Como eu falei para o seu outro no meu mundo, está escrito na tua testa que você gosta dela. – Rony dá um sorriso tímido e fala.

-Tanto assim?

-Um roxo berrante enorme na tua testa dizendo "EU AMO HERMIONE GRANGER". – no começo Rony ri, mas logo ele fala desanimado.

-Eu acho que ela não sente o mesmo por mim... Sem falar... Que eu acho que nunca teria coragem para falar para ela isso...

-Rony... Você sabe em que casa o seu outro do meu mundo está em Hogwarts? – Rony balança a cabeça negativamente. – Ele é da Grifinória, a casa dos valentes de coração. Se você for igual ao Rony que eu conheço. Você vai conseguir, pois uma coisa que eu admirava nele, e que mesmo sofrendo muito ele foi ser feliz ao lado de quem ele ama... Ele não desistiu. - Harry abaixa a cabeça e fala num sussurro. – Como eu. – Rony olha para o amigo e fala.

-Você não é covarde Harry, depois de tudo que você nos disse que sofreu. Você tentou também, mas deve de ter acontecido algo lá que você não deve estar se lembrando de que te deixou assim... Mas olha... Você mal chegou aqui e já esta tentando fazer o bem, você esta me dando forças para falar com ela... Esta tentando lutar contra Voldemort em DOIS mundos... E ainda aprender tudo para ajudar quem você ama... Você chega a ser o bruxo mais forte que eu encontrei... E olha que não foram poucos não. – Harry dá um pequeno sorriso e agradece.

-Então? Quando você vai pedir? – Rony cora.

-Não sei se consigo... – Harry subitamente tem uma ideia e fala.

-Pode deixar que eu te ajudo então.

-Como assim? – ele pergunta desconfiado.

-Você confia em mim, não? –ele confirma. – Quando eu resolver umas coisas eu te garanto que você vai conseguir pedir para ela, está bem?

-Só quero ver...

-Pode ficar tranquilo. – ele sorri, ele já tinha algo em mente. Logo Hermione volta e fala.

-É melhor a gente ir, se não nós vamos chegar atrasados para a aula com o professor Lupin.

-Como vamos? – Harry pergunta ao vê-los saindo pela porta.

-De vassouras, como você achou que a gente te trouxe aqui? – Harry fica confuso e pergunta.

-Mas... E os trouxas? Quer dizer... Como?

-O ministério não liga mais, para falar a verdade os trouxas estão acostumados a ver a gente voando – Rony fala com amargura – Desde que Voldemort virou o ministro, ele fez o favor de jogar o nosso segredo na lama e fazer com que os trouxas nos temessem. – ele treme a cabeça – eles nos veem, mas não ligam mais. – eles vão pegar as suas coisas, Harry pega a sua Firebolt, prende a espada com a capa no cinto e guarda a varinha no bolso. Eles se posicionam, Rony olha para Hermione e fala.

-Mione, se você continuar a se posicionar assim você um dia vai cair da vassoura. – Hermione olha brava para ele e fala.

- Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

-Você tem que se acostumar. E mesmo que você caísse da vassoura, você sabe que eu nunca te deixaria se machucar. – Rony percebe o quanto eles estavam próximos e fica muito vermelho. Hermione não ficava atrás. Os dois estavam muito sem graça. Harry fazia força para não rir e fala.

-Bom... Vamos? – os dois se separam e confirmam.

Quando os três dão o impulso, Rony se vira para falar com Harry.

-Você voa bem? – quando ele não tem resposta ele se vira e não acha Harry. – Cadê ele? – eles ficam procurando em todos os lugares e Hermione aponta para algo.

-Rony? Quem é aquele que está vindo ali? Aquele pontinho ali? – Rony aperta os olhos para ver, o ponto ia aumentando, até que eles identificarem como Harry que voltava lentamente na vassoura.

-Desculpem... E que eu dei impulso e quando vi... Estava no meio das nuvens. – Ele sorri – acho que a minha vassoura ficou um pouco mais rápida. - Rony olha abobado para a vassoura.

-Um pouco? Sua vassoura chega a ser mais rápida que a nova vassoura que saiu... A Thunder Maximus – Harry sorri – Você joga quadribol?

-Sou apanhador do time da grifinória desde os meus 11 anos, o pessoal fica falando "o apanhador mais jovem do século" – ele fala numa voz falsa, e depois cai na risada.

-Meus irmãos falam que eu daria um bom goleiro, mas quando Hogwarts foi destruída, Quadribol virou jogo de morte súbita. Voldemort faz jogos onde um time joga para sobreviver mesmo - Harry a cada minuto estava mais determinado a acabar com aquilo tudo.

Logo eles chegam a uma casinha isolada de um pequeno vilarejo. Ela estava um pouco mal cuidada, o mato estava alto e tinha algumas rachaduras, mas de certa forma era bonita. Eles descem e vão até a porta e batem. Logo eles são atendidos por um homem alto, cabelos um pouco grisalhos que lhes dá um sorriso caloroso.

-Sr Weasley, Srta Granger chegaram em boa hora. - mas quando ele vê o garoto atrás deles ele fala com a voz falhando.

-Ti... Tiago? Não... Não pode ser... – Harry sentiu o coração encolher sobre o olhar de Remo, mas resolve falar.

- Desculpe-me, mas me chamo Harry... Harry Weasley... Sou primo do Rony - no começo Remo fica um pouco desconfiado, mas fala.

- Eu que devo me desculpar... E que... Você se parece tanto com um amigo que eu tive... Os olhos então... Iguais ao da esposa dele... – ele fica um tempo olhando para ele, mas logo fala - seu nome é Harry? Engraçado, era o nome do filho deste casal... Mas... Vamos deixar para lá – ele dá um sorriso e fala - Então você veio aprender os feitiços que ensino, não é? Mas eu tenho que ter a sua palavra que os usara para o bem e não para atacar as pessoas.

-O Sr tem a minha palavra - Remo sorri, mas ele nota a cicatriz do garoto e fala.

-Onde você conseguiu esta cicatriz na sua testa?

-E que... Atacaram a minha casa quando eu era criança e tentaram me atingir com um feitiço que me deixou com ela... Não me lembro qual feitiço era. - Harry estava se sentindo mal por mentir para o Professor Lupin assim, Rony nota isso e fala.

-Mostre o seu patrono para o professor, Harry. - Harry gelou ao ouvir isso, se Remo já estava desconfiado por ele se parecer com Tiago Potter, como ele poderia explicar que o patrono dele virava a forma animaga do pai dele?

Remo ficou surpreso em saber que um garoto tão jovem já soubesse lançar um patrono, os olhos dele se enchem de esperança e ele fala.

-Você pode executar um Patrono? Você poderia me mostrar? –Harry fica um tempo pensando, vendo que ele não tinha saída fala.

-Esta bem. - ele se concentra no dia que passou com Gina, toda a felicidade e amor que ele sentia por aquela garota. Ele aponta a varinha e fala - EXPECTRO PATRONUM.

O cervo aparece novamente, mas ele estava mais sólido, podia-se ouvir os cascos dele na tabua do assoalho, seu brilho era tão intenso que iluminou toda a sala, ele levanta os galhos e olha para Remo fazendo uma reverencia e some.

Harry olha para o professor, ele estava mais pálido que o normal. Ele olha para Harry e puxa a varinha e aponta para ele.

-EU SABIA. VOCÊ NÃO E UM WEASLEY, QUEM E VOCÊ? - a varinha de Remo começa a brilhar e Harry resolve falar a verdade.

-Tudo bem... Eu conto a verdade... Meu nome é Harry... – Ele respira fundo – Harry Potter – Remo começa a avançar em Harry e o segura pela gola e grita.

-NÃO MINTA. OS POTTER FORAM TODOS MORTOS... ATÉ O POBRE DO HARRY QUE AINDA ERA UM BEBÊ! –Lupin começa a chorar. – Por isso não minta... Quem é você? –Harry respira fundo seria difícil falar.

-Professor... Os Potter desta realidade realmente morreram, mas... Como eu posso te falar... Bem... Não tem outra forma – ele respira fundo novamente – eu sou de outro mundo.

-Como assim? – Harry começa a explicar tudo a Lupin no começo ele desconfia, mas logo ele começa a entender tudo. Ele chega na parte do espelho ele pergunta.

-Como era o nome do espelho?

-Espelho real... Por quê? –Lupin começa a mexer na estante de livros e logo volta com um volume.

-Agora eu entendo porque você veio para este mundo - Harry fica confuso e pergunta.

-Por que eu pedi para ele? –Lupin nega e pergunta.

-Você por acaso foi atingido por um feitiço chamado Dementarius?

-Sim, eu estava brigando com um garoto que ofendeu meus amigos, e o pai dele me lançou este feitiço, mas eu não sinto nada - Remo balança a cabeça e fala.

-Este feitiço tem o mesmo efeito de um dementador Harry. Você notou algo de diferente depois que lançaram isso em você? – agora tudo se encaixava para Harry, ele estava entendendo tudo.

Ele olha para Remo e pergunta.

-Então... O espelho me mandou aqui para me curar? – ele concorda - Quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui? – Lupin olha no livro e fala.

-Um ano - Harry se assusta e ele completa - mas no seu mundo vão se passar 12 dias. - Harry fica mais conformado com isso, mas então ele nota algo e pergunta.

-Professor? Na minha realidade eu tenho um padrinho... Sirius Black... Onde ele está? – de repente Remo fecha a cara e fala.

-Com certeza esta apodrecendo em Azkaban que é o lugar dele - Harry fica em choque, eles não sabiam que Sirius era inocente? Então Harry fala.

-Por que ele foi preso nessa realidade? –Lupin o encara por um tempo e responde.

-Aquele miserável... Traiu Lilian e Tiago... Matou Pedro e uma rua inteira de trouxas – ele balança a cabeça – tudo por causa daquele demônio do Voldemort - Harry se senta pesadamente e fala.

-Professor... – Remo olha para ele - Se eu te falar que Sirius pode ser inocente e que o verdadeiro culpado é Pedro... O que você falaria?

-Que você esta louco. Pedro traidor? Aquele ali tinha medo de tudo - Harry o corta e fala.

-Acho melhor o Sr se sentar - Harry começa a explicar tudo que aconteceu no mundo dele, como Sirius fugiu de Azkaban, as tentativas de provar a inocência dele e a revelação de Rabicho. No final Lupin estava surpreso com tudo aquilo, mas foi o que Harry falou no final e que abalou ele.

-Pense um pouco Professor... Se Sirius fosse um comensal fiel a Voldemort, que lhe entregou as pessoas que ele mais queria matar. O senhor acha que ele estaria em Azkaban sendo torturado? Não, ele seria o comensal que mais receberia honrarias dele, não é? –Lupin fica confuso com tudo aquilo e de repente cai em si e começa a chorar.

-Mas... Como... Como não percebi isso antes? – Harry se aproxima do professor, Rony e Hermione ficam um pouco afastado para que eles pudessem falar melhor, mas eles ouviam tudo atentamente, Harry fala.

-Não se culpe... O senhor estava abalado... Seus amigos mortos... Um sendo preso é claro que o senhor não veria essa possibilidade. No meu mundo, vocês, quero dizer eles, estavam procurando algo que ajudaria na inocência dele. Na última carta que eles mandaram para mim dizia "O Aluado se lembrou de uma coisa e com certeza, talvez, sua mãe me ajude de novo. Como ela sempre fez", eu não entendi direito o que eles quiseram dizer com isso, como a minha mãe que morreu há muito tempo poderia ajudar ele? – Lupin se lembra de algo e sai correndo até a estante, ele procura e acha um álbum de fotos. Ele revira as paginas, até que ele acha um envelope amarelado pelo tempo. A carta ainda estava lacrada, ele olha para Harry e fala.

-Eu não acredito que... Eu não pensei em procurar isso antes - Harry olha interessado.

-O que é isso?

-Bom... E que... Eu recebi está carta um dia antes de Lilian e Tiago morrerem... Mas eu... Estava impossibilitado de abri-la à noite... Pois... Estava doente, e no outro dia descobri que eles – O professor respira fundo –Bem... Eu estava tão triste que coloquei esta carta aqui sem abri-la... Eu não sei o que esta escrito - ele abre e começa a ler, a cada palavra ele ficava mais pálido. No final a carta escapa de sua mão e ele estava em choque. Rony e Hermione correm para a cozinha pegar um copo de água para ele, enquanto Harry tenta acalma-lo.

-Você... Estava certo... Foi o Rabicho – Harry confirma, então Lupin pergunta – Como ele fugiu de vocês? Quer dizer, vocês o prenderam, não é? – Harry se certifica que ninguém ouvia e fala.

-Tivemos a infelicidade de captura-lo na Lua cheia, Professor – Lupin arregala os olhos. – Sim, eu sei que o Sr é um Lobisomem, quando estávamos quase chegando ao castelo, a lua saiu de trás das nuvens e o Sr se transformou. Sirius lutou para que o senhor não atacasse nenhum de nós e na confusão Rabicho fugiu. – Lupin abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Então... Se não fosse por mim... Seu padrinho estaria do seu lado? –Harry fica bravo com isso e fala.

-Não – O professor olha para ele que completa – Se não fosse o patrono que o senhor me ensinou, meu padrinho teria um fim pior, pois o ministro tinha dado ordem para que os dementadores aplicassem o beijo nele. Foi o patrono que o senhor me ensinou que o salvou – Lupin olha divertido.

-Você quer dizer o outro Lupin, não? –Harry confuso fala.

-Aposto que se o senhor visse o filho dos seus amigos desmaiando e revivendo os pais dele sendo mortos toda vez que um dementador chegasse perto dele, creio que o senhor também ensinaria, não? –Lupin dá risada e fala.

-Você é igual ao Tiago mesmo, só ele mesmo conseguiria tantos argumentos em tão pouco tempo. – E ri, Harry também e pergunta.

-Professor, o senhor poderia me ensinar à barreira protetora? Daí eu poderia ensinar para o seu do meu mundo e ele ensinaria aos outros alunos de Hogwarts.

-Eu era professor de lá? –Lupin pergunta surpreso.

-Sim... O melhor professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que tivemos – Lupin ri feito louco.

-Depois de tudo que aprontei...Eu era professor... Parece piada, mas pode ficar tranquilo Harry. Você aprendera um monte de coisas novas, pode apostar – Harry sorri e fala.

-E bom mesmo... Se não, como vamos libertar o Almofadinhas? –Lupin arregala os olhos e fala.

-Co... Como assim?

-O senhor não acha que eu vou deixar ele preso, não é? Mesmo ele não sendo da minha realidade eu quero ajuda-lo. – Lupin tenta protestar.

-Mas... Como você pretende salva-lo? Lá esta cheio de dementadores... Você nem chegaria na porta dele...

-Digamos que eu terei uma forcinha do Pontas – Lupin compreende e sorri.

-Eu tinha me esquecido que a sua varinha está mais forte – Harry logo pergunta.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-O espelho tem a função de curar as pessoas da maldição Dementarius, mas ele também manda algumas coisas para ajuda-lo. Como você ainda não é formado, sua varinha deveria estar com o poder limitado, mas não estava, então o portal ampliou dez vezes o poder dela – Harry fica surpreso, mas logo sorri.

-O senhor ainda tem alguma duvida que eu consiga tira-lo de lá? – Lupin ri e fala.

-Nenhuma, mas temos que bolar um plano muito bom e teremos que ter tempo para recrutar algumas pessoas para ajudar, acho que em dois meses o Almofadinhas vai estar livre e você saberá muita coisa –De repente Rony e Hermione voltam com a água, e Harry fala.

-E aí Rony? Se prepare que logo vamos soltar seu pai. – Rony arregala os olhos.

-Como... Como assim? –

-Oras, seu pai deve de estar com saudades de você, então vamos soltar ele – Harry se vira para eles e fala – E todos que Voldemort fez sofrer – Eles começaram a fazer planos de como destruiriam Azkaban.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai pra uma amiga que eu adoro por demais... Espero que você goste da fics meu anjo...**

**Minha doce Ju Jackson Potter...**

**Você é uma amiga especial que eu sempre levarei no coração...**

**Tenha um Feliz Natal e um maravilhoso ano novo..**

**Te desejo tudo de bom..rs**


	13. Capítulo XIII – O Treinamento

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo XIII – O Treinamento.**

Os dias começaram a passar rapidamente, e já fazia uma semana que Harry havia chegado naquele mundo, e seu plano de acabar com Azkaban estava em andamento. O Professor Lupin entrou em contato com os poucos Professores que sobreviveram à destruição de Hogwarts para ajudar no treinamento, entre eles estavam a Professora Minerva, o Professor Flitwick e para o desgosto de Harry, Snape. Que depois que foi descoberto como traidor, passou a fugir pelo país. Harry se aproxima de Lupin e fala.

-Você tinha que chamar o Seboso aqui? –disse baixinho, Lupin dá risada.

-Embora eu não goste dele também, ele é bom em poções Harry, e poderá nos ajudar muito. - Harry dá de ombros.

-Ele deve de ser bom mesmo, para o professor Dumbledore o deixar ser Professor com ¾ dos alunos da escola odiando ele. - Lupin o corta e fala.

-Ele também era professor de lá? –Harry respira fundo.

-Sim... O mais odiado da escola, menos para os sonserinos que é a casa que ele toma conta. - Lupin ri e fala.

-Meus pêsames... Eu sei o quanto ele pode ser chato.

-Nada é perfeito, mas vamos lá. - eles se aproximam dos outros. A Professora McGonagall ao ver Harry fica emocionada e fala.

-Você se parece mesmo com o seu pai Harry... – ela enxuga uma lágrima. – Agradecemos por você querer nos ajudar. Mesmo não sendo daqui, você está disposto a nos ajudar... Obrigada. - Harry não sabia o que fazer, nunca em sua vida ele achou que veria a professora assim, mas ele logo fala.

-Não precisa agradecer professora... Eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa que precisasse. – Ele ouve a voz ríspida de Snape falando.

-Típico... Igualzinho ao Santo Potter – Harry se enfurece e aponta a varinha para ele e fala furioso.

-Olhe aqui, nós estamos aqui para planejar como acabar com Voldemort. E você só esta aqui porque precisamos de algumas poções, que infelizmente só você é capaz de fazer, por isso se ofender alguém aqui é melhor se retirar – Snape nervoso fala.

-Igualzinho ao Potter mesmo, sempre se achando o melhor, um sabe-tudo salvador do mundo.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, se não fosse pelo meu pai você não estaria aqui. E não me venha falar que ele estava no meio da brincadeira que o Sirius fez, pois ele não estava. Ele foi te salvar, pois ele sim era um bruxo de honra. Sirius errou sim, mas se conseguirmos soltar ele, será uma ótima aquisição para acabar com Voldemort – todos ficaram perplexos, soltar Sirius "o traidor?". Então Harry lhes mostra a carta de sua mãe e eles entendem.

Snape olha para todos e fala com desgosto.

-Se você pensa que eu vou ajudar a soltar aquele idiota que quase me matou, você está enganado. –Harry não aguenta, ele aponta a varinha de novo. O ar fica carregado de energia, e ele fala friamente.

-No meu mundo eu tenho que te aguentar, porque infelizmente, você é o meu professor. MAS AQUI NÃO... SE O SENHOR QUER ACABAR COM VOLDEMORT DE UMA VEZ, SENTA AI E CALA ESTA BOCA E ESCUTA – ele respira fundo, e completa - não será só o Sirius que iremos soltar, mas todos que foram presos injustamente em Azkaban – Os professores olham incrédulos para o que aquele garoto falava, como ele conseguiria se perguntavam. Lupin notando a desconfiança deles resolve falar.

-Vocês devem estar se perguntando como ele vai conseguir isso, não é? – todos confirmam – quando o Harry aqui, veio para este mundo, sua varinha teve o poder liberado e ficou muito mais forte. O patrono dele é um dos mais fortes que eu já vi na vida, creio que ele é capaz de destruir a maioria, ou todos, os dementadores de Azkaban. Eu falei destruir, pois o nível do patrono que ele está, não só afasta, mas destrói os dementadores. – todos olham para Harry como uma nova esperança para aquele mundo, eles começam a planejar. Harry se afasta um pouco e vai at a professora McGonagall.

-Professora... O que aconteceu com Hagrid e com o Professor Dumbledore? –A professora fala tristemente.

-Hagrid conseguiu sobreviver, há alguns boatos sobre ele estar entre os gigantes, tentando trazer eles para o nosso lado, mas Alvo... –Harry se prepara para o pior e ela fala – depois de lutar muito para proteger a escola... Ele não conseguiu a ver ser destruída e sumiu. Alguns falam que ele morreu – Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, ele jurou que acabaria com o reino de terror de Voldemort, logo a semana começa com um treinamento intenso. Rony e Hermione se juntam no treinamento junto com Fred e Jorge que ao conhecerem Harry, sentiram novas esperanças.

A professora Minerva começa a ensinar todos os tipos de transfiguração, de todos os níveis e o melhor de tudo, animagia. Mas a animagia daquele mundo era diferente eram dividido em três etapas, o comum onde se poderia se transformar em três animai. Um de cada elemento ar, terra e água; Incomum que além de seguir o comum poderia ter uma forma mágica; E a forma mais rara, onde poderia se transformar em qualquer animal, mas esta animagia nunca foi realizada.

Embora a animagia fosse difícil de aprender eles estavam progredindo rapidamente.

O professor Flitwick lhes ensinava vários feitiços diferentes que poderiam ajudar na batalha. O professor Snape ensinava poções úteis em guerra, desde a de invisibilidade, que os deixavam invisíveis por alguns minutos, algumas que imobilizavam o adversário para ajudar na fuga e algumas perigosas. Remo ensinava todo tipo de feitiços, tanto para ataque quanto para defesa. Todos estavam empenhados e obtendo resultados rapidamente. Harry em pouco tempo conseguiu aprimorar a barreira protetora. Todos se emocionaram ao ver Dumbledore se transformando em fênix quando ele lançava o feitiço. O patrono e todos os feitiços de Harry estavam ficando mais fortes a cada tempo que passava. Em uma noite Harry ouve a Professora Minerva falando com Lupin.

-Tem uma coisa estranha na animagia do Harry... – Remo se assusta e fala.

-Como assim Minerva? Você quer dizer que ele corre risco? – a professora sorri e fala.

-Não... E que o Harry está desenvolvendo aquela Animagia... – Remo se surpreende – ele se transformou numa sequência de anima hoje.

-Então ele pode se transformar em qualquer animal? –Remo sorri – Bem útil, assim com certeza vai ser difícil capturar ele. – Harry resolve deixa-los conversando e volta para a Toca.

No dia seguinte, na Toca, Harry é um dos primeiros a se levantar. Ao chegar ao andar de baixo ele se encontra com Hermione fazendo o café. Ao perceber que estava sendo observada, ela olha para Harry e sorri.

-Você esta ai há muito tempo? – ele vai até a mesa e fala.

-Não... Acabei de acordar – Hermione se senta e pergunta.

-Quando é o seu aniversário Harry? – Só agora que Harry se tocava que era véspera de seu aniversário, pelo menos naquele mundo, ele estava tão empenhado no trabalho que esquecera completamente.

-Bem... E que... E amanhã – Hermione arregala os olhos.

-Amanhã? Nossa... Você fará aniversário amanhã e a gente nem sabia... – mas Harry a corta e fala.

-Tudo bem, Mione... Os meus aniversários não são o que se pode dizer alegres – ele conta para ela a vida que tinha com os Dursley. Ele omitiu, é claro, os abusos. A garota fica chocada com o tratamento que aquela família dava para o amigo, mas ele completa. – Só de estar aqui, ajudando os meus amigos e tendo vocês ao meu lado, já é um bom presente – Hermione sorri para ele e fala – Sabe Mione, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas no outro mundo. Eu, você e o Rony nunca nos separamos. Você é uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, para não falar a melhor. o Rony é como o daqui, ele sempre te protege, te salva. Era alguém te xingar que ele logo partia para a porrada com esse alguém – ele dá risada – você não sabe como eles se amam... – Harry logo para de falar para ver a reação da garota. Ela estava muito corada. Hermione se aproxima e fala sussurrando para ele.

-Se eu te contar algo... Você não conta para ele? – ela cora mais, e ele confirma – E que eu amo o Rony... Mas é que eu não consigo falar para ele – Harry revira os olhos, será que até aqui eles não se tocavam, Harry sorri e resolve colocar o plano em ação logo.

-Mione, você quer que eu te ajude? Eu garanto que depois do meu plano, eu quero ver se vocês não ficam juntos – ela confirma e logo Harry colocaria o plano "cupido" em ação.

Na tarde daquele dia, eles tiveram um tempo livre, pois os professores estudavam o melhor jeito de invadir Azkaban. Harry pediu para que ele pudesse "treinar" os amigos um pouco. Ele vai com Rony e Hermione para um lugar um pouco distante e propõe.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou encantar estas pedras para voar em direção a vocês. E vocês se desviam, isso vai ser um bom treinamento de reflexos. – Harry pega a espada e oferece para Rony. – Como você já é bom em reflexos, fique com a minha espada e proteja a Mione. – Rony fica confuso, mas aceita. Logo começa, várias pedras começam a levitar e a se atirar rapidamente nos dois. Rony se desviava bem das pedras e manejava a espada com bons movimentos. Hermione estava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas estava se desviando bem também. Então logo acontece, Harry manda uma pedra enorme, do tamanho de uma goles na direção de Hermione. Rony vendo que ela não conseguiria se desviar corre que nem um louco, e coloca toda a sua força na espada que parte a pedra em minúsculas pedrinhas. Ele se vira para Hermione que estava paralisada.

-Você está bem, Mione? Não se machucou? – então ele se vira para Harry e grita –VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? MANDAR AQUELE PEDREGULHO NELA? – Harry tenta não rir e fala.

-Nossa como você está preocupado com ela... Por quê? –

-Oras... Você sabe muito bem que eu a AMO, e que eu não deixaria nada acontecer a e... – De repente ele para de falar ao perceber que ele tinha falado demais – Her... Hermione... Eu... –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Eu... Também te amo Rony – Os dois se abraçam, e ele pergunta.

-Hermione, você quer namorar comigo? –os olhos dela se iluminam e ela fala.

-Eu aceito Rony... De todo coração –os dois se beijam, então Harry se afasta deixando os amigos mais a vontade. Ele se sentia que aquele era o melhor presente que ele tinha ganhado, a felicidade dos amigos.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para Três lindas amigas que eu adoro por demais...**

**Lah, Liv e Lu...**

**Adorei conhecer vocês este ano meus anjos...**

**Desejo pra vocês um feliz Natal e um ano novo Maravilhoso...**

**Tudo de bom pra vocês meus anjos..rs**


	14. Capitulo XIV –Surpresas

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XIV –Surpresas.**

Harry, logo após deixar seus amigos, vai até a Toca. Lá ele pega algumas roupas de Rony emprestadas e toma banho. Ao sair do banheiro já vestido, Harry nota em um envelope no bolso de sua calça, ele pega o envelope e fica surpreso. Era a carta de Gina que tinha chegado ao dia em que ele foi para aquele mundo. Ele vai até o quarto que ele dividia com o Rony para ler.

Querido Harry

Como você está, amor? Tudo bem? Espero que sim, pois tenho andado meio triste, e não sei explicar o porquê, mas se a minha teoria estiver certa ai do senhor.

Bem... Acho que desde que começamos a namorar, eu consigo sentir o que você sente, e por acaso for verdade é melhor o senhor se cuidar, pois eu irei ai resolver tudo pessoalmente resolver isso, viu? E só uma teoria, pois eu estou feliz ao ler a sua carta e de repente me sinto mal, vazia, querendo morrer... É Horrível.

Daí eu pensei, não deve ser isso. Ele tem o Sirius, uma coisa difícil é ficar triste perto dele, não é?

E por isso eu que eu mandei ele para você. Ele me falou que faria de tudo para não te ver triste, ele me prometeu isso e espero que ele esteja cumprindo a promessa.

Bem... Aqui em casa vai tudo bem. O pessoal está achando que eu vou bater o recorde de cartas, só porque eu te mando corujas todos os dias. Eles estão meio desconfiados, mas não ligo. Eles com certeza acharam que eu estou escrevendo para Colin, e que... Bem... Eu estava pedindo para ele fotos de você e aquele lá é tão fã seu que disse que vai pensar, pode uma coisa dessas? Ele tira um monte de fotos do meu namorado e não me dá uma, se bem que ele não sabe ainda que estamos namorando. Espero que ele me mande uma pelo menos.

Bom meu amor, vou me despedindo por aqui e não quero fique pensando em besteiras, pense nos passeios que vamos ter em Hogwarts, juntinhos...

Um beijo daquela que te ama muito.

Gina.

P.S. Eu soube que ano que vem vai ter vagas para artilheiras, talvez eu tente, pensou em quanto tempo vamos passar juntos? Treinando e claro (risadas).

Mais beijos.

Gi.

Harry sorri para a carta, como aquela menina conseguia aquilo? Ela havia desenvolvido uma ligação tão forte com ele, que ela foi capaz de sentir a sua tristeza.

Ele começa a sentir saudades dela, do jeito meigo que ela fazia as coisas, da alegria que ela lhe transmitia. Então ele resolve se empenhar mais e com um pensamento em mente.

-Se não posso me separar deles, farei de tudo para protegê-los. – Harry nota que já estava escurecendo, ele percebe que ficou ali um tempão lendo a carta. Não que ela fosse grande, mas ele queria sentir a alegria que Gina sempre passava para ele. Logo ele resolve se deitar, ele já estava acabando de vestir o pijama quando Rony entra no quarto.

-E ai Rony? Meus parabéns, viu como você conseguiu? – Rony sorri para ele.

-E... Seu plano funcionou direito, não é?

-Plano? Que Plano? Eu não planejei nada.

-Tá bom, vou acreditar que você iria jogar um pedregulho, do tamanho de uma goles, na cara da melhor amiga de graça assim, sabendo que eu não ia deixar ela se machucar.

-Eu? Eu disse para você que a minha varinha tá poderosa demais e às vezes perco o controle. – ele fala de um jeito tão fingido que não colava em ninguém.

-Tá bom, mas obrigado mesmo assim. Cara você tem que aprender a mentir melhor, estas daí estão péssimas. – os dois começam a rir.

-Eu vou ver se mudo um pouco antes de voltar para o meu mundo – Rony se entristece e fala.

-E mesmo... Você vai embora em alguns meses, não é? – Harry nota a tristeza do amigo fala.

-Rony, não precisa ficar triste, pois você com certeza vai ter muitos que vão te fazer feliz. Uma pessoa, eu notei, te deixou bem feliz hoje mesmo. – ele sorri marotamente – agora e só cumprir o resto da promessa. Ai toda vez que você sentir saudades de mim e só olhar para todos aqueles que estão a sua volta, aqueles que te amam, você não vai mais se sentir sozinho. E lembre-se do que eu vou te falar – Harry olha diretamente para o amigo – quando guardamos as pessoas aqui – ele aponta para o peito – nós nunca estaremos sozinhos, mesmo que esta pessoa esteja morta, ou no meu caso, em outra realidade, eu sempre estarei aqui com todos vocês – Rony sorri e fala.

-Obrigado por tudo o que você esta fazendo cara.

-Você é o meu melhor amigo Rony, nos dois mundos eu faria de tudo para verem meus amigos felizes... Agora vamos deixar de papo e vamos dormir... Juntar vocês dois em dois mundos e difícil, opa... Não deveria ter falado isso... – Rony começa a rir.

-Viu? Você não consegue mentir.

-Fazer o que? É genético – os dois riem por um tempo, mas logo dormem um sono profundo.

No dia seguinte Harry acorda e estranha que Rony já tinha se levantado. Geralmente ele tinha que chacoalhar o amigo ou usar a varinha para produzir um barulho forte para o amigo, mas achou que ele só deveria ter acordado mais cedo. Ele vai ao banheiro, toma um banho e desce até a cozinha. A casa estava vazia, ele olha para o relógio e toma um susto.

-Meio-dia? Por Merlin dormi demais. Por que eles não me acordaram? – ele fica pensativo – Acho que eles foram para a casa do professor Lupin – Harry pega todos os seus pertences e sobe na vassoura, ele voa tão rápido que ele parecia um borrão no céu. Em menos de dois minutos ele estava pousando em frente à casa de Lupin. Ele bate na porta, não houve resposta. Ele entra na casa e encontra ela vazia e escura. Harry retira a varinha no caso de uma emboscada, a casa de Lupin sempre foi iluminada. Quando ele estava ficando preocupado com seus amigos uma luz forte acende e todos gritam.

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, HARRY – Harry estava surpreso, era a primeira festa de aniversario que ele tinha na vida. E ali estavam seus amigos, a festa só seria melhor se os amigos da realidade dele e Gina estivessem com ele. Mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas fizeram uma festa para ele. Ficou tocado com aquilo. Rony e Hermione se aproximam dele e o abraçam fortemente.

-Parabéns, Harry – os dois falam juntos – você merecia mais... Mas você sabe... – Harry apenas sorri e fala.

-Essa é simplesmente a melhor festa que eu já tive na minha vida. – ele abraça os amigos e vai para a festa. Aquelas pessoas poderiam ter virado as costas para ele, mas não, eles se juntaram e fizeram uma festa para ele.

Ele sorri para todos, recebe vários presentes. Mesmo dizendo que não precisava, pois ele estava feliz com a festa. Eles deram vários presentes para ele, eles se divertiam muito quando uma coruja, idêntica a Edwiges, deixa um pacote cair em cima de Harry e sai voando.

Harry pega o cartão que estava preso no pacote e começa a ler.

Caro Harry Potter

Sei que não nos conhecemos pessoalmente (não nesse mundo, é claro), mas você provou ter o mesmo valor que o seu pai. Ele me deixou isso, já está na hora de devolver ao verdadeiro dono.

Sei que usará bem, por isso, aproveite bem e seja feliz.

Sinceramente.

Alvo Dumbledore.

Harry dá um enorme sorriso ao cartão. Ele estava desconfiado do que seria, ao abrir ele sorri. Remo olha para o conteúdo e fica impressionado, era a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago.

-A capa de Tiago... Estava com ele? Foi por isso que não encontrávamos na casa dos Potter – Harry sorri e fala.

-Vai ser um ótimo disfarce, caso não tenhamos a poção de invisibilidade. – Harry sorri marotamente e fala – é bom também para se divertir – ele coloca a capa e começa a brincar com todos que tentavam pegar ele, mas não conseguiam pegar ele e isso causava mais riso nos professores, que apenas ficavam vendo Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge tentando acha-lo. No final um deles pisa na capa revelando a cabeça de Harry, sendo um alvo fácil os outros ficam em volta e começam a fazer cócegas nele que não aguenta e cai no chão rindo, todos começam a gargalhar.

No final, todos voltam para suas casas e Harry volta para a Toca, toma um banho e se deita na cama com um pensamento.

-Esta vai ser uma das minhas melhores lembranças, a minha festa de aniversario –e dorme rodeado de imagens da festa de aniversário.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai pra uma pequena que sempre me incentivou a continuar esta fics...**

**Minha querida Viic...**

**Você é uma amiga especial que eu estarei carregando no coração para sempre..**

**Te adoro linda...**

**Desejo um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo Maravilhoso...**

**Tudo de bom pra vc **


	15. Capítulo XV – Pagando por todos os seus

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo XV – Pagando por todos os seus pecados.**

Já se passou um mês desde que Harry tinha chegado naquele mundo e o plano de resgate e destruição de Azkaban já estava quase completo.

As aulas de animagia já estavam chegando ao fim, pois todos estavam conseguindo se transformar em todos os animais. Fred e Jorge estavam na categoria comum de animagia, Rony e Hermione estavam desenvolvendo a incomum e cada um tentava domar o animal mágico que era mais difícil de domesticar que os normais. Harry já tinha dominado a sua animagia, e estava avançando para todos os feitiços que ele aprende. Ele também estava ensinando Rony e Hermione o patrono, pois desde que ele tinha chegado naquele mundo, a felicidade parecia ter voltado e eles conseguiam conjurar um patrono quase sólido. Harry estava aperfeiçoando a Barreira Protetora. O feitiço era simples, ele teria que personificar a pessoa que ele mais confiava e usar a formula do feitiço. Harry logo pensa em Dumbledore, todos ficaram emocionados quando Dumbledore virava uma Fênix. Mas o que Lupin estranha e que ele pode ver Vultos atrás de Dumbledore, mas ele deixa para lá.

Tudo estava correndo bem, mas nesta noite, Harry começa a sonhar. Ele estava em um quarto pouco iluminado, pode ver vários artigos que sabia que era de magia negra. Um pouco afastado ele vê a cara viperina de Voldemort, ele falava com um homem meio careca, e meio trêmulo.

-Rabicho... – a voz fria e sibilante chama.

-Si...Sim... Mi... Milorde - ouviu-se a voz trêmula de Rabicho.

-Eu recebi informações de que um grupo de pessoas está se formando para acabar comigo. - ele dá uma risada gelada e continua - E aquele patético do seu ex-amigo, o Lupin, é quem esta comandando. Por isso tenho um serviço para você. - Rabicho estufa o peito de orgulho e fala.

-Pode confiar em mim, Milorde. Eu acabarei com aqueles imbecis, mas quando?

-Você irá hoje à noite à casa de Lupin, onde eles se encontram e vai mata-los. Vá na sua forma animaga, assim será difícil de acharem você. - Rabicho faz um reverência e fala.

-Sim Milorde, eles não perdem por esperar. - ele sai deixando Voldemort pensando.

-Logo não haverá mais resistências contra o meu poder, e aquela profecia tola nunca irá se realizar. - Voldemort começa a rir e a cicatriz de Harry explode de dor.

Harry acorda assustado, ele nota que Rony estava ao seu lado.

-Harry? O que aconteceu? Por que você está assim? – Harry fica um tempo confuso sobre o que falar, mas ele logo conta todo o sonho para Rony, que fica surpreso quando soube que às vezes o sonho era real.

-Calma Harry... Você deveria estar feliz. - Harry olha para o amigo como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

-Feliz? Rony... Acho que você não entendeu... Ele vai matar todos quando chegar à casa de Lupin... –Mas Rony sorri e fala.

-Harry? Você não está vendo? Agora podemos pegar o Rabicho e tirar muitas informações importantes dele. – Harry começa a entender o plano do amigo que continua. – se ele é um dos comensais preferidos de Voldemort, vamos conseguir informações ótimas... Como a localização de todas as prisões e aonde meu pai pode estar e se a minha irmã esta viva - Harry sorri e fala.

-É mesmo... Temos que avisar os outros. Amanhã eu irei mais cedo à casa de Remo, e irei falar sobre o sonho e uma forma de prender o rato. –de repente ele fica com um olhar de ódio que Rony nunca tinha visto. – e pagara por todos os crimes que fez... Todas as pessoas que ele fez sofrer... – Rony tenta iluminar o humor do amigo e fala.

-Vamos prender o rato numa ratoeira bem grande, não? – os dois começam a rir muito e isso atrai a atenção de Hermione.

-O que foi? Por que vocês estão rindo assim? –eles se controlam um pouco e contam tudo para ela. No começo ela fica horrorizada por saber que Harry tinha uma ligação com Voldemort, mas ao saber que eles tinham um plano para pegar Rabicho, ela também começa a rir, mas logo ela fica seria e pergunta.

-O que vocês vão fazer com ele? –Harry logo responde.

-Vamos tirar todas as informações dele para nos ajudar... Depois vamos ver... – Hermione olha temerosa para eles e pergunta.

-Vocês... Vocês não vão mata-lo, não e? – Harry abaixa a cabeça e fica em silêncio por um tempo. Hermione fica com medo e fala - Harry... Eu sei que ele fez coisas erradas... Mas... Você não vai deixar matarem ele, não é? – Harry respira fundo e fala.

-Ás vezes... Eu imagino o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse deixado Sirius e Remo matar ele... Talvez eu tivesse uma casa... – ele olha para a amiga que estava quase chorando - embora às vezes eu deseje que isso acontecesse... Não... Eu não vou matá-lo Mione – ele sorri – Não quero me tornar um covarde como ele, ainda não decidi o que vamos fazer com ele, mas eu não deixarei Remo mata-lo. - ele fica um tempo olhando para o nada e fala - Eu não deixei Remo e Sirius mata-lo, pois sabia que o meu pai não queria que eles virassem assassinos. Eu fiz isso uma vez e agora farei de novo, mesmo que ele mereça morrer.

-Você é corajoso Harry... Ter a vida da pessoa que estragou a sua e poupa-la... E preciso ter muita coragem e um coração bom para fazer isso - ela o abraça fortemente e logo Rony se junta a eles, eles ficaram um tempo ali abraçados, Harry senti os olhos marejarem, quando eles se separam ele fala.

-Vocês não sabem o quanto eu senti falta desses abraços em grupo.

-Nós sempre estaremos aqui para você Harry, não importa o que aconteça - logo eles descem para o café.

Harry toma o café rapidamente e logo pega a Firebolt e fala.

-Vou indo na frente para falar com Remo sobre o plano... Depois vocês vêm – Harry sobe na vassoura, e como uma bala, ele voa para a casa de Lupin, ele já tinha se acostumado com a vassoura. Ele adorava voar com toda a velocidade.

Depois de um tempo, Harry pousa e bate na porta. Remo atende e fica intrigado com a chegada de Harry, ele sempre chegava mais tarde.

-Harry? Tudo bem? Você chegou cedo, eu esperava que você chegasse mais tarde com Rony e Hermione para discutirmos os planos... – Harry o corta e fala.

-Desculpe eu te incomodar tão cedo Remo... E que eu me esqueci de falar uma coisa importante para você, talvez nos ajude a pegar o Rabicho - Os olhos de Remo brilham e Harry explica sobre a sua conexão com Voldemort e sobre o sonho. Eles formam um plano, mas Harry logo pergunta.

-Professor... O senhor não vai mata-lo, não é? –

-Matar é pouco para o que aquele merece... – ele para de falar e encara Harry - Por quê?

-Por que eu não vou deixar você fazer isso – Harry fala firme, Remo o encara surpreso, e Harry completa – Como eu disse ao seu eu do meu mundo, eu não quero ver os amigos do meu pai, os únicos que eu tenho uma ligação com ele, virarem assassinos... Rabicho não vale isso - Lupin sorri e fala.

-Tiago faria o mesmo... Bem... O que faremos com o rato? –Harry pensa um pouco e sorri.

-Vamos tirar todas as informações dele, tudo, e depois vamos apagar a mente dele completamente, o que você acha? – Lupin se surpreende e fala.

-Essa é uma ideia ótima, assim Voldemort vai perder um espião e achar que o traiu. Rabicho não seria mais importante para ele. - De repente Harry fica com um olhar maroto e pergunta.

-Professor? O senhor sabe um feitiço para mudar a cor dos olhos temporariamente? –Lupin fica sem entender, mas responde.

-Eu sei sim... Por quê? –Harry sorri mais ainda e fala.

-Digamos que Tiago Potter vai dar as boas vindas para o Rabicho - Remo entende o que o garoto iria fazer e começa a rir.

-Esta vai ser a melhor peça que eu já vi na vida. Eu sei o feitiço, você ficara com os olhos castanhos durante uma hora. – Remo começa a rir mais. – vai ser realmente engraçado... Rabicho tinha medo até dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Quando Tiago e Sirius começavam a contar sobre as historias das famílias dele, ele se borrava todo.

-Vejamos como ele encara Tiago Potter então? – eles ficam um tempo planejando, logo os outros membros vão aparecendo, eles explicam o plano para todos que assim como Remo ficaram impressionados com a ligação de Harry com Voldemort. O plano era fazer uma falsa reunião com ideias mirabolantes para que Rabicho não suspeitasse, enquanto Remo colocava o feitiço na casa.

À medida que a tarde vai passando, eles vão preparando. Quando anoitece, eles começam a por em pratica o plano. Lupin utiliza um mapa de sua casa, como o mapa dos marotos. Ele nota que Rabicho estava no interior da casa. Ele vai até a varanda, aponta a varinha para o alto e grita.

-GUARDIAN BARREIRUM MAXIMIS PROTECTUS - uma forte luz sobe para o alto e fica sobre a casa. A luz começa a rodear e vai abaixando até formar uma cúpula sobre a casa toda. Remo ainda lança vários raios azuis na barreira e logo pode-se ouvir um grito. Quando ele entra, encontra todos, exceto Harry, em volta de Rabicho que estava no chão encolhido tentando entender como ele se transformou de novo em humano. Lupin se aproxima dele com um sorriso feral.

-Rabicho... Quanto tempo não? Quanto foi mesmo? Quatorze anos? –Rabicho começa a tremer e fala.

-Re... Remo? E você mesmo?... Há quanto tempo... – ele olhava para todos os lados procurando uma forma de fugir.

-E... Que bom que você voltou do mundo dos mortos, não é? – Lupin de repente sorri e fala - Tem uma pessoa aqui que está querendo o ver há muito tempo... E junto com ele, vamos resolver certos assuntos com relação ao Almofadinhas.

-S... Sirius? O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? Remo? – Lupin vai até o outro quarto e fala para Harry.

-Está pronto? Deixe-me ver - ele olha para Harry, e vê que agora sim ele era a cópia exata do pai, apenas a cicatriz os diferenciava, mas ele esconde com o cabelo.

Lupin volta para a sala com um sorriso enigmático. Rabicho começa a temer com o que poderia acontecer. Ele olha para Remo e conclui que ele sabe que ele era o traidor, que foi ele que tinha traído os amigos, mas o que ele viu sair da sala o fez ficar mais pálido do que um papel. Tiago Potter andava até ele com um olhar de puro ódio. Rabicho começa a encolher de medo, como Tiago poderia estar ali se ele morreu?

-Ti... Tiago? É... É você? – Harry apenas afirma com a cabeça - Mas... Mas como? Eu... Eu te vi morrer... – Nessa hora Remo quase avança em Rabicho, mas o olhar de Harry o faz parar.

-Seu mestre não fez um bom trabalho, e acho que agora é hora de você pagar Rabicho – Rabicho começa a tremer convulsivamente e Harry fala com uma voz letal – Você pensou que poderia mandar a minha família para a morte e depois vir até aqui com esta cara-de-pau dizer que não fez por mal? –Rabicho começa a ficar tonto e Harry grita –NÃO OUSE DESMAIAR – ele volta a falar com a voz letal - não antes de termos um papinho sobre o seu mestre. - Rabicho junta as poucas forças que tinha e fala.

-Ti... Tiago... N... Não sei... Do... Que você esta... Falando... –Harry o pega pelo colarinho e grita.

-COMO OUSA SE FAZER DE SANTINHO PERTO DE MIM? EU LHE ENTREGUEI TODA A MINHA FAMÍLIA PARA VOCÊ PROTEGER, E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? NOS ENTREGOU PARA VOLDEMORT... ELE MATOU LILIAN E O HARRY... E VOCÊ AINDA TEVE CORAGEM DE COLOCAR A CULPA NO SÍRIUS QUE E COMO MEU IRMÃO, COMO OUSA... – Lupin fica surpreso, ele logo pensa.

-"Esse menino sabe representar" – ele volta sua atenção para os dois.

-...SE EU QUISESSE, PODERIA TE MATAR AGORA MESMO, MAS ANTES VOU ACERTAR AS CONTAS COM O SEU AMO – Rabicho arregala os olhos e fala.

-O que você fará com o meu mestre...? –ele coloca a mão sobre a boca quando percebe que tinha falado demais.

-Você admite? Admite que e um comensal? – Lupin pergunta raivosamente se aproximando mais, Rabicho fica acuado e começa a chorar.

-Tiago... Me perdoe... Eu fui fraco... Não podia fazer nada... Ele me ofereceu... Poder que eu nunca tive... Coisas que eu só poderia imaginar... –Harry sente o sangue ferver.

-VOCÊ MATA A MINHA FAMILIA INTEIRA POR UM POUCO DE PODER? – o ar começa a crepitar, uma aura de energia rodeia Harry e ele fala – POIS ENTÃO EU VOU CONTRIBUIR TAMBÉM, QUER VER? – Harry aponta a varinha para ele, que começa a soltar faíscas violentas. Remo fica no escuro atrás de Rabicho surpreso com aquilo, achava que Harry estava representando, mas agora ele percebe que tudo aquilo deveria estar entalado na garganta dele. Remo olha para ele e num breve instante ele vê Tiago repreendendo Pedro por perder o mapa do maroto, mas esta situação era diferente, não uma brincadeira de criança.

-NÃO TIAGO... POR FAVOR,... NÃO ME MATE... EU NÃO QUERIA... ELE ME FORÇOU... A MALDIÇÃO IMPERIO... – Harry o corta e fala friamente.

-Então por que você fingiu a sua própria morte? Por que ficou quatorze anos escondidos? E principalmente, por que você veio ate aqui sabendo que qualquer um lhe mataria se pisasse aqui? O que foi Rabicho? Quer conhecer a morte? – Rabicho quase desmaia, mas Harry grita –NÃO OUSE DESMAIAR PORQUE SE NÃO AI SIM VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER – Rabicho engoliu seco e Harry fala –Tragam o Veritasserum – ele olha para Rabicho – agora veremos os segredinhos do seu mestre.

Logo trouxeram a poção e enfiaram goela a baixo de Rabicho, que começa a se contorcer como se fosse submetido ao Cruciatus. De repente ele fica imóvel e com os olhos desfocados, Harry se aproxima e fala.

-Está me ouvindo, Rabicho? –

-Sim... –ele responde debilmente.

-Ótimo... Vamos começar – eles interrogaram Rabicho durante horas, sempre que eles notavam que o soro estava chegando ao fim eles administravam de novo, a professora Minerva anotava tudo com certo nojo de tudo aquilo que aquele traidor dizia que tinha feito pelo mestre dele.

Eles conseguiram informações valiosas sobre o paradeiro dos membros da família Weasley, de Sirius e várias outras coisas, até sobre um prisioneiro que estava fortemente guardado, que ninguém sabia quem era. Tudo foi anotado pela professora, logo o efeito começa a passar e eles fazem um circulo em volta de Rabicho, ele nervosamente pergunta.

-O... O que... Vocês vão... Fazer comigo? –Harry, que começava a ficar com os olhos esverdeados fala.

-Bem rabicho... Obrigado pelas informações... E de tchauzinho para as suas lembranças. –todos a sua volta apontam as varinhas para ele e gritam.

-OBLIVIATE TOTALIUS .

Rabicho cai estatelado no chão, quando acorda, apenas fala.

-Oi... Tudo bem? – ele olha para os lados – Por acaso vocês sabem que eu sou? Eu que... Eu não consigo me lembrar... – ele fica ali sentado no chão, sem saber quem era, era a sua punição por todos os seus pecados, o esquecimento eterno.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai para todos os leitores da fics Espelho Real...**

**Sei que muitos estão decepcionados pela demora com esta fics... Sinceramente muitas vezes pensei em desistir dela... Infelizmente no outro site houve uma cobrança acima do normal que me deixou deprimido... As pessoas pareciam se esquecer que eu tinha uma vida fora da fics... Pensei muitas vezes em largar o espelho ou doar pra alguém... Mas foi a primeira fics que eu escrevi e sou determinado em terminar ela...**

**Mesmo que eu tenha outros projetos em mente eu quero garantir, eu jamais vou desistir do espelho real...**

**Nem que demore vinte anos pra eu terminar esta fics eu vou terminar...**

**Desejo a todos que acompanham esta fics um Feliz Natal e um Ano novo maravilhoso...**

**Tudo de bom pra vocês...**

**Desejo de Jewel e Kawa Potters.**


	16. Capitulo XVI – Saudades e lembranças

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XVI – Saudades e lembranças.**

Já passou dois meses que ele havia chegado naquele mundo e algo começou a doer no peito de Harry, não era tristeza. Ele tinha os amigos que o divertiam. Não era raiva, pois ele sabia que no final tudo daria certo. Não, o que ele sentia era saudade.

Ele estava sentado perto da janela, contemplando o céu estrelado, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Ele pensava em Gina e todas as alegrias que ela lhe deu e lhe daria. Ele soube, desde que tocou nos lábios dela, que ela era a mulher que ele queria para viver para sempre.

Ele ainda poderia sentir o perfume gostoso do cabelo dela, os olhos que transmitia o mais puro amor que ele poderia sentir, ao se lembrar dos beijos que eles tinham desfrutado. Ele se lembra de que era quase uma fusão, onde as almas deles se fundiam, onde ele poderia sentir o que ela sentia. Ás vezes ele se pergunta como ele demorou tanto para notá-la. Ela sempre esteve ali do lado dele, mas ele logo sai do transe dele quando ouve alguém perguntando.

-Pensando em alguém especial? – ele se vira e se vê de frente ao Remo. Naquele dia ele tinha resolvido ficar na casa do professor para estudar mais e resolver o resto dos planos.

-Sim... Na pessoa que faz este aqui... – ele aponta para si mesmo – continuar com tudo isso... – Remo sorri e fala.

-Esta garota deve de ser muito especial para você – Harry concorda – Sei o quanto deve de ser difícil para você, mas você é forte. Embora você tenha que ficar aqui mais dez meses, para ela vai se passar apenas 10 dias... – ele ri – ela ainda vai estar extremamente apaixonada por você.

Harry fica surpreso por Lupin o entender tão bem, ele nunca tinha falado de Gina para ele, ao ver o olhar de Harry, Remo completa.

–Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei isso, não é? – Harry confirma e ele continua – Bem... Eu não sei se no seu mundo isso ocorre, mas você age exatamente como o seu pai ás vezes – ele sorri – você quer ver um exemplo? – Harry confirma – você estava ai olhando para o céu pensando nela? Como se pudesse ver o rosto dela em cada estrela? – a cada palavra Harry ficava mais surpreso – eu me lembro como se fosse ontem. Certo dia Tiago convidou a mim, o Sirius, o Pedro – este nome ele quase cuspiu – e algumas garotas que andavam com a gente para passar uma semana na casa dele. Para falar a verdade ele queria que a sua mãe fosse. Eles tinham começado a namorar há pouco tempo. Nós já tínhamos ido à casa dele muitas vezes, mas a Lilian ainda não. Todos tinham chegado, menos ela. Ficamos preocupados, pois ela estava muito ansiosa para ir e não aparecia. –Remo dá um sorriso triste. – uma coruja chegou mais tarde, com uma carta dela falando que ela não poderia ir. Seu pai ficou arrasado. Ele tinha planejado uma festa para ela. Ficou a noite inteira contemplando o céu como você estava fazendo agora a pouco. Estava triste, só pensava nela. Então eu e o Almofadinhas fizemos um plano, enquanto ele distrairia Tiago, eu iria à casa dela saber o porquê dela não ir. Ela não tinha escrito na carta o porquê. No dia seguinte eu fui via Flu, para a casa dela. Os Evans sempre gostaram da gente, do Pontas então – ele dá risada – Era o preferido deles. Eu e o Sirius éramos considerados como irmãos da Lilian, quando eu cheguei lá, eles me receberam bem. Explicaram que ela tinha recebido uma carta de um de seus amigos que a tinha deixado triste. Naturalmente fui falar com ela. Ela sempre me confidenciou os segredos dela, creio que eu fui o primeiro a saber que ela amava Tiago. Mas bem, ela me contou que este amigo tinha terminado a amizade deles justamente por ela estar namorando o Tiago. –Harry estava muito confuso com aquilo – Você sabe quem era o amigo dela? – Harry nega com a cabeça e Remo fala – Snape.

-O que? Minha mãe era amiga do Snape? De Severo Snape? O meu mais odiado professor de poções? –Harry estava inconformado – Como a minha mãe pode ser amiga daquela cobra nariguda?

-Essa também foi a minha reação no começo, mas eu não me surpreendi muito. A maioria das brigas entre nós e os caras das sonserinos, foi a sua mãe que interviu. Os sonserinos respeitavam dois, Severo Snape e Lúcios Malfoy. Embora Malfoy odiasse Lilian por ser nascida trouxa, Severo não era assim. Ele era diferente dos sonserinos, embora ele tivesse a mesma ganância, ele não ligava para estas questões de sangue. Ela me contou que eles tinham ficado amigos depois de uma briga que Tiago e Sirius tiveram com Lúcios e Severo. Eles saíram muito machucados. Lilian ficou realmente brava com seu pai e ficou uns três meses sem falar conosco. Eu nunca tinha visto Tiago tão deprimido, ele chegou a perder uma partida para a Lufa-Lufa por causa dela. Eu falei com a sua mãe, ela viu que ele estava mal, mas não achava que ele tinha ficado tanto assim. Mas ele não comia, não prestava atenção nas aulas, nem dormia direito, e quando a sua mãe voltou a falar com ele, tudo voltou ao normal, mas veja... Falei tanto deles que me perdi na história. – ele dá uma risada e se lembra – ela não queria ir à casa dele, pois ele com certeza notaria a tristeza dela, eu posso me lembrar como se fosse ontem – e ele começa a se lembrar.

"**Flashback".**

-Lily... Você tem que ir lá... Ele esta esperando por você...

-Não Remo... Se eu for lá, ele vai saber o que aconteceu e com certeza vai brigar com o Severo... E... Eu não quero isso... – Lupin abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Você não o conhece direito, Lily – ela olha desconfiada para o amigo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Remo?

-Tiago nunca faria nada para te magoar, se ele fez... E por que ele te ama demais. Você sabe o que é ter a pessoa que ama sendo humilhada pelos outros e ficar assim? Sem fazer nada? – ela ia falar, quando ele continua – você sabe o porquê ele ter brigado com os sonserinos daquele jeito? – ela nega – Eles ficaram a noite inteira me ajudando, e estavam cansados, logo depois eles ouviram Lúcios e Severo falando ideias mirabolantes sobre o que eu estava fazendo... Eles perderam a cabeça e avançaram sobre eles – Lilian estava confusa e pergunta.

-No que eles estavam te ajudando? – Remo respira fundo e fala.

-Você sabe o que eu sou Lily – ela confirma e ele respira fundo – você não notou o interesse nos marotos em animagia? – ela arregala os olhos, ela não estava acreditando no que Remo ia falar –eles descobriram que em formas animagas, eles poderiam ir comigo para a casa-dos-gritos, sim, sou eu quem faz todos aqueles barulhos. Eu atacaria só seres humanos, mas eles se encontravam como animais, então minha forma lupina começou a ficar mais inofensiva – Lupin abaixa a cabeça – Foi por isso que eles estavam cansados. Sem falar que teve uma hora que Pedro voltou sem querer a forma humana... E eu quase o matei... Os dois me seguraram até Pedro ter tempo para fugir, mas... Agora eu te peço dois favores... – Lilian compreende e concorda – Por favor,... Não conte para o Professor Dumbledore sobre eles, eu tinha prometido para ele que não contaria parra ninguém sobre a minha doença... Acho que ele ficaria decepcionado comigo... – ele deixa uma lagrima cair pelo seu rosto e a amiga enxuga com um sorriso, ela o abraça.

-Tudo bem Remo... Eu prometo... – ela olha para ele – Qual é o outro pedido?

-Por favor, Lily... Vá a casa do Tiago... – ela estava para negar, mas Remo fala – Você não sabe como ele ficou arrasado quando recebeu a sua carta. Ele ficou a noite toda sentado perto da janela pensando em você. Ele tinha convocado todo mundo para fazer uma fes... – de repente ele para de falar ao ver o olhar de surpresa dela.

-Festa? Mas não é meu aniversario e nenhuma data que eu me lembre.

-Quando ele soube que você iria à casa dele, ele inventou esta festa. Chamou todos os marotos, as suas amigas, o Frank a Alice, todo mundo... – ele ri – estávamos fazendo uma big festa para você e nem sabíamos. O Tiago ficava falando que era por que todos estavam reunidos, mas quando ele recebeu a sua carta não tinha animo para mais nada. Todo mundo está tentando anima-lo de tudo que é jeito. Acho que as suas amigas e que vão conseguir um sorriso dele... – Lilian sente o sangue ferver e fala.

-QUE HISTORIA É ESSA REMO LUPIN? – Remo não aguenta e ri mais ainda.

-Você não entendeu Lily, é que a Bella, a Cisa, a Alice e mais algumas garotas estavam planejando usar o Sirius para testar uns feitiços de maquiagem para ver se animavam o Tiago. Acho que o Sirius esta até agora tentando escapar delas. – Lilian não aguenta e começa a rir imaginando o que as amigas estavam fazendo a Sirius, ela respira fundo e fala.

-Você venceu Remo... Eu vou...

"**Fim do Flashback"**

Remo volta para o presente e fala sorrindo para Harry.

-Aquela foi a melhor festa que tivemos, e a alegria que os dois sentiram ao se encontrarem, foi a maior que qualquer um de nós já vimos na vida. E por isso que falei que quando você voltar para ela, ela vai estar super feliz de te ver. – Harry sorri, era um pouco do passado dos pais dele que ele não sabia, mas que ele estava feliz de descobrir.

-Eu com certeza vou ficar feliz de ver ela de novo... – ele olha para o céu e fala – Sabe Professor... Eu nunca tinha reparado nela antes... Mas... Depois da ajuda que ela estava me dando no começo do ano... E quando eu a encontrei no beco diagonal... Foi como se eu despertasse, era como se a magia dentro de mim estivesse me falando que ela era a mulher da minha vida... – Lupin sorri.

-Esta é a melhor magia que existe no mundo Harry... Amor, e quando achamos a pessoa certa... Um mundo novo parece se formar para nós – ele se levanta e vai para a cama, mas pode ouvir Harry falar.

-Eu com certeza achei a minha alma de novo com ela – Harry adormece sonhando com Gina.

Enquanto isso no mundo real, Gina estava no quarto de Harry. Ela olhava cada centímetro do quarto, cada detalhe do lugar onde o amor da vida dela dormia, embora aquele quarto fosse pequeno, e ele ficava preso ali durante tempos. Ela não ligava, apenas queria sentir as coisas da pessoa que ela amava.

Ela estava folheando o álbum de fotos que ele tinha ganhado de Hagrid, quando uma foto lhe chama a atenção. Era a foto dos pais dele.

-Nossa... Parece o Harry e eu...– logo uma voz fala.

-E... Vocês formam um lindo casal como os pais dele.

-SABRINA... – ela quase grita – você quer me matar de susto? Quase que eu caio dura aqui... – A figura no espelho começa a rir.

-Desculpe... É que... É engraçado ver você tão concentrada em ver as fotos dele – Gina fica corada e fala.

-Não tem só fotos dele aqui... Tem do meu irmão... Da Mione... – o espelho volta a rir mais ainda.

-Vou acreditar mesmo que você pegou o álbum de fotos dele para ver seu irmão e da sua futura cunhada. – Gina não aguenta e começa a rir também.

-Está bem... Eu tava vendo as fotos dele mesmo... Por quê? Não pode? – ela ri da cara que o espelho fez.

-Eu não falei nada. Você é que começou a se explicar como se tivesse feito algo errado. – o espelho dá um sorriso tranquilo – vocês se amam... É normal sentir saudades, eu sei que ele está sentindo muita falta sua... – Gina se aproxima do espelho e começa a perguntar.

-Como ele está? Ele está bem, não é? Ele não se machucou? E com quem? Ele está com alguém, não é? – o espelho não aguenta e começa a rir.

-Calma... Ele está bem e em boa companhia – ao ver o olhar de desconfiança dela completa – Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas ele está em companhia dos seus irmãos e da Hermione daquele mundo – o espelho sorri – aquele garoto tem uma sorte, mal chegou naquele mundo e achou as pessoas que ele mais confia para ajudar ele – Gina sorri ao saber que Harry estava bem, ela logo fala.

-Esses dias estão passando tão devagar que e como se eu estivesse naquele mundo, não ele... Como eu queria que o tempo passasse logo para eu ter ele de novo comigo... – ela suspira e volta a olhar para o álbum.

-O amor de vocês é forte –o espelho fala – é mais forte do que qualquer feitiço que eu já tenha visto desde que fui criado, e olha que não e pouco não... – Gina sorri de novo, ela não nota a presença de Duda que olhava cobiçoso para ela pela fresta da porta, ele pensava com raiva.

-"Como aquele magricela de quatro olhos consegue uma namorada dessas? E ainda por cima com aquela cicatriz feia no meio da cara? Eu sou bem melhor que aquele idiota, eu mereço ser namorado de uma garota como aquela" – Duda começa a sentir uma raiva do primo, embora ele tivesse tudo que ele queria. Ele sabia que nunca teria o amor como o primo tinha daquela ruiva linda que estava deitada na cama dele. Ele sai pisando duro ao pensar que nunca poderia ter ela.

Gina passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de Harry, pensando nele, tentando sentir o perfume dele. Ás vezes ela ajudava a Sra Dursley a cuidar do jardim. Harry poderia cuidar do jardim desde que ele se conhecia por gente, mas só as mulheres e que conseguiam dar uma beleza especial no jardim.

Gina ás vezes se recordava das cartas que Rony recebia de Harry. Ela as pegava escondida para ler, aonde ele contava o que os tios faziam para ele. Ela sentia uma raiva descomunal sobre o que aqueles trouxas faziam com ele, se perguntava como ele não ficou uma pessoa amarga como Tom.

Um dia ela estava na sala com os Dursley, ela tinha notado que Duda não parava de olhar para ela, mas ela não liga, ela se vira para Valter e pergunta.

-Sr Dursley? – ele se vira para ela.

-O que foi menina? – ele pergunta no mesmo tom grosso que usava com Harry.

-Eu queria lhe perguntar algo... – ela respira fundo – Por que vocês odeiam tanto o Harry?

-O garoto é um anormal, nós tentamos de tudo para que ele fosse um garoto normal. Nós o vestimos, demos o que comer, e como ele retribui? Ele vira as costas para nós e vai para aquela escola maldita de anormais. –No começo Gina fica surpresa, mas logo ela fala.

-Você o odeia por ele ser o que é? Ele e só uma pessoa normal, ele quer o que todos queremos, um pouco de carinho e amor, e vocês deram isso para ele? Não... Vocês acham que ele não merece isso só por que ele é um bruxo? Eu ainda me pergunto como ele saiu este garoto maravilhoso que cuida de todos como se fosse a família dele. Se ele faz algo que os aborrece, é porque ele não aguenta mais sofrer... – Valter a corta e fala.

-Escute aqui garota... Você só esta aqui porque o padrinho daquele anormal pediu, eu não vou suportar ouvir desaforos de uma garotinha que mal sabe da vida.

-Você não sabe pelo que eu já passei na vida, por isso não tire conclusões precipitadas, Sr Dursley – ela fala com frieza e vai andando em direção para o quarto.

-É bom saber que o padrinho do anormal esta sendo inocentado... Assim ele nos deixara em paz para sempre – ela se vira e fala.

-Eu acho que vai ser o dia mais feliz para o Harry quando ele sair desta casa, eu vou garantir para que ele sinta toda felicidade que ele nunca teve aqui. – e sai, os Dursley ficam impressionados com aquilo, logo Valter fala.

-Ele achou uma doida como ele – de um lado, Petúnia estava pensando nas palavras da garota, mas ela logo esquece, ela não iria se meter nisso.

Gina estava no quarto de Harry. Ela estava respirando fundo para se acalmar. Agora entendia o quanto Harry queria sair daquela casa, o quanto ele reclamava da "família" dele, mas ela se sentia orgulhosa por ter defendido o amor dela. Uma coisa que ela falou estava errado em um detalhe, o dia mais feliz para ele não seria o dia que ele sairia da casa dos Dursley, não mesmo.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que eu estou adorando conhecer... Ela fez niver dia 10.. então pode ser meio atrasado.. mas desejo tudo de bom pra vc Allie...**

**Você é uma amiga muito interessante..**

**Adorei te conhecer... Novamente, meus parabens..rs**


	17. Capitulo XVII – O plano infalível

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XVII – O plano infalível.**

Passou-se um mês desde que eles tinham capturado Rabicho, que agora era o mais novo empregado de Remo. E eles estavam a ponto de colocar em pratica o plano de soltar Sirius, o Sr Weasley e todos os prisioneiros. Eles não estavam em Azkaban como eles suspeitavam, mas em uma prisão um pouco menor. Ali se encontravam os prisioneiros que não apresentavam nenhuma ameaça para Voldemort, pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Ali também se encontrava um numero menor de Dementadores, e seria mais fácil. Eles soltariam todos e quando estivessem mais fortes tentariam em Azkaban, aonde tinha a maior concentração de prisioneiros que foram presos injustamente.

Como era noite de lua cheia, Remo não poderia ajudar, mas ele providenciou tudo que eles precisariam. O plano era simples, Harry entraria primeiro em uma das suas formas e soltaria todos. Se houvesse complicações ele mandaria um sinal para que os outros atacassem.

Usando um mapa com a localização da prisão. Eles voam até uma floresta próxima da prisão, quando eles pousam Harry fala.

-Vocês sabem o plano. Só venham atrás de mim se eu der o sinal. Não quero que vocês corram riscos desnecessários. – ao vê-los confirmando, ele sorri. – Que o show comece. – ele se transforma em um gato preto e vai correndo pelo escuro.

-Nunca vou me acostumar com ele se transformando em todos esses animais. – Rony treme a cabeça. – ele pode ficar nos ouvindo e a gente nem desconfiaria. – Os outros riem baixinho.

Enquanto isso, Harry chega perto dos portões e nota que o lugar só tinha dementadores, nenhum bruxo para atrapalhar. Ele pensa.

-"Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei" – ele se transforma de destrói os dementadores da frente. Ele se transforma de novo, só que dessa vez em uma coruja e voa por cima da parede. Fica ali em cima para observar e consta que tinha apenas 30 dementadores. –"Brincadeira de criança" – Ele volta ao normal e manda o patrono que em poucos minutos acaba com todos os dementadores. –"O Voldemort daqui é mais burro, deixar um monte de prisioneiros assim? Sem muita segurança? Bem que poderia ser assim em casa." – ele sorri, mas logo vê que estava cercado por dez dementadores. Começa a ouvir os gritos dos pais, ele se força a pensar em Gina, e a felicidade percorre todo seu corpo ele sorri e fala.

-Querem brincar? Ótimo... EXPECTO PATRONUM – o cervo sai da varinha de Harry e com uma velocidade impressionante destrói todos. Harry sorri e fala – Obrigado pai – mas ao invés dele sumir ele começa a seguir Harry. Ao se aproximar de uma porta e ele ouve.

-Quem está ai? Por favor... Nos ajude... – Harry acha isso estranho. O lugar só tinha umas cinco celas, e a prisão não era tão grande. Ele logo deixa isso para lá.

-Olá... Eu vim ajudar... Estão todos ai? – ele pode ouvir um fraco sim e perguntas sem sentido. – Meu nome é Harry. Por acaso os Srs Weasley e Black estão com vocês?

-Nós estamos aqui. – Ele pode ouvir a voz do Sr Weasley ao fundo.

-Se afastem. Eu vou abrir as portas. – Ele aponta a varinha para o centro e grita. – ALORROMORA MULTIPLES – Ao invés das portas se abrirem, elas são jogadas longe e caem com um baque. Harry dá um tapa na testa. - Bem que o professor Lupin me falou para que eu treinasse com a varinha para ir me acostumando. - Ele olha para todos que o observavam - Bom... Vamos sair daqui. - ele abre a bolsa e retira vários frascos. Olhando para todos e pergunta - Quantos estão presos aqui?

-Estamos em Vinte... Por quê? – um dos prisioneiros pergunta.

-Vai dar... – Harry fala sem responder - Eu vou tirar todos vocês daqui, mas vocês são muitos. Então vocês terão que tomar esta poção de invisibilidade. - Ao notar o olhar de desconfiança deles, fala. - Olhe, eu sei que vocês estão desconfiados de mim, mas se não agimos logo este lugar vai estar cheio de comensais. Além do mais, vocês acham que eu iria invadir a prisão e quase ser morto por dementadores para envenenar vocês? – eles então confiam no garoto, quando Sirius consegue focalizar o garoto ele quase desmaia.

-Ti... Tiago? E você? – Harry se vira para ele um pouco triste e fala.

-Não Sirius, eu não sou Tiago Potter, depois eu te explico melhor. O Aluado estaria aqui, mas você sabe por que ele não pode vir. - Ele olha diretamente para ele que entende. Harry se vira para o Sr Weasley e fala - Seus filhos também estão morrendo de saudades do senhor. - O Sr Weasley dá um sorriso que parecia que não tinha há anos. Harry conjura braceletes e fala - Coloquem estes braceletes, assim vocês saberão para aonde devemos ir para sairmos daqui. - eles concordam e colocam os braceletes. A poção começa a fazer efeito e eles seguem até o pátio, mas ao pisarem lá vários comensais aparatam na prisão. Harry estava com a capa de seu pai fala.

-Vamos ter que improvisar. - Ele se vira e fala baixo - irei me transformar em uma fênix, vocês segurem a cauda que eu farei um voo de fogo para um lugar seguro, está bem? – ao ouvir um fraco sim ele se transforma. Isso chama a atenção dos comensais que se aproximam, Harry solta um grito tão forte que faz os comensais caírem no chão agonizando. Como só afetava os comensais, ele aproveitou para fugir com os prisioneiros. Ao ouvir que todos estavam prontos ele usa o voo de fogo e some nas chamas.

Quando eles estavam longe, poderiam ouvir os comensais que estavam dentro gritando.

-OS PRISIONEIROS FUGIRAM... TRANQUEM TODAS AS SAÍDAS. - mas já era tarde, Harry pousava na floresta, onde eles se encontraram com os outros integrantes. Volta á forma humana e cai sentado no chão, muito cansado.

-Promessa cumprida, Rony - Rony olha confuso para o amigo e pergunta.

-Onde eles estão? – Harry confere no relógio.

-Espere... Dois... Um... Agora... – Todos começam a ficar visíveis de novo. Rony ao ver o Pai, quase careca e com uma barba malfeita, não aguenta e o abraça fortemente. Os gêmeos se juntam logo ao abraço, enquanto isso Hermione vai ajudar Harry que ainda estava fraco.

-Você se esforçou muito, não foi? – ela pergunta aflita ao ver o amigo tão cansado.

-Não se preocupe Mione, foram somente três transformações, e quarenta Dementadores, ou seja, foi moleza. - ele começa a rir incontrolavelmente da cara que a amiga fez. - Não precisa se preocupar Mione, eu estou bem. - ele se sente observado e olha para Sirius, que o olhava atentamente - Sei o que está pensando Sirius, mas o Aluado vai te explicar tudo quando chegarmos à casa dele amanhã. - Sirius confirma com a cabeça e Hermione pergunta.

-Como vamos levar eles Harry? São muitos... – Harry dá um sorriso.

-Você se lembra daquelas vassouras na casa do Remo? –ao vê-la concordando fala - e com elas que vamos.

-Mas como? Não as trouxemos... – Harry ri.

-E claro que trouxemos. - Ele retira uma caixa pequena da mochila com umas trinta vassouras em miniaturas - eu encolhi elas e trouxe comigo. Fiquei uma semana pensando em como iríamos transportar todos eles, por isso, que quando o Remo me mostrou todas aquelas vassouras, eu achei que poderia ajudar... Agora... Vamos? –ele retira vinte vassouras e coloca no chão, ele aponta a varinha e fala – Amplificus – as vassouras voltaram ao tamanho normal. Ele distribui para cada um e fala - escutem, vamos leva-los para um lugar seguro, onde poderão cuidar de vocês, então, por favor, nos sigam. - todos concordam e voam para a casa de Lupin, como as vassouras eram meio antigas, eles chegaram lá ao amanhecer.

Os professores ficam felizes pelo plano ter dado certo e que nenhum deles haviam se machucado na fuga, Harry estava cansando, mas estava imensamente feliz por ter conseguido completar tudo perfeitamente. Quando eles chegaram, Harry pode ouvir Remo falando.

-Ocorreu tudo bem, Harry? – ele sorri ao ver que Remo estava melhor.

-Tudo... E eu acho que ele quer falar com o Senhor. - ele aponta para Sirius que o observava falando com seu melhor amigo, Remo se aproxima do amigo e fala.

-Almofadinhas... – eles se abraçam e Remo não aguenta e começa a falar - Desculpe... Eu deveria ter acreditado que você não... – mas Sirius o corta.

- Está tudo bem, Aluado... Não precisa se desculpar – ele olha para Harry – mas... Quem é ele?

-É melhor você se sentar Almofadinhas... É uma historia longa - E começa a explicar quem ele era e como ele tinha vindo parar naquele mundo. Ele explicou tudo sobre Harry, no final Sirius estava em choque.

-Então... Você me salvou... Mesmo eu não sendo o seu padrinho de verdade?

-Você foi amigo de Tiago Potter, foi padrinho de Harry Potter. Posso não ser desse mundo, mas eu sou o Harry e sou um Potter, então tecnicamente você é o meu padrinho aqui também. – ele sorri – era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pelo melhor amigo do meu pai - Sirius sorri e fala.

-Obrigado...

Naquele dia, houve uma verdadeira festa na casa de Remo. O único incidente foi quando Sirius viu Pedro e tentou mata-lo estrangulado, mas Harry e os outros não deixaram. Explicaram para ele o que fizeram com o traidor, e Harry falou o mesmo que disse a Remo. A festa continuou boa, mesmo com os olhares raivosos que Sirius mandava para Pedro.

Todos estavam felizes. Eles discutiam com os professores sobre as chances de aquele terror acabar, e sobre a invasão de Azkaban, na qual todos aceitaram ajudar.

No meio da festa, Harry se separa um pouco dos adultos e vai falar com Rony e Hermione.

-E ai Rony? Já cumpri metade da promessa. - Rony vai até ele e o abraça.

-Obrigado cara... Você... É um amigão... –

-Não me agradeça ainda... Falta a sua irmã e o resto do pessoal. Quando eu conseguir reunir o resto do pessoal, ai sim você me agradece. - Rony fica meio desanimado e fala.

-Eu... Não sei Harry... Acho que aquele monstro deve... Ter matado ela...

-Nada de pensar assim hoje Rony Weasley - Harry fala firme deixando o amigo espantado - você não ouviu o que o Rabicho falou? "Que toda a família Weasley estava nas mãos de Voldemort?" E claro que ele se referia a seu pai, sua irmã... E talvez... – Mas Harry fica pensativo, Rony olha confuso para ele e pergunta.

-Talvez o que Harry?

-Talvez o Percy não tenha traído a sua família como você pensa - Rony fica extático, mas fala.

-É claro que traiu... Eu te falei... Ele torturou os meus irmãos...

-E se ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo? E se ele estivesse sendo controlado? –Harry lança um olhar ao casal que entendem.

-Você... Quer dizer que...? –Rony tenta falar.

-É uma possibilidade Rony... Eu sei como Voldemort trabalha... E conheço muito bem a família Weasley, eu sei que eles prezam muito a família - Rony fica um tempo em silêncio. Harry tenta quebrar a situação e fala. - Vamos voltar para a festa? Eu quero conversar com o pessoal... – vendo que Rony ainda estava tristonho, Harry resolve jogar pesado. - Vamos dançar Mione? Eu acho que o Rony vai ficar aqui parado por um tempo. - Ele agarra o braço dela que começa a rir, mas ela ainda fala.

-Acho que sim... Vamos. –ela olha para Rony – Tchau Amor - Rony subitamente volta ao normal e ao ver Harry e Hermione indo para a pista de dança, grita.

-ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI LEVAR A MINHA NAMORADA POTTER? –o trio volta para a festa rindo de sua recente vitória.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga bem especial que eu adoro por demais...**

**Minha linda Luiza Arce...**

**Você tem sido uma amiga muito importante para mim linda.. te adoro por demais...**


	18. Capitulo XVIII – Hoje, Azkaban irá cair

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XVIII – Hoje, Azkaban irá cair.**

Já se passou muito tempo desde que Harry Potter chegou naquele mundo, e ele estava ali deitado se lembrando dos últimos seis meses que ele estava ali.

Após libertar Sirius e os outros da primeira prisão, o grupo contra Voldemort tinha se fortalecido muito. Depois de conseguirem varinhas novas (as deles tinham sido quebradas pelos comensais) que o Sr Olivaras cedeu gratuitamente por seus atos, eles conseguiram soltar milhares de presos e destruir várias prisões e o principal, acabar com vários Dementadores. Ele estava realmente feliz, sabia que Voldemort estaria furioso, e aquela noite ele pode constatar isso.

-MALDIÇÃO – gritava aquela voz sibilante de Voldemort – COMO AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS CONSEGUEM? COMO ELES CONSEGUEM DESTRUIR OS MEUS DEMENTADORES E DESTRUIR MINHAS PRISÕES? COMO UM BANDO DE SANGUES-RUINS E IDIOTAS AMANTES DE TROUXAS CONSEGUE SER TÃO PODEROSO? –Nagini se aproxima de seu mestre e fala.

-Acalme-se mestre... Temos que formular um plano para acabar com estes idiotas amantes de sangues-ruins, mas... Onde está Rabicho?

-Aquele inútil... Deve de ter sido capturado e morto por aqueles idiotas... Se bem que não foi uma perda grande, aquele idiota só atrapalhava. – ele pega um pouco de pó de Flu e quando as chamas ficam esverdeadas ele grita – LÚCIOS, VENHA AQUI AGORA – logo Lúcios Malfoy aparata e se ajoelha em frente a Voldemort.

-Em que posso servi-lo Mestre?

-Estou lhe dando uma missão muito importante, Lúcios – Malfoy olha para Voldemort como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente de Natal – Você reunirá os melhores comensais que tivermos e irá com eles para Azkaban, para proteger a fortaleza dos idiotas que querem me destruir – ele estreita os olhos para Malfoy – isso deve ficar entre nós, iremos pegar aqueles imbecis desprevenidos. – ele dá uma risada fria. – eles acham que lá só ira ter os Dementadores, eles vão pagar por quererem desafiar o poder de Lord Voldemort. – Harry acorda com a cicatriz explodindo em dor e tremulo. Sirius, que tinha ficado ali para conversar com o "afilhado", ao ver ele daquele jeito, vai até ele.

-Harry? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry ignora a dor e começa a rir com vontade, Sirius fica sem entender.

-Tom está ficando cada vez mais idiota - ele ri sem parar.

-Harry? O que esta acontecendo?

-O idiota do Voldemort acaba de me contar o plano dele inteiro e nem sabe - Harry não consegue mais falar e fica rindo, Rony que tinha acordado fala.

-E melhor eu explicar Sirius... Pelo visto ele não vai conseguir - Rony conta tudo sobre a conexão entre Harry e Voldemort, e de como isso ajudaram eles a capturarem Rabicho e salvarem ele da prisão. Logo quando ele vê que Harry se acalmou pergunta - Agora você vai poder nos contar o que aconteceu?

Harry conta tudo o que viu. Logo ele fala.

-Eu estava rindo... Porque o Voldemort do meu mundo é mais cuidadoso, não falava coisa com coisa... Já este daí... – Ele ri de novo - Só faltou me mostrar um mapa onde cada Comensal iria estar - os três começam a rir e Rony fala.

-Então... Dorme de novo... Quem sabe você não vê o mapa - a gargalhada foi geral, tanto que acordou os outros moradores. Poucos segundos depois, eles ouvem alguém bater na porta, era Hermione.

-Ei vocês ai? Por que estão rindo assim?

-Nada meu amor - Rony responde ainda rindo - E só mais um sonho doido do Harry.

-Posso entrar?

-Pode - os três respondem em uníssono.

-Então Harry? Qual foi o sonho? – Harry pensa um pouco e um sorriso maroto aparece. Ele fica sério e fala.

-Um sonho estranho Mione – ele fala sombrio – Nós estávamos deitados aqui, quando o Rony tem um ataque de sonambulismo e agarra o Sirius achando que era você. Ele recitava poemas muito melosos - Hermione olha para eles como se fossem loucos, mas logo Harry cai na risada ao ver a cara dela e de Rony e Sirius - Brincadeira Mi... Eu sonhei novamente com Voldemort. Ele estava planejando como fortalecer Azkaban, e eu vi o plano inteiro sem ele saber. Por isso estávamos rindo tanto, agora sabemos como agir - Agora sim, todos começam a rir, mas Harry fala. - Se bem que o outro sonho foi mais estranho. - e ele e derrubado da cama por um monte de travesseiros que eles jogam nele.

Mais tarde na casa de Remo, Harry explica a todos sobre os planos de Voldemort. Remo olha para Harry e pergunta.

-Quem está no comando dos comensais, Harry?

-Lúcios Malfoy – ele fecha a cara – o mesmo desgraçado que me lançou a maldição Dementarius e me separou da Gina... – ele respira fundo para se acalmar. Remo olha para Sirius e fala.

- Nós o conhecemos muito bem. É um dos comensais de alto poder de Voldemort. Eu o vi uma vez no beco diagonal, eu estava em disfarce, e ouvi-o se gabando por ter recebido uma carta de Durmstrang, falando que o filho dele era um dos melhores, e que em pouco tempo ele poderia ser um dos melhores comensais que já se existiu, embora eu ache que ele estava mentindo... Acho que o nome do garoto era...

-Draco Malfoy - Harry fala com raiva, ele estava doente daquilo, como um pai poderia ter orgulho do filho torturar e matar as pessoas? Remo nota que ele ficou bravo e fala.

-O que foi Harry?

-Lúcios Malfoy me lançou este feitiço porque eu estava lutando com Draco no Beco Diagonal... – ele esmurra a mesa - Eu o odeio desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez... – os olhos dele pareciam fogos verdes esmeraldas de tão bravo que ele estava, mas de repente Remo e Sirius começam a rir - Por que vocês estão rindo?

-Você é igual ao Tiago mesmo Harry – eles riem – Tiago tinha o mesmo olhar com Severo. Eles se odiavam há muito tempo, mas foi na plataforma no nosso primeiro ano e que ele realmente começou a odiar Severo – ao ver que Harry estava curioso ele resolve contar – no nosso primeiro dia em que íamos para Hogwarts, nós estávamos indo para a plataforma, os pais de Tiago nos levaram até a estação. Eles tinham algo para fazer e deixaram a gente ir por nossa conta. De repente seu pai nota Lilian. Ela estava perdida. Os pais dela eram trouxas, ele vai ate ela e a ajuda - ele encosta-se no sofá e começa a se lembrar.

"**Flashback"**

-Oi, eu acho que posso te ajudar. Você vai para Hogwarts, né? – Lilian confirma e Tiago sorri.

-Eu vou... Mas... Eu não sei onde é a plataforma 9 ¾ - ela olha para ele esperançosa – você sabe onde fica?

-Eu sei sim. Vem com a gente – ele aponta para os amigos – só tem um problema... – ele olha para os pais de Lilian - seus pais não vão poder ir à plataforma... Só bruxos podem entrar - Lilian olha para os pais e para a irmã, que torcia o nariz para Tiago. Ela os abraça e Tiago segura a mão dela e a leva para os amigos.

-Onde você estava Tiago? Vamos nos atrasar desse jeito - Sirius fala impaciente.

-Desculpa, é que ela não sabia onde ficava a plataforma, Sirius – ele se vira para ela – desculpe-me, esqueci de me apresentar. Eu sou Tiago, Tiago Potter, o bocudo ali é o Sirius Black –ele aponta para o garoto impaciente – e o garoto tímido ali é o Remo Jonas Lupin – ele sorri para ela – e você é?

-Lilian, Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily - ela sorri para os novos amigos.

-Olha Lily, nós teremos que correr para as barreiras entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Entendeu? – ao ver o olhar de medo dela ele se vira para Sirius e Remo - Sirius, Remo. Vão na frente para ela ver - eles dão de ombro e passam pela barreira - se você quiser vamos juntos - Lilian fica mais aliviada e ambos começam a correr para a barreira juntos, mas dois meninos entram na frente e um fala.

-Os sangues-puros primeiro depois a rale dos sangues ruins - ele dá risada ao ver o material de Lilian cair no chão, Lilian se ajoelha para pegar suas coisas e começa a chorar.

-Calma Lilian... Eu te ajudo a guardar tudo - ele se abaixa e começa a ajudar ela, mas ela olha para ele com tristeza e fala.

-Eu... Eu não sei se vou mais Tiago... – ela enxuga umas lágrimas - Você... Você viu... O que ele me chamou...

-Não ligue para o que o Snape e o Malfoy falam Lily... Quase tudo que sai da boca daqueles é lixo... Nem sei como as mães deles gostam de ser beijadas – ele faz uma careta que faz Lilian sorrir – eu não gosto deles... – ele fala quietamente.

-Por quê?

-Um dia, minha família me levou a uma festa, nem me lembro do que era... Mas me encontrei com eles lá... Desde então não vou com a cara deles - ele resolve deixar para lá e fala - Vamos lá... Eu prometo que eu e os "marotos" vamos te fazer esquecer o filhote de veela e do mostro de lodo - Lilian não aguenta e ri.

-Marotos?

-E o nome da nossa organização – ele falava dele, Sirius e Remo – mas não conte para ninguém viu? – ele falou como se fosse segredo, mas depois ri - eu te garanto, que você vai se divertir muito em Hogwarts - ela sorri para ele e juntos atravessam a barreira.

"**Fim do Flashback"**

**-**Depois daquele dia, Tiago e Severo começaram a se odiar mais ainda. Quando Tiago via Lilian chorar por alguma ofensa de Severo e Lúcios, ele ficava uma fera, mas no final a gente sempre se divertia e fazia a Lilian rir, mesmo que se fosse contando os cortes que o Tiago e Sirius arranjavam nas brigas, as detenções então... – ele começa a rir muito, mas Sirius fala.

-Olha quem fala... Se eu não me engano, você também tinha uma gaveta de detenções igual a minha e a do Tiago. Até hoje me lembro da nossa última detenção, você se lembra? Foi na formatura...

-Quando ficamos escutando os sonserinos atá que eles nos provocaram bastante a ponto de pegarmos as nossas vassouras e jogarmos eles no meio do lago? – Remo faz cara de santo - Imagina se eu vou esquecer uma coisa dessas... – Harry não aguentava mais de rir.

Quando todos estavam reunidos, foi dada a explicação e começaram a repassar o plano.

-Agora temos que bolar um plano para tirarmos os comensais de perto de Azkaban, para podermos livrar os prisioneiros - eles ficam um tempo em silêncio e logo Hermione fala.

-E se metade atacar os comensais e a outra metade invadir Azkaban?

-E um bom plano Hermione, mas serão muitos comensais e temos poucas pessoas...

-E se usarmos a poção de invisibilidade? – Rony fala pensativo - ficamos camuflados e vamos atacando eles de surpresa, eles não vão saber onde estamos.

-Isso resolve o problema dos comensais, mas o problema central são os Dementadores – Remo fala cansado – Azkaban possui a maior concentração de Dementadores do mundo inteiro - Rony olha para o mapa e fala.

-Nós podemos reunir todos eles em um ponto e Harry pode destruir todos de uma vez - ele olha para o amigo - nossos patronos não são tão poderosos como o dele, mas podemos juntar todos os dementadores e não deixemos eles saírem. O Harry usa o dele e destruímos todos - Remo e todos os presentes começam a rir.

-Essa é a melhor ideia que eu já ouvi. Bem, agora devemos escolher quem faz o que.

Logo estava decidido, Sirius, o Sr Weasley, os gêmeos e alguns voluntários iriam distrair os comensais, enquanto Harry, Rony, Hermione Remo e os outros atacariam Azkaban e destruiriam os Dementadores.

No dia seguinte um frota inteira de vassouras parte para a ilha onde estava Azkaban. Foram ao amanhecer para aproveitarem o nevoeiro. Eles passaram despercebidos e pousam em uma praia e escondem nos rochedos para relembrarem o plano.

-Vocês irão para aquele lado – Remo aponta para o mapa – os comensais estão para lá, acho que Voldemort quer os soldadinhos dele com os poderes intactos. Vocês devem levar eles para este ponto da ilha, é o mais distante. Mandem faíscas Verdes quando chegarem lá, então iremos invadir - Remo pensa um pouco - Usem o estuporamento na primeira parte dos comensais o mais lógico e que os outros vão caçar vocês com mais vontade, e deixaram o caminho livre.

Eles se separam e a tropa de Sirius vão para onde Remo tinha falado. Como previsto os comensais estavam naquela área, ali não tinha dementadores, e isso não afetava os poderes deles, todos elevam as varinhas e gritam.

-ESTUPEFAÇA - uma verdadeira onda de raios atravessa as árvores e atinge dezenas de comensais que caem inconscientes no chão, o restante, sobre as ordens de Malfoy, seguem atrás do grupo de Sirius, o grupo de Remo, com a poção de invisibilidade, seguem para os portões de Azkaban.

O grupo se separa em duplas, Harry e Remo esperam no local mais alto, Rony e Hermione seguem ate o ponto onde os dementadores estavam e vários patronos começam a surgir de vários lugares. Eles espantavam os dementadores para a armadilha, alguns não conseguiam, mas sempre vinha alguém para socorrer. Em pouco tempo, Hermione começa a ser afetada. Ela pode ouvir os gritos das pessoas sendo torturadas, a imagem dos pais que ela nunca conheceu sendo mortos, mas ela pode ouvir Rony falando.

-Vamos Mione... Você consegue...

-Não Rony... Não... Não estou conseguindo me lembrar... Escuro... Tudo escuro... – ela chora - Eu não me lembro de coisas felizes... – Rony a segura e fala.

-Então se lembre disso - e a beija profundamente, ela acorda do transe e o patrono fica mais brilhante e destrói um e arrasta vários outros.

-Obrigada Rony... Obrigada... – ela fala em soluços.

-Você sabe quais as minhas lembranças felizes, Mione? – ela nega e ele completa - foram estes cinco anos maravilhosos que eu passei com você... E os vários que vou passar - ele a beija de novo e voltam para a batalha.

Em uma hora eles conseguem reunir todos os dementadores num só lugar, Harry pode sentir puro mal vindo deles, ele fecha os olhos e se concentra em Gina, apenas ela. Deixa o sentimento correr por todo o seu corpo e então grita.

-DESAPAREÇAM CRIATURAS MALIGNAS... EXPECTO PATRONUM - a luz do patrono de Harry poderia ser vista de qualquer lugar da ilha tamanho era o poder. Eles não conseguiam ver o que estava acontecendo era tão rápido que o patrono parecia uma centelha de energia que corria por todos os lados. O ar se encheu de gritos desumanos. E quando a luz abaixa, todos os dementadores tinham sumido.

O cervo vai até Harry, e os olhos deles se cruzam, ele emite uma luz de pura alegria, amor e vida. Ela aquece o coração de todos. Os comensais, que estavam cercados pela tropa de Sirius começam a fugir do poder que estava sendo liberado. Os que não conseguiam fugir, eles prendiam.

Logo o grupo entra em Azkaban, a prisão era enorme. Eles começam a soltar a todos, entre eles estavam a família Longbottom, Finnigan, Patil, e vários outros, mas a verdadeira surpresa para Rony foi encontrar Percy encolhido em uma cela chorando.

Rony abre a cela e se aproxima do irmão, Percy olha para o irmão e começa a chorar mais e a falar.

-Me... Me perdoe... Não... Não tive forças... Ele... Ele me usou... – Rony o abraça e o ajuda a se levantar.

- Está tudo bem Percy... Logo tudo vai acabar...

Mais portas eram abertas e mais pessoas eram soltas. Parecia que não acabava nunca as celas, a prisão era realmente enorme. Harry era o mais cansado deles, a quantia de energia que ele tinha lançado era enorme, nem ele tinha certeza de como ele tinha feito aquilo. Ele tinha comido uma boa parte do estoque de chocolate que ele tinha e ainda estava bem fraco.

Logo ele chega numa porta enorme, ele pode ver vários adolescentes pela fresta. Ele pensa em tantas vidas que estavam ali sofrendo. Abrindo a porta, ele vê vários rostos temerosos e fala.

-Venham... Eu vim soltá-los - eles estavam com tanto medo que nem se mexiam - não tenham medo, os dementadores foram para sempre... Vocês estão livres - eles começam a sair. De repente os olhos de Harry recaem numa garotinha de olhos cor de mel e longos cabelos vermelhos. Sabia que estava de frente a Gina Weasley, mas esta Gina tinha um olhar diferente. Elas eram iguais, mas o olhar dela era mais medroso, mais carente, Harry vai até ela e fala.

-Qual é o seu nome? – ela olha assustada para ele e fala.

-Eu... Eu não sei... Eu... Não tenho nome – ela olhava intrigada para ele, os olhos verdes dele tinha algo que ela não sabia explicar – Me... Trouxeram-me aqui quando eu era pequena... – ao ver que ele não parava de olhar para ela, ela fala - Por que você esta me olhando assim? – Harry volta a si e fala.

-Desculpe... E que você me faz lembrar de uma pessoa que fui obrigado a me afastar – seus olhos começam a se encher de lagrimas e ele fala – Venha comigo... Eu vou te levar para algumas pessoas que estão ansiosas para te conhecer - ela o segue sem pensar, ela não sabia como, mas aquele garoto lhe passava confiança - Sr Weasley! Rony! Fred! Jorge! – eles se virão e Harry fala –Eu quero lhes apresentar Gina – ele aponta para a garota - a sua filha e a irmã de vocês - todos ficam surpresos, o Sr Weasley vai até ela e fala num sussurro para Harry.

-É... É ela mesma? – Harry confirma e todos abraçam a garotinha que começa a chorar.

-Você é o meu papai? – o Sr Weasley confirma e eles ficam ali abraçados um bom tempo, Harry só fica observando, logo ele pode ouvir Remo chamando.

-Harry... Venha até aqui, por favor – Harry segue o professor que fala – Você não vai acreditar quem eu encontrei - eles chegam numa cela no fundo, era com certeza a mais protegida. Assim que ele pisa dentro da sala, ele quase desmaia. Na sua frente estava um garoto de cabelos pretos todo desarrumado, olhos verdes um pouco desfocados, a única diferença entre eles era a falta da cicatriz e os óculos que o garoto não tinha, mas não tinha dávidas alguma. Harry estava de frente ao eu dele daquele mundo, ele estava de frente a Harry Potter.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para minha "cunhada" rsrs...**

**Uma grande autora que infelizmente não tem conta no .. mas ela tem no Nyah e se ela consegue fazer a minha linda corar.. ela deve divertir vocês...**

**Procurem por A Black Longbotton...**

**Você esta se tornando uma amiga incrivel que carregarei no coração piquena...**

**Adorei te conhecer..rs**


	19. Capítulo XIX – O que é isso?

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capítulo XIX – O que é isso?**

Harry estava paralisado pela figura a sua frente. Se ele tinha sido mandando para uma realidade onde ele não sobreviveu como ele estava de frente a sua versão daquele mundo. Ele notou que o garoto ainda não tinha a cicatriz. Ele começa a pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ele ouve Remo falando.

-Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo Harry. Eu entrei nessa cela e vi ele... Achei que você tinha entrado aqui antes... Mas eu te vi lá com os Weasley... – Harry ficou pensativo, mas de repente uma coisa que Rabicho falou veio a sua mente.

"**Flashback"**

-Existe um prisioneiro de meu mestre que nem eu sei quem é... Ele diz que prendeu, pois ele não podia matá-lo, que o garoto ainda seria um risco para ele... Que uma profecia destinava para eles, ele o prendeu quando era um bebê... O pirralho já deve de estar morto... Com todos aqueles dementadores e feitiços na cela... Duvido que esteja vivo...

"**Fim do Flashback"**

A compreensão chega até Harry, ele retira os óculos e aponta a varinha e fala.

-Duplicatus - um par de óculos extras aparece na mão de Harry e ele oferece ao garoto - Você vai precisar disso - o garoto fica assustado por um tempo, mas logo coloca os óculos. Harry se vira para Remo e fala - Eu sei o que está acontecendo – ele começa a explicar a sua teoria, Remo começa a compreender também – e por isso que ele o prendeu aqui. Ele não pode matá-lo por causa do sacrifício da mãe dele. Achou que o prendendo aqui e o torturando ele morreria, mas vejo que os Potter são bem mais fortes do que ele imagina - ele dá um sorriso fraco para o garoto que ainda estava no chão. Harry se senta no chão também. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais fraco, ele olha para Remo e fala - Eu... Não sei o que é está profecia... Mas... Acho que isso não tem importância agora... – ele olha para o garoto - podemos ir embora? Estou ficando fraco... – Só agora Remo nota o estado do garoto e o apoia para ir embora. Eles estavam saindo quando notam que o garoto ficou parado olhando para eles.

-Venha conosco, vamos te ajudar - o garoto ainda ficou parado, não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha sonhado muitas vezes na liberdade, ele não queria acordar e achar que era tudo um sonho. Harry nota isso e fala.

-Isso tudo é real, nós vamos te levar para casa - os olhos do garoto brilham e ele fala hesitante.

-Ca... Casa?

-Claro... Você não vai preferir ficar aqui nisso, né? Tem muita gente que vai adorar te conhecer - o garoto vai até eles e os abraça forte. Harry se sente estranho de se ver abraçando a ele mesmo, mas ele se sente feliz por aquilo.

Quando eles chegaram perto de todos, eles estranharam o outro "Harry", mas logo Remo fala.

-Explicamos quando chegarmos em casa... Mas agora... Como iremos? – Harry fala fracamente.

-Aqui Remo... Rony... Hermione... – os três se aproximam, ele retira uma caixa da mochila, Rony e Hermione compreendem e fazem o mesmo. Eles abrem e mostram várias vassouras encolhidas - desculpe-me ter pegado emprestada... Mas... Achei que poderia ajudar... – Remo dá um sorriso e fala.

-Você acabou de resolver nosso problema Harry, agora vamos agir - eles retiram as vassouras e começam a usar o feitiço de ampliar objetos, logo eles estavam voando em grupos, eles iam de 10 em 10 minutos.

O ultimo grupo a deixar a ilha foram os "Harry", os Weasley, Hermione, Remo e Sirius.

Remo e Sirius voavam na frente, mas eles olhavam preocupados para Harry. O patrono que ele usou era muito poderoso, o outro Harry se aproxima dele e pergunta cauteloso.

-Você está bem? – Harry dá um fraco sorriso e fala.

-Um pouco cansado... Mas logo estarei bem... – logo Hermione, Rony e Gina se aproximam. Hermione estava aflita e perguntava a todo momento como ele estava, ele ria e falava - eu to bem Mione... Só cansado... – Rony se aproxima e fala.

-Obrigado cara... Você tinha razão... Percy foi controlado... Você cumpriu mesmo o que prometeu...

-Eu ainda não cumpri totalmente – Rony olha sem entender – falta acabar com Voldemort - Rony arregala os olhos.

-Mas... Não precisa Harry... Acabamos com Azkaban... Ele pode nos deixar em paz agora... – Harry dá um sorriso triste e fala.

-Se ele for igual ao do meu mundo... Ele vai estar mais nervoso agora... – Rony treme ao pensar no que Voldemort faria, mas Harry vê uma cena que o deixou feliz. O outro Harry e Gina estavam voando juntos e conversando.

-Oi - Harry fala quietamente.

-Olá... Quem é você? – Gina pergunta curiosa.

-Eu ainda não sei... Mas acho que vamos descobrir quando chegarmos onde eles estão nos levando... – ele olha para ela – e você?

-Me falaram que o meu nome é Gina... Mas eu não sei esta história direito... – de repente os dois começam a rir.

-Isso é tão estranho não é? – ele sorri para ela - ficamos tanto tempo presos... E agora eles vem nos salvar e contar quem somos - ela dá uma risada tão feliz que ele fica um tempo olhando para ela.

-Pelo que eu vi... Tenho uma família que me ama muito... – ela olha para os irmãos e o pai que voavam na frente, Harry fica um pouco tristonho e fala.

-Eu ainda não sei sobre mim... Mas... Pelo que eu notei... Tem muitos que parecem gostar de mim - ele fala cabisbaixo, ela olha para ele bate no ombro dele devagar para fazer ele se sentir bem.

O Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastam um pouco para os deixarem conversarem. Cada um deles estava com uma reação diferente, Hermione estava feliz, um pouco receosa por Rony e preocupada com Harry, mas ela estava feliz pelos dois novos amigos. Rony estava feliz também, mas ele estava um pouco ciumento da irmã que ele tinha acabado de conhecer, estar com um garoto. Harry parecia distante, ao ver o outro Harry e Gina voando juntos, ele sente falta do seu mundo, da sua Gina, esta Gina pode ser igual, mas ele não sentia o mesmo calor, a mesma paixão que ele sente pela sua "Gina".

De repente todas as lembranças deles juntos invadem a mente dele. Era tão intensa que ele cai inconsciente no mar. Sirius não pensa duas vezes e pula para socorrê-lo, ele o procura durante um tempo até que o acha, mas ele ainda estava inconsciente.

Todos ficaram chocados com o que aconteceu. Harry estava sorrindo, ele parecia bem e de repente isso?

Hermione estava tremula, ela chorava compulsivamente. Rony voa até ela e a abraça. Estava triste, mas tinha que mostrar força para a garota.

Logo eles chegam na casa de Remo, mas não houve festa. Cada prisioneiro seguiu o seu caminho. Levaram Harry para uma cama, mas ele não acordava. Snape tentou todas as poções que ele tinha para fortalecimento, e nada. Eles ficaram um bom tempo tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, mas não chegaram à conclusão nenhuma.

-O que está acontecendo com ele? – Hermione pergunta em pânico, ninguém sabia o que responder.

No outro mundo, Gina acorda com o coração batendo rapidamente. Ela sentia que algo tinha acontecido a Harry, ela vai até o espelho e fala.

-O que aconteceu com ele Sabrina? Me fala - Gina estava quase chorando, a figura no espelho aparece e fala.

-Desculpe Gina... Mas eu não posso te contar... Ele esta entrando numa fase difícil do tratamento. Você irá sentir, mas você precisa ser forte... Ele está fazendo de tudo para voltar para você - Gina abraça as pernas e começa a chorar. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas seja o que for, era intenso, ela sentia a dor dele - Não fique assim Gina... Olha... Por que você não chama a Mione para conversar com você? Acho que ela vai saber falar com você melhor do que eu, afinal, eu só o conheci durante um mês e ela o conheceu durante os últimos quatro anos - Gina fica um pouco conformada e escreve uma nota para Hermione, ela manda Spin naquela noite mesmo.

Hermione estava sentada no quarto lendo alguns livros quando vê a coruja de Gina chegar, ela sabia que era a dela, pois Edwiges ainda estava no seu quarto.

-Olá Spin - ela pega a carta e começa a ler.

Querida Mione

Desculpe te incomodar, mas é que hoje eu senti algo forte, uma dor terrível e eu sei que foi o Harry, mas o espelho não pode me contar. Eu estou aflita aqui...

Você poderia vir aqui amanhã?

Só para conversarmos e eu me distrair um pouco? Estou muito nervosa, faltam só 5 dias, mas eu não aguento mais de saudades...

Por favor... Acho que assim o tempo vai passar mais rápido... Me responda o mais rápido possível.

Da sua amiga.

Gina.

P.S. se você estiver com o meu irmão, me desculpe... Eu sei o quanto você quer ter um tempo com ele.

Hermione sorri para a carta. Embora ela tenha ficado um pouco corada com o P.S. Ela vai falar com os pais sobre isso.

-Pai... Mãe... – Os Granger olham para a filha que completa - vocês podem me levar na casa do Harry? E que a Gina esta precisando conversar comigo - ela dá um olhar de filhote de cachorro inocente que o Sr Granger não resiste e sorrindo fala.

-Tudo bem querida... Se e importante eu te levarei amanhã - Hermione abraça o pai fortemente.

-Obrigada pai - ela corre para o quarto e escreve um recado para Gina.

Gi

Te vejo amanhã

Um abraço Mione.

P.S. embora eu ame o seu irmão, eu não quero deixar os meus amigos de lado, e acho que ele também não, Mione.

Spin leva a resposta rapidamente para Gina, que fica mais aliviada com a visita da amiga para anima-la.

No dia seguinte às 10 horas da manhã, os Granger deixam Hermione na frente da casa dos Dursley. Valter que estava saindo para trabalhar se vê de frente a garota fala.

-O que você quer aqui garota? –ele fala rispidamente, Hermione respira fundo e fala.

-Eu vim ver como estão as coisas e falar com a namorada do Harry, posso? –Tio Valter respira fundo também e fala.

-Vá logo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro - e sai para o trabalho. Hermione entra e sobe as escadas rapidamente. Ao entrar no quarto do amigo, Gina pode ouvir Hermione resmungando.

-Não sei como o Harry consegue aguentar essa gente há 14 anos –ela olha para Gina – você deve ama-lo muito para ficar aqui - Gina sorri e fala.

-Eu faria de tudo por ele Mione – ela suspira – agora eu entendo o porquê ele pedia tanto para o Rony tira-lo daqui - as duas se olham e começam a rir - obrigada por vir Mione... Eu achei que iria enlouquecer aqui...

-Tudo bem Gina, mas o que aconteceu? –Gina explica tudo paras Hermione que sorri e fala.

-Eu também senti Gi... E acho que o seu irmão também – ao ver o olhar confuso da amiga ela fala – depois de tanto tempo juntos, acho que nós três criamos uma conexão forte entre nós, e podemos sentir o que o outro sente. Mas você criou uma conexão tão forte com ele, que você pode sentir mais forte o que ele sentia –ela sorri – afinal, a sua conexão com ele é o amor - ela cora um pouco – assim como eu e o Rony - Gina fica surpresa e sorri.

-Como assim Mione?

-Vamos dizer que... Quando ele voa, eu posso sentir a alegria dele... A liberdade dele... Eu também me sinto mais livre... Mais feliz – ela olha para a amiga – compreende? – Gina sorri e confirma.

As duas ficam ali um bom tempo conversando, Gina estava feliz de ter a amiga ao seu lado para conversar, logo elas chegam no tópico atual delas, os namorados, Hermione se lembra de algo e dá uma fraca risada.

-Sabe Gina... Eu cheguei a gostar do Harry mais do que amiga uma vez - ao ver o olhar da amiga ela completa - mas eu logo percebi que amava o seu irmão... Depois de uma confusão lá... – Gina sorri marotamente e fala.

-Que confusão? – Hermione cora muito e fala.

-Eu não cheguei a contar a eles... Mas se você contar algo eu juro que te enfeitiço quando chegarmos em Hogwarts - ela promete e Hermione conta - você se lembra daqueles artigos que a Rita Skeeter escreveu sobre eu, o Harry e o Vitor? – ao vê-la concordar fala - então... Todas estavam falando sobre eu e o Harry. No começo eu fiquei incomodada com aquilo, mas eu sempre via o Harry diferente de todas, ele me tratava tão bem - ela fala com um sorriso distante, mas ao notar a carranca da amiga ela ri - mas desde aquele dia na aula de Aritmancia... Eu percebi o quanto amava o seu irmão - ela começa a se lembrar do dia.

"**Flashback"**

-Então Granger? Como vai o namorico com o cicatriz do Potter? –Parkinson fala com sarcasmo - deixa o Krum para garotas puras como a gente e fica com aquele quatro olhos fracassado - as sonserinas começaram a rir. Hermione fazia de tudo para se controlar, mas o comentário de uma Lufa-Lufa a faz perder a cabeça.

-E aquele Weasley então? Ele não se toca que esta fazendo papel de vela, não? –ela deixa um suspiro sair e fala - se bem que ele é um vela bem bonitinho - Hermione joga os livros no chão e agarra a garota e a encosta na parede com a varinha soltando algumas faíscas.

-NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DO RONY NA MINHA FRENTE ESCUTOU? EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM O HARRY, MAS MESMO QUE EU TIVESSE ISSO NÃO É DA CONTA DE NENHUMA DE VOCÊS - ela solta a garota que estava pálida - e melhor eu não ouvir mais você falando dos meus amigos assim - ela encara bem as sonserinas e sai.

"**Fim do Flashback"**

**-**Naquele dia... Eu não fui na aula... Estava tão furiosa. Eu precisava me controlar, mas então eu notei que não estava brava pela que falaram de mim e do Harry... Mas do que falaram do Rony, acho que foi naquele dia que eu notei que o amava de verdade, mas eu estava confusa... Todos falando que eu era namorada do Harry... Tenho que te falar que eu estava começando a gostar da ideia, do outro lado, o Vitor, me tratando como nenhum deles me tratou antes, me fazendo sentir especial... Então eu olhava para o seu irmão... Sempre bravo comigo por eu ter ido com o Vitor no baile... Eu não sabia o que pensar, mas daí quando o ano acabou e ele ficou e o Vitor veio falar comigo... Eu vi o Rony me vigiando, eu me senti diferente depois disso. Comecei a ter certeza que amava ele – ela dá risada – mesmo com este ciúmes dele - Gina também ri e fala.

-Isso você não vai conseguir mudar, e marcar registrada dos Weasley - Hermione sorri marotamente e fala.

-Então o Harry também é um alvo para o "Ciúmes Weasley?" - Gina dá um sorriso pequeno e fala baixo.

-Já foi.

-Como é?

-Bom... É que... –Gina não sabia como falar e Hermione lhe lança aquele olhar - Tá bom, eu conto - e começa a se lembrar.

"**Flashback"**

Gina estava no banheiro. Ela estava muito triste. Tinha lido um dos artigos dizendo que Harry estava saindo com Hermione, uma das garotas que ela achou que poderia ser sua amiga, ela não sabia o que fazer, mas de repente ela ouve pessoas entrando e se esconde em um dos boxes.

-Eu acho que o Potter precisa aumentar os graus daqueles óculos, com tanta garota bonita ele vai ficar com a dentuça da Granger? – ela pode ouvir varias garotas dando risadinhas.

-A Cho é que não tem que reclamar, foi chamada para o baile pelos dois campeões da escola. Aqueles olhos verdes até que compensam o jeitão esquisito do Potter - Gina estava se controlando muito para não atacar as garotas, mas ela logo ouve Cho Chang falar.

-Não fale assim Krystin, o Potter é uma boa pessoa. Só é um pouco criança ainda – ela dá uma pequena risada – Ele até que era bonitinho quando veio me perguntar se queria ir ao baile com ele –ela se vira – mas achei estranho ele não ter ido com a Granger, se eles estivessem saindo mesmo achei que ele iria com ela.

-Vê lá Cho – A garota chamada Krystin fala – Nenhuma de nós dispensaria o Krum pelo Potter. Onde já se viu, um jogador de quadribol famoso – ela fala sonhadora – A Granger foi é esperta.

-Minha irmã me falou que o Weasley tentou empurrar a irmãzinha dele para o Potter, mas ela já tinha par – ela treme a cabeça – ele foi com a minha irmã e me faz ir com o Weasley – ela torce a cara – Ele não dançou uma musica comigo.

-A Weasley? –Pergunta Krystin – Aquela garotinha que foi levada para a Câmara? Coitado do Potter imagina? Ter que ficar na mesma mesa com uma garota daquelas – ela fala num sussurro –falaram por ai que ela pode falar com cobras – Gina segura o choro, aquelas lembranças sempre doíam muito nela. Mas ao ouvir a garota falando o sangue dela ferve – se bem que ele é um ofidioglota, não? Não sabemos o que se passa naquela cabeça com aquela cicatriz... Ele pode até gostar da esquisita da Weasley, formariam um par lindo... De aberrações como aquele Hagrid –Algumas meninas riram, Padma Patil dava risinhos descontrolados, mas Cho fechou a cara. Embora ela não gostasse de Harry, ele sempre a tratou com respeito e educação, sempre foi gentil nos jogos mesmo quando todos pediam para ele derruba-la da vassoura, ela vai para frente e fala.

-Não fale assim Krystin.

-Ah Cho – a garota fala com sarcasmo – aquele garoto é muito esquisito. Não sabemos por que ele é ofidioglota, como ele escapou de Você-sabe-quem, e todo final de ano ele vai parar na enfermaria – ela balança a cabeça – aquele garoto é um perigo ambulante... E pelo que vejo... Sempre será –Gina não aguenta mais e abre a porta com tudo, ela tinha a varinha na mão e um olhar frio.

-Nunca mais fale isso dele... Você não sabe nada sobre ele... Você não sabe quantas vezes eu o vi falando para o meu irmão que não queria aquela cicatriz... Que ele queria os pais dele... Uma família... Por isso... Se você falar mais uma coisa sobre ele... Qualquer coisa... Eu juro que até o final deste ano... Eu aprendo a como se usa o Cruciatus, e mesmo que isso me de uma passagem para Azkaban, eu juro que jogo ele em você – a garota estava branca, todas estavam pálidas com a ameaça, a garota ainda tentou falar.

-We... Weasley... Eu... Eu não falei por mal… Mas… Que acontece coisas estranhas com ele… Acontece…

-E você acha que ele pede isso? Você acha que ele procura morrer todos os anos? Que não quer ser feliz? Que não quer uma vida tranquila, sem estas coisas atrás dele? – Gina respira fundo – você não sabe nada sobre ele, por isso pensem muito antes de falar sobre ele assim – Padma Patil olha para ela e fala.

-Tá com ciúmes Weasley? Só por que ele ta com a Granger? – Gina vira para ela com força, a varinha estava apontada para o meio da cara da garota.

-Hermione é minha amiga... Se ele for feliz ao lado dela... Ou de qualquer garota –e la olha diretamente para Cho – eu ficarei feliz por ele, gosto dele sim, mas se ele for feliz com outra pessoa eu também ficarei – ela não fala mais nada e sai do banheiro deixando todas perplexas.

-Vamos esquecer este assunto, isso não sai daqui – Cho fala firme.

-Tá bom que eu vou deixar passar essa, a Weasley perdidamente apaixonada pelo Potter, nem morta – Cho encara bem a garota e fala.

-Pela nossa amizade, eu quero que você não fale nada. Sem falar que se a Weasley contar para o Diretor, ele é capaz de ficar bravo com a gente – a menina concorda, ela não iria perder a amizade de Cho Chang, uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts e ter o diretor bravo em sua cola.

"**Fim do Flashback"**

Hermione estava olhando para Gina perplexa, a garota ri e fala.

-Você vê o que eu fiz por ele? Até hoje eu não entendo como a historia não se espalhou, achei que em menos de uma semana a escola inteira estaria apontando para mim e me chamando de mais uma garota do Potter, mas eu fico tranquila por isso... Acho que morreria de vergonha se o Harry soubesse – Hermione sorri para a amiga e fala.

-Temos sorte de ter você Gi... O Harry não poderia achar uma namorada melhor... E eu tenho uma amiga leal e compreensiva – elas se abraçam e ela fala – acho que posso te chamar de irmã agora – as duas riem, mas Gina fala algo que ela tinha medo.

-Sabe Mione... Eu estou com medo de voltar para Hogwarts... E que... Eu não sei... E se ele ver a Cho de novo... Eu sei que ele foi apaixonado por ela... Mas eu tenho medo... Que ele... –Hermione começa a rir e fala.

-Com isso você não precisa se preocupar Gina –ela sorri para a amiga – estive mandando cartas para Hagrid, para informar ele do estado do Harry... E ele me contou algumas coisas sobre o que Harry falou sobre você...

-O que? –Gina pergunta ansiosa.

-O Harry contou para Hagrid que ele nunca faria você sofrer, que ele preferia morrer a te ver triste – Gina deixa algumas lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto, ela não tinha mais duvidas que Harry a amava, elas voltam a conversar animadamente sobre outros assuntos.

Mas atrás da porta, Duda ouvia a conversa com ódio, ele pensava como o primo dele conseguia isso? Ter uma ruiva deslumbrante como namorada e uma amiga tão linda que quase tinha sido sua namorada? E ainda tinha garotas brigando por ele? Duda estava bravo com isso, ele vai ate o quarto enquanto amaldiçoando o primo.

No mundo do espelho, Harry se encontrava do mesmo jeito, mas ele começa a sonhar, com os dias que ele estaria com os amigos, dos passeios em Hogwarts, mas principalmente com Gina, ele sonha com todos os momentos que ele passaria com Gina, e dorme feliz por isso.

**Homenagem:**

**Desculpem o sumisso pessoal... Eu sei que eu prometi não vacilar com o espelho de novo... Mas aconteceu algo comigo estes meses que me deixou meio estranho comigo mesmo... eu simplesmente perdi o encanto por fics de hp... alias.. de todos os tipos de fics... Não tinha vontade de ler nem escrever... Mas agora estou melhorando e estou voltando... Meu amigo o Mago Merlin esta me ajudando a betar o espelho real... mas vejam o profile dele.. .ele também é um otimo autor e sei que vocês vão gostar da fics dele...**

**Novamente me desculpem pela demora e tentarei ser o mais rápido possivel...**


	20. Capitulo XX – O despertar

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XX – O despertar.**

Passou-se dois meses, desde que Azkaban tinha sido destruída e Harry tinha caído naquele coma e não apresentava melhoras. Rony e Hermione não saiam de perto da cama dele, Tiago (o Harry de lá foi chamado de Tiago para não ter confusões) e Gina ficavam uma boa parte do tempo ali com eles. Tiago ao saber o que Harry tinha feito para ajudar eles, sente o desejo de retribuir, mas ele não sabia o que fazer fazia só dois meses que ele tinha descoberto que era um bruxo. Ele não tinha ideia de como ajudar o garoto, mas ele não desiste. Ele começa a ler todos os livros que ele achava na casa de Remo. Ele tinha esperanças de achar algo que ajudasse, foi em um livro de poções que ele achou algo que poderia ajudar. Era um capitulo que falava sobre as mandrágoras.

Poção Restauradora XII.

Vitale Restaurium.

Essa poção restaura a força vital de um indivíduo que usou uma grande quantidade de energia num feitiço. É complexa, pois devem ser acrescentados um pouco de energia de pessoas que tem certa ligação com o indivíduo. Deve ser usado pelo menos um fio de cabelo de 12 pessoas que tenham algum laço com a pessoa em questão. A poção fará efeito em 24 horas, e o individuo estará com suas forças intactas, mas aviso, a poção deve ser perfeita, um único erro resulta na morte da pessoa, os ingredientes são...

Tiago observa o preparo da poção, era muito complexa, mas ele resolve levar a receita da poção para Remo.

-Remo? Posso lhe falar uma coisa que eu descobri? – Remo o segue e ele mostra a poção que ele tinha achado. Remo olha com alegria para ele e fala.

-Pode dar certo – ele sorri para o garoto – Vou falar com Severo se ele pode fazer ela – ele olha com orgulho para o garoto – Obrigado Tiago, o seu outro vai ficar feliz por isso – ela vai conversar com Snape e Tiago vai ver Harry. Ele achava que os amigos estivessem de vigília, mas o quarto estava vazio. Aproxima-se do garoto adormecido e pensa.

-Eles devem ter ido dormir um pouco - ela não sabia o que fazer ali, então ele começa a conversar com Harry.

-Olá Harry... Sei que a gente se conheceu há pouco tempo... Mas eu queria falar para você não se preocupar... Estamos fazendo de tudo para ajudar você... – ele olha para a figura como se esperando que ele respondesse - Eu achei uma coisa... Espero que te ajude... – ele abaixa a cabeça - não sei se sou um bruxo tão bom quanto às pessoas esperam... – de repente ele ouve uma voz falando.

- "Não fale assim, você é um grande bruxo. Você procurou um jeito que eu melhore, e isso já é uma grande recompensa do esforço que eu fiz" - Tiago se levanta assustado, procurando o dono da voz, mas esse logo fala – "Não se assuste... Sou eu... Harry" - ele pausa um pouco e fala – "não sei como, mas estou falando com você nos pensamentos... Acho que é por sermos a mesma pessoa na mesma realidade... Não fique com medo" - Tiago dá uma risada baixa e fala.

- "Você quase me matou de susto agora, achei que era um fantasma com a minha voz" –os dois começam a rir – "Como você está? Faz dois meses que você está assim sabia? Estamos tentando de tudo para te ajudar...".

- "DOIS MESES?" – ele ri – "Bem que me falaram que eu tenho o sono pesado" – Tiago olha incrédulo para ele – "Brincadeira, mas continue tentando. Acho que esta sua descoberta vai dar certo".

- "O Remo foi falar com o Prof. Snape para fazer a poção... Mas... Eu não sei... Ele me olha de um jeito" – Harry ri e fala.

- "Ele nos odeia, eu sei disso. Mas não se preocupe, é só ignorar. Mas falando de coisas mais alegres" – o outro sorri malicioso – "Como andam as coisas entre você e a mais nova dos Weasley?" – Tiago fica vermelho e fala.

- "A... A Gina? Eu... Eu não sei do que você... Está falando?"

- "Ah não... Olhe aqui, mesmo inconsciente, eu sinto que esta acontecendo algo entre vocês dois. Eu sinto isso desde o primeiro dia. Então abra os seus olhos e vá atrás da felicidade... Não seja como eu" –ele falou baixo.

- "Como assim?"

- "Eu demorei quatro anos para notar ela... Para saber que ela era a mulher da minha vida... E quando finalmente eu consigo, sou mandando aqui. A única coisa que me faz lutar ainda é ela, e por isso que eu quero voltar... Para ela..."

- "Você acha que? Eu e a Gina?"

- "Quando te vi falando com ela enquanto voávamos para cá, eu senti algo sobre vocês dois. Não sei explicar, só sei que vocês são destinados, assim como eu sou com a Gina do meu mundo"–

- "Mas... Eu não estou apaixonado por ela" – Harry ri e o outro olha para ele – "Do que você esta rindo?"

- "Você acabou de falar a mesma frase que eu disse para o meu amigo sobre ela, e no mesmo dia eu descobri que amava ela" – e ele continua a rir.

- "Eu... Eu a acho bonita sim..." – ele ruboriza – "aqueles cabelos... O perfume... Mas são os olhos dela que me fazem... Eu não sei... Eles me transmitem algo..."

- "Um sentimento que você nunca quer perder? Que você faria de tudo para proteger? Seu coração bate mais rápido só de vê-la sorrir, e você fica triste ao a ver chorar?"

- "Sim... Por quê?"

- "Meu caro amigo... Você está apaixonado mesmo" – Tiago ficou vermelho e fala.

- "Mas... Eu não sei o que acontece... Toda vez que eu estou perto dela... Sei lá... Não consigo falar com ela sobre isso"

- "Nós, Potter, temos este probleminha, não é?" – e voltou a rir.

- "Como foi com você e ela?"

- "Foi algo realmente mágico, não por sermos bruxos, mas foi algo que não sei explicar direito. Eu sempre soube que ela gostava de mim, mas achava que era só uma paixão de criança por um herói. No dia que fui amaldiçoado, eu, a família dela e a Mione, estávamos comprando os materiais, em uma hora estávamos andando sozinhos e começamos a discutir algo. E quando olhei nos olhos dela... Foi como se eu despertasse para a vida, eu a beijei e a pedi em namoro..."

- "Este é outro problema... Eu não sei se ela gosta de mim"

- "Ela fica vermelha quando te vê? Derruba algo, ou simplesmente sai quando você entra num lugar onde ela está?"

- "Sim" – ele fala confuso.

- "Posso te dizer com certeza que ela gosta de você também, a minha Gina fazia o mesmo"

- "E... Ela... Gosta de mim?"

- "Sim..." – ele ri – "não perca tempo e pede ela logo de uma vez. Aconselho a fazer isso longe do Rony ou de alguém da família dela. Não que eles vão atrapalhar, mas eu acho que ciúmes de irmão deve ser fogo" –ele fica com medo um pouco – "eu ainda tenho que prestar contas com os irmãos da Gina no meu mundo" – o outro ri e pergunta.

- "Não encarou os Weasley, né?" – o outro também ri e fala.

- "Ela não queria contar para os irmãos dela no dia, acho que com medo do que eles fizessem comigo. Se dependesse de mim, teria colocado na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário que eu amo aquela ruiva, não se preocupe que eu sei que o Rony vai te aceitar, e como vai a convivência com o pessoal ai?"–

- "Vai tudo bem... O Sirius esta me ensinando vários feitiços e azarações que eu nunca imaginei que poderiam existir. O Rony joga xadrez de bruxo e quadribol comigo sempre que dá, fui ao Olivaras e consegui uma varinha muito boa... Senti algo realmente poderoso quando eu toquei nela..."

- "Legal... Assim que eu me recuperar eu quero ver"

- "Está bem" –Tiago fica meio receoso e pergunta – "Como eu faço? Digo... Para falar com ela?"

- "Como ela está?"

- "Meio triste estes dias... Ela descobriu que a mãe dela morreu quando deu a luz a ela e está preocupada com os outros irmãos que sumiram" – Harry suspira fundo e fala.

- "Converse com ela. Ela é muito sozinha e precisa saber que ela tem pessoas ao lado dela, converse com ela que vocês logo vão se acertar"

- "Está bem... Vou fazer como você está falando, mas eu não sei se isso vai dar certo..."

- "Confie em mim, eu sei o que digo" – de repente a porta se abre e Gina entra.

-Oi Harry – ela olha para os lados – Com quem você estava falando? – ela começa a corar ao olhar dele, ele nota e fica corado também.

-Eu... Com... O Harry aqui – ele aponta para o garoto adormecido – estava falando... Da poção que eu achei... – O garoto estava muito corado. Enquanto isso, Harry morria de rir, preocupado se ela pudesse ouvir Harry, ele fala – "Que para de rir, ela pode notar"

- "Só você pode me ouvir cabeçudo" – e ri novamente.

-Ele melhorou? – ela se senta ao lado dele, o que o deixou mais sem graça.

-Mais ou menos... Parece que ela está melhor hoje – ele fala sem olhar para ela.

-Ele vai melhorar – ela falou esperançosa – ele é forte... Como você – Após está frase ela não conseguia mais olhar para ele, então Harry fala para Tiago em seus pensamentos.

- "Olhe nos olhos dela e veja se ela te ama"

- "Não tenho coragem"

- "VAI".

Tiago toma coragem e levanta o queixo de Gina delicadamente, a fazendo encara-lo. Os corações pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo. Foi então que ele viu, no fundo daqueles olhos cor de mel, um sentimento novo, forte, algo que nenhum dos dois estavam preparados. Eles se aproximam um do outro. Ele sente o perfume do cabelo dela, tão doce, sua pele macia que estava o deixando maluco, e quando os lábios se tocaram. Eles se perderam naquele beijo. Algo realmente poderoso estava acontecendo entre eles. Eles não ouviam mais nada, os sentidos tinham deixado de funcionar. Estavam tão absortos naquele beijo que não notam uma onda de energia que os rodeavam, e nem notaram que parte dessa energia foi para Harry.

Harry começou a se sentir estranho, era como se algo estivesse o aquecendo novamente. Era um sentimento intenso, que ele sabia o que era, e que quase tinha perdido. Ele abre os olhos devagar, fazia tempo que ele não abria os olhos, estava tudo desfocados. Ele pega os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e sorri a cena que estava bem a sua frente.

-Vocês realmente formam um belo casal – os dois quase caem da cadeira. Eles ficam um tempo olhando incrédulos para o menino que estava a dois meses dormindo acordar assim, do nada? – Ei não precisam se assustar. Eu não devo estar tão ruim assim, só dormi um pouquinho – ele não aguenta e começa a rir.

-Mas... Como? – Gina pergunta perplexa.

-Não sei – Harry deu de ombros. – simplesmente acordei – ele dá um sorriso malicioso – Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? –Gina fica muito corada e Tiago o fuzila com o olhar, ele sussurra só para Harry ouvir.

- "Como se você não soubesse" – Harry ri e fala.

-Tudo bem... Você – ele olha para Tiago – Poderia me ajudar a levantar, por favor? Preciso andar um pouco – Gina olha para os dois e fala brava.

-Nada disso – ela o empurra para a cama de novo – o Sr ainda não está melhor, vai ficar ai quietinho. E você – ela olha para Tiago – se o ajudar a levantar, vai se ver comigo – ela se vira e fala – vou chamar alguém – e sai, os dois se olham por um tempo e começam a rir.

-Pouco autoritária a sua namorada, não? – Harry ri.

-Eu ainda não a pedi... Não sei se ela vai aceitar...

-Depois daquele beijo, você vem me falar isso? – e começa a rir mais ainda – Eu até voltei por causa de vocês dois.

-Como assim?

-Bem... Eu não sei como, mas senti uma onda de poder vindo até mim, me deixando mais forte – ele olha para o garoto, aconteceu logo depois que vocês dois se beijaram – os dois ficaram um tempo pensando naquilo, mas logo este pensamento fica para trás quando o quarto é invadido por um monte de pessoas. Hermione o abraça e fica um bom tempo chorando no ombro dele. Todos perguntavam como isso tinha acontecido, mas ele resolve não comentar sobre a sua teoria. Logo descem para planejar uma festa para ele, mas Harry nota que Snape tinha ficado.

-Preocupado comigo Snape? – Harry fala divertido, esperando a reação do homem, mas este fala friamente.

-Com a pessoa que "talvez" derrote Voldemort, talvez – Harry sorri, Snape nunca mudaria.

-Que tal esquecermos as diferenças? Estamos do mesmo lado e não tem o porquê dessa briga – ele o encara bem e logo ri – agora você tem outro Potter para aterrorizar – ele estende a mão, Snape com um sorriso meio forçado aperta a mão do menino e fala.

-Bem vindo de volta – e sai em seguida.

A noite houve uma das maiores festas que se poderia ter. Todos se divertiam e comiam as delicias que eram servidas. Harry, usando a sua recente telepatia com o outro Harry (Tiago), fala.

- "Então? Pediu ela em namoro?"

- "Não... Ainda não..." –Tiago responde telepaticamente.

- "Vai logo então"

- "Não... Agora não..." – Harry fica bravo e fala.

- "Se você não for, eu juro que escondo a minha cicatriz e peço eu mesmo" –Tiago arregala os olhos e fala.

- "Tá bom" – ele se vira para Gina e fala normalmente – Podemos conversar Gina? – ela diz que sim e eles vão para um lugar meio afastado. Eles ainda não se encaravam, ele começou a falar de cosias sem sentido, até que ela se vira para ele e fala.

-Do que você quer falar realmente Harry James Potter? – Tiago junta toda sua coragem e fala.

-Eu te chamei aqui Gina... Por que... Eu não paro de pensar na gente... No beijo... Em tudo – ele respira fundo e pergunta – Você quer namorar comigo? – no começo ela ficou sem reação, ele já estava achando que ela não aceitaria, quando ela o beija fervorosamente, quando quebram o beijo, ela sorri.

-Achei que você não pediria nunca –eles voltam a se beijar.

Harry olhava tudo afastado, ele ergue a varinha para o alto e lança vários fogos de artifícios que enchem o ar de alegria, uma luz que trazia esperança e selava o amor entre o Harry James Potter e Virginia Molly Weasley.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma grande amiga que fez aniversário dia 25 agora...**

**Eu desejo tudo de bom para você meu anjo... Que você tenha muita felicidade, saúde, paz, muita alegria e amor na sua vida...**

**Te adoro por demais minha doce Viic...**

**Você é uma das pessoas que eu sei que vou carregar no coração para sempre.. te amo..rs**

**Feliz aniversário...rs**


	21. Capitulo XXI – A Reunião

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XXI – A Reunião.**

Já havia se passado um mês desde que Harry tinha despertado, sua força tinha voltado ao normal e todos estavam felizes novamente.

Depois da destruição de Azkaban, os feitos do grupo se espalharam pelo mundo, o que trazia esperanças para muitos que aquele terror acabaria. O grupo, que se intitulava a Ordem da Fênix (uma organização secreta criada por Dumbledore para destruir o mal, no qual os professores eram sócios) estavam se reunindo agora e conseguindo mais participantes contra Voldemort.

Rony e Hermione estavam felizes, o namoro ia de vento e poupa, Hermione conseguia que Rony não tivesse muito ciúmes de Gina e Tiago, já que o garoto tinha pedido a mão da garota em namoro para Arthur Weasley. O Sr Weasley aceitou vendo a bondade e o amor que ele via nos olhares deles. Rony e Tiago ficaram um bom tempo sem se falarem, mas aos poucos foram se entendendo, principalmente por gostarem das mesmas coisas.

Tudo estava calmo. Voldemort havia dado uma trégua. O que deixou os membros da Ordem intrigados, eles esperavam que os ataques começariam logo, nem sonhos estranhos Harry teve mais.

As reuniões da Ordem parecia atrair as pessoas que queriam acabar com a dinastia de Voldemort, e em uma dessas reuniões a família Weasley fica realmente feliz, já que os filhos mais velhos do Sr Weasley estavam lá. Gui E Carlinhos, eles estavam no meio das pessoas que iam para a reunião, por motivos de segurança, as reuniões eram sempre em lugares diferentes.

Os dois andavam naquele mar de gente tentando achar um lugar para ficar quando eles veem o irmão mais novo ajudando algumas pessoas.

-RONY? E você mesmo? – Rony olha incrédulo para os dois, fazia anos que ele não os via.

-Não acredito... São vocês mesmo? – ele sorri e fala – esperem aqui – ele se vira e grita - PAI! GI! Venham aqui e tragam o pessoal - Os Weasley vão para onde eles estavam, o reencontro e emocionante, o único problema foi quando eles viram Percy e quase o atacaram, mas eles explicam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Percy abaixa a cabeça e fala chorando.

-Desculpe... Eu... Eu deveria ter sido... Forte... – os dois o puxam para um abraço e resolvem deixar isso para o passado, logo Carlinhos nota Gina e fala – Rony? Quem é esta garota? – Rony aproxima a garota que estava um pouco medrosa e fala.

-Gina, estes são Guilherme e Carlos Weasley. Gui, Carlinhos, esta é a nossa irmã mais nova Gina – os dois quase desmaiam sobre aquela revelação e começam a falar.

-Você esta me dizendo que...

-Esta garota e...

-Aquele bebezinho que o desgraçado que Voldemort levou?

-Nós... Achamos que ele tinha matado ela...

-Se nós soubéssemos... – os dois se abraçam a ela e choram, mas de alegria, a família estava realmente unida novamente, Rony começa a explica para eles.

-Quando invadimos Azkaban e destruímos os Dementadores, o Harry – ele aponta para os dois garotos, os dois irmãos olham um para o outro – aquele... Quer dizer... Este... Ah... Isso está complicado... Quem é quem? – Harry se aproxima e rindo fala.

-Estou aqui Rony – ele afasta a franja mostrando a cicatriz – você se confunde fácil – todos começam a rir e ele continua.

-Bem... O Harry aqui abriu várias celas e de repente ele saiu de uma e falou que ela era a nossa irmã. No começo ficamos desconfiados, mas então fizemos o teste da varinha Weasley e mostrou que ela é a nossa irmãzinha – em cada casa de Bruxo existe uma varinha antiga que e usada apenas pela família dos bruxos, e a varinha reconhece a pessoa soltando faíscas.

Todos os Weasley e o pessoal da Ordem se juntam e Rony começa a contar sobre tudo, sobre os dois Harry, a invasão e destruição de Azkaban, ou seja, tudo, eles ficaram impressionados com aquilo e quando souberam do "cunhado", eles se viram para Tiago e fala.

-É bom cuidar da nossa irmãzinha ouviu Potter? – eles olham ameaçadores para ele – se soubermos que você magoou a nossa irmãzinha, terá a fúria de seis irmãos Weasley na sua cola escutou? –Tiago fica pálido com a ameaça e logo todos caem na risada.

Logo eles voltam para a reunião, eles discutiam um jeito de acabar com o reinado de terror de Voldemort, todas as soluções chegavam às mesmas conclusões, eles entrariam em combate direto contra o Lorde das Trevas.

Muitos resolveram lutar, alguns temiam por suas vidas e pelos seus familiares e não queriam entrar na luta diretamente, o que foi respeitado, pois era uma missão considerada suicida, mas eles se prontificaram a ajudar em qualquer coisa.

A reunião estava realmente produtiva, mais e mais pessoas se uniam e fortalecendo a Ordem.

Várias pessoas vinham de muito longe para ajudar e com eles o ensinamento e feitiços novos Harry adorava isso, principalmente os que ele poderia lançam em Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, sem ser pego, como o feitiço de confusão que deixava a pessoa distraída, lerda e confusa o dia inteiro (o que não funciona muito bem em Crabbe e Goyle) e outros interessantes em duelos.

Mas o que ele mais gostou foi de conhecer a variedade de bruxos que existe no exterior. Ele tinha conhecido vários na copa mundial, mas ali era diferente, eles não precisavam se esconder, quase todos eram simpáticos e alegres e de certa forma excêntricos, como um bando de bruxos irlandeses que contavam as brincadeiras que faziam com os trouxas no passado, se vestindo de duendes e os fazendo persegui-los, e num certo momento eles aparatavam (naquele mundo artefatos de transportes como chave de portal, pó de flu e aparatagem ficaram arriscadas, pois Voldemort tinha descoberto uma forma de interromper a viagem no meio do caminho e os prendiam, por isso vassouras eram as mais usadas), mas Harry também conheceu bruxos sérios como os alemães e os russos, eles eram um grupo calado, mas com o tempo eles foram relaxando e se entrosando com os demais, Harry estava tão perdido naquelas pessoas que ele não nota um casal que se aproxima dele, mas ele sente uma dor bem forte quando a garota deixa a mochila cair acidentalmente na perna dele.

-Ai meu Merlin, eu te machuquei? Desculpe...

-Não... Tudo bem... – Harry falou com um sorriso forçado.

-Ah não... Eu acertei a sua perna... Desculpe-me... Kevin... Vem aqui – Um garoto um pouco mais velho que Harry se aproxima.

-O que foi Kath?

-Eu acertei a perna do moço... Desculpe-me

-Tudo bem... Não esta doendo – Harry fala, o tal Kevin se aproxima dele e fala.

-Ela é assim mesmo, deixe-me cuidar da sua perna, se não ela vai ficar até amanhã pedindo desculpas para você – Ele sorri e Harry resolve falar.

-Está bem, vamos ali – eles vão para perto de um tronco e Kevin começa a fazer os curativos, Kath se afasta um pouco e eles começam a conversar.

-Não se preocupe com ela, desde que eu a conheci, ela é assim, um pouco atrapalhada, e se você não aceitar as desculpas dela logo ela pode chegar até a chorar – ele dá um sorriso distante ao ver ela – mas eu não mudaria nada nela – Harry sorri ao ver o olhar abobado do garoto.

-Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

-Desde sempre... Os nossos pais foram mortos por Voldemort, fomos criados em orfanatos e nos conhecemos lá, mas quando Voldemort se tornou o ministro, tivemos que fugir – ele fala tristonho, mas logo sorri – Mas as nossas viagens sempre trouxeram coisas boas, estamos namorando há 4 anos.

-Fico feliz por vocês – Harry fala sincero, mas logo ele sente a perna doer de novo – O que ela leva naquela mochila? Eu disse que não doeu para ela não ficar se desculpando, mas aquela mochila ta muito pesada – Kevin ri e fala.

-Se eu lhe contar que lá dentro tem mais de mil livros, você acreditaria?

-Depois de tudo que eu vi na minha vida, eu não duvido de mais nada, mas como assim?

-Ela é fanática por livros, todas as vezes que paramos em uma livraria, e ela vê algum livro que não tem ou algum lançamento novo, ela compra... Acho que dá para fazer uma biblioteca com aquela mochila dela – Os dois começam a rir e Harry pensa.

- "Este lugar esta bom para a Mione (do mundo dele) cheio de gente diferente, um monte de livros, e com certeza o paraíso dela" – ele se vira para Kevin que tinha terminado o curativo e fala –obrigado pelo curativo, acho que agora ela vai ficar mais tranquila não?

-Pode crer que sim – eles a veem voltando, ela olha para o curativo na perna de Harry e fala.

-Está melhor? Eu sinto muito mesmo...

-Tudo bem – Harry fala com um sorriso – já estou melhor, mas venham, eu vou apresenta-los aos meus amigos – eles vão ate onde o pessoal estava, todos gostaram do casal, Katherine era uma garota loira de olhos azuis e um pouco mais baixa que Kevin que era um garoto meio forte e de olhos e cabelos negros, os dois tinham 17 anos.

-Estes são Rony, Gina, Fred, Jorge Weasley – ele se vira para Hermione – esta é a minha grande amiga Hermione Granger, e este e... O meu irmão Tiago – Tiago olha sem entender para ele e fala telepaticamente.

- "O que você está fazendo Harry?" -

- "Você não quer ficar dizendo para todos que eu vim de outras dimensão, não é?" – ele se vira para o casal e fala – quase me esqueci, eu sou Harry, Harry Potter – a dupla olha impressionado para os dois e Kath pergunta.

-Vocês são gêmeos?

-Somos, a única diferença e que eu tenho uma cicatriz... Olha – ele afasta a franja e revela a cicatriz em forma de raio Kath olha impressionada com aquilo.

-Nossa... Quem fez isso com você? Deve de ter doido...

-Não me lembro... Eu era um bebê quando fizeram isso, mas deixa isso para lá.

A conversa estava animada, as garotas pareciam realmente gostar de livros e ficaram encantadas com a coleção de livros que tinha na mochila de Kath, ela mesma tinha reduzido casa um deles, mas ampliava para lê-los, Harry lhe ensinou um feitiço que deixaria a mochila dela leve permanentemente, o que Kevin o agradeceu muito, assim ela poderia colocar mais livros sem pesar mais.

Os garotos discutiam Quadribol, e até tentaram um joguinho, Harry foi obrigado a jogar com outra vassoura, pois com a dele, ninguém queria competir, mas quando eles começavam a jogar, a cicatriz de Harry explode em dor, ele quase cai da vassoura, quando eles olham para o céu a marca negra estava flutuando, isso indicava que Voldemort tinha matado alguém, mas a atenção de todos vai para Harry, uma forte energia rodeia o garoto, a grama no chão começa a ficar chamuscada, e todos percebem a fúria do garoto, eles percebem o que a fúria de Harry Potter era capaz.

**Nota do autor:**  
><strong>Por que eu sumi? por que não postei por tanto tempo? Por que ele deixou a gente curioso aqui? Por que ele agora decidiu levantar e postar?<strong>

**Bem... Um monte de coisas aconteceram e eu andei confuso sobre o que fazer... Mas deixar bem claro uma coisa, jamais vou desistir dessa fics... até mesmo quando postava em outro site eu deixei claro que não ia desistir.. se estou assim é por que estou com um bloqueio du mau que não me deixa escrever... claro que vão dizer.. no outro site tinha até o cap 80 e pouco.. mas e que eu to tentando arrumar algumas coisas nos proprios capitulos.. não sempre.. mas em alguns...**

**Mas por causa do bloqueio eu andei depre e não pude escrever nada... então veio a pergunta.. por que escrever outras fics se você não pode nem terminar esta? Por que tem vezes que sua mente simplesmente cria algo que precisa ser escrita se não se perde para sempre.. e por isso que escrevi as outras fics na minha hora livre... Novamente desculpe pela demora nessa fics e tentarei pensar em uma forma de continuar ela... embora possa ficar diferente da forma original que pensei nela...**

**Bem... espero que vocês apreciem a fics...**


	22. Capitulo XXII – Uma conversa agitada

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XXII – Uma conversa agitada.**

Todos estavam assustados com aquilo, a marca negra não tinha sido usada há anos, mas o que mais assustou a todos foi a energia mágica que Harry estava liberando.

-MALDITO SEJA VOLDEMORT – ele gritava aos ventos.

-Harry... Acalme-se, você tem que se controlar, se não os novos membros vão se assustar...

-EU ESTOU CANSADO DE VIVER SOBRE A SOMBRA DESSE CRETINO, ESTOU CANSADO DE VIVER ESNCONDIDO, TER QUE FUGIR E VER AS PESSOAS QUE EU AMO MORRENDO NAS MÃOS DELE, QUER SABER? ISSO ACABA AGORA - ele estava indo para onde ele tinha deixado a vassoura quando Sirius se coloca na frente dele.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-Vou acabar com isso, ou eu o mato ou ele me mata, simples - ele fala friamente.

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR? – Sirius grita em resposta.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM COMO ME SEGURAR AQUI... EU NÃO SOU A SUA RESPONSABILIDADE – ele aponta para o outro Harry – ELE É O SEU AFILHADO... NÃO EU... POR ISSO... SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE...

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR?

-E COMO VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FAZER ISSO? – Harry grita revoltado.

-ASSIM - Sirius aponta a varinha para ele que arregala os olhos – ESTUPEFAÇA.

Harry cai estuporado no chão, as pessoas olhavam para Sirius, perplexos, logo Remo fala.

-Almofadinhas? O que você fez?

-O certo - ele fala com amargura, ele conjura cordas e prende Harry.

-Por que isso?

-Porque ele vai ouvir umas boas verdades. e não quero que ele fuja – ele suspira – se for igual ao Tiago – ele estende a varinha dele para Remo – Só devolva a varinha dele quando eu terminar de conversar com ele - Remo aceita e Sirius o leva para um lugar afastado.

Harry demora um pouco para acordar. Quando ele abre os olhos, ele nota que estava sem os óculos, quando ele tentou achar, ele nota que estava amarrado. Olha para todos os lados e vê um vulto se aproximando, ele começa a ficar assustado achando que um Comensal o tinha capturado, o vulto coloca os óculos nele e ele fica aliviado ao ver Sirius.

-Sirius? O que...?

-Parece que vocês Potter adoram conversar assim – ele dá um sorriso fraco – todas as vezes que eu tinha que falar com o Tiago, e ele estava bravo, eu tinha que o atordoar e amarra-lo, depois de me ouvir e se acalmar eu soltava ele, se bem que você é mais explosivo do que ele... Deve ter herdado isso da sua mãe... Quando ela ficava brava - ele dá uma gargalhada, mas logo fica serio - eu te trouxe aqui longe de todos para te perguntar - ele se senta bem em frente a Harry e fala - O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry olha confuso para ele e fala.

-Oras... Eu estou aqui paras lutar contra Voldemort... Aquele bastardo... – Sirius eleva a mão e fala.

-Pelo que eu sei, você só esta aqui para se curar de uma maldição. Você não assinou nenhum contrato mágico ou qualquer coisa te forçando a lutar com Voldemort aqui... Alguns meses você sequer existia aqui e agora quer carregar o peso de um mundo que nem é o seu?

-Eu sei Sirius... Mas...

-Não me interrompa, por favor – ele respira fundo e fala – Harry? Por que você treinou com tanta vontade? Por que quis tanto aprender os feitiços azarações, poções e tudo o que usamos aqui?

-Para lutar contra Voldemort – ele responde bravo, Sirius o encara e fala.

-Estou pedindo a verdade Harry.

-Mas... Eu estou falando a verdade...

-Não... Você não está –Sirius sorri – alguém te falou que você mente mal? – ele ri mais da cara do garoto – você sabe bem o porquê de ter treinado muito aqui, agora me fale.

-Para proteger os meus amigos – ele fala baixo.

-Viu? Não foi tão difícil, não é? – ele se levanta, mas não deixa de encará-lo – sei o quanto você quer lutar, o quanto está cansado de ver as pessoas sofrendo, mas ir até Voldemort e lutar contra todos os comensais e ele sozinho, não é uma coisa inteligente... Ele com certeza iria te aprisionar ou te matar, e você não cumpriria o que você mesmo prometeu, voltar a sua realidade e passar tudo o que você aprendeu aqui para os seus amigos. Você já imaginou como eles ficariam se ao invés de receberem o Harry forte, feliz e curado, receberem o seu corpo sem vida? Como seus amigos ficaria ao ver você morto sem ao menos poderem se despedir de você? – a imagens dos amigos vem à mente de Harry, eles chorando sobre o seu corpo, Hermione chorando abraçada a Rony, tentando achar algo que pudesse mudar aquilo, dizendo que não era verdade, Rony não sabendo o que fazer, olhando para todos os lados tentando achar algo que ele não sabia, mas o que mais o quebrou foi à imagem de Gina, as lágrimas em seu rosto, a tristeza que ele demonstrava ao ver seu corpo sem vida, foi como se uma faca quente fosse cravado em seu peito, ele olha para Sirius, ele tinha razão, seus amigos o estavam esperando, Sirius ainda fala – Faltam dois meses para você ir embora, voltar para o seu mundo, se nesse tempo acabarmos com Voldemort será maravilhoso, mas se não conseguirmos, tudo bem, vamos continuar, você pode ate pensar "eu quase não fiz nada", mas é mentira... Você fez algo maravilhoso por nós Harry... Você trouxe de volta a esperança, a força para mudar o mundo, e isso e muitas vezes melhor que acabar com um lorde das trevas... Com a força que você nos deu, não só acabaremos com ele... Mas vamos conseguir fazer o mundo ficar melhor –ele sorri –e não pense que só porque você e de outra dimensão que eu não tenho responsabilidades com você não... Se você for filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter, mesmo sendo de outro mundo, você sempre será a minha responsabilidade –

-Desculpe Sirius... Eu não devia...

-Tudo bem Harry... Você estava nervoso e não sabia direito o que falava – ele sorri – Tá louco hein? Foi difícil estuporar você... Seu pai era fácil, a gente mandava um, e ele caia, mas você? Foi com força máxima, o Aluado achou que eu tinha exagerado – os dois começam a rir, mas logo Harry fala.

-Er... Sirius? A conversa tá boa... Mas... Você poderia me desamarrar? Esta meio apertado – Sirius levanta de um pulo.

-Merlin... Esqueci de te desamarrar, espere – com um movimento de varinha as cordas somem.

-Obrigado... E me desculpe por... –Harry fala com a cabeça baixa, mas Sirius o corta.

-Não tem problema Harry... Quando se trata de Voldemort, todos ficamos revoltados, agora vamos para junto do pessoal que eles ficaram com medo de deixarem você sozinho comigo – Sirius começa a rir – eles acharam que eu ia fazer algo terrível com você... Coitado do Tiago saiu daqui com medo, você tinha que ver o olhar das pessoas quando eu te carregava – Harry não aguenta e cai na gargalhada, mas fala.

-Eu falo com o Tiago... Talvez assim ele não tenha medo de um padrinho um tanto... Repreendedor – os dois se olham e caem de novo na gargalhada.

-E bom saber que você tem mais cabeça que o Tiago – de repente Harry fica serio e fala.

-Eu quero entrar nessa briga Sirius, eu quero ir embora daqui sem o deixar fazendo as pessoas sofrerem aqui – ele respirou fundo – Prometi ao Rony que acharia a família dele e acabaria com Voldemort... E vou cumprir a minha promessa.

-O que é mais importante Harry? Acabar com Voldemort ou reunir uma família inteira que há anos não se viam? – Harry olha para o chão e Sirius fala – O que o Rony falou sobre essa promessa?

-Que eu deveria esquecer, que era uma bobagem...

-Não precisa esquecer, apenas faça o melhor, Rony vai ficar orgulhoso de você do mesmo jeito – ele coloca a mão no ombro do garoto – faça o seu melhor, ficaremos felizes do mesmo jeito –Harry abraça Sirius e eles ficam um tempo assim.

-Obrigado Sirius... Eu estava mesmo precisando ouvir umas coisas assim – eles se separam e vão para onde os amigos estavam, ao chegarem lá, todos ficam encarando eles, então Harry fala.

-Desculpe pessoal... Eu não devia ter perdido o controle... E que eu fiquei meio bravo...

-MEIO BRAVO? – Rony pergunta.

-Dava para fritar um ovo na sua testa de tanta raiva – Fred falou e Jorge completa.

-Falando nisso, estamos com fome, empresta ela um pouco para fazermos uma omelete? – todos começam a rir e Harry fala.

-Quem sabe saia com a minha cicatriz, não é?

-Ovo de Raio? Legal – Rony fala e a atmosfera volta a ser de alegria, todos estavam se divertindo, mas em um canto, ele pode ver Kevin tentando acalmar Kath, Harry se aproxima dela e fala.

-O que foi Kath? Por que você esta assim?

-Eu... Eu estava com medo – ela esconde o rosto nas mãos – todos que conhecemos... Morreram... Nas mãos de Voldemort... – ela o olhar – Tivemos medo... De perder você também – ela chora no ombro dele, Harry fica tocado com aquilo e fala.

-Eu compreendo o que você esta sentindo Kath – ele se vira para os amigos – Podemos contar a verdade para eles? – todos confirmam e ele se vira para a amiga – Primeiro de tudo Kath, meu nome e Harry James Potter – ele segura o braço do "irmão" e fala – e ele e Harry James Potter – ele começa a explicar tudo sobre a vida dele, sobre Voldemort do mundo dele, sobre o espelho, eles estavam absortos com a historia do garoto, logo Harry fala – E por isso que eu estou aqui, para me curar desta maldição e como aqui tem vários feitiços e poções que não existem na minha realidade estou aprendendo tudo para ensinar para o meu professor de lá.

-Nossa... Que vida, hein? E eu pensando que você era só mais um que estava lutando contra Voldemort – Kevin dizia entre o riso e a admiração.

-Os Voldemorts devem estar bravos com você, não é? Você escapou de todos eles... – ela olha bem para ele e fala – você deve de estar sentindo falta dos seus amigos, não é? Do seu mundo? – ao ver o olhar tristonho do garoto ela fala – Ai não... Deixei você triste... Desculpe... Eu não sabia que você ficaria triste... Desculpe... – Harry dá um sorriso fraco e fala.

-Não foi nada Kath... E que... Bateu uma saudade da minha namorada... Tivemos poucos tempos juntos... E eu fui mandado para cá sem aviso... Sem poder me despedir dela... – ele respira fundo e começa a contar sobre os amigos de lá, ao contar sobre Hermione do seu mundo, a garota sorri e fala.

-Olha... Eu tenho uma mochila extra com os livros repetidos, se você quiser eu te dou... Deve ter uns – ela fica pensativa e fala – uns Mil e quinhentos Livros – Harry fica boquiaberto com aquilo e fala.

-Obrigado... Mas eu não posso aceitar... Eles são seus... – Ela ri e fala.

-Não tem problema, são os repetidos, na minha mochila mesmo tenho uns Cinco Mil – Harry fica horrorizado com a fome de leitura que a garota tinha, era pior que Hermione, de repente Kevin sussurra.

-Aceita cara... Você vai estar tirando um peso enorme das minhas costas... Literalmente falando e claro – Harry sorri e aceita, a mochila era pesada, ele executa o feitiço que a deixou mais leve e fica feliz, aquele seria o presente ideal para Hermione, agora só faltavam Rony e Gina.

O de Rony ele pensou na vassoura que os outros falavam que era a mais rápida do mundo (e claro que ainda não se comparavam a Firebolt de Harry) Harry viu que chegava ser mais rápida que a Firebolt Thunder X do seu mundo, era um belo modelo com uma madeira avermelhada e cerdas meio douradas e prateadas, se chamava Thunder Maximus e para Gina, sua doce Gina, ele tinha visto um colar, segundo o que Lupin tinha lhe contado, o colar mostrava os sentimentos das pessoas, e se a pessoa se concentrar, poderia ver a pessoa que desejar no cristal no meio do colar, como uma bola de cristal, mas tinha um problema com aquilo, Harry não tinha dinheiro, aquele era o cofre do outro Harry, mas tudo foi resolvido quando Sirius foi no Beco diagonal e voltou com o colar e duas vassouras, ele deu uma para Tiago e a outra para Harry, Harry olha para Sirius e fala.

-Eu não posso aceitar Sirius... – mas este ria muito.

-Estou lhe dando, pois você tem nos ajudado muito aqui e para o Tiago... Bem... Estou compensando uns quatorze anos de presentes, não? – Tiago riu e saiu voando, Harry ainda encarava Sirius e fala.

-Eu não posso aceitar Sirius... Deve ter custado uma fortuna...

-Primeiro – ele aponta a varinha direto para a cara dele – se você vier com aquele papo que não sou sua responsável, eu te estuporo de novo, segundo – ele sorri – isso foi uma pechincha, para falar a verdade – ele olha para todos os lados – Os donos quase me deram depois de saberem quem sou, falam muito sobre a destruição de Azkaban, o dono da artigos de qualidade para Quadribol, quase me deu as duas vassouras, um dos sobrinhos dele foi livre na destruição de Azkaban – ele nota que o garoto ainda não estava cem por cento confiante e então fala – e não se preocupe com dinheiro, eu ainda tenho uma boa fortuna dos cofres da família Black, e Dumbledore me mandou as chaves do cofre do Tiago para dar a ele quando ele tiver 17 anos – Harry achou melhor deixar de achar algo para não aceitar e agradece o padrinho, logo eles ouviram Tiago gritar.

-EI HARRY? – Harry se vira e vê o outro voando – sobe ai, o Rony achou um pomo para que possamos disputar – ele sorri convencido – vamos ver quem pega mais o pomo? – o outro ri e sobe.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo brincando, quando acabou eles ficaram empatados, tinham pegado o pomo dez vezes cada um, eles estavam voltando para a área da reunião, quando Harry sente a cicatriz explodir de dor novamente, eles veem a marca negra pairando sobre o lugar aonde eles iam, eles encontram com Remo que fala.

-Eles pegaram a Kath e o Kevin –o s olhos de Harry ficam desfocados e ele fala com uma voz fria.

-Chegou a hora... Hoje enfrentaremos Voldemort – todos olham para ele, embora eles quisessem mudar a ideia dele, eles saberiam que não poderiam adiar por muito tempo, eles saberiam que a batalha final estava para chegar, a batalha onde Harry James Potter enfrentaria Lord Voldemort, o que ninguém notou, era que o Harry (Tiago) tinha ficado com um olhar de determinação, a batalha aconteceria, mas ele estaria lá.

**Nota do autor 2:**

**Gina, Ginevra, Guinevera, Virginia...**

**Por que o nome da Gina na minha fics é Vírginia?**

**Algumas pessoas falaram sobre isso e agora venho dizer o motivo... esta fics foi escrita antes do calice de fogo... Eu lia mais fics onde o Harry ficava com a Cho e tals... mas quando li ele com a Gina... Simplesmente clicou e comecei a escrever fics deles... E quando eu lia as fics... TODAS chamavam a Gina de Vírginia... Por isso que ela ficou Vírginia Molly Weasley... Desculpe se alguns pensam que eu não segui os livros... mas é por que esta fics foi feita antes da Gina ter uma identidade propria nos livros da JK... Então decidi permanecer como Vírginia...**

**Espero que vocês aceitem esta pequena mudança...**

**Obrigado por lerem...**


	23. Capitulo XXIII – Do Resgate ao Ataque

**Harry Potter**

**E O ESPELHO REAL.**

**Resumo: O que aconteceu depois do torneio tri-bruxo? Como Harry suportou este verão sem os seus amigos? O que acontece quando a depressão quase o leva para longe de tudo que ele amou? Uma ruiva poderia o ajudar a achar o caminho de volta? Leia Harry Potter e o Espelho Real e descubra um novo mundo HP.**

**Nota do autor: MEU.. MEU.. ELE É TODO MEU... HUHAUHAUHUA... "bate na cabeça", desculpem o surto do meu primo... Mas acho que muitos autores gostariam de dizer que esta bela obra e de vocês... Esta é meramente uma fics feita para diversão e sem fins lucrativos... Já disse para você Kawa... Você não é loira... Não é inglesa e muito menos tem o dinheiro que ela ganhou dessa obra maravilhosa... Aproveitem esta fics... Jewel com Kawa ainda zonzo resmungando "não é meu... Não é meu..."**

**Capitulo XXIII – Do Resgate ao Ataque. **

Eles passaram a noite inteira planejando sobre o ataque, eles concluíram que eles partiriam ao amanhecer.

Harry estava mais decidido a ir. Ele poderia sentir a dor que os amigos estavam passando. Ele sentia um ódio fervendo dentro dele. Como Voldemort poderia fazer algo assim a pessoas tão boas? Harry mal os conhecia, mas ele sabia pelo que eles tinha sofrido. Ele sabia que a vida que eles levaram era difícil e Voldemort ainda causava mais isso? Não, agora era hora disso acabar.

O plano constituía no mesmo de Azkaban, alguns representantes da Ordem atacariam os comensais do lado de fora enquanto os outros entrariam e lutavam dentro. Eles sabiam que no calabouço do castelo tinha vários prisioneiros, Harry, Tiago, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge, usariam suas formas animagas para procurar todos os prisioneiros e solta-los. A ordem era para resgata-los e evitar um confronto direto se puderem, era uma missão de resgate apenas, o que deixou os dois Potter bravos, mas eles tiveram que aceitar os termos para poderem ir.

Um pouco antes do amanhecer, todos puderam ouvir a voz de Remo falando.

-ESSA POÇÃO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO RECEBENDO AGORA E A POÇÃO DE INVISIBILIDADE MAIS REFORÇADA, TEREMOS QUE TOMA-LA AGORA E DEIXAR UMA GOTA CAIR SOBRE SUAS VASSOURAS, VOCÊS RECEBERAM POÇÕES EXTRAS PARA CASO TENHAMOS QUE ABORTAR A MISSÃO, AS OUTRAS POÇÕES VOCÊS SABEM PARA QUE SERVE... AGORA VAMOS ORDEM DA FÊNIX – todos começaram a aplaudir e tomaram a poção e colocaram em suas vassouras, Harry se transforma em uma fênix na frente de todos e Remo fala –AGORA OUÇAM, IREMOS SEGUIR O HARRY EM SUA FORMA DE FÊNIX VAMOS – todos sobem e saem voando para o seus destino, o castelo de Voldemort.

O castelo era sombrio, parecia sem vida, era no meio de uma montanha cercado por uma floresta. Eles reparam na movimentação embaixo, havia centenas de comensais de vigília no lado de fora, apenas alguns do circulo interno e que estavam dentro do castelo, logo o grupo se separa.

Sirius e mais ou menos trezentos homens o seguiram pela floresta para cuidarem dos comensais, como eles ainda estavam sob a poção de invisibilidade, eles atacariam de surpresa. No começo eles usariam feitiços para não chamar a atenção, mas caso tivessem que batalhar eles usariam tudo de si. O resto do grupo entra no castelo sem dificuldades, não tinha muitos comensais dentro e eles conseguiram atordoar todos. O grupo de Remo se separou e foi cuidar de outros assuntos, Harry se vira para os amigos e fala.

-Vamos nos dividir – ele olha para os gêmeos – Fred e Jorge, vocês vão por ali – ele aponta para uma escada – Rony e Hermione vão para as salas que estão ali e atordoem quem aparecer – ele se vira para Tiago e Gina – vocês dois vão com Rony e Hermione, temos que ter cuidado – Tiago olha para ele e fala.

-Você não esta pensando em andar sozinho por ai, não é?

-Eu me viro... –

-Eu vou com você, assim não tem problemas...

-Não... Eu sei me virar sozinho, vá com eles –Tiago cruza os braços e fala.

-Não vou.

-Você é um cabeça dura – Harry fala com raiva.

-Então somos dois – eles se encaram por um bom tempo.

-Está bem, vamos – Tiago dá um beijo em Gina e eles se transformam.

Fred e Jorge se transformam em suas formas de Corujas e sobrevoam as torres para ver se tem alguns prisioneiros ou comensais para eles brincarem um pouco, Rony, Hermione e Gina se transformam em felinos e saem correndo pelas salas que Harry tinha apontado, os dois Potter se transformam em dois felinos pretos de olhos verdes, a única diferença era a cicatriz de Harry, e descem em direção das masmorras.

Harry tinha certeza que eles estavam nas masmorras, ele sempre se lembrava de Filch falando sobre acorrentar os alunos nas masmorras.

-"Eu ainda guardo as correntes" – ele falava com aquela voz asquerosa.

Ele tinha a impressão que lá encontraria com Voldemort, pois sua cicatriz estava começando a picar naquela direção. Ele sabia disso, por isso queria ir sozinho. Se ele tivesse que lutar contra Voldemort, ele não queria nenhum dos amigos feridos, mas ele não contava que ele teria alguém tão teimoso quanto ele naquele mundo.

Eles desciam e desciam, parecia que estavam indo para o centro da terra, quando chegam lá embaixo eles ficam impressionados, a prisão debaixo do castelo era imensa, maior que o de Azkaban. Eles poderiam ver varias pessoas chorando e pedindo ajuda, os dois examinam o lugar e descobrem que só tinha quatro comensais, "carrascos" como eles definiram. Harry pode ver Macnair entre eles, ele volta ao normal e fala.

-Hora do Show – eles atacaram os comensais com tudo, como eles foram pegos de surpresa, não tiveram tempo de se defenderem, eles começam a procurar Kath e Kevin, eles vão soltando todos pelo caminho.

-Kath... Kevin... Onde vocês estão? – Os dois gritavam pelos corredores, logo eles ouvem uma voz fraca e chorosa respondendo.

-Har... Harry... Aqui – eles correm para a cela e o abrem, eles ficam chocados ao ver o estado da amiga, ela estava muito machucada, tinha cortes pelo corpo todo e a roupa estava um pouco rasgada, eles rezavam para que ela não tivesse sido violentada, ela estava muito fraca, ela pega o braço de Harry e fala fracamente.

-Eles levaram o Kevin... Harry... Voldemort... Vai... Salva ele… Por favor… - ela não aguenta e desmaia, os dois se olham e Harry fala.

-Cuide dela e solte o resto do pessoal, eu vou tentar achar o Kevin... Ele ainda deve de estar vivo – Tiago estava para falar algo, mas ele vê que a garota precisava de ajuda, ele acena para Harry e fala.

-Tome cuidado... Ele pode tentar te matar e eu não quero dar más noticias para os seus amigos – Harry sorri e fala.

-Eu tomarei cuidado, não se preocupe que ele sempre tentou me matar, mas eu acho que o destino de nos Potter e escapar dele – ele sorri – e sobre estas má noticia que você falou, eu vou fazer de tudo para que demore para que eles ouçam isso – ele se transforma de novo e sai correndo.

Ele sai procurando por todos os lugares onde eles pudessem ter levado o amigo, ele não tinha ideia de onde eles estavam, então ele resolve seguir os seus instintos, ele andou durante uns vinte minutos, ate que a sua cicatriz doeu como ferro em brasa, ele sabia que estava perto, então ele correu, ele correu até chegar em uma porta, ele a abre com tudo, mas ali não estava Voldemort, mas 10 comensais olhando para ele surpreso, ele pode ver Kevin preso sendo torturado, logo ele ouviu uma voz falando.

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Mais um candidato a receber dor pelo nosso mestre? – Malfoy ri e todos os comensais apontam a varinha para Harry e gritam – CRUCIO – Harry sem pensar empunha a varinha e grita.

-PROTECTUS BARREIRUM – uma luz dourada enche a sala e todos os comensais caem no chão gritando, Harry aponta a varinha para todos e fala – ESTUPEFAÇA – um raio de luz vermelho bate em todos e eles caem desmaiados.

Harry vai ate o amigo e o solta, ele estava muito mal, tinha cortes pelo corpo inteiro e parecia que ele tinha recebido a maldição Cruciatus muitas vezes, Harry o apoia e fala.

-Vamos lá Kevin, você consegue... Não vai deixar a Kath sozinha, não é? Resista amigão – o garoto abre os olhos devagar e fala.

-Harry?... E... E você mesmo?

-Claro... Você não achou que eu deixaria um amigo na pior, não é? Vamos eu te ajudo... A Kath está te esperando...

-Me deixa aqui Harry – ele fala debilmente – eu... Eu vou... Te atrapalhar...

-Tá bom que eu enfrento um monte de comensais e te deixo aqui... Vamos logo que a "sua Kath" está te esperando e meu amigo, eu não deixaria uma garota bonita daquela sozinha por aqui, não. – ele pisca para animar o amigo.

-Como... Você consegue... Fazer piadas numa hora como essas? – Harry sorri e fala.

-Para não falar tanta besteira como você, prefiro minhas piadas – Harry o apoia no ombro e tenta leva-lo, mas Kevin era muito maior que ele, ele não estava conseguindo carrega-lo – Como eu vou leva-lo? – logo ele se lembra de algo e dá um tapa na testa – mas você e um idiota Harry Potter – ele se vira para o amigo – eu vou me transformar e você sobe nas minhas costas entendeu Kevin? – o garoto não sabia do que o amigo estava falando e apenas concorda, Harry se transforma em um unicórnio e faz gestos para que ele suba, Kevin com dificuldades sobe e sussurra.

-Harry Potter e os seus segredos... – Harry corre muito rápido pelos corredores e logo eles estavam na cela onde Tiago estava cuidando de Kath, ele nota que várias celas estavam abertas e fica mais tranquilo, ao chegar na cela, ele encontra, Rony, Hermione e Gina ajudando Tiago a cuidar de Kath, assim que eles veem o unicórnio, Tiago fala.

-Já voltou Harry... – mas ele para de falar ao ver o estado do amigo – O que fizeram com ele? – eles tiram Kevin das costas de Harry e ele volta ao normal.

-Foram os comensais, eles estavam fazendo isso nele... Pelo menos 10 deles... Mas eles levaram o que merecia – ao ver o olhar de todos nele, ele completa – eles usaram o crucio em mim e eu me defendi – ele sorri – tiveram o próprio veneno – todos concordam e voltam a cuidar dos amigos.

Kath estava bem, ela contou que os comensais tinha a torturado, mas como não conseguiam mais informações dela a colocaram naquela cela. Ela garantiu a eles que os comensais não a violentaram, o que os deixou mais aliviados, eles começaram a cuidar de Kevin que estava pior, eles estavam todos preocupados, mas Harry ficou pensativo, o outro nota isso e fala telepaticamente.

-"O que foi?" –

-"Nada... E que..."

-"O que foi?" –

-"Esta fácil demais... Eu senti a minha cicatriz doer, isso me falava que Voldemort estava perto, mas até agora eu não o vi, estou ficando confuso, se ele soubesse que eu estaria aqui ele não perderia a chance de me matar... Ele sempre faz isso..."

-"Eu também acho isso estranho... Mas do jeito que os nossos amigos estão... Acho que devemos agradecer por ele não estar aqui" –Harry concorda silenciosamente e depois fala normalmente.

-Vamos sair daqui –ele olha para Kevin e Kath –Vocês estão bem? Podem ficar de pé? –eles confirma e ele continua –temos que sair daqui –vocês ajudem eles a andarem que eu ficarei de guarda –ele aponta para Rony, Hermione, Tiago e Gina, eles estavam andando sem parar, Harry ia na frente para caso tivesse mais algum imprevisto.

Eles soltavam mais pessoas pelo caminho, Harry duelou com alguns comensais que atacaram, Harry usava a barreira protetora para ir mais rápido, em um desses casos, um comensal morreu por usar o Avada Kedavra.

Eles andara ate chegarem ao pátio, a visão que estava ali era de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, vários comensais estavam presos, e alguns mortos, mas alguns membros da Ordem também tinham morrido em ação e estavam sendo cobertos pelos amigos, os outros membros quebravam as varinhas dos comensais e vigiavam eles para não haver fugas.

Eles ficaram aliviados de verem que os professores, Sirius e os Weasley, não tinham se machucado muito, logo eles ouviram Remo falando.

-Tem algo estranho... Voldemort não esta aqui, ele deve de estar planejando algo, fiquem em vigília – Harry também estava pensando nisso, quando uma coruja negra sobrevoa ele e deixa uma pena branca cair em sua mão, como Tiago estava segurando seu ombro, eles sentiram o puxão no umbigo que Harry já conhecia, de repente o mundo volta ao seus olhos e Harry se vê de novo naquele cemitério, ele segura a varinha em uma mão e a espada na outra, ele reconheceu aquele lugar, tudo estava acontecendo de novo, ele entendeu o que Voldemort queria, mas dessa vez nenhum amigo de Harry morreria, mesmo que ele morresse, aquele seria o fim de Lord Voldemort.

**Nota do autor 3 (quantas notas do autor este louco vai colocar?)**

**Por esta ser o último cap betado por enquanto... Só estes... Outra coisa que vai aparecer e vocês podem estranhar é o nome do Harry e do Tiago... Eu usei James como se fosse um nome do meio tradicional na familia Potter... Todo primogênito da familia Potter teria que carregar o nome do meio de James... Por isso que é Harry James Potter e Tiago James Potter... confuso? Com certeza... Mas é algo que bateu na minha mente como se fosse uma tradição que a Lilían iria querer seguir na tradição dos Potters...**

**Bem... É isso... Espero que vocês aproveitem os novos capitulos... até qualquer dia...**


End file.
